Romance That Remains Forever
by bellechat
Summary: Alternate version of "From Romance to Friendship" that I've been wanting to do. What would've happened if the girl The Once-ler loved had gone with him to Truffula Valley? Certain things that he might've missed they get to endure! How bad can it be? ;) Pairing is Once-lerxOC MariexOnce for you who know! Review! Rated T to be safe.
1. She Came for Him

_Author's Note: Please read this first. Alternate story of From Romance and Friendship. My beloved readers who know this, need I say more of what will happen? Again, be nice and review please! Hmm…I was having writer's block on my other story, so I decided to do this. I'm glad I did! It's shorter than I planned, but it's a good start! I don't expect this to be better or worse than the first story! They're equal to me! Revised as of 12/01/12._

(The movie lines you should recognize, The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. You know who they are! My OC and her family are only mine.)

**Romance That Remains Forever **

**Chapter 1 **

**She Came for Him **

Another starry night glittered over the houses. The moon gave a silvery glow on the Earth's floor. However, the town's lights only made it hard to see the natural beauty in the sky. Far off was a better view and few admired it. Few paid attention to such things.

In her room was a girl on her bed, her pillow catching tears of misery from being shut in her room all day. Tomorrow she left for Thrush Towne, the estate she always vacationed at. Usually she would be ecstatic to see it, but now she dreaded it. She did feel trust for her beloved, but she felt that pang of fear. The pang grew stronger of what would happen if she never saw him again. Everything could be affected by one decision. Was letting him go for now a good decision? It wasn't that she doubted him, it was that she was worried for herself. Even if all went well for him, something could happen to her while he was away. Something that could prevent them from being reunited. He was being forced to leave to prove himself. Her parents said so. Her parents!

She had always behaved; she was what most would say "a good girl." She didn't rebel like most teens, though she wasn't even a teen anymore. She was an adult! She had been for two years! Her cat jumped up and curled next to her. She felt his warmth comfort her for a second and an idea blossom. She could leave. Forget her parents and go forward on a new adventure with the man she had loved for a long time.

Oh, but what would happen if… She didn't know. Her parents could find her. Yet, what if they went so far off they never could trace them? What if they went somewhere that hadn't been touched by man? It was only a dream.

A dream that could happen.

She had time to catch up if she changed her mind quickly enough. She could go back to him. They could leave with her hidden. It could work out! Oh, but she never did things like that. She tried running away once and it nearly caused chaos. She had dared to never try it again. She ran her delicate hands over her curls contemplating all the possible outcomes.

All it took was one choice to alter her future. What would it be? Stay or leave? Her heart was torn...

There wasn't a breeze to rustle the dry grass or glade of trees. In another couple of hours sunlight would break out to raise everyone up. Horses would be hitched up, cars moving, shops opening, and parks full of children. It was the promise of another busy day. Everything would be usual for the rest. All the farmers would have the same daily lives when he left. It would seem like he never left. He had always been invisible to people and if not he stood out like a sore thumb. It all depended on the audience. It went either way, but the result of feelings was always the same.

Parked in front of the house was a small wagon which contained objects. The dim, lanky figure of a young man, about twenty, descended down the steps of the porch. He had some stacked plates in hand. He tucked them in the compartment and then dashed back inside, quietly so as to not disturb his family. Though all of them snored loudly enough to drown out all noise so that they wouldn't have heard him if he played a loud note on guitar.

The Once-ler came back out with some books and shoved them in the far back. He was getting tired from hiking up and down the stairs to pack. Why did he have to have the attic as his bedroom? He had managed to move half of his articles down to the ground floor, but there was more to bring down. His bed, which could be taken apart easily, was one of them.

He wasn't too happy about leaving as he'd like to be. He had a twinge of fear in him, but his optimism stayed strong for the time being. It had to be. He had to make his Thneed thrive in the business industry and when it did, the woman he loved was allowed to stay with him. The woman he had secretly married and knew since childhood was now another big reason to leave. It wasn't just to change the world with a product. For now, he had to leave her to prove himself. He just hoped he'd see her again.

He kept making his rounds late at night so he could leave early in the morning. He had slept a couple of hours earlier and then started to pack. He had half of the things ready. He stood in the back to place some cookery on the small platform of the wagon. The compartment was getting full and he needed all the space he could get. A few things like a colander or some wire could sit on top and behind him as he traveled. His thoughts wandered again of her, until he heard the sound of footsteps, muddled by the ground. He turned expecting maybe his mother coming to bark at him or his older brothers to gloat about the wagon's condition. It wasn't so.

"Marie?" said Once-ler. His soft blue eyes widened in awe and his heart leaped seeing her.

Marie stood there with her suitcase and purse in hand with two bags slung over her shoulders. Her eyes that he had fallen for were glistening. It seemed like it had been forever since he last saw her, but they had planned to leave earlier that day before her parents barged in. She stared at him for a long moment. Before he could say anything else she spoke up.

"I couldn't stop thinking of you," said Marie with her words firm, but almost pleading. "I-I worried that I wouldn't see you again and-it would kill me if I couldn't see you again. I don't care about my parents anymore. I shouldn't care anymore after all the things they've done to me. I've committed to you and that's more important now. I'm coming with you." Marie hadn't said "til death do we part" for nothing.

"You're-" Once-ler was cut off from his shock.

"I don't care anymore!" Marie nearly cried. Her eyes began brimming with tears and she discarded her belongings. "I'll leave and _watch_ you succeed, not _wait_ for it! I waited my whole life to be with you!"

"You really want-"

"I won't have them drive us apart! Don't you try talking me out of it Once-ler! I love you too much!"

Marie had been near panting as she admitted her thoughts. She had taken a few steps closer to him as she spoke and Once-ler approached her. No longer could she take it and her tears spilled over her determined face. She had wanted to look fearless when confronting him, but it hadn't worked. A lean hand brushed a lock of her hair away behind her ear. The other at her lower back to push her into him. Marie saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"You sure about this?" Once-ler whispered. His breathing sounded labored. Marie ran her hand to his wrist. She simply nodded, knowing if she spoke she'd be a sobbing mess.

Suddenly a smiled formed on his face and he lifted her up at her waist for a kiss. He spun around a couple of times holding her tighter. She clasped her arms around him with passion. They were really doing it! Leaving together like they had planned! Once-ler placed her down and they pulled apart. Still smiling, he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He took a moment to kiss her forehead. The tender gesture only caused more rain on her cheeks, but Marie could smile.

"We'll find some space for you," said Once-ler lacing his hand in hers.

For the rest of the night, Marie and Once-ler went back and forth silently in the house to fill up the wagon. It went faster with two. The situation to keep Marie hidden was planned out. Once-ler wouldn't fold up his bed cover like he originally planned. He would put his mattress or _their_ mattress really, in for Marie to lie on and put the cover over her head. He would add her bundles next to her for camouflaging and she would sleep there for the rest of the night. Next morning he would place some marshmallow bags in for more covering and they'd be on their way. Well, after he hitched Melvin up of course.

"So where's Edwin?" he asked as he slid a shovel in the compartment. Once-ler wondered why Marie hadn't brought Edwin with her since the cat he gave her was inseparable from his owner.

"I'm not taking him," said Marie sadly. She carried some shears. "He doesn't like traveling much. I know Betsy and Rufus will take care of him. I left a note for them. Nobody knows where we're going."

"Because we don't know either," chuckled Once-ler. "It'll be fun! Just us two." It was how Once-ler had hoped the rest of their life would be. He grasped her arms with a huge grin. "Just us Marie. You and me."

"It's always been just us Once," she said genuinely. ""It's been that way since we've met." She gave a stroke to his face before continuing and realized something that Once-ler was doing.

"Once-ler you're just tossing things in there," said Marie. Once-ler shrugged as if wondering what was wrong with that. "It's all-you're more organized than this!"

"No one's going to look inside," he said. "Besides, it all fits."

"You pack like a man," smirked Marie. Once-ler didn't seem bothered by her remark.

"Well, I am a man," he smirked back examining his fingernails. "A manly man at that." Marie snapped a hand over her mouth to not laugh. The way he said it tickled her pink.

"Yes you are," said Marie. "You know how to knit, but you're a man."

"You know what I say about knitting," said Once-ler. He gathered up some more tools.

"All kidding aside what's left?" she asked. "Where's your guitar going?"

"I'm going to carry it so I can play it later. I just have to get little things and that's it. I can put those away in the morning."

After getting a boost from Once-ler to climb in, Marie crawled to the mattress and curled up under the blanket. They bid each other a heartwarming goodnight (and Marie reassured Once-ler she was fine.) Once-ler dozed off on the living room sofa near the window to keep an eye out though he fell asleep. He awoke early and made breakfast, hopefully for the last time for his family. They came down late. Once-ler brought some dry pancakes out for Marie while they ate. He tossed little items in the compartment (much to Marie's eye rolling) a toothpaste tube, his toothbrush, a pair of boxers he forgot about and a cooking spoon. She heard him go to hitch up Melvin and return back inside for one last thing. She knew what it was.

The front door opened and Marie held her breath. She could hear the different footsteps of her in-laws. She waited to hear Once-ler's long stride. She doubted there would be hugs or kisses for good-byes.

"Well here I go Mom. Off to change the world with my Thneed." Once-ler's voice made her smile. The feeling of a large marshmallow bag went past her to the far back. Once-ler jumped upon the driver's seat and took the reins. "I'm actually doing it!"

"Yes, but just remember Oncie if somehow your invention ends up a failure instead of a success…oh it wouldn't' surprise me at all!" Isabella! That woman! Marie felt a sting of hate.

The laughter of his family rose. Marie could imagine Once-ler's face listening to it. How it hurt to know people liked mocking him! She heard one of them run up.

"Nice wheels! Burn!" laughed Brett (or was it Chet?) and giving his little brother a punch in the arm. Melvin kicked him causing a pained yell much to Marie's pleasure.

"Yeah, burn!" said Once-ler slightly annoyed. "Well, you'll see! I'm gonna prove you all wrong!"

Marie braced herself for the wagon to move. The moment it moved, it meant they started off and left the country and the city of Palmer for good. They were true newlyweds now.

"Come on Melvin," she heard Once-ler's voice say. Melvin started off leaving The Once-lers behind with their chatter and laughs.

Marie stayed still, not wanting to move in fear that she would be noticed. The hot weather in June made the wagon feel stuffy under the blanket. She heard nothing except the dull clopping of Melvin's hooves on the dirt and the rattling of the wagon.

She didn't know how long she stayed in the fetal position, nearly suffocating, but it felt like hours. Once-ler kept glancing over his shoulder to make sure they were a distance away and as if to say good-bye to the home he had always known. Besides, he never knew who he would suddenly meet and if Marie was up they could ask about her. She'd have to keep a low profile until they were a mile or so off.

"You okay?" he said softly as he craned his neck around to check on her. Marie lifted the blanket for a second and smiled. She waved a hand for him to keep driving. It certainly wasn't hours, less than an hour at least to get a good distance.

Finally, when they were over the first couple of hills Once-ler grinned. He couldn't see the farm anymore or any of the neighboring homes. They were free! No longer able to contain his thrill, he let go of the reins, slung his guitar around to his front and struck a chord. The wail startled Marie and she lifted her head to see him play a riff.

"We're freeee!" he sang. "We're finally free! Marie and meehehhehheh!"

Marie tossed the blanket off and crawled closer. She tackled him from behind in a hug and pressed a kiss to his freckled cheek.

"Oh, I love you Once!" cried Marie. The biggest weight on her shoulders seemed gone and she felt beyond happy! It was pure bliss and neither cared if it was ignorant or not. Once-ler managed to twist around in his seat to seize her lips. Nobody could put them down now; it was just the two of them.

"I love you," he said tracing his fingers in her long curls.

Marie blushed and collided her lips with his again, a bit hotter which was not foreign to them. She waited all night and the morning to give him a perfect kiss! Marie didn't find one objection when she heard a small moan in Once-ler's throat. Melvin turned his head and furrowed his eyes. He would never get used to it: kissy and lovey humans who couldn't keep their hands off each other.


	2. Traveling Madness

Author's Note: BadLuckCat, Jinxed just in Time and RebelSnowstarButtonGirl, thanks for the story alert! CiruelaVerde, RadioactiveRoar, Ambygs123, Rosie Jade Stilinski-Hale and Oncie's Sweetheart, thank you for the fave and alert! Oh, I just found out I'm in your fave author's list! Sorry I didn't see that sooner! Thanks again! I'm grateful for all of you, past present and future!

(Upcoming song, The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie is mine! You know that already right? I don't need to tell you.)

**Chapter 2 **

**Traveling Madness **

The first day of traveling had been enjoyable. Once-ler wouldn't stop singing and Marie leaned over his shoulder to listen. Being tone deaf, she preferred to not ruin the moment with her squawking. By nightfall, Once-ler's voice was almost hoarse so he halted Melvin to rest for the night. The tired couple jumped off to stretch their legs and Melvin was freed from his bridle to some free walking. He nibbled on grass to satisfy his constant hungry stomach, but he didn't like seeing Marie coming along that much. She and the mule had always been at some kind of odds. If there was going to be any kissy, huggy stuff happening he didn't want to watch it. Young couples!

Once-ler was pleased with how the wagon had turned out after some adjustments. It was a precision machine for transportation, not for joyrides. Though, who would go joyriding in a wagon? It would be bumpy. Marie struggled to simply jump off because she had never rode in a wagon before so Once-ler had to help her out. After a blush worthy incident, one involving Marie's dress getting caught on the driver's seat, Marie slid down on Once-ler's waist while he kept a steady grip on her sides.

"Very graceful," he teased nuzzling his nose to hers. Once-ler didn't seem to mind it. Why would he mind it when a beautiful girl like Marie was coiled around him?

Marie didn't know if she'd get used to wagons. She had been raised as a city girl compared to Once-ler, but she was looking forward to the next few days. Once-ler tore open a package of crackers and some marshmallows for them while bottles of cola were cracked open. What was a road trip without junk food? Later, with Melvin snoozing away, the newlyweds climbed back into the wagon and leaned against the canvas. Marie kicked off her shoes and took one of the books which she planned to read if things got tedious for either of them. They both sat on the mattress, nestled against each other and Once-ler slipped his fedora off.

"You think we'll see any of these where we're going?" asked Marie.

She flipped the pages through her fingertips. She hadn't seen animals of the kind in the book before. It was rare to see any animals in Palmer with all the people. The best way to see animals were the fish in the aquarium or the small zoo and it wasn't as exciting.

"I don't know," said Once-ler. "We're searching the globe to find the perfect material for my Thneed. I don't know what we'll find."

"Humming-Fish have been said to hum choruses depending on their moods," said Marie as she read the pamphlet about rare animals. There were only so many in the world and neither noticed the caption that said the only place they lived in was a place called Truffula Valley.

Once-ler yawned, starting to feel tired. He crossed his legs and lolled his head to the side she was on. She skipped the fish thinking he was getting bored with it and went on to the next animal.

"Swomee-Swans are known for their graceful neck and noble breast," Marie continued.

"Huh, we better not find any where we're going," said Once-ler who heard the sentence.

"Why?" asked Marie. She closed the book and draped her legs over his lap.

"They'll get jealous and be in rage," he said leaning towards her. A clever hand caressed her knee through the soft material of her dress. Once-ler still looked tired, but he seemed to have some energy left to be flirtatious.

"Jealous of what?" asked Marie letting him lead her down.

"Of you," Once-ler leaned closer to her, a playful smile biggering.

"Why would some birds be jealous of me Once?"

"They'll be jealous of _your_ noble breasts," said Once-ler resting his head on hers.

"Once!" Marie squealed and blushed at his compliment as they kissed. "Dirty Once-ler," she thought to herself.

Both felt exhaustion after a long day and night before, so after a couple more kisses they snuggled under the bed cover and went to sleep. The sky seemed wider than ever out in the middle of nowhere. It was amazing. Nothing, but darkness splattered with stars surrounded them. Even Melvin seemed a bit happier to be away from his owner's pesky relatives. Once-ler felt content. Marie was with him and they were far away from terrible people. The world was waiting for them and it was all theirs to see. It wasn't common of Marie to go against the tide, like running away from her parents, but he was glad she did. This was the one time running away had done well for her to do and he was open to it. It was better than when she tried to run off on her sixteenth birthday.

Sunrise broke through the canvas and Once-ler got up first. Before he crawled out of the comfort of their resting spot, he placed a soft kiss on the curly head next to him. Marie's hair ran over her closed eyes and he brushed them back. She often said she looked like a mess in the morning, but he thought she looked gorgeous. Snuggling back under the covers was so tempting, but they had to keep going. So Once-ler tucked the bed cover closer to Marie and he climbed out to hitch Melvin back up who gave him an eye roll. It still seemed strange for Edwin to not be with Marie. However, there was a chance that she could see him again. Once-ler settled down and with a gentle crack at the reins, Mevin started again. The moving wagon awoke Marie with a squeak.

"Rise and shine Beautiful," Once-ler called after hearing her. "Breakfast is ready." He reached behind him and slid a small box to her.

Marie didn't know what was inside, but was surprised to see doughnuts. Buying doughnuts had been an extravagance in The Once-ler household, so that meant Once-ler made them; there was a way to make any baked good at home.

"Doughnuts?" questioned Marie. Twelve simple, square cakes covered in sugar, either granulated or powdered greeted her. She smiled slyly. "What? No pancakes? The only breakfast food you love?"

"Pancakes will have to wait," said Once-ler. "You can't make them on the road as easily as in the kitchen."

"There is a frozen kind," said Marie knowing what he'd say to that. Once-ler craned his neck to her with disgust.

"Frozen?" he said slowly. "Frozen pancakes? That doesn't mix Marie. Fresh and hot is better."

"I know Honey," teased Marie. She took one of the sticky pastries out and sunk her teeth in. "Oh, better than the bakery kind Once-ler!" It was soft, fluffy, airy and sweet. It melted right in her mouth! She could eat them for the rest of her life! That and her favorite cookies.

"Mmmhmm," she moaned as the taste took over. "Best I've ever tasted. You did a great job Once. Thanks for making them."

Once-ler smiled proudly. Marie made a smart choice in marrying Once-ler! He knew how to bake, sew, and knit, but he had a masculine side. With the strength he had, knowledge of tools and knowing of mechanics she didn't have to worry about certain complicated things in a household.

Marie crawled up front and handed him a doughnut. Some milk would've been nice too, but Once-ler had packed ingredients for meals and they were all stored away to keep cool. After breakfast, Marie took the time to open her suitcase for her hairbrush to smooth her hair, thinking she looked messy.

The landscape with tall grass blowed lightly in the breeze. The sky was as blue as Once-ler's eyes. The smell of dry air and dirt wafted around them. Marie draped an arm out over the side in the back as she watched the world pass from behind. It seemed that the quiet was too much for Once-ler to handle and it began:

"Na, na, na, na, na, na! Wop-bah-bah-dah-dah-doh-woo-dooo."

Once-ler's nonsensical singing and guitar skills started up. Marie shifted in her place and crossed a knee over the other. Once-ler swayed his head with a huge smile as he played. He gave a kick midair and bounced about playing his guitar. At one point he slung it over his neck playing it upside. Marie crawled behind him and read the books. She felt comfortable in the shade until later in the day. Perhaps it was boredom growing or the summer heat was lingering on, but Marie grew sleepy and curled up in the corner. She woke up an hour later to find Once-ler nearly nodding off. He muttered and yawned, head tilting forward and backward. She put a soft hand on his shoulder which startled him and he turned to her.

"I'll drive," said Marie. "You take a nap and I'll take a turn."

The sight of him crawling over the seat said enough. Without a word, he flopped on the mattress and snored away. Marie stroked one of his longs legs and then crawled to take his place. She hitched her dress up to not repeat the accident from the night before.

"Alright Melvin," she said cheerfully. "I'm taking charge." She gripped the reins and sat upright.

Seeing the vast land, made her miss old childhood places and her thoughts wandered. What if there wasn't a place as magical as Misty Hideaway? Marie thought of Betsy and Rufus and what were they thinking by then. With her parents' reaction to her disappearance...she could only imagine. Another thought occured to Marie as she let Melvin pace. What if they told Isabella? One set of parents knowing had been bad enough. Then Marie missed Edwin. She wanted to feel him curled up in her lap and the vibrations of his purring. She soon felt tears prick her eyes.

Marie guided Melvin for a long time as Once-ler napped, but she felt bored more than ever. She wondered if there were some playing cards packed away so she could play some solitaire later. Marie could feel Once-ler toss and turn in his sleep. She was used to it after years of taking naps under their tree in Misty Hideaway. She'd been used to it since they were only eight, which had been only twelve years ago. Once-ler took the longest nap she was aware of that day. The skies brought in twilight when he stirred to wake up and he looked dazed.

"How long did I sleep?" he asked rubbing his head.

"A long time," said Marie. She arched her back to stretch out the kinks. "This chair isn't very comfortable."

"Sorry it isn't," said Once-ler. He suddenly grasped under her shoulders and managed to yank her back. With a yelp Marie found herself going backwards. Mercy, he _was_ strong! Marie found herself on top of him and twisted around to face him.

"Do you need something?" she asked smiling.

"No, I'm just-" began Once-ler. Marie rested her head to his slender neck. "I'm glad you came with me," he murmured against her hair.

"So am I," she murmured back. "It'd be lonely without you."

"Very lonely," agreed Once-ler and gave a peck on her lips. The long journey had only gotten sweeter...until a madness sunk in.

It seemed like days stretched out even longer than possible. Boredom and homesickness seemed worse. Marie reminded herself that it would've been worse at home, but she was almost tired of Once-ler's singing. She felt cranky and weak all over. She really didn't know which way north or east was anymore. They went through a desert which actually scared her! She didn't remember seeing deserts on maps near Palmer in Geography. How far were they going? What if they arrived at the ocean?

"You sure you're going the right way?" she asked for the ninth time. She was starting to question Once-ler's sense of directions.

"Yes My Sweetness," said Once-ler, starting to feel annoyed by her asking. "We're searching; any way we go is the right way."

Every direction seemed the same. Half of the time Marie slept or switched driving shifts. Melvin seemed more cantankerous than usual. Once-ler seemed to be the only one in a good mood.

"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na! Op-bop-bah-doop-bah-doop-boo! Going off to make a Thneed!"

Marie rolled her eyes and stretched where she lay. She was almost ready to scream at Once-ler to shut his mouth and enjoy the quiet scenery. He was too busy with himself and thought she was sleeping.

"I've got a cramp in my back, and another cramp in my right rump cheek." Once-ler tried moving around on the chair from the stiffness. His brain began to slip away. "You and I will have separate grandchildren and we will say to them…"

Marie had the twitch of a smile on her lips when he mentioned the cramping which developed into a full smile about separate grandchildren. For that to happen they would need to have kids…

"Melvin look! I'm playing my guitar upside down." Melvin turned his head with a snort to see his owner flipped around in the chair, his legs over the top and guitar in his lap. Out of all the humans in the world why did he...

"Don't look at me like that. It's something to do." Melvin gave a kick to the chair and continued his pace. Once-ler recovered and twisted back to the sitting position. Marie bit her lips to not laugh. It was like he was doing it on purpose to make her crack up.

"Oh wait," Once-ler cleared his throat. "I forgot the words." His singing got slower. "Na, na, na, na, na. You ever think really hard about boredom?"

"Sometimes," thought Marie. She sat up and waddled on her knees nearer to him. He didn't notice his wife (the word still made his soul flutter) was listening. He played some sour notes in between his words.

"Is that annoying? Is that annoying? Is this annoying?" He leaned back and propped his feet up. He was one of the few men that Marie knew who had a size fourteen and a half for shoes. Once-ler looked up at the sky at some black birds hovering. "Look it's some circling birds. I bet you that they're going to eat our corpses." Marie flinched, but still held back laughter. Melvin's face wrinkled in disturbance.

"And then the worms will come out of the ground…and then some little critter's going to come and make furniture out of our bones…and sit on it…and have lovely dinners." The image of animals having a turkey dinner with all the trimmings on tables made of bones was a creepy and amusing thought. Marie flung both hands to her mouth.

"And this whole thing will be a disaster! Da,da,da,da,da,da,da,da,da,da,da,da,da!" he slumped down more and droned the rest of his tune with a bored sigh. "Uhhhhhh! Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da."

Marie finally lost it and laughed hard. Once-ler spun around to see her nose to nose with him. His face went pink realizing she had heard everything.

"I was bored," he said quickly. Marie still laughed. He slumped back down and rested his feet back up. Marie stopped giggling and circled her arms around his neck, chin on his shoulder and pressing the side of her face to his. She blinked slowly, making him feel the brush of her eyelashes on his cheek.

"You know how to make me smile," she said sweetly.

Author's Note: Oh, dirty young Once-ler man you! ;) I couldn't help myself with that line! It took a long time, but I found the lyrics and wrote it all down! BadLuckCat, Jinxed just in Time and RebelSnowstarButtonGirl, thanks for the story alert! RadioactiveRoar, Rosie Jade Stilinski-Hale and Oncie's Sweetheart, thank you for the fave and alert! Oh, I just found out I'm in your fave author's list! Sorry I didn't see that sooner! Thanks again! I'm grateful for all of you, past present and future!


	3. The Most Beautiful Place

Author's Note: Wow! Look at all the faves and alerts and this hasn't been up a whole week! AnimeOtakuBara, and 913 thanks for the alert! RobinMakesMeHappy and gemstone108 thanks for the fave and alert! Cindy, thank you for your review! Reviews make me smile. I hope I got the dialouge right for this chapter!

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie is mine! You know that already right? I don't need to tell you.) Updated as of 12/06/2012.

**Chapter 3 **

**The Most Beautiful Place **

Three days. They had been traveling for three days. They left on the 25th of June and now it was the 28th. After crossing plains, a desert of sand, fields, mountains, and meadows there was nothing too new. It had been pure traveling madness. There was still nothing that could be made into a Thneed.

After a long night of not stopping to rest a new morning rose. Sunrise peeked out over the mountains showing three tired beings. One was a mule plodding with his head down. The other was a girl burrowed under the blanket on a mattress. The third was a boy with his feet perched up, guitar in lap, and fedora tilted down, snoring.

It might've been another boring day of traveling madness had the mule not had spotted something. Something he had never seen before! He gave a neigh to awaken his owner. Nothing but a snore for an answer reached his long ears. Frustrated, Melvin kicked the wagon. The jolt woke Once-ler up with a shout!

"We're gonna be there soon," he said annoyed and tilted his fedora up. "I'm sure it's like-" He pushed the hat's brim farther up in awe seeing what his mule had kicked him for. "Whoa!" he said in amazement at the sight.

Spreading far beyond was pure beauty! Mountains of deep green, a river running gracefully, unique trees with colored tufts and striped trunks covered the land. It must've been thousands of acres! The trees tufts were in colors of pink, yellow, purple, red and orange with their trunks incredibly skinny. Palmer seemed dull in comparison! There was only one place that grew such trees according to the books he had brought; it was Truffula Valley. Once-ler climbed off his seat and clasped his guitar close. He smiled and trembled in awe. His words got choked up.

"This is…the most beautiful place…mmkay I have ever seen." Once-ler caught his breath and found himself walking out to the gorgeous piece of nature. He stepped back hearing a high pitch sound, melodiously humming. He looked down to see three orange-yellow fish with pale bellies striking a pose and began humming a chorus.

"Ta-da!" they crooned and then hopped off into the valley.

"Whoa," Once-ler smiled.

Three days of travel had been worth it! The three sets of animals mentioned in the pamphlet were before him; Humming-Fish, Bar-ba-loots and Swomee-Swans! They were all there and real! Amazing! He felt a great leap of joy in his heart! By that time the critters came close in curiosity and confused. It was extremely rare to see humans in their area.

"This is it!" shouted Once-ler and played a Blue's riff in glee.

Marie didn't stir this time. She shrugged under the warm cover, a little too warm as how summer's temperature was only getting higher. She rolled over and stretched her achey legs that had been tucked up close to her chest. The wagon's jostling all through the night had been rough on her. She was half asleep as Melvin trotted down into the valley. She didn't move her head yet. Marie wondered if she was dreaming, because she thought she heard Once-ler, not too close yet not too far singing and yodeling. He stopped and said something she couldn't understand with her senses still awakening. Marie heard growling and Once-ler cry "What?" She turned over and bit her lips.

"Please don't be a nightmare!" she thought.

Once-ler's scream made her bolt right up and she looked ahead to see he was not in the driver's seat. Panic hit and she kicked the cover off and crawled to the front. All she saw was Melvin. She crawled for the back pushing objects out of her way. Marie poked her head out. What a surprise met her eyes!

It looked like something out of a dream. There were marshmallows all over the ground and there were animals jumping, rolling and eating them. They all made happy growls and chirps. Once-ler stood there, hands on his hips with a pleased smile. A bag of marshmallows with a hole was discarded on the grass.

"Once?" asked Marie breaking his daze. Once-ler watched her sling her legs over the wagon's backside. "What just happened?"

"This is the place Baby," he said. "We're staying here!" He wrapped his arms around her knees and she gripped his shoulders. He placed her down with a kiss on her cheek. "Sleep well?"

"Mostly," said Marie feeling solid ground under her feet. She stayed in Once-ler's arms and gave him a deep kiss. The animals stopped and looked. They hadn't seen kissing. They had their own ways of affection. The two humans didn't notice the naïve eyes watching them. Marie loved seeing Once-ler happy. It made her smile and he deserved it. She was just a part of it.

Marie looked up to see the trees, Truffula Trees around her. Mile after mile they went far beyond her blue eyes. They were so…unreal! The whole place was! So soft and innocent looking. Like something a child would make-believe for comfort when they shivered in the dark to sleep. She could see herself and Once-ler living here. There didn't seem to be other people around. Perfect! Peace and quiet! She was there with her husband (the word made her heart feel like it had wings) and they had a new life. All part of their life story.

"So what exactly will you use for your Thneed?" asked Marie.

"The Truffula Trees," Once-ler simply said. "They're the perfect material!"

"The tufts," said Marie thoughtfully. She read about them on the trip. They were said to be softer than silk and smelled like butterfly milk. Why the pamphlet had to rhyme, she didn't know. And if butterflies had milk it was news to her. There was a delightful smell on the fresh morning breeze and Marie realized it was the trees. It was like a blend of vanilla, baby powder, and lavender. All light and soft.

"It's beautiful here," said Marie and then she noticed the tools scattered on the ground. She smirked and quirked an eyebrow seeing a hammer pounded on the toothpaste and a pair of boxers. "You pack like a man, and you unpack like a man."

"Very funny," smirked Once-ler. "Come on Marie. We have a home to set up."

Eager to help, Marie helped guide Melvin to a nice area near the river that had a clearing. Once-ler unhitched Melvin for him to graze while Marie gathered the things he had tossed around. The tent came specially bought with countless pieces which took half of the day to put together. Marie looked forward to filling it with their belongings. Interior decorating was more fun. The outer setting up was sweaty for her. Animals watched them with an adorableness that Marie couldn't resist. A particularly tiny Bar-ba-loot kept getting closest to Once-ler for some reason. Marie was in disgust to see Once-ler pull out a plastic flamingo and jab it in the ground.

"What do we need that for?" she asked. She hated plastic lawn ornaments.

"Just cause," said Once-ler. Marie didn't want to have a petty argument over a plastic bird and let it go.

"Whatever," she mumbled.

After some time of setting up, in and out, Once-ler got his old gardening gloves. Marie loved the rough feeling of them on her skin. However, chopping trees wasn't her thing, Once-ler had agreed, so she would explore their new home while he made a Thneed. Marie hadn't gone too far when she heard the faint sound of an ax chopping a tree. She thought she heard birds squawking too. She knew Once-ler was hacking away. Marie went up a little hill where the trees were thickest. The shade was so cool! She kept going upwards, wanting to see the top. Marie had gone farther and could see a short distance, but the trees partially blocked her view. She saw the tuft of one tree in pink fall down. Once-ler dragged it off with ease and confidence. He was proud of himself already.

Only seconds later, the animals came out from hiding. They hid in fright seeing a tree being chopped. It was all new to them. They got near the stump which they hadn't seen before either.

Then it happened.

At that point Once-ler had gone back in the tent for a burlap sack humming and whistling to himself. Marie had stopped again after another quick hike to see the view. Then suddenly, it felt dark. The sky seemed to grow grey and clouds circled around menacingly.

"What?" said Marie in disbelief. "It can't be rain now!" The clouds somehow looked different compared to the usual rain storm.

It wasn't rain! The stormy clouds shook with thunder. Down below the animals rushed for cover. Swomee-Swans flew, hid or stuck their heads in the ground. Humming-Fish hurried for the water. Bar-ba-loots climb up trees or ducked behind rocks and bushes. Marie gripped onto a tree trunk and shielded her eyes. It became bitterly cold as if a blizzard was forming. Marie hoped Once-ler had gone back inside if a storm was brewing. So much for exploring! The smell of wet earth became strong.

Lightning cracked ear splittingly loud. For a first day in their new home, nature wasn't giving them a warm welcome! Then Marie's eyes went as big as dinner plates when she saw a beam of blue light shoot up. The tree trunks covered where it came from. A gush of wind blew out causing a stronger impact making small creatures fly and bigger ones try to steady themselves. Marie almost lost her grip and clung both arms around the trunk for dear life. Her hair whipped behind her and her dress flew around her legs. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and opened them again to see lightning, sparkling and blue, but terrible, sizzle and crack.

Marie cried and snapped her eyes shut again! Irrationality took its course as she braced herself. The worst fear that she thought of was her dying. Poor Once-ler all alone and a widower! No! Once-ler dying in a storm or any bad thing would be even worse! If she survived the catastrophe, what would she do without him?

Then as abruptly as the storm had come, it was over! The sky was shiny with the sun again, the weather was warm and the air was sweet. Marie heard stillness. It was as if nothing happened!

"What just-" she muttered. She felt dizzied from the shock and looked around. Nothing seemed different. Marie looked up at the sun rays that pierced through the open spaces between the tufts. "What made that happen?"

Well, every location has its positives and negatives. She didn't let go of the tree yet, just in case another freak storm started. After a minute, Marie let go. It looked like it wouldn't happen again.

"Once!" Marie gasped and rushed her way down.

She expected to see Melvin's coat tousled, but still eating, a tent on its side, and an upset spouse. Once-ler didn't like it when things he made got ruined somehow. After running for what seemed too long, Marie could see a tree stump and knew what had happened to it. She noticed it had stones and rocks of different sizes circling it. She slowed down her pace. That hadn't been there before to what she knew.

"Did Once-ler do that?" she thought. "Hmmm. Maybe it's a décor thing he wanted to do."

"Whoa!" she heard Once-ler shout and a creaking sound of something heavy. It must've been the front door. She heard more words, but didn't pay attention to them. "Hey wait-what are you? Mustache! Will you stop that! What's your deal man?!"

Marie wandered to the direction she started with. She could see the tent was still up. A tree was lying down with a sack of its tufts nearby. Melvin was standing still while chewing and staring cynically. Typical of him.

Then Marie saw the most peculiar sight ever! Once-ler (he seemed physically fine) was kneeling down and pounding one of the pegs back in the ground. He jumped back up and ran behind. A strand of rope that held the tent went flying up from the other end!

"Time for you to go Beanpole!" yelled a sharp voice.

Around the corner came a bigger shock! An orange, furry creäture with a large mustache raced around, pulled another peg out and flung it up in the air. It raced on to the next one with arms extended out.

"Pull them right out! I'm just gonna run right back in! We could do this all day!" Once-ler hammered the next one down on his knees. He jumped up again to fix the next one. It was a bit comical. The scene made Marie's jaw drop and her eyes as big as dinner plates once again.

After a few more rounds of pulling out and pounding back in, it all stopped when Once-ler accidentally grabbed hold of the tiny Bar-ba-loot thinking it was a peg. Once-ler didn't do it on purpose, Marie could see that. Of course, the orange creäture halted the game of "Ring around the Tent" to scold. And of course, Once-ler threatened out of anger after saying he would never hit the little guy.

"You on the other hand, I would gladly pound you and your mustache into the ground!" Once-ler wavered the hammer before him.

"Behold!" the creäture said loudly. "The intruder and his violent ways! Shame on you! For shame!"

Once-ler had dropped the hammer and scooted it behind him. The animals Marie saw earlier had gathered around and were nodding agreement. Marie suddenly felt puzzlement. They responded better than animals she knew before. What if Melvin and Edwin were capable of responding too, but chose not too? Perhaps it was just something about Truffula Valley. Once-ler seemed in disbelief as Marie was, but he recovered.

"Alright! You know what? That's it!" Marie watched as he stalked low in front of the orange fuzz ball with a jabbing finger. "You listen to me you furry meatloaf! I'm gonna cut down as many trees as I need. Newsflash! Not going anywhere!" He stormed back for the house.

Marie slapped a hand over her face. Once-ler didn't handle every situation as well as he should or could. With a last retort and stuck out tongue, Once-ler slammed the door. Marie looked from between her fingers. The orange fluffy thing was gone. She realized that Once-ler hadn't noticed her due to the fact that she had been behind another bunch of trees. The animals quietly left looking solemn. The tiny Bar-ba-loot stepped near Marie and then waddled back. She smiled shyly at him. She assumed it was a him. The door opened again.

"Yeah okay," Once-ler said sarcastically.

"You have been warned!" said the creäture who stepped back out and the door closed. Marie didn't know what it was, but having a war on moving day was the last thing she wanted. Twiddling her fingers she took a step to which the creäture saw her and frowned.

"Ah great! Another one!" he stormed up to her. Marie didn't know whether to feel terror or laugh at the small thing. He didn't look too intimidating. "Go on! Shoo! Leave!"

"I can't leave I live here," said Marie holding her hands up in defense and stepped back. "Now who are you?"

"I am The Lorax," said The Lorax. "I speak for the trees! Didn't you see me appear out of that stump?" He pointed in direction to the decorated stump. "There was lightning and thunder! Don't tell me you didn't see it too!"

"Ohhh," said Marie understandingly. "I did see that! Although, I didn't see _you_ come out of a stump. I guess I was too far away. _Why_ were you in a stump?"

"That's how I was brought out," said The Lorax. He was a gruff fellow! "The tree was cut down, so I came! Turns out it's that beanpole's fault!"

"Bean…pole?" said Marie feeling offended _and_ amused. She had to admit, even if it was meant as an insult, it sort of fitted him.

"If that Beanpole knows what's good for him he'll leave before sunset or the forces of nature will curse him until the end of his days. That'll teach him for chopping a tree!"

Marie couldn't lie that what he said was scary, but he could've been exaggerating. She sighed. She'd have to be the level headed one. All the fuss over a tree? Nobody acted like that in Palmer.

"Listen. I'm sorry my husband chopped down the tree, but it's because he-"

"Husband?" said The Lorax. He looked astonished, then aggravated. "Husband eh? So you're his mate."

Mate sounded too animalism for Marie until The Lorax said it. It did count as something. She nodded and smiled.

"Great," grumbled The Lorax. "There's two!"

"I don't chop trees," said Marie quickly. "I don't have that upper arm strength. So you don't need to bother me about it." She paused in thought. There had to be a reasonable way to work everything out. She clicked her tongue and grinned. "So you're upset that _Once-ler_ cut down a tree?"

"Yeah that's right." The Lorax crossed his arms. His dark green eyes glared back.

"Okay. If he didn't cut down another would that make you feel better?"

"Mmmhmm…" was all that came out of him. Marie waited for a decent answer. She rolled her eyes. She felt like she was trying to reason with a stubborn child, but patience didn't lose its virtue. "Maybe."

"Alright then. I'll talk to Once-ler about this. I think your approach made him mad. He'll listen better to me. I'll tell him to get the tufts, which was why he did the chopping in the first place, in another way. He needs them for -"

"I don't care what he needs them for," said The Lorax. "Just don't let him do it again. Everyone here needs the trees!"

"I'm sure we can work this out," said Marie keeping her cool. "I'll talk to him and it'll be fine. You'll see. Nice to meet you um, Mr. Lorax." Marie walked past him to go inside.

"Mr.?" she heard him say. When Marie was inside he went off to find the animals. "They better leave if they know what's good for them."


	4. Rivers, Waterfalls and Rain

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie is mine!) Reuploaded as of 12/05/2012. Walt Disney's 111th birthday!

**Chapter 4 **

**Rivers, Waterfalls and Rain **

Marie went inside to find Once-ler at his desk putting up blueprints of Thneed designs. It was a small cottage, but it felt like home already. Marie wanted a small home after the lifestyle she had.

"Stupid Meatloaf," she heard Once-ler mutter. "I'll show him."

"It's rude to mutter," said Marie playfully behind him. Once-ler turned and his mood changed seeing her. She had that affect on him.

"Hey," he said. "I'm starting my Thneed!"

"I know," said Marie. She was drawn quickly by him from his gloved hand like a suave dancer. She chuckled to tease him. "Easy Honey. It's light out, wait until the cover of night."

"I'm just happy," said Once-ler. He lifted her up a little so they were eye level. "You make me happy. We don't have to worry about your family anymore! The Thneed will sell! What could be better?"

Neither could imagine something better happening, but they didn't know their future. Marie coiled her arms around his neck. She hated to bring up the new subject when he was cheerful.

"Just met one of our neighbors," she said. The frown from Once-ler said he knew who she meant. "I saw you two and it looks like you both got off on the wrong foot. He wasn't happy about you chopping a tree."

"I only chopped one," said Once-ler, scooting his desk chair with his foot for him to sit on. Marie placed a leg on both sides of his hips. "I didn't mean any harm by it. Besides, I'm being useful by making a Thneed out of it."

"I know you are," reassured Marie resting her forehead to his. "If he keeps this up-and I'm only saying this to keep the peace, not to go against you-do you think there's another way you could get the tufts? I'm just saying."

"I don't know, but I'm going to stick to chopping," said Once-ler. "I don't want to let you down."

"You won't," said Marie kissing his nose. "I'll always love you no matter what. Anyway, I don't think that Lorax meant the forces of nature thing to be real. I'm sure he said it to try scaring you off."

"Like I said; not going anywhere…and neither are you." Once-ler pushed her forward to seal it with a kiss.

Only minutes later, did Once-ler manage to pry Marie away (against both of their wills) and slipped out to drag the tree behind the house so he could finish his job. He came in by the back door and found Marie fixing a selling sign he had planned to do. She knew marketing thanks to her family's businesses. Once-ler forgot his encounter with The Lorax and enjoyed the rest of his day. He took the gathered tufts and knitted a Thneed. It took most of the day; he only stopped for dinner and for a break of walking with Marie where they spotted the town. They didn't enter yet, just watched from a distance. It was about an hour's walk, a great way to exercise! Marie had high hopes of sleeping peacefully on a still bed. She missed having a bed on solid ground after their travels.

By evening, there was a disagreement. It all started after dinner of another set of sandwiches. The cottage was warm with the stove heating. Once-ler and Marie knew how to solve problems, but this was one they couldn't find a good resolution for. Once-ler didn't think it was a big deal, but Marie fussed about. It was about something for good hygiene.

"What did you expect we would do for bathing?" asked Marie. She couldn't believe Once-ler's idea.

"I thought we'd use the river!" said Once-ler who didn't see what the big deal of jumping in and quickly lathering was. "It's right there!"

"You're fine with animals watching you?" asked Marie crossing her arms. "I'm not! I like privacy!"

Once-ler held his arms behind his back. "I don't mind undressing in front of people, including you."

"I'm different! I'm your wife Once-ler! That's part of a marriage! I don't want anyone else seeing me bathe!" Marie's irrationality started taking off. "What if some human showed up out of the blue? Plus that water will be cold! You love hot water!"

"Yeah, but I can deal with it! We don't need to worry about anyone coming here! That town is far off. Besides, animals don't wear clothes! I'm sure they'll understand."

"It's not that! Nobody can see my body-except you-without anything." Marie felt a little embarrassed saying it. "A woman needs her privacy! I'm not washing up in a river!"

"Then you'll just have to go dirty," said Once-ler crossing his arms.

"I won't go dirty!" said Marie putting her hands on her shapely hips. "I'll find another way!" She turned to her surroundings and bit her lip. "I don't know what I'll use yet, but I'll find something."

Once-ler smirked to himself. Marie had to cave in sometime. She hated going without a bath. He didn't have to be her husband to know that. She had always been that way! He didn't plan on getting clean because he wanted to focus on knitting. Marie sat on the bed thinking. They had a washtub, but it was too small.

"I could hang a sheet up around and dump water over me," she said to herself. Once-ler overheard her and smiled slyly.

"But where would you hang the sheet?" he asked. He had her now! There weren't many nooks or crannies to hang things up high enough. She opened her mouth to give a comeback, but she froze knowing he was right. Marie huffed and flopped backwards on the bed.

Tired of thinking, she turned in early for the night. If she couldn't wash, she could brush her teeth. She used water from the river in a cup to dip her brush and rinse. She didn't mind drinking it, but bathing was a privacy thing for her. Marie also wetted her hairbrush a little to at least get her hair less greasy. She changed into her navy nightdress which Once-ler thought matched her eyes.

"Good night," said Marie. She crawled in bed, flopped on her stomach and then turned over to hug her pillow.

"Night Marie," said Once-ler taking the folded bed cover off a shelf and draping it over her. Both wanted to end the first day on a good note.

Once-ler changed into his rabbit printed pajamas and made himself some tea. At some point, he sat on the bed to be more comfortable. Gently though, he didn't want to stir Marie. He'd steal glances at her just to make sure she was still there. It still amazed him she had come along. He leaned over at one point to kiss her head. She softly moaned in response.

Marie had slept lightly, but she kept waking due to her brain. She could hear the faint sound of Once-ler's needles against the material. She wondered what Edwin, Betsy and Rufus were doing. She ignored the tears prickling her eyes. The sound of Once-ler biting down on the thread to cut it softly hit her ears. He stood causing the bed to creak. With a proud smile he set the finished Thneed on a near chair. Placing his hands behind his back he felt confident.

"Now that's a Thneed. Nothing unmanly about knitting. No sir!"

Marie, who had her eyes open as she faced the wall, smiled hearing him. Suddenly feeling tired Once-ler yawned and sank back down. He swung his legs under the cover and reached up (quite easily with his long arm) to switch off the overhead lamp. The light went out and he closed his eyes instantly like he always did.

Right after he went off to dream land, Marie got up. She felt restless thinking of her loved ones. She struggled to get up with a grunt. It was nothing new to find Once-ler's arm draped over her, almost like to shield her off from danger. She pushed it to his side to get out. It went back down when she was freed. She inched around the bed because sleeping to her left was now common. During their honeymoon, she wasn't against the wall, Once-ler was. She had insisted for Once-ler to sleep near the door in case something tried breaking in. Optimistic, he said no one would come to their neck of the woods, but he did anyway.

Marie didn't hear the sounds of hushing from the front entrance, but got her chiffon bathrobe and went out the backdoor. The cool night air greeted her. The moon was up, completely full and giving light. The dark green grass seemed like silver. Marie hadn't bothered to put on her flats since the cool grass felt sensational under her feet. Grass didn't feel as good in Palmer. She chuckled and went in one direction to walk off her busy mind. The poor girl was unaware of what The Lorax was doing to her lover. She had gone far enough when she sat down to see the stars. So spacious and glittery! It was a sky only dream worthy.

"I'll have to remind Once that we should walk at night some time," thought Marie. She laid back and simply stared. Seeing the beautiful open skies had an effect on Marie because only minutes later she drifted off to sleep.

If there was anything that Once-ler was capable of, it was being a heavy sleeper. Marie always said he could sleep through anything! He would only awaken from his own senses or if something freezing cold touched him. Needless to say, if Marie had been in bed what would've happened, could've been prevented. The Lorax took a chance to get rid of Beanpole once and for all. The female, he didn't mind too much. At least she had been polite and didn't destroy a tree. If Beanpole left calmly downstream, then she would go after him. All would be good and the valley would be safe.

With some help from the Bar-ba-loots they lifted the bed up and tried getting it out the door. The banging of the headboard against wood didn't awaken Once-ler. He continued on with his pleasant dream. One that involved Marie being her attractive self. After The Lorax complained of how the animals were stealing a bed, they slipped it out the window and downhill. Smoothly, the Humming-Fish lowered the bed down into the river and off drifted the sleeping human. It was almost too easy!

Things took a turn for the worst when the particular Bar-ba-loot, who had grown fond of the human, had hitched a ride on the bed and went down the river with him. The Humming-Fish tried pulling the bed to a halt, but only succeeded pulling the blanket off. Once-ler shivered from the cold, but didn't open his eyes. He only grabbed hold of the Bar-ba-loot cub and cuddled with it. The Lorax tried making a chain of creatures down a bent tree to grab the baby mammal, only to miss because of the cub's love for Truffula Fruit.

"Bar-ba-loots," mumbled The Lorax. They couldn't resist a meal! They were as hungry as the mule that had come with the humans. The Lorax had managed to bribe him with the fruit earlier. Melvin could say that he had "tried" to save his owner.

Once-ler was not only a heavy sleeper, but he tossed and turned. His leg dangled over the edge getting his foot in the water. Surprisingly, he didn't stir and only changed positions. Now the Bar-ba-loot was frightened as they took a turn in direction of the rapids. The Humming-Fish were no help as they only hummed a chorus…in a funeral tone.

"Hey Beanpole! Wake up!" called The Lorax as he ran along the bank shouting.

The baby animal raced down the foot of the bed which caused an impact. Once-ler continued to snore as his bed stood right up and flipped! He went under and was back up again, soaked. That got him up! He coughed and spluttered. The Humming-Fish he had caught from his sudden dip wriggled off. With a gasp he saw the cub, who giggled nervously.

"What-what's happening?" said Once-ler looking bewildered. No Marie was next to him! "Where am I?" His mind panicked of where his wife was as much as himself.

"Hey!" The Lorax called, still running despite his weight was making him tired. "We've got trouble and its coming up fast!"

Once-ler had craned his neck to look and screamed in horror. "We're in a river!" Then down he went grasping the side of his damp mattress for dear life as the water crashed, bubbled and gurgled around him. The cub gripped his neck as they both went swirling and bashing about, screaming. The waves were brimmed with white with each collision. Once-ler got on his knees and gripped the headboard. There was a little relief that Marie wasn't there. At least she was safe, wherever she was. There was a sigh and brief laughing from the two souls who thought their problems were over when they passed the rapids. Until they looked ahead…

"Ohh no!" said Once-ler with furrowed eyes.

Right ahead, rushing with a terrible roar was a waterfall. It stretched wide across and ended plummeting down with violence. That was it! No way they could survive that! A chance of surviving was only if the water was as tame as gelatin.

"No!" thought Once-ler. "Not now! Not yet!" He couldn't drown now! Things had just gotten better for him! For them! He couldn't die now! He had to live! Thoughts of Marie made him think fast. There was no way she was going to be a widow after they had tied the knot almost a month before. Once-ler grabbed his pillow and tried stroking his bed backward. The cub was helping, but he was only rowing in the wrong direction. It only made the bed get closer to their doom.

"Just do something!" cried Once-ler.

"Help is on the way!" The Lorax called back. He saw a ray of hope high above; a boulder. He raced up and used a stick for leverage. "Your mate's fine! She wasn't with you!" he added to reassure the human. Once-ler had heard, but it didn't stop any fear as he whimpered, getting closer to the edge!

"This will either send them flying or get them more wet!" The Lorax thought desperately. He grunted bouncing the stick to release the boulder. He hoped the first would happen. The boulder came loose and went rolling down.

Of course the sight scared Once-ler! Anyone would've screamed. The cub and him climbed over the headboard to move away from the chance of getting crushed. The next thing Once-ler knew he was high up and could hear the crying of the cub. He reached out, grabbed hold of him and brought the little thing to his chest. It was all out of instinct, almost parental. Once-ler slammed his eyes shut bracing themselves to hit. He didn't care where they landed as long as they lived. With a grunt he landed on his back. The cub looked around and climbed off as if nothing terrifying had happened.

Stillness. Once-ler thought he saw a light coming near him. "No…please! Please…no!" was all that came to his mind. Then out of nowhere…bzzzap! He sat right up! He wasn't dead! The river, now gentle was flowing near, the grass was touching him and he was breathing. Two Bar-ba-loots had their fur standing on end from being rubbed together to revive him. Once-ler wouldn't take one day for granted again!

"I was heading into the light and you pulled me right back and here I am!" Once-ler said joyfully. To his own surprise he pulled The Lorax into an embrace. "You saved my life!"

"Yeah, well your mate's safe, you're safe. It was no big deal." The Lorax felt guilty of what almost happened.

"It is a big deal! Look I almost went over that waterfall…in my bed." Once-ler realized something. "How'd my bed get in the river?"

After trying to revive the still human The Lorax spoke the truth and his problem. He truly didn't mean any harm! He never meant to kill Once-ler, he just wanted him to float away out of the valley. The Lorax didn't like the human, but he would _never, ever_ kill anyone! It wasn't in his nature!

"Look everyone here needs the trees and you're chopping them down!" he said when the aggravated human had begun to storm off. Once-ler wasn't happy to be pulled back in from the light and find out his bed had been put in the river by the furry meatloaf! "So we've got a big problem." The Lorax seemed genuine this time.

Once-ler might've said something until he looked down to see the cub he had nearly died with tug at his pant leg. How could he say "no" to that?

"Alright look," said Once-ler. He lifted the cub up. "I hereby swear I will never chop down another tree." Then like he did when Marie had asked for him to not tell about her plan of running away when they were teenagers, he placed his hands over his heart and up. "I promise."

Marie had awoken suddenly feeling cold. It had gotten chillier since she left the cottage. Realizing what had happened to her, she sat up and then rushed to stand. Marie shook her robe free from grass bits and hurried home. The warmth of her bed and Once-ler's body heat felt relaxing.

"How long have I been out here?" she thought. If Once-ler had miraculously woken up he would be looking for her. She slipped through the backdoor, only to find the bed gone. She double blinked and gasped.

"Please be a dream," thought Marie with fear shooting in her. "Please be a dream!" Her pleads were answered that she was in reality when she heard a grunt from the front door and it opened. Once-ler came in half wet dragging the foldable bed frame in. The headboard was bent out of shape.

"What happened to you?" cried Marie. She raced to him for a hug. She jumped back from how cold he was. "Why are you wet?"

"Don't ask," said Once-ler miserably. He went back out with Marie at his heels.

"No! I will ask!" she cried. "Once-ler, I go out for a walk because I can't sleep and I come back finding you like this!"

"Mustache tried floating me away," said Once-ler. "He didn't want me cutting down his trees!"

"Who-" Marie paused and suddenly frowned. "The Lorax!" Now she was mad! She kept it hidden, but she was purely mad! She couldn't believe the little forest creature would stoop so low!

"I nearly went over a waterfall," added Once-ler. Marie said nothing which meant she was seething inside. He knew her well enough. She still kept up with him when he led them past the waterfall, down the hill it poured from and to the river bank. His mattress and other half of the bed frame were sitting there, pulled up and drying.

Marie couldn't stop staring at the waterfall. To think that Once-ler nearly went over it was petrifying. Images of him, drowned and not breathing haunted her. First the freak storm that brought The Lorax and Once-ler nearly drowning. So much for a first day!

Once-ler heaved their bed back with Marie's help. She waded into the riverbed where she found their bed cover. She twisted it out causing water droplets to fall. She was going to have a long talk with that orange fluff ball the next morning.

Once-ler placed the mattress against the stove for it to get as dry as possible. He had a big day ahead of him and he needed to sleep. At least he was almost dry again after fetching his things. More importantly, Marie hadn't nearly died. He started to feel better.

Marie couldn't say the same. She came back in and sat on Once-ler's desk chair. She leaned over his drawing easel. She couldn't stop thinking of the waterfall. She bit her lips hard and squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel her body shake and something hit one of her cheeks. Marie felt rain on her face. It took her a moment to realize it was tears.

"I promised I wouldn't chop down any more trees so I bet he'll leave us alone," said Once-ler cheerfully. "How about that Marie?"

"Why would this happen?" said Marie getting choked up. Once-ler faced her. He didn't expect her to cry. "I-I almost lost you!"

"Marie, I'm okay," said Once-ler gently. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "I didn't drown."

"You might have!" Marie struggled to say. She got up and yanked him in her arms. "I almost lost you twice; that stupid argument and because of my parents! I can't ever lose you again!"

"You won't," answered Once-ler softly. Marie felt Once-ler kiss her head. The tenderness of his arms around her was all she needed. She quietly cried as he held her.

When the bed was put back together, Once-ler and Marie went back to sleep. Marie clung to Once-ler as if he would vanish. Both had strange dreams of water, but it had to be the least of their worries. Once-ler would sell his Thneed and Marie would stay in the valley with company.

When morning hit, Marie blinked to look up at the ceiling. Her eyes went wide when she saw lying on top of the lamp was a Bar-ba-loot. Screaming wouldn't do any good. Carefully, she sat up. She clamped her hands over her mouth! Animals! Everywhere! In their house! Swomee-Swans roosted or hung upside down. Bar-ba-loots scattered in piles. Humming-Fish in cups of water! Her eyes moved to see The Lorax snoring in their bed. Shock became fury.

"Now what?" Marie thought. "This better not become a normal thing!"

She unclasped Once-ler's arms from her waist. The moment she did Once-ler blinked his eyes. Still groggy, he smiled at her. Marie smiled back and pointed for him to look behind him. Confused, he looked over his shoulder. The sight of anything else besides Marie in his bed made him scream. It only woke The Lorax who was just as surprised. He punched a small hand to Once-ler's button nose. Marie gasped seeing him wounded.

"Ow!" cried Once-ler covering the sore spot. "Okay, what are you-" he saw the rest of the invaders and frowned. "Question. What are they doing here? And follow up if I may…what are you doing here?!"

Marie frowned expecting an explanation as well while she made Once-ler turn to her to make sure he wasn't bruised. He was fine.

"Well," chuckled The Lorax. "After the incident last night we found one of Beanpole's socks and came here to return it, but when we got here you were both asleep."

During the talk Once-ler realized the Bar-ba-loot overhead was starting to drool. Marie shuddered and climbed out of bed to get a towel for him, but gasped seeing a Humming-Fish causing suds on his fins. He had a happy look, but Marie cringed in disgust. She'd bleach those cups if she had to!

"Eewww," groaned Once-ler wiping his nose from the drool. Never mind the towel. "Exactly and sleeping is the body's way of telling other people to go away!"

"I know, but you and your mate looked so cozy." The Lorax grinned. "And it was cold outside. So we just fell asleep. No harm done."

"No harm done? No harm done! Oookay!" Once-ler left the bed in frustration. The Lorax climbed out and found something interesting on the nearby table.

Marie and Once-ler had to be careful of their steps with the animals everywhere. They locked eyes of frustration and disbelief at each other. Once-ler complained about the cups. "Okay, I put my lips on-well I used to anyway." One Swomee-Swan laid an egg in a bowl that Once-ler had made in second grade. Marie leaned against the back door taking in the sight. She felt sweaty with all the bodies inside and the cottage felt hot. Poor Once-ler sunk down in horror of having his home invaded. The house had tracks of mud, feathers and fur. Marie knew she'd be cleaning while Once-ler went off to town, if he did. The Lorax added a revolt. Marie shrieked seeing Once-ler's toothbrush being used as a comb for The Lorax's thick mustache.

"Heh! Why do you have one of these?" asked The Lorax. "You don't even have a mustache!"

He dropped it on the floor where it landed right in Once-ler's palm. Lifting it up with two fingers Once-ler whimpered and shuddered loudly seeing hairs sticking to the bristles.

"Okay! That's it!" said Once-ler, feeling very annoyed.

"What?" said The Lorax as if nothing was wrong. "I thought we made a deal last night."

"Yes we did," said Once-ler bending over him to be eye-level. "And I said I wouldn't chop down any more trees!"

"And I said I was gonna keep an eye on you," said The Lorax. "I'm starvin! What's for breakfast?" He turned to the fridge, only to have Marie stand in front of him.

"I have a bone to pick with you," said Marie firmly. Her toes gripped the wooden floor. "May I speak with you about something?"

"Easy girlie," said The Lorax calmly and trying to push her aside at her legs. "We can talk after breakfast." He reached to open the door a crack. Marie would've closed it if she hadn't seen what was inside. She jumped back. Once-ler stood there in bewilderment again to see more Bar-ba-loots, one who was especially very, very fat, eating sticks of butter.

"Breakfast is overrated," chuckled The Lorax seeing the awkward situation. He slammed the fridge shut.

"You were all cold," said Marie. "Yet there's some in the fridge?" The Lorax shrugged. Once-ler whined and ran his hands down his face.

"You know what?" he said knowing he could just bother the intruders by doing what he wanted. "I've got work to do."

Mischievously, he stripped out of his pajamas. Animals wanted to invade him, fine! He'd go on like nothing was any different. The animals perked up in surprise and The Lorax jumped back. Marie was the only one who didn't seem disturbed. She grinned as Once-ler changed into his usual outfit. He had kept in folded up on a shelf.

"Yep. I have to go into town and sell my Thneed," said Once-ler taking the pink knitted object off the chair he had rested it on.

"That's why he needed the tree tuft," said Marie to The Lorax. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"You chopped down one of my trees to make that piece of garbage?!" cried The Lorax. "Look at it-"

"Garbage?" said Once-ler slowly. Marie knew what was coming next; the Thneed speech. He held the Thneed to his chest. "Oh no. Oh no! You do not get it! This is a revolutionary product that will change the world as we know it!" Once-ler grabbed hold of Marie's hand and made her stay in center of the cottage. He gave her a wink before beaming as he held it up for The Lorax to see. "It has a million uses!" said Once-ler enthusiastically.

The Lorax didn't seem amused. Marie watched Once-ler take it apart and suddenly wrap it around her waist. He pulled it down so it hit right above her knees. "Look at that! It's an apron for the lovely lady! Oh! And if she has to dress up for a special occasion…" He untied it and slipped it over her head. Marie felt him knot the back together behind her neck so she lifted her hair up for him. She looked down to see it was a halter dress. "It's a dress!" He gave a quick twirl to her to show it off. He slipped it off her and carried on. Marie sat back on the bed and watched him demonstrate how it came in handy for cleaning floors and its super absorbency with its all natural micro fibers.

"It also works as a hat!" said Once-ler as sat the Thneed on The Lorax's head. It was still wet and coiled up. "Course you probably wanna wring it out first."

"I'm sure it will sell," said Marie.

"Knock yourself out Beanpole!" said The Lorax throwing the damp Thneed at him. Once-ler growled and wrung it out. "Go on! Nobody's going to buy that thing!"

"Good to know," smirked Once-ler who now wore it as a scarf. "Marie, could you tell the weirdo that he's not the target market?"

"I think he already gets it," said Marie. Once-ler took his guitar and strummed a few chords.

"You're bringing a guitar?" asked The Lorax.

"Oh, I've got a little jingle that will blow some minds!" said Once-ler. His optimism seemed at its brightest. "Gonna sell some Thneeds! Yeah!"

"I'll walk you out," said Marie. She wanted a quick moment alone with Once-ler. She shut the door behind him. "I didn't want there to be an audience." She gave him a hug, guitar pressing into her lower belly. "You'll do great!"

"Thank you My Beauty," said Once-ler giving her a deep kiss. "I bet if I did that they would've cleared out."

"Or stared intently," said Marie nuzzling her nose against his. "Don't worry about the house being dirty from them. I'll clean it."

"You don't have to," said Once-ler. He put the Thneed selling sign over Melvin. "Thanks for being my model this morning."

"You won't catch me in an ad," said Marie randomly pulling her hair up. "I'm don't meet models' qualifications."

"Really?" said Once-ler teasingly leaning in before he left. Marie let her hair fall. "I always thought they didn't meet yours."

Marie blushed as she watched him leave. She missed him all day. To keep herself occupied and because she said she would, she cleaned the cottage. She swept and dusted every corner she could find. Then she spoke to The Lorax. It was merely asking him of what was he thinking of sending Once-ler downstream. The tiny Bar-ba-loot stayed near him.

"You could've killed him!" retorted Marie as their discussion continued.

"Honestly," said The Lorax. "I didn't mean any harm! I wasn't trying to kill him! It's not a big deal now. Everything's fine again."

"I could've lost the man I loved," said Marie after a long pause. "You may not like him, but I love him with all my heart! I don't know what I'd do without him. He's been in my life forever."

"Forever's a long time," said The Lorax wisely. He gave an apologetic smile. "Alright, I'm sorry I nearly broke you heart, but I'd still keep an eye on him…and Pip."

"Pip?"

"Yeah Pipsqueak. Poor little guy is too scared to go near the river now. He almost had the same fate." The Lorax patted the little one's head.

"Oh," said Marie sympathetically. She gently stooped down and lifted him up. "You don't like water? Water's good for you." The cub shook his head. Marie smiled and walked to the river bed. She slipped off her flats and waded in.

Pipsqueak trembled and whimpered as he buried his face in her curls. Marie held him close while she waded out until the water touched the hem of her dress. The Lorax watched intently at what the girl was doing.

"It's alright," said Marie softly. She cupped her hand to carry some of the cool water. Pipsqueak looked at it. "See? It's not going to hurt you here. It's safe." She swirled her finger around making a quick whirlpool.

The Lorax watched, feeling disappointed Pipsqueak was warming up to her, but glad to see he wasn't so afraid. Pipsqueak slowly, very slowly, let Marie wade in deeper. By the time it was at her thighs, he tugged at her hair. Taking it as a signal, she lowered her arms down, still holding him.

He cooed as it touched his paws and he kicked them making splashes. He giggled. Marie tired sinking down lower, but he nearly bawled.

"Oh, alright," said Marie. "I'm sorry. I won't go any lower. I've got you."

She sat Pipsqueak on the bank and sunk under. Oh, how good it felt to be in the water after almost a whole week of not showering. She kept rubbing her face and shaking her hair. Pipsqueak liked watching her; he would clap when her long hair flung about her face with beads of water. Marie came up with a solution for bathing; if she stayed in her slip and bra she could bathe in the creek, but still have some privacy. Maybe she could try Once-ler's way.

Marie spent most of the day in the water with Pipsqueak. Soon the sky was dark again. Marie was warm and dry and waiting for Once-ler by that time. She had nibbled on a dinner of sandwiches.

"I hope you aren't lost Once," she thought finishing the dishes. "I don't know my way around too well as of now."

The door creaked open and Once-ler came in with a complete contrast of attitude from the morning. He had red splotches on his face and clothes. He threw the Thneed on the floor and sighed.

"There you are," said Marie cheerfully before turning around. "Did you go the long way?"

"Nobody needs a Thneed," mumbled Once-ler.

I made you some-what?" asked Marie. Now she saw the stains and recognized the scent of tomatoes.

"Who's the idiot who came up with that name?" Once-ler's mumbling continued. "Oh, right. Me. I came up with the stupid thing no one will need."

"No sales," said Marie knowing what was wrong. Sometimes things didn't take off so fast. "I'm sorry."

"Forget about it Marie," said Once-ler taking his fedora off. "I got nothing but tomatoes thrown at me today."

Marie took the Thneed to wipe his face clean. The Thneed wasn't stupid, it just needed time.

"It's only your first day selling it Once," she said comfortingly. "People will accept it after a while. I still think you'll do great. Why don't you try tomorrow?"

"Not if their throwing vegetables at me," said Once-ler. "Tomato juice doesn't feel good."

"I know you've never liked tomatoes, but that doesn't need to keep you down." Marie dropped the Thneed and embraced him. "Come on, you've got the strongest optimism of anyone I know. No rude customers or icky food can stop you." Marie never liked tomatoes either. _Her_ optimism was getting to him.

"Tch. I guess one more day of trying wouldn't hurt," said Once-ler beginning to smile.

"Good," said Marie kissing his cheek. "I'm here for you because you've always been there for me."

Once-ler seized her lips. After the hard day of people flinging tomatoes, mocking and frustration it felt relieving to find Marie waiting for him. She was right; he had always been there for her and she was too.

"Is there anything you need right now to make you feel better?" asked Marie when they broke apart. She traced his bangs with her fingertips.

"I don't think so," said Once-ler shaking his head.

Marie's hand slid down his jaw, to his neck and then down to the collar of his shirt. One finger dipped down the opening and pulled it down a little showing his smooth chest. Two pairs of blue eyes, aquamarine and sapphire locked. Marie formed a teasingly smile with a serious tone.

"Are you sure?"

Author's Note: I didn't think it was entirely necessary to quite everything word for word here. We know what happens! I feel so loved by you all when I see your reviews and fan art! BadLuckCat; is it possible that I can give you a big hug right now? Thanks for drawing Marie. It warms my heart so much! (Pic is on my icon! From the head up at least. I'll try making a link so you can see it in full.) Thank you Littledrummergirl44278 for the fave! Thanks NexIncendius and Baby Chanel for the alert! 10 reviews!


	5. The Best Surprise

Author's Note: Thanks hieislilgoth for the fave! I will get back to_ Friendship,_ it's just taking a long time because, for one it's a long chapter and I'm running dry of an idea that's supposed to move the story. Oh well, at least I have this one if I have writer's block. This chapter was tricky with how Once-ler should act. You'll see why!

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie is mine!)

**Chapter 5 **

**The Best Surprise **

Once-ler had let Marie sleep in when he went back for town the next morning. She had barely kept her eyes open when he got up. She cuddled back under the cover and buried her face in his pillow inhaling the mint and sweet grass scent from him. Marie slept in later than usual. It was almost eleven when she finally got up and dressed.

Marie found the box that had doughnuts from their trip. There was one left and she knew Once-ler grabbed one before leaving. She sat on the bed with one of her bags which she hadn't organized yet. She would always have a bit of obsessiveness and compulsiveness to organizing her things. Things like her baby blanket, two stuffed animals, and her jewelry box were stowed in. Marie had packed the two bags fast before she left home. After she had made up her mind about leaving, she got her luggage and packed everything she needed or couldn't depart from. She wrote out a letter for Betsy and Rufus saying she would be alright and to take care of Edwin.

As for her cat, Edwin had curled up at the foot of her bed. Marie hugged him one last time and quietly left. It had been painful enough to say good-bye to her pet, she could imagine how it would've felt saying goodbye to the two people who were a mother and father to her.

Marie rolled her eyes knowing how disorderly she had been with throwing things in her bags. Her suitcase had been organized. Her bags were a mess of things and she couldn't stand it. She didn't remember having some of the things she put in. An inkless pen, an old case of crayons and…

"What's this?" said Marie to herself. She pulled out a plastic bag of white sticks. "Oh! Of course, I still have these!"

Marie recalled how one of her "friends," Renée Franklin had asked her to keep some pregnancy tests for her so her parents wouldn't know about her private life. Such a stupid request! Who would let someone come to their house just to use a pregnancy test? Renée never really had responsibility, nor did Julie Randall or Annie Lloyd. Who needed them? Marie flung the bag near the pillows. She didn't need them. After a few more objects she pulled out a package. It was small and only necessary for the…womanly time of the month.

"Good thing I found these," chuckled Marie. "I'll be-" She froze and realized something was off. "I'm supposed to be having-" Frantically she dug for her little planner.

She opened it to late May. On the certain days were dashes signaling the event. It usually lasted for five days…Twenty-eight days apart…May 29th...June 30th...

"One, two, three," mumbled Marie as she calculated. "four, five, six, seven…" She counted in her head, then on her fingers, then tapping on the days in her calendar. She was four days late… If she was late then that possibly meant she was… Marie couldn't say it yet. Either that or she was _really_ late, but Marie's body usually worked like clockwork in that situation.

"No…I couldn't-" said Marie putting a hand to her mouth. She felt a little scared and wished Once-ler hadn't left after all. The other hand instinctively went to her stomach. "We never talked about this!"

She had to find out for sure. Marie glanced at the bag of pregnancy tests. It was like they were beckoning her to try. She opened the bag and took one out. It was the kind that would show lines. Renée said she hoped any kind she took would be blue. In other words, she wanted to not be pregnant.

"There's only one way to find out," said Marie softly looking at the stick. She felt breathless. Taking one wasn't hard; it was just facing the results.

The results would change not only hers, but Once-ler's future. They were both involved. They hadn't spoken about having children. All they had talked about was moving and running a business. Marie had wanted seven kids when younger, but it had been silly. If she couldn't have had any she would've been content with a life just with her Once. Besides, seven seemed way too much for her when she thought of it. Marie had thought that maybe in two years they'd consider it because she did like the idea of being a mother if life was willing for her to be one. In two years when they _were_ settled! As of now, they didn't have a home big enough to raise a child if she was expecting. Once-ler hadn't sold a Thneed yet. They were young; only twenty. All the thinking was stalling Marie and she needed to find out.

The Lorax was pleased to wake up and find not one tree chopped down. Minus the new cottage set up for the new inhabitants, nothing was out of the ordinary. He did notice the female at one point acting fidgety. She kept walking around the cottage, sitting on the rocking patio chair or going in and out.

"Hey Waterfall," he said when he passed her. "Nice morning isn't it?"

Marie sat up in the chair and stared. "Waterfall?"

"Yeah," said The Lorax. "It suits you."

"Why?" asked Marie feeling suspicious. "Because I lectured you about the incident?"

"No," said the Lorax crossing his arms. "Because your hair reminds me of one. Look at it! It flows down your back just like one. It's pretty."

"Oh," said Marie feeling flattered. She pinched a strand of her golden hair. "Thank you. It takes a lot of work to make it look pretty."

"Like what?"

"I have to wash it with a special shampoo, dry it a certain way and use hairspray to keep it from frizzing."

"All that work for that amount of hair? Imagine if it was a fur coat!"

Marie smiled and got up to pace again. The Lorax watched her make a couple of rounds.

"Okay, you're starting to scare me," he said after several minutes. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," said Marie. She didn't want to announce anything and if she was expecting then Once-ler would know first. "I just feel like walking. Don't you ever do that?"

"You seem kinda nervous." The Lorax sounded concerned, proving he wasn't heartless.

"I'm not," lied Marie. It was a personal issue for the moment. "I'm just deep in thought. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to have an early lunch." She went inside where she had the test on the table. She glanced at the clock above and saw she had waited long enough.

"This is it," she said to herself. Marie was all alone in the closed up cottage. "This is it. Just look and find out." She stalled again by fiddling with her hair. She couldn't bring herself to look. Finally, with trembling hands, but not looking down she picked it up. Her eyes slammed shut.

"Quit being scared," she thought and took a deep breath. The results would seal her and Once-ler's fate. Marie tilted her head down and opened her eyes.

She gasped! Her mouth opened in amazement. Her eyes became wide and misty. The two pink lines said it all. Positive; she was pregnant. Stunned, she wandered to the window near Once-ler's drawing easel. It was real. She was pregnant. She placed the test down on the wood. She lifted the window flap up and stared out at the vast nature around her.

On the opposite side of her sight was Once-ler, in the town of Greenville, thinking of her as tomatoes were thrown at him. Every bit of the acidic juice that hit him was for her. In the meantime, Marie took the face mirror up on the table and stood there. She looked at her stomach in the small space of glass.

"I'm going to have a baby," she whispered.

A baby. The word didn't sound intimidating. It sounded wonderful. She was a mother and Once-ler was a father. There was a life taking form within her. A part of her. A part of him. An image of a little bundle in her arms plucked her heartstrings. She felt tears of joy. Marie's senses took over and she started crying. Already there was a sense of new purpose. A son or daughter would add to the family of two. Maybe another within the years? One was exciting enough! Marie couldn't ask for more. Such an eventful week! She ran away with Once-ler, they traveled for three days, found their new home, had some run-ins with their animal neighbors and now this! She remembered something else and went back to her planner for double checking.

"Wow!" exclaimed Marie. "Tomorrow is July 1st!" That meant she and Once-ler had been married for a whole month! "Oh, I've got plans to make for tonight! I'll make something special for dinner and a dessert if we still have sugar…"

The sun had disappeared by the time Once-ler came back. Under his arm he clung to his broken guitar. Melvin walked at his side. He had caught a few flying tomatoes that day. He would eat anything if he had the chance. Once-ler was a little relieved to have been spared by a few that Melvin had eaten. The Thneed didn't sell, but he had Marie at home waiting for him. The sneers, the annoying kid who broke his guitar and vegetables had been worth something. All to sell a Thneed and to have hope that things would turn around one day.

At least he had gotten the chance to snag his guitar back. The "evil" little girl had gotten distracted by a double-scoop ice cream cone her mother had gotten her. Thinking of how Marie was with him and that he needed to provide for her, he had grabbed the pieces, took hold of Melvin's bridle and raced off. If Marie hadn't been in the valley, he would've been a pile of mush and done nothing about it.

"Oh Once you're home," said Marie. She gave a dramatic pose then made a disapproving face. "No, too much." She was practicing to tell him about the news. "Honey, I have something to tell you. Guess what I found out today? Just in time for our month-iversary? Noooo! Month-iversary? Seriously who says that?"

Marie drew her attention to the stove to finish making pancakes. One of Once-ler's favorite foods would make him feel good after a rough day. She had a feeling it had been, but she would make it a thousand times better. They hadn't tried Truffula Fruit yet and since they had no sugar because of their houseguests they could have a healthy dessert. She still had to pick some and she'd have to find a low tree to reach.

"There we go," said Marie putting a stack on a plate. "Pancakes fit for a dad. He'll love them!" She giggled thinking of Once-ler being a father. Her ears perked up hearing his voice right outside their front door.

"Home sweet home Melvin," said Once-ler. He took the mule's bridle and selling sign off. After receiving a gentle pet on the nose the mule dove his mouth down for the grass. Once-ler took the Thneed scarf off and headed for the door. The door swung open and Marie raced out.

"Once-ler," she cried and flung herself at him with a strong kiss. Once-ler dropped his belongings and gripped her back. Marie's kiss grew more passionate that even Once-ler was surprised. She was kissing him like she hadn't seen him in years! He opened his eyes. That wasn't something one did when being kissed, but he was shocked by Marie's advance. Melvin stared up and lowered his head back down. Once-ler had to gently nudged Marie saying he needed to breathe. She pressed hard again one more time and then let go. Marie's face was beaming as she gazed at him. Her eyes seemed more sparkly.

"I'm so glad your home," said Marie. "I made your favorite for dinner."

"A roast?" he kidded. He didn't like roast at all. Marie laughed and kissed him briefly.

"Alright," she said. "Go inside and wait for me. I have to get some fruit from the trees! We're going to have a nice, romantic dinner." Only Marie and Once-ler would find pancakes something romantic. She dodged off. She didn't bother to have a pail to carry.

Once-ler could smell syrup and melted butter when he came inside. Ah, the best smell, besides Marie of course. Nothing could beat the tree blossom, wildflower and dry roses concoction she had. He sat at his drawing easel and draped the Thneed over it. Something caught his attention; a little plastic thing. Once-ler didn't know what it was so out of natural curiosity he picked it up. He spun around in his chair trying to figure out what the pink lines were for.

"Huh," he said. "Must be something of Marie's lady things."

It was something he had to get used to. Once-ler wasn't disgusted by Marie's certain time of the month. They were married so things like that shouldn't be weird. Once-ler didn't remember hearing about sticks during their engagement. While they were engaged for half a year they had talked of some personal things. There was nothing he knew of white plastic sticks with pink lines, but e kept thinking he had seen it before. Maybe in a drugstore? There had been times he had to go get his mother's monthly stuff. That had been awkward! She never asked for one of those things that he held.

"Never send your son to get feminine things unless you want everyone to stare at him," said Once-ler to nobody in particular.

He leaned back casually. He thought back of being twelve and having armfuls of things his mother sent him to get. She always had an excuse for him to fetch them when she felt tired. He didn't mind it for Marie because that was different. He stared at the stick longer. It started to look familiar. It had been on a box. The box had been blue and white...that said..._pregnancy test_.

Once-ler's jaw hit the floor.

"M-Marie," he stuttered. "She-" He slumped over his knees. He ran a hand through his hair, knocking his fedora off. Nearly all of him, pleaded to faint. Seeing him fainted and down would've frightened Marie. Once-ler still stared at the little test. Marie was pregnant. How?! What did he mean how? He knew! When one thought about it and all that happened on their blissful honeymoon-Well, the real question would be how could Marie _not_ be pregnant?

Once-ler felt a pang of fear. He knew nothing about kids with being the youngest in his family and not having many playmates. He hadn't grown up with his father. If he hadn't been raised with his father than how could _he_ raise a child? The whole time he thought it would just be him and his Marie for the rest of their lives. Both taking on the Thneed business and spending all their time together. That dream was gone!

"Once-ler!"

Marie was calling as she approached the cottage. Once-ler didn't budge. He still stayed hunched over and worried. He thought of everything he could do wrong if he cared for a baby. He didn't hate kids. Babies were adorable. They were just hard to handle. Plus some kids could be really bratty. That little girl who broke his guitar counted as one! Where were her parents to discipline her? Oh, right. They were laughing at him and cheering on her behavior!

"What happened to your guitar?" cried Marie seeing it placed on the bed. She had just noticed it as she dropped an armful of fruit on the table. "We're going to need some tape or glue! We'll fix it." She saw he wasn't moving, but she could cheer him up. "I found out something wonderful!"

"What?" asked Once-ler not lifting his eyes to her yet. He already knew.

"Can you sit here?" asked Marie. She gently placed the guitar pieces on the nightstand and sat on their bed. She rested her back against the headboard. Once-ler stood, hand curled around the test. Marie noticed and she smiled warmly. "You know what that is?"

Once-ler finally looked at her. He had braced himself to admit how he felt about it, but something changed. Seeing her before him and realizing she was carrying a baby, _their_ own baby changed something in him.

"I wanted to see your reaction when I told you," said Marie playfully pouting. Once-ler just stared with eyes glistening. "It's a pregnancy test _and_ a positive one. We're having a baby!"

"When did she get more beautiful?" thought Once-ler. She looked beautiful in a way he couldn't describe. He didn't know exactly what he could say for words, but seeing her and finding out what had happened warmed his heart and beyond. It sank in that what he feared was actually a good thing.

"Once-ler?" said Marie. She looked nervous. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Once-ler nodding his head. He couldn't control the smile that took form on his face or the laugher that started to rise. "Better than okay!" He suddenly grabbed her hands and spun her in his arms close to him. He kept kissing her and grinning like an idiot. Marie's nervousness melted away, but the spinning was becoming too much for her. Nausea was kicking in due to early symptoms.

"Once, you're making me dizzy," she said. "I don't want to throw up on you."

"Oh!" said Once-ler. He laid her against the soft bed down on her back and touched her stomach. "I didn't squish it did I?"

"No, I just didn't want to be nauseous and ruin your clothes," said Marie. "Are you really happy?" Once-ler crawled next to her.

"Of course I am," he said and kissed her again. "I love you so much Marie. Thank you." All worries stopped. The Thneed wasn't a big concern. The moment was pure bliss.

"I love you too," chuckled Marie. "And thank you for this." She felt like she could cry again from the good news of the day.

Once-ler slid down to her lower belly, a strong hand over it. There was something in his touch that felt protective to Marie as he tenderly stroked her there. Once-ler laced one hand in hers and softly kissed the area that would be biggering within the months. Already he was showing affection for their child. Marie played with his hair as he stayed down. It was three of them, no longer two. A thought struck her of what would've happened if she had stayed at home. If she was still with her parents…

"Mother and Father would kill me if they knew now," she said quietly. Once-ler shot his head up. The terror hit him too.

"And me," added Once-ler. "You saw how mad they were when they found out we eloped! Good thing you came."

"I would've been alone," sighed Marie. "You probably never would've known about this."

"Or maybe I would've found you again," said Once-ler trying to be optimistic.

"What if they find us and try to take me back?" said Marie. "They could-"

Her compulsion to over worry tried to enclose her. Once-ler inched up to her and caressed her cheek, careful to not lie on top of her. He didn't want to hurt the baby.

"They won't," said Once-ler nuzzling her face. The seriousness in his voice reminded Marie that she didn't have to be afraid of them anymore. She was really with him. "We're safe now. We went pretty far from them and my family. No one else comes here; no one knows we live here. It's just you, me and him."

"Him?" smirked Marie. "You're already guessing?"

"I'm sure it's a him," said Once-ler. "There's been a boy in every generation of my family. It won't change now."

"I'm going to wait and see for myself," said Marie, but he loved how enthusiastic he was about a baby. Once-ler kept on going with his plans.

"I'll knit clothes, make a crib, teach him guitar, build a play set-" Once-ler carried on. Marie laughed and kissed him to silence him.

"Settle down new daddy," she said. She turned on her side to really see him. "That's the fun stuff. I have to take prenatal vitamins, have prenatal appointments and gain weight. That part I'm not looking forward too. I'll get really fat."

"Aw come on," said Once-ler pulling her into him. "You always look beautiful and you'll still look beautiful when pregnant."

"Then I'll have to give birth and lose weight," said Marie. Giving birth, the pain she'd go through already sounded awful.

"I'll be right by your side when you do. I'll hold your hand."

"I may break it Once." Marie intertwined her legs with his. "You'll need it when caring for the baby."

"I don't know. All the knitting has given me tough hands. I could punch a hole in the wall with them."

"I wouldn't try it if I were you, but I would love it if you were there with birthing, holding my hand and taking charge with the baby now and then."

"That I can do. I promise."

The two forgot all about dinner as they snuggled together. Dinner seemed mundane after finding out they were adding an addition to their family. They didn't care if the pancakes got cold. Marie was certain Once-ler's face would get stuck if he kept smiling.

"You always make me happy," she said softly. She sighed contently as Once-ler rubbed her lower back. "Last time I felt this happy was when I found out our honeymoon was extended because of your family's traveling problems."

"Same here," said Once-ler. "This turned out to be one of the best days ever. Wait, have I kissed you yet today?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind if you did it again," chuckled Marie. Their lips connected lovingly. "I love you Once-ler." Another sweet kiss ensued.

"I love you," moaned Once-ler against her mouth. He let go of her hand to run his fingers in her hair. "I hope he has your curly hair and gorgeous eyes."


	6. Another Surprise

Author's Note: Thanks dragonrobotgirl for the alert and fave! Aw, and thank you for mentioning me on your profile about the stories!

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie is mine!) Reuploaded as of 12/06/2012

**Chapter 6 **

**Another Surprise **

"Off to sell your piece of garbage again?" asked The Lorax who was playing poker with some Humming-Fish.

"It's not garbage and yes," said Once-ler. It was the following morning after finding out he was a father and he was more determined to succeed. "For your information I just found out I'm a dad so all the more reason to sell and earn money!"

"Hmm," said The Lorax who had just spotted Marie coming out of the cottage to air out some clothes. He gave a smile. "She does look like it doesn't she? Congratulations by the way!"

"Thaannk you," said Once-ler smiling. "That's actually a nice thing to say-what does she look like?"

"She has that look a female gets when she's expectin," chuckled The Lorax. "You know? That glow thing. Every mother gets it. It's all a part of nature."

Once-ler gazed at Marie for a moment. The way she looked; hair shinier, her face radiating, the gracefulness of her movements and the knowing that she was carrying a life in her. Suddenly, Once-ler didn't feel like leaving. He wanted to be near her. He tugged for Melvin to turn around.

"Where are you go'in?" asked The Lorax. "I thought you were leavin?"

"I don't have to leave _right now_," said Once-ler. "The customers won't go anywhere." He didn't notice the knowing grin on The Lorax as he went back down to the cottage.

Marie attached some clothes pins to one of her dresses. She wanted her clothes to smell fresh after being folded up in her suitcase. She was humming to herself, knowing that her tone deaf voice wouldn't affect anyone that way. Marie felt content after the night before and knew that Once-ler's third day would be better. She shook out another dress and hung it up. At that moment to her surprise she felt Once-ler hug her from behind and rest his chin on her head.

"Hey," said Marie. "Did you need something? I thought you were going today." Once-ler had spoken proudly of how he would sell the Thneed and support their son. That was all he could talk about during breakfast.

"I changed my mind," said Once-ler sweetly. "I just want to be near you right now."

"Really?" chuckled Marie. "You gave a terrific speech this morning, I'd hate for you to suddenly cancel your plans."

"I have time for you," said Once-ler and he started helping her with the many dresses she looked pretty in.

He didn't even head for Greenville for the whole day. He spent the whole day with Marie and hardly left her side. Marie's hand was in his most of the time. Her pregnancy was already off to a good start…until the next day when she had terrible morning sickness.

Marie spent the next day vomiting and in bed. Once-ler was so devoted to her! He held her hair back if she threw-up and massaged her shoulders. Marie knew he felt close to gagging when she had morning sickness so it meant a lot that he helped. He was more protective of her. It was touching that he wanted her and the baby safe, but it became too much. Once-ler didn't want Marie to do tasks that she could do like getting buckets of water for laundry. That annoyed her because when she felt restless she wanted something to do. Marie had mood swings that would leave her crying one minute and then grouchy the next. She felt awful yelling at Once-ler for no reason, but it was like she couldn't control herself. It only made her cry more if she saw his hurt face. This part of pregnancy was awful.

A particular nice thing Once-ler did for Marie was he built her a shower. Behind the cottage, he took some spare pieces of the tent that were flexible, bent them circular and nailed them to a copper pole. Then he tied a Thneed (formed into a shower curtain) around the circular part. He twisted the garden hose around the pole and let is hang over for Marie to control. If she took a shower in the morning it was warm from the summer's heat. He wasn't sure about winter yet, but he had something else in mind for building later. Marie loved it knowing she could bathe in privacy after all. Marie didn't have too much time to enjoy the new luxury because she had appointments to keep.

"So I'd say in the next two weeks you can come back and we'll do an ultrasound," said the doctor. "We should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat by then." She placed a pen back on her clipboard. Marie was eight weeks pregnant and at her first prenatal appointment. It had taken time for her to find the right doctor's office.

"Thank you Dr.-" she began. "I'm sorry. What was your name again?"

"It's Helms," the lady said smiling. "Dr. Helms. I hope your husband can be here next time. Sad he had to miss your appointment because of a fever."

"Yes," nodded Marie. "He was trying to fix something on our house during the rain storm and he got sick from it. I told him to forget about it and get warm."

"Well tell him to get better so he can see the ultrasounds," said Dr. Helms warmly. "Trust me, he'll hate missing those."

Marie left Greenville with cartons of soup for dinner. Once-ler had been upset to not go with her, but she insisted he needed to recover. He didn't miss anything much for the first visit. All Marie did was fill out paperwork. They were easy to answer because some of the questions were things she didn't do. She didn't drink and she didn't smoke. She was in good shape. Dr. Helms mainly discussed things that Marie had to know.

The things were like how long the appointments would go, what would be done, talk about how Marie felt emotionally and physically and what she could do to be healthy. She would have to visit every four weeks during the second trimester. In the third trimester, she'd have to show up once every two weeks until she was thirty-six weeks along. Then after that, it would be weekly until birth. Marie already had prenatal vitamins to take.

Once-ler was half asleep when Marie came home later that afternoon. He felt more miserable of not going with her than how he felt. Pipsqueak, who barely left him since their waterfall experience, had crawled under the covers with him and napped. Once-ler was growing fond of the cub himself.

"I'm back," said Marie and kissing Once-ler's damp head. "Everything went well and I brought dinner."

"Tell me everything!" demanded Once-ler as sat he right up. He wavered from his fast movement, but recovered. He didn't want to miss a detail. "He's okay right?"

"I didn't have an ultrasound yet," said Marie. She took got some bowls out. "That's for next time. It was mostly talking and paperwork. You didn't miss anything too serious. Next time we'll get to hear the baby's heartbeat. I _do_ want you there for that."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Once-ler kicking the cover off to cool down. Pipsqueak yawned and jumped off the bed. "When do we find out the gender?"

"That's farther off," smiled Marie. "In the mean time you keep trying to sell the Thneed. I don't want you to quit. I hope you got some rest today."

"I did and I made something," said Once-ler grabbing one of his notebooks. He flipped it open. "I came up with names!" Despite feeling ill, he wanted to participate for Marie. He held it up excitedly for her. Marie sat on the bed's edge and looked through. She smiled at what he wrote down;

_Baby Names: William, Jeremy, Eric, Caleb, Orville, Victor, Kyle, Julian, Quintin, Tate, Finn, Oliver- _The list went on and almost covered two pages.

"No girl names just in case?" Marie questioned teasingly.

"It's going to be a boy," said Once-ler indignantly.

Once-ler was certain about having a boy. He said he'd want to find a way to collect the Truffula tufts so he could knit booties and maybe dye them blue. Marie only hoped that Once-ler would love their baby no matter what they had. It was a week later when Once-ler met with Marie after an attempt to sell and she went bargain hunting for baby things that something changed in him.

It was in the evening and they had passed the park where there was an event going on. _Little Ladies Brigade_ was having a father-daughter dance. The one area had white paper lanterns hanging up and a dance floor. There were tables with flowers and a buffet. A band was playing softly. Marie kept on walking, knowing that Melvin was getting tired. Once-ler stopped and watched the men with little girls who were around six years old dance on their feet. They looked precious with little bows in their hair and cotton dresses. The way the fathers would twirl and lift them up for quick spins moved Once-ler. He didn't understand why.

"Once-ler! Come on," called Marie seeing he had fallen behind. He slowly came after staring off into space. He didn't speak the whole way home which was unusual for him. Marie filled in the silence by talking of what they could afford to buy with the money she had pulled out of her inheritance before she ran away.

They were a few paces from home when Once-ler couldn't take it anymore and took Marie's hand to draw her in for a tender kiss. His free hand was in her hair and he kept her close. He gazed sweetly into her eyes as his glistened.

"I hope it's a girl," said Once-ler. Marie didn't expect him to say that! She looked surprised. Once-ler was just as surprised for what he was thinking, but kept going. "I hope we can have one someday. I'd teach her how to knit and protect her from boys." Especialy like ones that broke Marie's heart.

"What made you change your mind?" asked Marie. "You've been talking about a boy since we found out about my pregnancy."

"I wouldn't mind having a girl," said Once-ler sheepishly. "She'd be beautiful and look just like you."

Seeing the fathers dance with their daughters had struck many chords in Once-ler and he found himself wanting a tiny version of Marie running around. With how gorgeous Marie looked, they would certainly have the prettiest daughter. Little sapphire eyes, golden curls and just maybe his freckles. Or maybe not. A whole new list of baby names ran through Once-ler's mind that night while Marie slept.

If there were any other discomforts in a pregnancy it was how a woman's body changed to adjust being a mother. And Marie's was no exception as she found out one day.

"My breasts hurt," sighed Marie. She was eleven weeks along and the first ultrasound was that afternoon. She glared at the small mirror and then stood up right from her crouch. "I'm going to need a new bra. It feels too tight." Once-ler looked over her shoulder in curiosity of her biggering chest. Marie smirked and nudged him.

"You'll need some maternity clothes soon," he said thoughtfully. He kissed her cheek gently.

"I'll need a lot of maternity things soon Once," said Marie. "We can get those later. Let's get going. We'll hear our baby today!" What they didn't know was another surprise was in store.

"That's a healthy heartbeat," said Dr. Helms as she moved the probe around Marie's lower stomach.

Once-ler stood behind Marie and held her hand. The rapid pounding of the little one's heart seemed to echo in the room. Once-ler and Marie couldn't contain their smiles. Once-ler felt his eyes water hearing the wonderful sound. The whole world seemed perfect. The thoughts of Thneeds, his family's disbelief in him and horrible in-laws faded into the blue as the heartbeat continued.

"It sounds louder than I expected," said Dr. Helms. She moved the probe again. "Hold on…I think I see…"

"She's sick isn't she?" said Once-ler staring to panic. Marie squeezed his hand and tried to not look concerned so he wouldn't worry. Sometimes she had to be optimistic. Marie did find it adorable that Once-ler called the baby "she."

"No, the _babies_ are not sick," said Dr. Helms after a long pause.

"Oh, good." Once-ler gave a sigh of relief.

"Babies?" asked Marie who registered what Dr. Helms said. Then Once-ler realized what had been said. _B_

_Babies._

"Yep," chuckled Dr. Helms. She ran her finger over the screen that showed an alien formed thing. Then suddenly another alien formed thing peeked out from behind it and hid again. "It's twins! Sometimes one will hide behind the other."

"Twins?" cried Marie letting go of Once-ler's hand to clasp both of hers over her mouth.

"Congratulations," said Dr. Helms as she moved it again to find the hider. "Let's see if we can get a better view of the other. I think this one doesn't like the spotlight."

There was a thud against the wall and both women turned to see Once-ler, light blue eyes huge, jaw wide, sliding down to the floor. He had been so shocked he had wandered backwards and smacked against it. He was nothing but limp limbs as he shrugged down. He never expected twins let alone one baby in his lifetime!

"So Marie what I've calculated from your last period is that you're due in early March," continued Dr. Helms. "I'd say March 5th."

Marie still focused on the image of her _two _children. Many things went through her mind. Responsibility doubled and the cottage would be even smaller. However, thinking of what could've happened if she stayed home and found all the new information, it was less frightening and she began to feel warm.

"I have the list of child birthing classes you can take a look at," said Dr. Helms as Marie adjusted her dress back down. She handed her a paper. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks. I'd start getting some maternity clothes soon if I were you just so you're ready. It was nice to finally meet you um, Once-ler."

Once-ler managed to lift a few fingers up to bid good-bye. He was still shocked. Marie smiled compassionately at him. "That's your daddy," she thought to her babies fondly.

"Ready to go home?" asked Marie bending over him. He only nodded. Marie sighed and touched her belly. Two babies for her and Once-ler; it meant twice the diapers and crying, but twice the hugs and kisses. Twice the love rushed in her as she imagined two bundles of joy in their household.

As they went home, arms linked together, Marie remembered finding out her family had a set of twins. Her grandfather, Clarisse's father, had a twin sister. Marie's heart grew three sizes bigger thinking of two sons, two daughters, or one of each joining her and Once-ler. She was in full bliss by nightfall.

The same could not be said for Marie's husband. Once-ler's thoughts kept pounding in his head. Twins? With his family history and Marie mentioning that she had a set in her family the genetics were _definetly_ strong. He lay awake half of the night thinking of it. At one point when his brain became too restless, he started sketching out things. Before he knew it, he had blueprints of a baby room with two cribs.

Maybe two babies wouldn't be so bad. It meant hard work, but it would be a good thing. If Once-ler's mother could raise twins and the grandparents he never met had two sets of their own then so could he and Marie. Isabella had been gracious enough to tell him _something_ of his father's family. Besides, if one of the babies was a girl then his new want would be fulfilled. The picture of a little daughter or even two that Once-ler could spoil filled his head again and he went back to bed with pleasant dreams.


	7. Everything Comes in Two's

Author's Note: RadioactiveRoar…I couldn't help myself with the doctor's name! I figured that'd be a nice tribute to one of the amazing actors in the movie. Seriously, I hope Ed Helms gets some sort of reward for his singing and voice changing for The Once-ler! I'm getting worn out from reading pregnancy websites, but I'm learning a lot so lots of stuff I put in here is accurate. A special thanks to OS because some of the baby names mentioned here were suggestions by her. I think people are going to get tired seeing the word kiss/kissing/kissed/kisses!

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie is mine!) Reuploaded as of 12/07/2012.

**Chapter 7 **

**Everything Comes in Two's **

_"I wonder if other people think really hard of boredom," said Once-ler as they stared up at the open space above them. Misty Hideaway brought in rays of sunshine on the two children as they lay on the grass. _

_ "Who thinks of boredom?" asked Marie. "Who thinks of it now? We're only ten!" _

_ "I do," said Once-ler brightly. "I think of a lot of things." _

_ "What about what you'll be when you grow-up?" _

_ "I already know that. I'm going to run a business with my world changing product." _

_ "Do you know what it is yet?" _

_ "No, but I will." _

_ "I don't know about you, but I want to be a mother someday." _

_ "A mom? That's it?" _

_ "Well, don't you want to be a dad someday Once?" _

_ "Businessmen don't have time for love or kids." Once-ler crossed his arms behind his head. _

_ "You may change your mind," said Marie in a sing-song tone. She playfully poked at him. "I could babysit your kids if you do." _

_ "Don't poke," said Once-ler flinching, but he smiled. Marie knew he was ticklish. _

_ "Well promise me no matter what happens," said Marie sitting up right. "We'll always be best friends. No matter how much we grow-up, we'll always be there for each other." _

_ "I promise if you promise," said Once-ler. Marie nodded and put a hand up and over her heart which Once-ler copied. _

Ten years later, far away from Misty Hideaway was the same pair of children, now adults and resting under the shade of Truffula Trees. They were still best friends, but they had rings on their left hands taking their bond further. The girl, now a woman, with a pregnant belly beginning to show rested on her side. The boy, now a man, lay next to her and stroked it tenderly. The funny thing was some who knew they were best friends as kids, never knew how far their relationship went. Once-ler kissed Marie's head, thinking of how his possible daughter would have her golden curls.

When she wasn't resting Marie tried making things. It wasn't unusual for mothers to sew something for their babies. Though she struggled with knitting Marie wanted to make something homemade for their twins. Once-ler suggested knitting a blanket. That would be easy for starters. Marie tried making one out of the pink Truffula tufts, but she couldn't get her fingers to work with the needles.

"I should stick with making clothes when I find out the genders," mumbled Marie one evening. She was sitting on the bed late one night. She had felt lonesome for Once-ler even though he hadn't left her side. "I sew better than I knit."

"You only need practice," said Once-ler. He closed the stovepipe's door as the cottage became warm from its heat. "It took me a while to learn."

"You have a better knack for it," said Marie. She huffed seeing she had a new knot. "See?"

Once-ler crawled behind her and stretched his legs out at her sides. He took the piece Marie was working on and untangled it. Not minding to fix her mistakes his fingers went over hers to guide through the steps. Marie leaned back into his chest in comfort. The feeling of his calloused fingertips over hers felt good.

The moment stirred something in Marie. The sensation made her want more. She wanted to be closer if that was possible. It was also another part of being pregnant; wanting that intimacy. Dazed, Marie let go of the knitting needles and twisted around. Not thinking twice, she kissed her lover. It wasn't a sweet one; it was on the borderline of hot. Once-ler froze at the contact.

"M-Marie," he muttered as she continued her showing of affection. One of her delicate hands went to his vest, loosening it. "Hey! What are you-What are you doing?" The way Marie was acting was not a way he'd expect a pregnant woman to behave. "Marie?"

"I love you," whispered Marie. "I love you Once." Her kisses went down to his jaw. "I want you and need you for the rest of my life."

"I love you too," said Once-ler taking in a gulp of air. He couldn't lie that Marie was making him slip into a similar mood, but he didn't want to bring harm to her sensitive body.

"_It's_ safe," Marie whispered after a moment. "This was something I asked about during my first prenatal meeting. Which you missed." She added the final part with a smug grin and moved her fingers through his hair.

Marie nipped at the most sensitive part of Once-ler's neck. She had him now! After a moment of letting it sink in he gave up trying to resist. Once-ler flung the knitting down on the floor and gripped her close to him. He kissed her passionately, allowing the deep love he had for her soar. The night would be of heated love for them.

Nearly every day there was a visit to Greenville. Marie would go searching or buying baby products while Once-ler tried selling the Thneed. Shockingly enough, nobody knew they were together. Greenville wasn't the brightest town and could be easily misled or highly opinionated. Only Dr. Helms, her family and her office knew they were together. Though they weren't interested in buying one, they did have encouragement and encouragement was better than none.

Marie had gotten Once-ler's guitar fixed for their two month wedding anniversary. Two months was a long time in some respects. Once-ler had taped it back together, but Marie felt terrible seeing it in such shape. Dr. Helms' husband worked in the music store and he had it fixed for her. He was amazed at how well it had been taken care of except for the broken neck. No longer having to go accapella or talk about the Thneed Once-ler was glad to have it back in good shape.

The public thought different and still threw tomatoes at him. Melvin still managed to catch a few to eat. Marie was upset to leave the baby store with a baby book, ten bibs and twelve bottles to find Once-ler splattered from the vegetable. (Or was it fruit? Either one.)

"Still no takers," said Once-ler glumly. He guided Melvin away as they turned around a stone wall. "Let's go home."

"No," said Marie. She gently took the Thneed off his neck. "We're going to try something different."

"Different?"

"You just need a different approach," said Marie shaking juice off the pink material.

"I'll try again tomorrow," said Once-ler. He took the bag of baby supplies from her. "They're not listening right now." Melvin took a nibble of some grass.

"Stay here," said Marie firmly. "I'll get them to listen. They won't be throwing tomatoes at you again!" She marched up the gazebo with the Thneed. There was more than one way to sell something. She cleared her throat before speaking. She hated being onstage, but she'd do it for Once-ler.

"Attention everyone," cried Marie as she held the Thneed up. "What you don't seem to understand it that what you have before you is a product for all households. The Thneed is a useful tool for all you busy mothers, hard working men and playful children. It has uses for _all_ of you." She shaped it into a sportcoat, a purse, an umbrella and a belt to demonstrate.

"Also for you lovely women who may be expecting a little one, The Thneed is a great source of comfort and support for your stomach." Marie tied it around so it covered her baby bump. "It'll keep you warm if you get chills, yet it breathes easily. It also makes a great blanket to wrap that little bundle of joy in. It's a must for all expecting mothers!" Marie took it off and held it up in the air. "So what do you say? Anyone want a Thneed now?"

There was a pause. Once-ler waited with hope as he craned his neck around the corner to watch. Melvin slowly stopped chewing. Marie felt a blush prickle her face at uncertainty. Then suddenly…

WHS-CRACK!

Marie felt something hit her chest and it wasn't a tomato. It was cold, gooey and slimy. She looked down in shock to see the cracked shell of an egg on the ground with the white and yolk slipping down her dress. The woman who had a baby with her, had reached into her shopping bag, pulled one out and had thrown it. She had started the mess.

"Don't you tell us about how to take care of ourselves!" she yelled at Marie.

Another egg hit Marie on the arm. Then sneers followed. Other's reached into the woman's shopping bag to help. Marie placed a hand over her belly to protect it as more eggs hit her. Marie jumped down from the gazebo and left before any tomatoes could hit her. Safe around the corner she found Once-ler looking mad.

"Who flings eggs at a pregnant woman?" he grumbled all the way home.

They walked slowly because of their misery. Marie knew Once-ler wasn't mad at her. She only felt humiliated with how she had been treated. The yolk began to stiffen on her skin and hair.

"How do you keep going when they treat you like that?" she asked. Once-ler wrapped an arm around her.

"I have you with me," he said. "That helps a lot." On they kept walking, one in tomato juice and the other in drying egg slime. There'd be a shower for both that night.

The next day went along better they went back to find out the gender of the twins. After arguing over how Marie wanted to wait until Christmas to find out, she gave in to Once-ler. He was so bouncy about it that it drove Marie nuts and she ordered him to control himself. It was mid-September and the weather felt cooler. It seemed like ages since they had eloped on the first day of June. Time seemed to go by slowly. By that point, Marie was used to the cold gel that was rubbed on her for the ultrasounds.

"They're still healthy," said Dr. Helms as she watched the screen. "I think in two weeks you'll feel them kick. It may feel like a goldfish swimming inside you. That's how I felt with my four babies."

"Is it going to hurt Marie?" asked Once-ler. He leaned behind the bed Marie lay on and stroked her hair.

"No," said Dr. Helms gently. She shook her head making her ponytail sway. "It won't hurt her. Now for the moment you've been waiting for…" she stared harder at the screen. "Okay. Twin A from what I'm seeing…is a girl!"

Marie gasped and began to cry happily. Once-ler's face lit up so brightly it could've made Greenville have a blackout. A girl! He was getting one after all! A mini Marie! He squeezed Marie's hand and kissed it. Marie thought of a little version of her with Once-ler's smile and freckles.

"I can't find Twin B yet," said Dr. Helms. The second twin always seemed to try hiding when the ultrasound looked for him or her. "Oh, there _she_ is!"

"Sh-she?" stuttered Once-ler. "A-another girl?"

"Two healthy girls," said Dr. Helms. "We'll see if there identical or not at birth."

Marie cried again and looked at the bump on her lower half. She had two daughters! Life felt complete. Once-ler would've fainted again if Marie hadn't held his hand. He started choking up. Knowing one was a girl had made him happy enough. Now he had two and he wanted to yell it on the rooftops. He didn't notice the joyful tears that started until Marie had twisted around and caught one with a finger. She had them too. The awful day before meant nothing after hearing the most wonderful news of their lives.

It was bedtime when Once-ler jotted down more baby names and there would be more! Now that he had two girls on the way, he wanted to have twice as many options. Marie snuggled up against him and slowly closed her eyes. She barely noticed the long list Once-ler had in the notebook:

_Baby Names For Our Girl: Claire, Christie, Emily, Lauren, Gabby, Maggie, Olivia, Jeanette, Bridget, Rose, Lila, Hannah, Stephanie, Ellie, Paisley, April, Floriane, Imogene, Chloe, Julia. _

"I'm glad we found out early instead," said Marie softly. "Thanks for making me change my mind."

"It's what I do," said Once-ler giving her a kiss. He closed his notebook and inched down to kiss her baby bump. "I love you three very much." He gave it a second kiss. Since finding out they had twins, he would kiss Marie's stomach twice.

"I love you three too," said Marie smiling at his tenderness.

They gave each other a kiss before they curled up to sleep. Marie was in his arms like usual. With the excitement, mood swings and morning sickness she went to sleep dreaming of her babies. Once-ler had trouble staying asleep because he was excited. He knew what they were having and he couldn't have been happier! His want for a little girl had been doubled! He had two little girls! He didn't mind not having a boy anymore. The image of two smaller Marie's made his heart soar. If only March would come faster! Once-ler couldn't wait to hold them.

The next day Once-ler stayed glued to his drawing easel where he sketched (and crumpled up) designs to add to the cottage. He and Marie had decided to stay in their cottage and he could build an extra space to it. They had the back door and it could instead lead to a nursery. Once-ler said he'd make two cribs, but Marie said the twins could share since they were very small. If they had a soft playpen for sleeping that would work. Marie liked seeing the new side of Once-ler. He had always been excited about new projects, but this was more personal. Seeing him sew onesies touched her heart and he would kiss her growing belly whenever he could. Marie enjoyed receiving the affection.

Two weeks later, shortly after they had slept, Marie awoke to something. Her eyes had blinked open and saw she was facing the tent wall. She sat right up and looked at her baby bump. She felt something inside her; it _did_ feel like a swimming goldfish within her. She realized what it was.

"Once-ler!" Marie squeaked shaking him. "Once!" He snored in response. She placed her cold hand under his pajama shirt and he woke with a start.

"Mmff-What?"

"The girls are moving!" said Marie. She had her hands over her tummy. "I can feel them."

Once-ler's tired expression became of awe as he placed a hand over her lower half. He gasped and leaned further. It felt like a flutter from a butterfly's wings.

"Wow," sighed Once-ler. Marie chuckled and rested her head back.

"Amazing isn't it?" she said.

"It's midnight," said Once-ler jokingly. "What are they doing up so late?"

"They're practicing on keeping us awake for when they're born," said Marie. Needless to say, neither went to sleep for a long time after feeling the miracle. They were too fascinated to sleep after feeling their daughters move.

As the couple of months passed, Marie kept on growing. Soon she was wearing maternity dresses and slept in Once-ler's shirts because her nightgown was tight. The cottage was getting full of baby things. Once-ler had a blueprint of a playpen for the twins. He just had to find lumber for it. He had promised he wouldn't cut down another tree, so the ax would not be pulled out anytime soon. He would keep his promise.

With twins they bought twice the amount of things. Before either of them could blink they had fourteens baby bowls and spoons. Not to mention a grand total of ten sippy cups, twenty homemade burp cloths, four pacifiers, two bouncy seats and two brushes to clean the bottles with. Two teething rings and plenty of baby toys like rattles, balls and toy keys. Both agreed to skip the high chairs and let the bouncy seats be the place to feed the girls. Once-ler made little dresses and knit countless booties. He had tired fingers at the end of each day.

Once-ler and Marie got a terrific chance when they found a pile of free wood in Greenville and used it for building. Once-ler worked for days on making a big playpen for the babies to share. Marie bought padding and bedding to fit. Marie was grateful that she had packed her two stuffed animals too. Now her babies could use them. They were both as white as snow and in good shape. Marie had always loved her plush rabbit and cat and refused to depart with them when she ran away. She had named them Cotton and Kitten. Once-ler teased of how Kitten was such a unique name for a toy cat.

Once-ler kept trying with the Thneed, but he didn't try selling every day. He wanted to spend time with Marie instead. When she felt weak or lonely he stayed with her. She was starting to get headaches and weird dreams. She wouldn't tell him about them and she dismissed them as nothing since it was common to have strange dreams while with child (or children. )

There was one that terrified Marie so much she had gotten up in the middle of night. She had switched places in the bed with Once-ler so she had easier access out with her growing size. She turned to see him the same as always. She sat on his desk chair and stared at the ground. She couldn't remember having such a horrifying dream. The soft sound of the bed creaking broke her out of her thoughts.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Once-ler crawling to the footboard near her. Marie inched the chair closer.

"Just a nightmare," said Marie. "You were-you changed into something-" Once-ler folded his arms under his chin like he did when she told him about the secret on her sixteenth birthday. He nodded to say he wanted to hear. Marie sighed and told him.

"It started out nice; the valley was gorgeous and we were slow dancing. I kissed you and then-you changed. You literally melted in my arms and suddenly reemerged. You had claws, sharp teeth and were drooling. The whole valley grew dark…you started snarling."

"It's only a nightmare," said Once-ler as he stroked her arm and kissed her hand. "It doesn't mean it will come true." His reassuring words eased Marie and she was asleep again in her Once-ler's arms. She was certain he would never change his sweet personality.


	8. Forces of Nature

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie is mine!) Reuploaded as of 12/08/2012

**Chapter 8 **

**Forces of Nature **

"I'll get used to this someday," thought Once-ler as he left the gazebo in tomato juice again. He looked up to see Marie pushing something towards him.

"Look what I got," she chortled. She pushed a navy colored carriage to him. "It's just right for two! Oh, more tomatoes?"

"Yeah," sighed Once-ler. "I never thought I would say this, but water balloons being thrown actually sounds better."

"I'd be careful with what you ask for," chuckled Marie. She adjusted his tipped down fedora and kissed his nose. "You're still handsome."

At home Once-ler pushed the large carriage for practice (and the fun of it) as Marie made dinner. Now that she was carrying twins she had to eat for three. Aside having to eat a lot, she also had cravings. One of them was for the pink frosted and sprinkled cookies she always loved. They weren't sold in Greenville much to her dismay! Half of the time Once-ler found himself in Greenville not selling the Thneed, but getting food. Greenville had a lot of cheap bargains for things so they weren't broke. Marie's money was in such a large amount they could've bought several estates with it. Her parents, Dashiell and Clarisse had foolishly let Marie protect and take charge of what she wanted to do with it. So if they objected something she did with it, they couldn't change it.

Marie craved for ice cream and there was one night that Once-ler brought two cartons of Rocky Road and Mint. Despite how hungry she was, Marie was able to give Once-ler his share. When it came to having Rocky Road, they both dissected it. Marie dug out the marshmallows and Once-ler dug out the almonds. Then they'd place their pieces in each other's bowls for the other to enjoy. They had done it since childhood and it didn't end though their relationship status had changed. It had changed for the better.

Once-ler didn't mind getting Marie something to eat, but what he did mind was when she made weird combinations. Things like pickles, cheese and chocolate sandwiched together made him queasy. It would be without bread! Marie would sit back in her chair, feet up and eat her cravings like nothing was odd.

Once-ler didn't have time to worry about Marie's strange cravings, he had a room to add onto the tent. It took a long time to build and concentration, but he pulled it off. He got more canvases to match the tent and stitched them together to the tent walls. Once-ler attached the flooring to the back of the tent making another room. Marie had mentioned that as much as she loved the shower he made her, she wished she could soak in warm water for her achy body.

Marie knew what he was building, but she could only guess how it would turn out. He didn't want her to see it until complete so the back door which would be the bedroom door was off limits for her. Every afternoon she took a long nap and that was when Once-ler would scamper back and forth with what he needed from town. It was journeys like that he needed his wagon.

The Lorax watched Once-ler build everything and it made him anxious. He liked babies, but two babies that were Beanpole's made him uneasy. They could follow his footsteps in cutting the trees. It was possible that Waterfall would keep them under control with her kind personality, but risks couldn't be taken. He had to find a way to make Beanpole and Waterfall leave to protect the forest. It wasn't that he hated them, it was only for safety of the forest.

Marie came home one afternoon with some baby toys from a yard sale. She was thrilled to find a colorful ring stacker and children's books to read. She found Once-ler sitting on the patio rocking chair, looking tired.

"What have you been up to?" asked Marie knowing he had been busy. Her voice sent an energy to Once-ler.

"I have something to show you," said Once-ler jumping up. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and led her inside. He placed a hand on the door knob of the back door. "Ready for this?"

"What is it Once?" asked Marie smiling. Once-ler swung the door open and inside was a nursery!

Marie looked at the new baby room in awe. It was so darling she couldn't even speak! A trunk full of baby things and shelves attached with pegs holding dresses on hangers. The baby toys sat on the shelves. A grey, squared playpen stood straight in the center and a rocking chair in the corner. There was a rug underneath the playpen with Cotton and Kitten already set up on the cushioning for décor. They'd have to be moved until they girls were safe to handle them. There was an open aired window with the cover tied up with pink ribbon. All they needed was a changing table.

Marie turned to her husband, speechless. She suddenly yanked him down into a tight hug. Once-ler was breathless as she clung to him. She nuzzled into his neck and blinked back tears. How did she get so lucky or blessed to have him?

"It's beautiful Handsome," she whispered. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Anything for Lila and Ellie," said Once-ler. He pulled her back for a kiss. There was no way he would get tired of kissing Marie. The feeling was mutual.

"You even made a lamp for them," sighed Marie in bliss. "You've done good Beanpole," she added quietly. Once-ler smiled hearing his new nickname. The lamp was the kind they had over their bed, but it had a shade with a flower pattern. It gave a soft glow in the dark and showed the illumination of the flowers on the wall. Once-ler had amazing creativity.

"Maggie and Emily will love it," said Once-ler. "They won't have any bad dreams with it on."

"Are you going to stick with any name or am I going to pick?" asked Marie grinning. Once-ler kept changing the girls' names. Probably to see how they would sound together.

"No, I'm just giving options." Once-ler put his hands behind his back in pride at the hard work he put in for the nursery. It was all worth it. "Oh, I forgot to show you the other surprise!" He took her hand and led her to what she thought was a closet on their left, but when he opened the door she was surprised again!

Inside was a bathroom! There was a white, porcelain bathtub with a shower connected and a tile backsplash that was plastered to boards. There was a tub caddy set up with their shampoos and soaps. Thneed towels in yellow were hanging up on pegs. The floor had two soft Thneed rugs of yellow and a matching shower curtain. A small sink on a copper stand and a round mirror sat on their right. There was a glass that kept their toothbrushes and toothpaste.

"I figured a lovely lady such as yourself needed a nice bathtub to soak in," said Once-ler.

"You made this too?!" gasped Marie. She was still amazed by the nursery that she couldn't function seeing another room!

"I think we'll be here for a long time," said Once-ler touching her waist. She leaned up for another kiss. "This is our home Honeysuckle."

"Yes it is," agreed Marie. "Thank you for doing all of this Once-ler." She brushed a hand over his bangs. "You must be exhausted."

"A little," he admitted. "I know I'll sleep well tonight."

It was easy to see that Once-ler was still tired after the tasty dinner of pasta that Marie made for him. Marie knew she'd sleep well too knowing they had a biggered tent. Sleep was interrupted that night thanks to The Lorax because he devised a plan. He had warned them about The Forces of Nature and there was a chance the warning was "real."

The Lorax waited up in one of the Truffula Trees (with Pipsqueak following him) and waited until the humans had crawled in bed. The Lorax felt a little bad to shoo away Waterfall, but for Beanpole to leave she would have to as well. They were more inseparable than he expected thanks to having known each other for twelve years. He took humor in how Pipsqueak copied him sometimes.

"So kid," he said to the Bar-ba-loot cub. "How'd you like to be an honorary Lorax?" He checked again to make sure the humans were sleeping. "Come on. Follow me."

They slid down the tree and approached the tent. Pipsqueak, being the baby he was, was curious of what The Lorax was doing. He bumped into the forest guardian receiving a "Seriously" grunt from him. The two peeked their heads up in the open window. Just two figures were seen, sleeping peacefully.

"It's time to release the kraken," chuckled the Lorax. Right on cue with his groaning, the wind blew hard enough to rattle the door. For the second time since they had arrived in the valley Once-ler had forgotten to lock it. A wind burst in and caused a leaf to fly over their heads.

It had to have been a miracle that Once-ler woke up easily _that_ night because he looked up to see two boney hands on the wall. He shrank down and trembled. Marie opened her eyes and saw the hands, making her tremble too. The nightmare of Once-ler turning into a horrible figure crept back into her mind. They ducked under the covers grabbing hold of each other as they whimpered. Marie felt one of Once-ler's hands run over her stomach as if to protect their babies. A voice started wailing nearby.

"Oooonce-lerrr! You are doooomed!"

"Woooohoooo," came a high pitched voice which sounded familiar. It made the first voice sound familiar.

The wife and husband frowned and looked at each other knowing what was going on. Huffing, Once-ler crawled over the footboard and went outside. He knew what to do. Much to his and Marie's suspicions, The Lorax was on their window sill, waving two twigs around. Marie sat up and crossed her arms thinking of how irritating The Lorax had been again. As if the river incident wasn't enough!

Pipsqueak went into silence upon seeing a human storm up behind The Lorax and tap a finger against something in his hand. The Lorax noticed he was caught and casually flung the twigs aside. Once-ler, with an annoyed expression, held the garden hose up. A jet of cold water hit The Lorax making him scream and fall off. Satisfied with the punishment, Once-ler went back to bed where Marie waited for him. He didn't care if he was on The Lorax's bad side, he needed his sleep. Once-ler and Marie knew that when the twins came sleep would be hard to find.

The next morning there was a riff between the two. The Lorax brooded how his plan didn't work and how he got wet. Once-ler stayed glued to his knitting of baby sized mittens thinking of ways to pester The Lorax back.

"I could find a way to take all the Truffula Fruit," he thought slyly. "No, I like Pipsqueak and he'd get hungry if I did. I could send Mustache down the river. He'll get a taste of his own medicine."

Marie was throwing up again that day and stayed in bed. She was disappointed in The Lorax for his behavior. There were times he seemed as childish as Once-ler. She didn't have time to take care of _four_ kids. Three was her limit; the girls and Once-ler.

It was a couple of days later that the three were on good terms again. Good as they could get at least. The Lorax watched Once-ler collect some tufts from a purple Truffula Tree to make a miniature Thneed.

"So more Thneeds?" asked The Lorax. He hoped Once-ler would say no. He was tired of Thneeds.

"Two more," said Once-ler proudly as he stuffed a tuft in a satchel. "These will be mini Thneeds. Thneeds fit for a baby! I'm color coding these in case they'll be identical. They're going to be as pretty as Marie."

"You think they'll look like Waterfall?" asked The Lorax becoming curious.

"Jeanette and April _are_ going to look just like Marie," said Once-ler in full confidence. "How could they not get her beauty?"

"Jeanette? April?" said The Lorax. "I thought you called them Christie and Lauren. That's what you said last week. Or was it-something with an O? No, it was a K."

"Claire and Olivia-well it's one of my ideas," said Once-ler bashfully. "I'm having too much fun with baby names."

"You better pick something or they'll be One and Two," said The Lorax smiling a little.

"Paisley and Julia will have a name after Marie and I choose. You'll see. They'll have the perfect names."

"Paisley? Sounds like a type of herb," muttered The Lorax. "Just don't let them be like you Beanpole."

Once-ler ignored the comment and completed his task. Earlier that day, he had finished knitting a large blanket of pink tufts. However, it didn't end up in the nursery like planned. With the weather getting chillier Once-ler and Marie used the blanket. Once-ler planned to make tiny Thneeds for the girls; one pink and one purple. He invented a tool that could extend up and get the tufts which pleased The Lorax and gave Once-ler a workout. It was great to get fruit too. With the different color of Truffula Trees there were plenty of options for things. Marie stuck to sewing little dresses instead of knitting.

Usually an evening was sitting by the cook stove sewing and knitting while they ate treats. It was quiet, cozy and Marie would drape her legs over Once-ler's when they felt sore. Once-ler had no objections of Marie's legs on him. Occasionally he'd stroke them and kept a bag of marshmallows close at hand.

"Hey Once," asked Marie shyly one night. "Could I have a marshmallow please?"

"You want a marshmallow?!" asked Once-ler in shock. He never thought she would ask for any. He eagerly fished a handful out for her and put them in her lap. "What made you change your mind?"

"I'm craving them," said Marie. "Or I should say your daughters are craving them."

"Smart girls," Once-ler said brightly. He had something in common with them! "They're mine for sure!"

"They are," said Marie as she took one from her lap. She ate one and then took another. Before Once-ler knew it she had eaten her share and he gave her another handful.

"You know what else it good?" said Marie. "Smooth and creamy peanut butter!" She unscrewed the jar of peanut butter she had taken down…and dipped a marshmallow in! Once-ler's jaw went open in disgust and horror. It was like she ruined it!

"Why would you dip it in peanut butter?!" he cried. "It's perfect on its own!"

"It tastes great!" smiled Marie. "You should try it!"

Once-ler had been willing to try Mint and Rocky Road combined with sprinkles, but marshmallows and peanut butter didn't fancy his taste buds. It got even too much for him when she added chocolate with the marshmallows and peanut butter. There were just some foods that shouldn't get mixed!

Marie's symptoms got worse with fatigue and swollen ankles. By late November, she was sticking out and knee-deep in maternity clothes. Her boots barely fit as she started to swell. She hated feeling tired all the time and with how she was biggering. Her legs were cramped and her back hurt too.

The only thing that could make her day worse was she knew she had to go to a birthing class. She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay in the comfort of their tent. Once-ler wouldn't have it. He wanted her to be prepared for the labor. So on one cold morning she let him lead her to the birthing class. The moment they got there, she knew it had been a bad idea. Just as bad as The Lorax's idea to scare them off with the Forces of Nature.

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! With all the writer's block with Friendship I'm finding time for this story! This feels more like a chapter filler and I wanted to use this scenario at some point in the story. Paisley is actually a type of pattern in fabric. :) Marie's food combinations; they sound yucky and yummy!


	9. Classes and First Winter

Author's Note: RobinMakesMeHappy thank you for the story alert! Thank you IZlover9719 and IgnitingFireworks for the fave, follow and alert! I feel so stressed and broken right now! I feel like even things I love aren't helping me recover. Please excuse Marie for sounding whiney here!

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie is mine!)

**Chapter 9 **

**Classes and First Winter **

Of course it was not good. They were the only ones there! So much for being called a class. That gave a signal that it had to be awkward. Marie wished there were more people. She felt more like she was at the principal's office. Once-ler was optimistic about the class. He thought it would be fun and he liked the lady, Luanne. She was sweet and friendly. Marie didn't agree and it was because she felt irritated. She was an elderly lady and had a high, squeaky voice and huge buck teeth. She had a lisp which made her cringe. Marie wanted nothing more than to be at home. Knitting actually seemed enjoyable after experiencing the class.

"Tho you're new here?" asked Luanne. "That'th good! Alwayth nithe to have newcomerth in Greenville." Saliva flew from her lips making Marie want to throw up.

Marie did have patience, but there were times it was tested and Luanne was giving her an ultimate one. She listened about exercises and what to expect during labor. Once-ler was interested. He was determined to be with Marie during labor because he hated the thought of her being alone and in such terrible pain. Marie didn't see why she needed to know how to breathe. Breathing was breathing. It didn't make a difference to her. That and she planned to have pain killers. She knew she'd be back though. Once-ler would want her to. She had already been adamant of leaving Palmer so she would do it for him…and the babies.

Marie went back again, without Once-ler because Luanne wanted to do something for all the wives. There were ten other ladies, all at different stages of pregnancy. They all had to talk of their husbands and what they want out of them. Marie didn't need anything out of Once-ler because he did everything right so far for her.

"Well, my husband is very sweet." Marie smiled proudly when it was her turn to speak and didn't mention his name. "He's charming and funny. I've known him since we were kids so…I don't think there's anything new we would have to learn about each other. I couldn't ask for more. He's already picking names out for our twins and he keeps changing them. Today their Charlotte and Desirae."

There was a chorus of awe's. One wife talked about how her husband got her ice cream at midnight when she had a craving. Another mentioned how hers painted the baby's room. Marie had started to enjoy herself for the first time in the birthing class until…

The birth reel.

Marie had known that childbirth wouldn't be easy, but the show only scared her more. Seeing a clip of a woman giving birth made her shake inside. That woman gave birth to one baby, a boy, but it hit Marie that hers would be different. She was having twins! Two babies! That would be twice the pain.

Once at home Marie made preserves for Truffula Fruit for winter, but she didn't focus on it too much. She thought hard of labor and how terrible it would be. She kept thinking of what could go wrong; emergency caesarean, taking over twenty-four hours, or the babies being sick. Marie thought of the older brother she never had, Nathan, who had been stillborn. Once-ler had been premature and would've been younger than her by a month if not. Marie tried to not think about it. She tried thinking of good things, like how her babies would be in her arms. Once-ler cradling two precious girls in pink bundles was heartwarming. The thought of how they would grow up to be lovely young ladies. Once-ler had talked for so long of the girls looking like her that Marie pictured them that way. When she thought of that, the fear of the pain would leave only for it to come back later.

The last few nights of November seemed to have a steady decrease in temperature. Frost would decorate rooftops and the trees. Then one morning Once-ler awoke and noticed something. The tent felt colder than the night before and there was the shadow of something outside the tent's closed drape. Once-ler craned his neck to see that outside of the stained glass window everything seemed soft. He crawled out, going to the foot of the bed so as to not disturb his sleeping spouse. He unlocked the door and let it open a crack.

"Snow," he laughed. "It's snowing!" He hopped back on the bed and shook Marie's shoulders. "Marie it's snowing!"

A head of tangled blonde hair peeked out of the covers. Marie yawned and looked out the stained glass window. She gave a smile, nodded and then went back to her pillow. Once-ler was already half dressed, tugging on his striped jeans when he saw her snuggle back under the bed cover and homemade blanket, the cuddle blanket Marie called it.

"Aren't you getting up?" he asked. "Play in the snow?" Once-ler was still a child sometimes.

"No," said Marie. "I want to stay warm and comfy." She knew Once-ler would understand; he always understood her. Other people had understood her before, but Once-ler meant more. He put some more coal in the stove for her warmth.

"Suit yourself," Once-ler said shaping the Thneed into a coat. "You, Pamela and Ruth can sleep in. I'll see you later." Marie stifled her laughter seeing him in something pink! He did have a coat to wear, but he preferred the Thneed. After tugging on his garden gloves he adjusted the cuddle blanket on her, kissed her head and went outside.

Marie was tired, but when she had the energy she would go outside. She had always liked snow. She breathed Once-ler's scent in the shirt she wore since his worked best for pajamas. She would need some decent pajamas, especially in the hospital. The twins had been kicking all night! Now they seemed calm, so Marie found the opportunity to rest and hopefully not have another nightmare like two nights before.

She needed rest! Once-ler had nearly driven her insane as he came up with another list of baby names! Some were cute and some were exotic. Marie did have some in mind, but they had enough time to think of names with how March was still a long way off. She didn't think Pamela and Ruth would do for their girls.

All around was snow and the river was frozen. Once-ler was amazed to see the trees dusted in snow. They looked like they had powder sugar sprinkled on them. The tufts seemed almost stiff like they had been doused in hair gel. The Bar-ba-loots were leaping around in the snow, giggling to themselves. Humming-Fish who didn't mind the cold swam under the river or climbed out of the hole they had shaped near the bank and walked. Swomee-Swans were nesting and fluffed up. The Lorax seemed content under a tree watching the white valley around him. Melvin's coat was thick and he shook the snowflakes off.

Pipsqueak raced his way through the snow to Once-ler. He was almost a big snowball with how the snow stuck to his fur. Chuckling, Once-ler picked him up and brushed the snow of his little ears. Pipsqueak climbed on his shoulder and nestled against his neck. Once-ler didn't mind it one bit. The cub had stolen his heart and he liked his charming company. Pipsqueak spent more time with Once-ler than the other animals or The Lorax.

Once-ler trekked in the snow and examined the winter wonderland of his new home. If it was snowing then that meant Christmas was coming! His first one with just Marie! He didn't know exactly what she'd want save for perhaps a changing table for the nursery. She'd probably ask for baby things. It wasn't bad to ask for them, but Once-ler hoped she would ask something for herself. With being halfway in her pregnancy Marie deserved something nice. Then he had an idea of what to do for the day. He went through the deep snow for Greenville knowing he had extra shopping to do.

Marie came out later to enjoy the winter. By then she felt rested and curious. She was glad she had packed her long, black winter coat, but the only problem was that it didn't button up. Marie had put on two layers of sweaters to be extra warm. Her boots hurt because her ankles had swollen. Feeling disappointed with her old clothes, she went to find Once-ler. He wasn't around within the proximity they usually enjoyed and that made Marie nervous. She did find Melvin nibbling at the snow. Feeling lonesome, she sat in the patio chair and watched her surroundings. The chair seemed to freeze through the fabric. Melvin dug a hoof in the snow looking for the grass. It obviously meant he was hungry. Marie heaved herself up with a grunt, went inside and brought him an apple. He took it gladly. She hoped he didn't bother her again for the day about food.

"We may need to get more," said Marie to herself. "More for me _and _Melvin. It doesn't look like there's Truffula Fruit ripening." She leaned back and smelled the icy air as it nipped back at her nose.

"You two will get to see snow next year," said Marie to her twins. She was sure they could hear her. "You'll be little snow angels! Daddy could make you a sled and push you downhill. I bet he could make you a swing. Oh, and a playhouse!" Marie went on with excitement thinking of two little girls playing in the valley. "He could teach you to cook pancakes! He has his own recipe! He could make you brownies with marshmallow fluff! We can make you dresses! I'll fix your hair-"

She stopped to feel Melvin near her face. He had a cocked eyebrow and looked cynical to her daydreaming, but his breath was warm. Slowly, Marie rubbed his muzzle savoring the heat. He seemed pleased with her gentle touch. Marie sat feeling big and heavy. It seemed like the weather got colder. Finally, she got up to go inside. She shed off her coat and made a late breakfast. Hot scrambled eggs and preserved Truffula Fruit. Still, Once-ler didn't come back. Marie had laid out a portion for him, but after waiting an hour she ate it. Her hunger never seemed to be satisfied. She waited for Once-ler, feeling aggravated that he had disappeared. Thoughts of childbirth sunk in again as she waited.

By the afternoon, she looked out the window and finally saw him trudging through the snow. Marie might've been happy to see him, but she was cranky. He came in all cheerful like his usual self and hugged her.

"Hello My Sweetness," he chortled. "I went-"

"Don't 'Hello My Sweetness" me!" Marie shoved him back. "You're gone for hours and I make you breakfast, but you don't show up! I sit outside in the snow waiting for you! What? You don't have the decency to tell me where you're going? What is up with you?"

"I went Christmas shopping for you," said Once-ler meekly. He kept a large bag behind him.

"And you went in that pink thing?" Marie ranted on. "Ugh! Please Once! You have a nice greyish-blue coat! Oh, and a black one! Can't you stop worrying about the Thneed for one minute?"

"You're the one who's been encouraging me!" snapped Once-ler feeling offended. "The Thneed is going to help us thrive!"

"I don't care about some disgruntled looking sweater! I care more about how I'm going to be in labor and in the worst pain of my life! Something that you'll never go through and you'll never understand!"

"Disgruntled sweater?!" Once-ler yanked off his Thneed coat. "Fine! If that's what you think of it! To think I walked in a foot of snow to get you this!" He shook the bag.

Marie growled and smacked down the dirty skillet to scrub. Once-ler slammed the nursery door. It wasn't common for the two to fight, but when they did it always seemed ridiculous afterwards. At some point, after they cooled off they would speak again. Once-ler stayed in the rocking chair thinking. Marie didn't seem uptight about him going off before. The Lorax came in through the open window covered in snow.

"Boy! That snow gets deeper by the minute!" He shook and wandered around the room. He nodded as if impressed. "Hmm…Nice room for two saplings. Gotta admit, you did good Beanpole. It looks great. I guess I wouldn't mind havin' some new acquaintances."

"Yeah," said Once-ler glumly. "It's great. Marie likes it."

"She looked kinda crabby today sittin' outside." said The Lorax brushing some snow bits off his mustache. "Everythin' all right?"

"She's mad at me. She's mad I didn't tell her where I was going." Once-ler slumped back in the rocking chair. "All I did was go shopping for her and she snaps."

"What did you get her? Another type of piece of garbage?" asked The Lorax chuckling.

"I got her something she'd want when in the hospital," said Once-ler sourly. "That's not a piece of garbage!"

"Does she know what you got her?" The Lorax picked up a baby rattle and shook it.

"No," groaned Once-ler. "It's a Christmas present. She's not supposed to know now! It's a surprise!"

"I don't know exactly what you humans celebrate," said The Lorax standing still. He paused and looked thoughtful. "If there is somethin' I do know, from seein' you two, it's that you both care for each other. It's sickenin' sometimes, but it's true. Why don't you talk to her-right now? Smooth things out." He dropped the rattle down.

"Since when did you become a marriage counselor?" asked Once-ler.

"Look Beanpole," said The Lorax crossing his arms. "I don't know what a-a marriage counselor does, but there is something I know from bein' a forest guardian. Mates don't turn their back on each other. They stick together be they Bar-ba-loots, Humming-Fish, Swomee-Swans or humans. So why don't you talk to her?"

"You're right," said Once-ler softly after a pause. "I'll let her calm down first, but I will."

"That's fair," said The Lorax. He picked up Cotton, Marie's plush rabbit and shook his head. "What is it with you and rabbits?" He dropped Cotton back in the playpen.

"I don't know," said Once-ler distantly. "I've always liked them."

He got up and peeked out of the nursery. Marie was at the sink washing dishes. Once-ler turned his head back to The Lorax and waved a hand for him to leave. The Lorax grunted and mumbled something about being shooed off. He struggled back out the window. The trunk was enough of a step for him to get out on.

As soon as he left, Once-ler made his entrance. He could hear Marie gulp a breath. She heard him and turned. She seemed less tense, but her face was damp from tears. Marie didn't like crying and in annoyance of her zany hormones she scraped a plate clean.

"What?" she asked after clearing her throat.

She was secretly happy he came back out. She had tried thinking of other things to help her anger settle, but it only led her to thinking of birth. Even worse, she thought of the nightmare she had. She thought of being alone with strange faces as she delivered her girls.

"I don't like fighting with you," said Once-ler gently. "I didn't think you'd be upset if I left for a while. I've done it before."

"I know you have," said Marie. "I just-I don't know. I didn't mean to yell at you. I appreciate you got me something."

"It's for Christmas so you'll have to wait," said Once-ler. He stood behind her and touched her hair. "Then afterwards, it'll be spring and we'll have our girls."

"Right," said Marie with a lump growing in her throat. "That's-that's great."

"We're only halfway to finally seeing them," said Once-ler brightly.

"Do you know why I got upset?" Marie interrupted and didn't wait for him to answer. "I've thought about _it_. I was scared that I'd be alone when I have them."

"You're not going to be," reassured Once-ler. "What do mean of 'it?'" Marie stopped cleaning and continued.

"Ever since I saw that stupid birthing reel I've been afraid! That woman…she had only one. I'm having two so I'll be in twice as much pain!"

"Marie they can give you something for it."

"What if something goes wrong? Anything can!" Marie felt fresh tears down her cheeks and trembled. "What if the girls are premature like you were? What if they are…stillborn…like my brother was? I can't lose them. I had a bad dream about that! I dreamed they died! I'm scared of the whole concept! I don't care if I'm not strong while thinking of those things! I have right to worry! I do have a right!" There was silence after her last word. Then out of the silence came comfort.

"Aw Beautiful," said Once-ler tenderly. He left a kiss in her hair, her ear, then to her salty tasting face. His hands pressed against her biggering stomach and he could feel countless flutters from the babies kicking. He had to be optimistic despite the possible fears. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to be scared."

"Well I am," said Marie. "I'm sorry that I am, but I am. The unknown is horrifying." She pressed against him. It occurred to her that she and Once-ler completed each other. She kept him down to earth and he helped ease her fears. Even right there she could feel the horrible ice of worries begin to thaw as he held her close. She let Once-ler turn her around. He tilted her face letting her look into his serious eyes.

"Marie, I promise you everything will be okay." Two foreheads gently touched as strands of gold and onyx meshed. "You'll be okay and our twins will be okay. I promise you." He kissed her sweetly. "I love you," he added.

Marie nodded and she kissed him back.


	10. First Christmas

Author's Note: Ah, how about a little Christmas chapter in October? LittleCross thanks for the follow. LucyInTheSkyWithDiamonds27 thanks for the fave! BadLuckCat thank you again for the drawing! I hope you don't mind I made it the image for this story so everyone can see it this way. Middle names mentioned were from OS! Thanks reviewers for your kind words; I do feel better now after a bad week.

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie is mine!)

**Chapter 10 **

**First Christmas **

There was holly on the houses and garlands stranded around the light poles. Lights decorated windows and roofs. Snow was fresh almost every day after night. Poinsettias and Christmas trees were sold on corners. The familiar scent of rolls, baked cookies, hot cocoa and peppermints filled the tent. Once-ler got pine scented candles, placed in safe areas, to keep the tent extra warm. Marie nibbled on whatever she could find as she was putting on more weight for the twins.

"I'm getting fat," sighed Marie looking in the bathroom mirror.

She had just finished brushing her hair for a party at Luanne's. Chances were it' d be just them like all their birth classes, nobody else. It was Christmas Eve and Marie wanted to stay at home. With it being her and Once-ler's first Christmas she wanted it to be just them.

"You're not fat," said Once-ler spitting into the sink from brushing his teeth. "You have that pregnancy glow."

"That's sweet, but I'm going to need to lose weight," said Marie putting a hand over her belly. "Who knows how long losing it will take?" She grinned suddenly. "What do you think if I lose even more weight and I'll be thinner than before?"

"You said it was part of your body shape," said Once-ler. "You said pear-shaped meant a big chest and wide thighs. I'm happy with it." He seriously was!

"Well," began Marie pulling her hair up.

"I love the way you looked," pouted Once-ler playfully. "You looked gorgeous-you still do!"

"You saved yourself there," smirked Marie.

"I'm thin enough for the both of us," said Once-ler as he walked out. "You don't need to be thin."

"Alright I'll go back down to the size I was," said Marie smiling at her defeat. She did appreciate that Once-ler didn't want her skinny. "I won't go any lower in weight."

"Good. The only thing I would freak out over was if you cut your hair extremely short."

"Hmmm…I have been thinking of it." Marie fiddled with her ponytail teasingly. She wouldn't cut her hair. She hated looking at her elementary school pictures when her hair was chin length.

They both left hand in hand. Once-ler wore his usual winter coat to please Marie, but wore the Thneed as a scarf. The snow wasn't too deep like it had been a week before where it went over their ankles. Greenville was alit with gold and multi-colored lights.

"Now remember if she plans showing a birthing again," said Marie. "We will leave fast."

"Okay, but I don't think she's going to show a birthing during a Christmas party," said Once-ler.

He was wrong! The moment they trotted up the walkway, Once-ler caught a glimpse through the window of the family room and saw a picture glaring on the wall. She was showing another birth reel! Marie had been about to ring the doorbell when Once-ler pulled her back.

"You don't want to go in there," he whispered. "It's getting scary." He gently led her away.

"Disturbing wasn't it?" asked Marie. She was sure he saw something. "So much for a party."

Once-ler slowly nodded. He looked nervous. He knew Marie would be in pain, but the quick scene he saw made him cringe. He never liked it when Marie was hurt and if he could he would've made sure the pain wouldn't happen.

"Are you worried now?" asked Marie. She laced his hand in hers since both were cold. They're hands were numb without gloves.

"No," chuckled Once-ler. "I'm confident in you." He nodded, but Marie could tell there was a fear in his eyes.

"It's okay if you're concerned," said Marie knowing that maybe he needed reassurance like she had needed weeks before.

"It was just-" Once-ler looked down at the slick pavement they stepped carefully on. "I didn't expect to see it and I thought of you. Is there a way we can make the labor go really fast so it won't be as painful?"

"It'll hurt either way," said Marie. "All I want is for you to be there."

Once-ler stopped, faced her and took her other hand. He sighed quietly. The toes of Marie's boots lightly went on his.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" he asked genuinely. "What can I do other than just being there?"

"What do you mean?" asked Marie who thought it would be easy for him to figure it out. She didn't need him to do much. She didn't care if he lay on the cold tile floor or walked on the walls while in the delivery room! All she wanted was for him to be there to see his daughters and for her to not feel alone.

"I mean what exactly can I do to comfort you?" Once-ler's hands grasped harder on hers feeling a slow heat rise under his cold skin.

"You know what I grow calm at. I feel calm with your kisses, stroking my hair and-" she lifted their hands to his face. "-holding my hand. It's simpler than you realize."

"That's all?"

"Anything that you know that calms me will do. That's all I need. That and painkillers."

They both laughed and Once-ler kissed her fingertips. Marie was reminded of how he had proposed to her on the snowy prairie of Palmer and how he had done the same thing. Had it really been a year? She gazed fondly at her wedding ring. So much had happened since the last December. They had been married for six months, almost seven, and they were expecting two babies.

Both went into the square where the gazebo stood twisted with red ribbons and white lights. They felt free to be only together and not attend a party of any kind, birth show or not. Marie found herself being led up and pulled in. Hugging was tricky with Marie's large stomach intruding. Nonetheless, Once-ler led her in a slow dance. More like swaying, something that Marie could do without stumbling. They didn't know what time it was, but time didn't seem to exist. The frosty air nipped at their cheek bones and noses. The tiny bulbs reflected in two pairs of blue pools that looked into the other's. The reflection twinkled steadily after each blink.

"I'm glad we left," said Marie. She drew her cold fingers up to his shoulder feeling the icy fabric. "I like this better."

"Me too," chuckled Once-ler. He pressed his palm into her hip. "For the record, you still have a great waist." He always loved her figure.

"Thanks Once," said Marie. She blushed as she felt her ponytail come loose and her hair fall. Once-ler glided the black hairband to his wrist with a quick tug.

Once-ler grinned feeling against him the faint kicking of his daughters. It was as if they were trying to dance along. The heartfelt feeling of two toddlers nestled between Marie and him if they were dancing entered his mind. He could already feel the tiny heads of curls brushing under his chin. He tried imagining two little voices saying the special names he and Marie would be called; Daddy and Mommy.

The dance had lasted longer than they expected. It was perhaps the one moment that Once-ler would have under the gazebo that was good. No tomatoes or crowds. Going to it almost every day was like a death sentence awaiting, but it didn't feel that way in the night with the woman he loved.

Afterwards, the winter wonderland was explored and they spent the rest of the night around the town. The streets were still, truly a silent night. They took their time admiring the huge Christmas tree in the center of town. It was decorated with gold and red bulbs with matching garlands.

Marie remembered her childhood memories of throwing tinsel on the tree while Rufus and Betsy had gingerbread cookies and hot cocoa. If Once-ler was there, only his mug had marshmallows inside. She thought of the homemade gingerbread house she would make and sneak icing on her fingertips. The memories made her miss Rufus and Betsy. The memory of how once Edwin stretched out on Marie's lap at the fireplace on Christmas Eve came too. She missed Edwin. Ever since she got the cat, he would curl up with her as they watched the snowflakes swirl outside. Whenever Marie saw Pipsqueak she missed her pet. Both seemed to have the same cuddliness.

After the pace out of town they were back in the valley. The snow crunched under their boots. The trees were stiff from the snow and the faint outline of Swomee-Swans were seen nesting. Not one Humming-Fish left the water and little mounds of Bar-ba-loots piled together for warmth.

"Mercy," said Marie looking at the dark sky. "We haven't been out this late and Christmas is tomorrow."

"It's midnight, but it's still the day," agreed Once-ler. "Well, _it is_ Christmas. It can start early for us."

"You want to open our gifts now?" asked Marie sounding amused.

"I'm not saying that," said Once-ler smiling and trying to look innocent.

"I think you want to."

"Maybe, but only because I can't wait for you to get yours."

The tent was warm within minutes from the stove when they got home. After a quick departure they fetched their hidden presents. There was always a place to hide gifts in a nursery. Marie hid hers behind the rocking chair and Once-ler had hid his in the trunk. Both gifts had been wrapped in white tissue paper. They both sat on the floor, coats off and no longer cold.

"I want you to open yours first," said Marie. "I've waited a week for you to see it."

Once-ler quickly tore it open. In the medium sized box was something of leather. It had a silver snap and when opened it showed red felt. There were little pockets of different sizes. Once-ler realized what it was. He had seen it on one of their baby shopping days, but he said he didn't need it. A sewing kit; a better kind then he had.

"It's amazing," he said feeling pleased. He leaned against Marie to kiss her cheek. "Thank you Marie. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," said Marie. "I knew you'd like it."

She fumbled at hers. It was a thinner box, almost like a large envelope. When she freed the tissue paper off, she reached in and felt something soft. She gripped it and she pulled out a shirt with pants folded inside. In her hands were soft pajamas in black. The shirt was short-sleeved with a sweetheart neckline and the pants were loose and long.

"I thought you needed something to wear other than my shirts," said Once-ler. "They're sold especially for expecting mothers and you can wear them in the hospital."

"Ah, they're so comfy," said Marie as she rubbed her cheek against the shirt.

"They fit any size so you can where them afterwards," said Once-ler.

"Aw thank you," she said. She pulled him forward for another kiss. She was glad he had gone shopping that day. She felt a little guilty she had snapped at him. "Merry Christmas Once-ler."

"Merry Christmas even if it's really early," said Once-ler as he squeezed her hand. Another kiss against soft lips and then he kissed her stomach twice. "Merry Christmas girls. Another couple of months and you'll be here."

"You know, when it gets hot again we can let the babies cool off in a safe part of the river," said Marie. Once-ler seemed apprehensive hearing the word "river." Marie was reassuring. "I mean, we practically have our own pool."

"The whole valley is their playground," said Once-ler. "I could make a slide for them when they're bigger. If you still want to live here."

"I do," said Marie. "I think we can make it work here. You expanded the tent and if we have to then we'll do it again. The girls can sleep up in the loft for a room. They shouldn't have a problem sharing." Marie sometimes forgot that there was a twisty copper ladder leading up to a loft where spare things were kept.

"They're sharing your womb so it shouldn't be a problem." Once-ler leaned his head against the bed. Marie followed pursuit and drew her knees up the best she could. She massaged her belly instinctively. It seemed to only get larger by the day.

"So do we have names in mind yet?" she said.

"I've had names in mind for months," said Once-ler brightly.

"I know, but I haven't really given it thought yet," said Marie. "Did you think of middle names?"

"Oh that?" said Once-ler letting his eyes wander so she wasn't suspicious that he hadn't given it too much thought. First names had been his biggest focus.

"You haven't-" began Marie and then smirked. "I bet you can't name any choices." Ah, a challenge.

"Alright," said Once-ler smugly. He counted out on his fingers with each name. "Karen, Melissa, Serena, Viola-"

"I like Viola," interrupted Marie. "Wait, sorry did you have more?"

"No," said Once-ler sheepishly. "I didn't think of middle names until now."

"Well, I like Viola," said Marie. She was pleased to have at least one name.

"Really?" asked Once-ler. "It was sort of random."

"Well your randomness has won me over," Marie grinned. "It's beautiful and I love it. I say we use it for one of them."

"Huh, we haven't even picked first names and we've picked out the middle already," smirked Once-ler.

"One of the middle," corrected Marie. "Did I mention that I like-never mind."

"What? What are you thinking of?"

"I like one name." Marie paused and stretched her legs out. "It seems kind of proper on this day; it means 'born on Christmas Day.' They won't be born anytime soon though."

"Let's hope so," added Once-ler. "What's the name?"

Marie bit her lip and finally said it. "It's Natalie."

"Natalie," said Once-ler to himself almost dreamily then lit up. "Natalie Viola!"

"I take it that you like it," laughed Marie. Once-ler inched up and curled against her. He had a face beaming even more than when he first made the Thneed.

"I love it," he whispered. "Can that be the oldest's name since we chose it first?"

"Sounds good," agreed Marie. "We'll let Dr. Helms know whoever comes first is Natalie. I love our first Christmas together so far."

"What about the youngest?" came Once-ler's question. Marie knew what to say.

"There's one name I liked in your baby list. It was Chloe. I think it's adorable."

"Natalie and Chloe! It's perfect! And it doesn't rhyme like Brett and Chet."

"It sounds similar," joked Marie.

"It's not in the same spelling," Once-ler emphasized. "I like Natalie and Chloe better. To think I almost wrote Summer and Heather on the list," he lowly added.

"I don't want our daughters to be that Once-ler," said Marie who overheard. "I say we go with Natalie Viola and Chloe-oh! There is one middle name I have in mind now."

"Tell me." Once-ler was excited to hear. "This is like the best Christmas I've ever had. We're picking out names!"

"It sounds weird," warned Marie. She didn't want to ruin the best Christmas she had so far by giving an odd name.

"Please," Once-ler rested his chin on her shoulder begging. "How bad can it be?"

"Okay. I saw it in a baby book I browsed in while you were selling. It's the same book I saw Natalie in. I think Chloe's middle name could be-" she paused for effect. Once-ler still looked enthusiastic. "Eleri."


	11. Eleri or So and So

Author's Note: Warning; you may want Christmas to come faster or want cinnamon rolls after reading this!

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie is mine!)

**Chapter 11 **

** Eleri or So and So **

"Eleri?" asked Once-ler. He had been quiet for a minute after Marie had said the name. He had moved upright at Marie's idea. She had smiled seeing how he had liked her names. She had just felt confident about it. "No really, what's the name Marie?"

"I'm serious," said Marie. Her voice matched her words. "I like the name eh-leh-ree. Eleri. I think it's a great name."

"Eleri," said Once-ler slowly. He had never heard it before. He sucked on his lower lip. "It's…interesting."

"Is there a problem?" asked Marie frowning.

"Nnooo," lied Once-ler. "I said it's interesting."

Marie pursed her lips, and then sighed. Interesting wasn't always a bad term, but his description sounded wrong. He had to be lying. She crossed her arms before investigating.

"What's interesting about it?" she asked. Once-ler's eyes wandered and he said nothing. She sat upright and stared him down. It looked like she'd be raising _three _children.

"Nothing," said Once-ler slowly.

"If you don't like it then just say so."

"I don't hate it-"

"You obviously don't seem too happy about it."

"I am happy. We named our girls tonight, erm this morning really."

"You said nothing about what you think of Eleri."

"I said it was interesting," Once-ler said in a strained tone. "Interesting means something."

"Willard Edmund Once-ler…the truth," said Marie as she stared into his eyes. She used the full name; that meant business! Once-ler rarely heard his first name so it was almost a shock to hear it. He went by Once-ler so much it felt like that was all his name was. He sighed in defeat.

"Alright, you forced it out of me. I think it's really weird."

"Well, it's not common, but I still like it," said Marie. At least he had been honest. "In fact, I love it."

"Why?" asked Once-ler. "It makes Grizelda sound common."

"It does not," said Marie feeling offended. She took a breath. They were his babies too and they were there partially because of him. "If you don't like Eleri then what else do you have in mind, other than Serena, Melissa and Karen?"

"Isabel," he said giving a small smile after a pause. Marie frowned, feeling suspicious of why he chose Isabel. "You know, in honor of my mom."

Marie's brows furrowed seeing she had been right to be suspicious. There was no way in the world that she was going to have a child named in honor of any family members who were terrible.

"Oh no! We are not naming any children of ours after your mother!" Marie snapped her hands to her hips and shifted on her side.

"Why not?" said Once-ler now offended. "It's because you don't like her?"

"She's unbearable," confessed Marie. "I prefer Eleri."

"Well, I don't. I think we can do better. There are other names I like; Sierra, Mara, Ella, Lilias…"

"Sierra or Lilias don't even sound like real names!" Marie was getting frustrated with Once-ler sounding like a baby name book.

"They _are_ real names. I heard those in soap operas Mom would watch."

"Soap operas," scoffed Marie. "They always have stupid names."

"Not all the time," grumbled Once-ler. "I like Grace and Esmerie too." Ironically, Grace was the name of one of the aunts he never knew.

"They usually do Once-ler! I've never even heard the name Esmerie. Sometimes you have too much creativity."

Once-ler looked hurt. Neither had raised their voices, but it had been a disagreement. He looked down and Marie felt bad of what she said. Usually his creativity was a great thing. She took his hand softly.

"I didn't mean that," she said apologetically and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry. I don't want to disagree on Christmas of all days." Marie sighed. "All this over a name suggestion I made."

"Eleri sounds…too weird Marie." Once-ler drew his knees up and wrapped one arm around. "Why do you love it?"

"It's spelling and meaning," Marie began. Her voice sounded near cracking due to emotions. "If I wrote it out for you, you'd see. It has the last letters of your name and I thought that was special. What other name has that? And the meaning is relevant."

"It means 'Once?'"

"No," said Marie as she shook her head. "It means 'river,' and it made me think of our first night here as scary as it was. That's why!"

"Oh," said Once-ler understandingly. He still didn't like the name, but why she liked it made sense. They were silent for another minute. "The reason I like Esmerie is because it sounds like your name."

"It does," said Marie slowly. She still wasn't sure about how they were going to work their new problem out. One had to give in. "So at this rate Chloe may not have a middle name." What a story it would be to tell her one day. Tell her how long it took to choose a simple thing like a middle name.

"She will," reassured Once-ler. "I don't know what, but she will."

"So how do we decide?"

"Do we have to choose a name _now_? I know we're on a roll, but we don't need to have _all_ the answers."

"No," said Marie as she rested against Once-ler's lanky form. "I still love the names Chloe, Natalie and Viola. I'd like those to stay."

"Me too," Once-ler agreed. At least they agreed on one thing for the girls. Once-ler swallowed back a yawn knowing he was tired. It had been a long night and day.

"Help me up?" asked Marie who was tired too. Once-ler gripped her hands tightly and helped her stand. When she was on her feet he planted a kiss on her head. "You wouldn't mind if I wore my present tonight?"

"Please do," said Once-ler getting them for her. Marie was smiling instead of frowning and she immediately changed out of her heavy clothes.

Oddly, even though they had an indoor bathroom, neither bothered having privacy when changing. For Marie, bathing was one thing, but putting on something in front of Once-ler wasn't an issue and with how he had stripped down in front of The Lorax and animals that one morning the feeling was mutual. Both crawled in bed, desperate to rest. Marie stuffed the Thneed under her side for support like a body pillow. She heard the soft click of the lamp turning off and then stillness. It was a silent night, until she decided to put an end to their disagreement.

"I have an idea on how we can compromise," she said.

"What?" asked Once-ler half sleepily. "Two middle names?"

"When the twins are born," said Marie. "We'll find out if their identical or not. So if they're identical then I'll pick Chloe's middle name and if fraternal then you'll pick."

"Sounds fair," said Once-ler after a pause. He lifted his arm to hers, clasping their hands together. "We'll wait then."

"I still love you," whispered Marie. She felt him press against her backside and kiss her shoulder. "You still love me right?" It was practically rhetorical.

"I always will," said Once-ler and he nestled his face into her curls. They still smelled of tree blossoms since he had been thrilled to find that her soap and shampoo were sold in Greenville. "I'll always love you."

What awoke Once-ler was the feeling of warm light on his face. He blinked multiple times to adjust to the sun rays. He let go of Marie and yawned seeing there was still snow outside, colored by the stain glass window. He pulled back the tangles of blonde hair over the face he loved with a soft kiss. He stared at one of the clocks they had and saw it was nine-thirty. It was Christmas morning and despite the disagreement from hours earlier it was still better than the Christmases he had before.

He crawled out of bed and felt the cool wood under his feet. It might as well had been tile with the temperature. He tied on his apron and got out some dough from the refrigerator. He and Marie had made it earlier for breakfast because they had planned for cinnamon rolls for a Christmas meal. After washing his hands, quietly for his wife to not stir, he went through each cabinet for a bowl, a baking pan, cinnamon and sugar. Thankfully, no Bar-ba-loots had eaten any butter sticks for a long time so there were none lacking.

Christmas for Once-ler had been lonesome during his childhood. The few good things about it was when he and his brothers went downstairs to open presents, always a tiny amount compared to most children, and they had sugar cookies for the day. After meeting Marie, he had her Christmas parties to enjoy and baked more often. His mother scoffed at how he knew how to bake, but it was her loss. She never got to lick the spoons. It was better than drinking rum and watching television all day like the rest of the family. Once-ler was too young to drink, but he'd be able to in less than three months. He didn't care for drinking. He didn't need alcohol to have a good time, but perhaps his only excuse would be opening a foaming bottle of champagne to celebrate his twins' arrival.

One day, he'd be able to do cooking with the girls (as long as they didn't touch anything too hot.) Once-ler had numerous pictures of the twins doing something. One was of them standing on little stools in the kitchen and eating cookie dough. Another picture was of them playing with yarn as he knitted. The other was of them running over the grass with flower chains and crowns in their blonde curls. One thing for certain, he wasn't going to tell the differences between the possible identical twins by having them wear their sleeves differently. That was how Brett and Chet were identified. Oddly, he would've thought that his mother would've been able to identify her own sons. Once-ler had always been able to see that Brett's arms were a little thicker and Chet's were ganglier.

Once-ler had the sugar and cinnamon blended when he heard Marie roll over with a grunt. Moving in the small bed required strength with her size. She still slept, but she wouldn't be by the time breakfast was baking. Sure enough, her dream was interrupted by the savory scent. Also, the quick clinking of silverware against glass woke her. She craned her neck to see her husband stirring a thick icing. She stifled back a laugh seeing his pink apron and rabbit pajamas in a ridiculously adorable combo. She thought of something looking at the yellow-orange critters against the blue fabric.

"Well Merry Christmas," said Marie stretching her arms. She looked down to see her new pajamas. They had been comfortable and smooth over her skin. It was refreshing to be covered better for bedtime. Once-ler's shirts for bed made her legs and thighs feel overexposed. Not that her husband would've minded.

"Merry Christmas," said Once-ler who lost no time to rush over, pounce on the bed and kiss her. Marie noted that he had some powdered sugar on his lips. Obviously, he had sneaked a teaspoon while making the glaze. It had disappeared when they departed mouths. He placed two kisses on the biggering bulge for their children.

"What?" giggled Marie. "No pancakes? Will you live?"

"I don't eat pancakes _every day_," protested Once-ler. "I eat other things."

"I know, but I'd say out of the days of a year you eat those most," chuckled Marie.

"Very funny," said Once-ler moving off the bed.

Marie swung her legs off the mattress and stretched out the kinks in them. After being heaved up, Marie pulled back one of the tent windows and saw the morning had become grey. The sky had darkened while Once-ler had baked. It was freezing cold with a quick breeze coming in and she set it back. The sudden cold breath from outdoors was warm again from the cook stove. Marie hoped they wouldn't go anywhere too far because the idea of snuggling in their cozy home seemed more appealing.

She turned from her view, glanced at Once-ler and thought of things. Pleasant and exciting hopes came to her. The small cottage was filled of twins who looked like her sitting on the floor with little dolls and torn wrapping. Another thought was of one clinging on Once-ler's legs and the other waddling to her. Two blonde haired girls, Natalie and Chloe, seemed more real than before. Oh, how Marie hoped the girls had their father's freckles! If they had his smile, his stretching, adorable smile, then that'd be a bonus. Triple bonus if they had his robin's egg blue eyes. As much as she was touched that Once-ler imagined the girls looking exactly like her, she loved the idea of them having little pieces of him. She wanted to see a part of him in them. She tried to imagine two tiny voices talking since Dr. Helms had said that twins had their own language.

With thinking of the girls she had been distracted. All the dreams of their daughters had filled her mind and her heart swelled twice as much with love. She placed both hands on her front. Right on cue, she felt a kick. Automatically she looked down with misty eyes. She smiled feeling one of the girls. It was like the little one was trying to be a butterfly. Another quickly copied, a bit stronger. Was it Chloe or Natalie who kicked her there? Whoever it was usually strived to be tougher with moving within her. Perhaps she was demanding to be fed.

"Alright," thought Marie. "I'll feed you bunnies." She hadn't told Once-ler her idea for a nickname.

"Once-ler, the bunnies are hungry." She stifled a laugh. She had to stifle it even more when she saw Once-ler look at her, a finger in his mouth. He had snuck a taste of the roll glaze.

"What?" asked a confused Once-ler.

"Natalie and Chloe," explained Marie. "They're our bunnies."

"Where'd you come up with that?" chuckled Once-ler obviously amused. Marie came up to him and walked two delicate fingers up his arm. Her nails lightly stepped over the certain pattern on the soft material.

"Where do you think?" asked Marie grinning.


	12. Valentine's Day

Author's Note: Birth scene is coming up! Next chapter everyone! This is a short one here and to build up the next one. Also it has some romance. (creeves59, I don't know if you're reading this story, but if you are thank you for your review on one of my previous works. I'm touched and glad it helped you during some tough years. My anniversary of being on is later this month. Five years. P.S. I don't think I can find the certain tags for the story, but I'll look again.)

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie is mine!)

**Chapter 12 **

** Valentine's Day**

Marie fluttered her eyelids open, but closed them again. She felt too comfortable to move. All the night before the twins had hiccups and it kept her awake. Of course, Once-ler had been fascinated and his hands barely left her front. Marie tugged the covers to her chin. Before she could completely sleep again she awoke with a start. The feeling of a body pouncing next to her made the expecting mother struggle up. Marie found her upper half barricaded by skinny, but strong arms and irises of aquamarine looking her down with his usual optimism.

"Morning Sexy," said Once-ler. He smiled with great enthusiasm as he hovered over her. "Happy Valentine's Day! It's our first as husband and wife!" He kissed her tummy four times with a stroke. "Your's is next year Bunnies!" Once-ler was told the babies could hear voices.

Once-ler decided that she deserved a special day after a week of being queasy. Poor Marie had needed a bucket near the bed in case of vomiting incidents. The whole time she had hurled, Once-ler had stroked her back and held the bucket for her with one hand. Marie would grip the other side and hold her stomach. She had been miserable. It was all like some last minute symptoms. Not only that, her legs hurt from the weight she carried. Massages from Once-ler helped, always making Marie's heart beat faster from the sensitive feeling of his rough fingertips.

"Happy Valentine's Day back," groaned Marie putting her hands over her head. She wasn't ready to be alert.

"I made you breakfast and I have something to show you," said Once-ler excitedly. Marie let him lead her to the nursery. Her feet shuffled against the floor and she smelled pancakes (what else?) with chocolate syrup. The moment he swung the door open she found a white changing table set up. It had a pink cushioning and shelves underneath with diapers, wipes and powder arranged.

"Where did-" gasped Marie. She grinned now wide awake.

"I had to hide the pieces outside," said Once-ler. "Finally got it together this morning."

"Aw thank you," said Marie as she shot up on her tip-toes to kiss him. "We have everything then?"

"Pretty much," said Once-ler. It sank in that the time was getting closer for the twins. Only twenty-two days left until March 5th. "We have all we need except the girls." He rubbed Marie's stomach.

"They'll be here soon," said Marie. "I want you to do something for me today."

"Anything," he said eagerly.

"I want you to try selling the Thneed today," said Marie as she fiddled with one of his pajama buttons. Once-ler sighed in disappointment. "You don't have to do it all day, just for a little bit. You never know who'll want something romantic like a Thneed."

"Good point," said Once-ler brightly after thinking. "This could be the day!"

"You don't know until you try," said Marie warmly. "Besides, if you leave the house for a little bit, I'll have my gift waiting for you." She pecked his soft lips again to seal the deal.

Once-ler left later in the afternoon and Marie dipped marshmallows in chocolate like she had on their honeymoon. She snuck a few to ease her hunger cravings. Her back was hurting terribly from the weight. She needed comfort to ease the pain. So with putting the treats in the fridge she retreated to find a way to get rid of the soreness.

It had started sprinkling rain when Once-ler headed home. He carried a bouquet of red roses with him. Inside, he found a clear vase and placed them in. He went into the nursery, expecting to see Marie in the rocking chair. She wasn't there, but the bathroom door was opened a crack. He peeked in very slowly with anticipation.

Marie was soaking off. The water was a perfect warm temperature for her aches. She was in one of her slips and bras so she wasn't washing. She was leaning on the edge eyes shut. Once-ler smiled and came in. She reacted to him and gave a small smile with half opened eyes.

"Hi," said Marie. "I wanted to warm up and I have back pains. How'd the Thneed go today?"

"Not good," said Once-ler shaking his head. "Some angry women threw bonbons at me, but it's better than tomatoes."

"Aw. I'm sorry. I feel bad I sent you out." She watched Once-ler wedge his heel against the other prying his foot out of his muddy boots.

"It's okay," said Once-ler feeling warm inside after coming home. "I got you something though, so it was worth going to town for. Do you need anything right now?"

"No," sighed Marie. She looked gloomily at the bathmat.

"You sure?" asked Once-ler willing to help out.

"I've just been thinking about motherhood," said Marie and closed her eyes again. "I'm a little nervous of handling it. Excited, but nervous. I know you must be. I've seen you hunch over your easel mumbling to yourself."

She didn't notice Once-ler looking dazed as he began to slowly take off his vest. She shifted in the warm water and drew her legs up to her side.

"I thought about how my parents raised me and how I want to be better than them," Marie continued. "I want to be as great as Betsy and Rufus were for me. That's all."

Marie paused, but whatever she wanted to say, she didn't finish. She felt the water rise which made her look for the source of why. She found Once-ler, in his boxers, sit next to her. He copied her position.

"You showered before you left," smiled Marie.

"Showering and soaking are different things," he replied.

"Touché," said Marie. "I forgot to ask you this morning, where did you find the changing table?"

"That baby store we've been going to. They had it for a good price so I got yesterday while you were fixing dinner."

"Sounds obvious when you tell me that."

Once-ler pulled a long curl of hers behind her ear. He was going to miss her being pregnant. He didn't like the cravings or mood swings she had experienced, but it had been the little things he had liked. He had liked kissing her baby bump and feeling the twins kicking. He twisted around her and gently pulled her back so her head went to his shoulder. They both lay back letting the bathwater envelope them more. Marie sighed contently letting her legs stretch out over his. She was glad she had shaved her legs the night before as they were still smooth.

"If you did this while I gave birth that'd help too," she replied. The thought of having Once-ler behind her on the hospital bed holding her hand was encouraging.

"I'll remember that," he said and took her shampoo bottle. Marie heard him take the cap off.

"I don't need my hair washed," she gently protested.

"I disagree," said Once-ler lightly. He massaged the suds over her scalp. "I've missed doing this," he added quietly.

"Oh," said Marie understandingly. She tilted her head back for him. "Thank you then. I've missed it too."

After a few more deep motions over her wavy curls Marie ducked underneath to rinse. Until she fell for him, never did Marie expect to have an intimacy with Once-ler. Not even the thought of having twins occured. Her teenage dream of wanting a blonde, buff, brown/green eyed boy seemed silly. The term beanpole fit Once-ler, but in a good way. She never expected that the man for her had been before her half of her life. No child at the tender age of eight thinks of romance so serious, except for princesses finding their Prince Charming. She didn't have a Prince Charming, she had Once-ler and that was better than anything she had hoped for.

Marie leaned back into him after rinsing. Once-ler ran his palm over her arm. He met up with her fingers and tangled them with his. A light metallic clink from their rings was heard. Once-ler wondered if anyone noticed it when he stood under the gazebo trying to make a sale. No one did. The jewelry was invisible to their sight.

With her long hair pressed against his chest Once-ler massaged her shoulders. She moaned at the sensation he sent racing in her heart. Marie twisted to kiss him, slow and deep. As she did he caressed her hip. It was one of those moments that they felt they were the only ones who existed in the world. Nothing else existed except them.

A few minutes later, Marie felt better and let Once-ler help her out. The moment she left the relaxing water she felt cold. Her white slip clung to her thighs. Immediately, she wrapped one of the Thneed towels around her. The moment she had it on her, she felt instant heat. Once-ler tightened the other around his waist and fetched their pajamas. Marie ran the Thneed fast through her hair. It got rid of frizz easily. The nursery window was slightly opened and showed a sunset going down. After soaking together the couple felt too comfortable to do anything else and put on their pajamas. Marie kept the Thneed draped over her shoulders.

"Oh! You got me roses! cried Marie seeing the bouquet for the first time. "Thank you Handsome!" She hugged him and took her plate of marshmallows out.

"Chocolate dipped?" said Once-ler amazed. "Last time we had those was-"

"Our honeymoon," finished Marie. "Yes. I know. I felt like making them just for you."

"Thanks Beautiful," said Once-ler taking the plate. He put it on the night table.

"I like this Thneed," said Marie folding it up. "I love no longer having frizz."

"I know another thing it's good for," said Once-ler.

"I know it's good for a thousand uses," said Marie playfully. "You've told me them all."

"A _million _uses," chuckled Once-ler. "I did, but I didn't tell you about this one." Marie crossed her arms and smiled smugly waiting for his secret. He playfully snapped the soft material around her shoulders and pulled her in. He grinned, pressed their noses together and passionately kissed her. Marie blushed at how flirtatious he had been. The taste of his breath was refreshing and she clasped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Once-ler," she murmured as their mouths hovered over for another impact. "So much."

"I love you Marie," said Once-ler breathless and with that they collided again. He dropped the Thneed and touched her hair. Tree blossoms; he loved that smell! He thought he smelled his soap…on her. Sure enough, Marie had given herself a quick lather on the face and arms with his bar that had a light scent of sweet grass.

They rocked slowly together as night fell in. Both could've stayed in the center of their small home and kiss, but eventually both crawled in their small bed (with Marie's sweet treat she had made earlier.) Both curled against their loved one and casually fed each other the marshmallows.

"This has been a good day," said Marie. Once-ler offered her another and she bit into it gently.

"It has," sighed Once-ler looking lovingly at Marie and then to her bulging belly.

For a first Valentine's Day together as a married couple it went nicely. It had been romantic in its own way. The family of two would be a family of four in less than a month.


	13. Family Of Four

Author's Note: OS, thanks for adding me to your community! Dr. Blowhole's Princess, thanks for the follow! Birth scene is…here! I have to admit with typing Chloe's name I've gotten tired of doing the accent marks over the 'e,' so I won't do that anymore. It's still the same pronunciation anyway and if it was in writing, I wouldn't use the marks. :) Just letting you know, before you think I made a mistake. 21 pages long!

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie, Natalie and Chloe are mine!)

**Chapter 13 **

** Family of Four**

"Oh!" growled Marie dropping her hairbrush.

It clunked on the floor and Marie knew what that meant. Squatting and holding to the sink, she bent the best she could to get it. She gripped it by the bristles and pulled it up. Grunting she smacked it in the sink's bowl. She was up earlier than usual and her bad attitude was proof of it. She left the bathroom and sat in Once-ler's desk chair to tug on her boots. The clock said five. It was still dark outside, a Friday and March 2nd. It was Once-ler's birthday. Marie found it hard to believe he was twenty-one.

"Alright," sighed Marie. She put on her coat and shook out the Thneed. She tied it as a scarf around her neck.

Marie cracked the door open to check on Melvin. The mule was starting to wake up. Snow had melted the day before letting new blades of grass sprout. The trees were no longer stiff from winter and the animals seemed active with the new season. Spring came very early in Truffula Valley. The river had thawed out and was running again. Flowers were blooming and the scent of lavender, vanilla and talcum powder breezed by; the scent of the Truffula Trees. Marie still doubted that butterfly milk was real.

A cool wind blew through the door and it woke her husband. Once-ler bolted up and shivered. He saw Marie dressed nicely and getting her purse. He glanced at the clock and grunted.

"Marie do you know what time it is?" he said. "What are you doing up?"

"I have to get your birthday present this early," said Marie closing the door to halt the chill blowing in. "It's the only time I can get it."

"Why?" asked Once-ler yawning and inching from his place towards her.

"I said it's the only time I can get it," said Marie exasperatingly.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Once-ler. "I don't want you to be alone with your due date coming up."

"It's only three days away and the babies aren't going anywhere," reassured Marie. "I'm taking Melvin with me."

"Marie…"

"Once-ler, I'll be back at noon. No more, no less. Everything will be fine. I'll have my present for you when I come back. Today's the only time I can get it. So please let me go and get it for you."

"Okay," sighed Once-ler. Marie leaned in to kiss him.

"Happy birthday Handsome," she chuckled. "You're twenty-one."

"I'm not twenty-one until 8:37," said Once-ler smugly. "I'm still twenty for another couple of hours."

"Alright, but still." Marie kissed his head. "Have a happy birthday; sleep in, fix yourself breakfast, have fun and I'll be back."

Once-ler looked uncertain, but he nodded. There was no way the twins would come so soon. He gave her belly two kisses before lying back down.

"You'll be back around noon?" he asked.

"I promise," said Marie. "It'll be twelve o'clock before you know it. We'll celebrate together when I'm home." She reached for the doorknob.

"I love you," said Once-ler. Marie smiled before stepping out and nodded in agreement.

"I love you too," she answered. With a soft click the door closed and Once-ler went back to sleep, stretching out in the emptied bed.

Marie took hold of Melvin's bridle which was still around his muzzle and led him off with an apple. She had hidden it in her purse just in case he needed motivation. Eagerly he seized it and was obedient during their walk.

"Mr. Lorax," called Marie to the half-asleep forest guardian as they went over a hill. "Be nice to my Beanpole today, it's his birthday!" The Lorax started under the tree he snoozed at and grumbled.

Marie had heard from Dr. Helms that there were two companies in Greenville who may be interested in new inventions; _DeSalvo Corp._ and _Dake Enterprise._ Marie thought that maybe if they showed interest in the Thneed it could help Once-ler. Perhaps they would help it take off in marketing. The only time they had walk-in appointments (which were easier to arrange) was at five to eight in the morning. Marie had no choice, but to go that early. The reason to go on Once-ler's birthday was in hope the Thneed would be accepted and it would be a great gift for him. If not, then she would bring a cake for him. Either way, she was bringing a cake home. She wasn't sure if the companies would like Once-ler's invention, but she tried to have her beloved's optimism.

She arrived at the curved building and slowly went past the glass doors. The receptionist, a lady around her forties, simply pointed her down the hallway. Marie entered an open room decorated in red. She took the Thneed off and returned it to its shape.

"Oh, come on in," said the stout, middle-aged man sitting behind a large desk. He wore a stiff grey suit and had his thinning auburn hair slicked in a comb over. He hung up a phone he had perched near him. Marie walked, or more like waddled, up to him with her hands pressed into her lower back. "Goodness! You look like you're ready to burst!"

"I'm not entirely due yet," said Marie. "Mr. Dake, I have a product here that you may be interested in." She held up the pink, twisted material.

"What is it?" asked Mr. Dake. "It looks like a sweater with an extra sleeve."

"This is a revolutionary product; a Thneed," said Marie channeling in Once-ler's suave words. She paused for dramatic effect.

"What does it do?" asked Mr. Dake.

"It can be anything you need," said Marie feeling confident. "It's a fine _thing_ that all people _need_! It helps soothe a sore back from carrying a baby and it can clean easily. It can be a shirt, a sock, a glove, a hat-" Marie twisted it into the forms. She smiled the whole time and spoke as fast as her tongue could run. She was almost at a loss for words when she finished. She took a deep breath and replied "What do you think?"

"It's interesting, but there's nothing too special about it," said Mr. Dake. "It's not a world changing invention. It's-it's not as serious as the light bulb or cars. Sorry Miss. I suggest you go back home and have some herbal tea before your baby is due. It may help get him or her out faster."

"I'm having twins," began Marie. Mr. Dake got up and gently led her out.

"All the more reason to get home then," chuckled Mr. Dake. "Thank you for your time though. Perhaps you could take to- oh what's his name? DeVito? DiMaggio?"

"DeSalvo," said Marie. "I guess I could try him next. Thank you sir." The portly man waved her goodbye. Marie left feeling disappointed, but she had another chance. She walked to DeSalvo's office hoping for something better.

His office wasn't less intimidating. It was all polished black with white marble accents. Marie felt small and low when she walked in. She was led by the receptionist the same way, a hand gesture.

Mr. DeSalvo was smoking a cigar, reminding her of her father, when she entered. He looked grouchy as she gave a polite smile. He had grey hair thinning and sideburns running down the sides of his face. He was muscly and rough looking. He adjusted his yellow tie against his white suit.

"Shouldn't you be in a maternity ward?" he asked gruffly. Marie bit her lip and dug the toe of her boot into the slick floor. The leather squeaked against the tile.

"I won't be today," she said bravely. "I'm here to show you a product that will fascinate you. It's a Thneed. A revolutionary product to be in every household! It has a thousand uses!"

"That?" laughed Mr. DeSalvo. "Looks more like someone's first attempt at making a sweater!"

"It's super absorbent because of its microfibers. It can be anything you need! A dress-"

"A dress?" laughed Mr. DeSalvo even harder and slapped one of his knees.

"A dress, a shrug, a belt," Marie continued. She draped it over her shoulders to demonstrate a shrug and the best she could around her stomach as a belt.

"Wait I know what it is now," said Mr. DeSalvo. "My girlfriend's told me about some shmuck who's tried selling that thing around the gazebo near Greenville Circle! You're a friend of his I suppose?" He didn't wait for her to answer. It didn't click in his brain that the young, expecting woman was the man's bride. "May I offer you some advice? Tell your friend to give up! That Thneed is pointless! Nobody will buy it!"

"But-"

"Look little lady, erm should I say big lady? Trust me, it won't get anywhere. It's nothing. Why don't you go home before you pop out your bundle of joy on my nice flooring? It's new!"

Marie stood there mouth agape at the man. Then she got mad! "I woke up at four-thirty in the morning, showered and did my make-up for nothing?! I walked an hour here for nothing?! I'm nine months pregnant and you can't show some kindness?! I can't believe-"

"Would you mind leaving please?" asked Mr. DeSalvo. "I have a meeting to arrange right now. Congratulations on your baby."

"Twins! Nobody recognizes twins anymore!" Marie could no longer take it and hurried her way out. If she hadn't been with twins she would've stormed out, but her body had enough weight to slow her down. She gave up the Thneed as she left. She didn't care anymore about letting companies see it, not with how they treated her or said about Once-ler.

Melvin was outside, out of place in the town, chewing on a plant. Marie thought that was good because Mr. DeSalvo didn't deserve such fancy plants with how he acted. She might've acted more irrational had Melvin not had nudged her arm. She sighed, patted his head and guided him for the bakery to buy a small cake. She purchased the only one with marshmallow icing. When Marie glanced at the clock inside it was half an hour to eight. It had felt longer, but it looked like she'd be going home earlier than expected. She and Melvin started for the direction of home.

They passed the park when some sprinklers turned on, getting Marie wet and making her sour. She heard Melvin nicker in gloominess. Her coat, dress, and boots were splattered with water. She felt damper than she should've been from simple sprinklers; something else made her soaked in a different area. Then she realized she felt a liquid gushing down her legs and into her boots. It had a different temperature than the sprinklers and it smelled sweet. Marie's eyes went wide and she gasped.

"It can't be," she breathed. Melvin went still and twitched his ears. "I can't be going-" Marie stopped and remembered what she learned in her baby book. Her water broke and the birth was starting. Today? It was too early! Panic couldn't happen yet.

She still had time before the pain hit. She could walk around for a little in the park and see how it went. Then when the contractions got close she'd go to the hospital, but there was a problem; Once-ler didn't know where she was. She couldn't go home or that'd be a waste to get back for the hospital. He did have that radiophone, so it could be working better this time. She could call him at the hospital. It could all work out. The first hour wasn't too much of worry. Nothing too serious would happen.

"Come on Melvin," said Marie guiding him a different route. "We're going for a walk right now…and a few phone calls." Marie used a pay phone to call Dr. Helms. She felt relieved to hear a kind voice after the two men.

"How do you feel right now?" her doctor asked. She sounded genuine and motherly.

"Not bad," Marie admitted. "I'm wet, but not in pain. I should go when they're a certain time apart, right?"

"Every eight to ten minutes for the contractions."

"Okay, I'm good for now. I'll call Once-ler and let him know."

"Alright," said Dr. Helms. "I'll be there soon. Just walk around for a bit and when the contractions get to every eight minutes then get to the hospital."

Marie tried calling the radiophone that Once-ler had made. However, all she got was static. She grumbled about the invention and that wasn't something she did often. "Stupid phone thing. I hate it! I don't mind the Thneed, but this? I hate the radiophone!" Marie slammed the phone down and waddled around until the contractions got worse. She still couldn't believe that the twins were arriving on Once-ler's birthday!

When Once-ler woke up it was ten in the morning. He didn't feel older as he got up and only wished he was able to roll over and find Marie to kiss. He adjusted more things in the nursery like all the sleepers, socks, booties, coats and onesies as soon as he stumbled out of bed.

"Only three more days," he said to himself with joy. "Three more days and Natalie and Chloe will be here!" He could've stayed in the nursery all morning and count over the things they had, but Marie would want him to find other things to do.

Once-ler did keep himself busy for the morning. He showered off, dressed, made his favorite breakfast and sat outside in the patio chair with a book. The animals seemed distant from him and tighter with each other. Springtime was happening. Pipsqueak didn't seem distant and showed up for some attention. The cub sat in his lap and tried reading with him. He couldn't make out the words, but he loved spending time with his human, the human who saved him.

"Happy birthday Beanpole!" shouted The Lorax from behind him. Once-ler dropped the book in fright. "Waterfall said to be nice to you so how about a friendly game of Poker?" He flipped some cards in his small hands.

"I don't play Poker Mustache," said Once-ler picking up his book.

"You don't know how to play?" asked The Lorax.

"I _know_ how to play, I just don't do it." Once-ler crossed his arms at him.

"Why don't you prove it?" said The Lorax smugly. It started a challenge.

Before he knew it Once-ler found himself, pulled into several card games with The Lorax, winning only two. Pipsqueak played along, though he seemed to play Go Fish instead. He had to admit, Once-ler did enjoy it for his birthday. It felt nice to be one good terms with the forest guardian. The Lorax seemed to be in a good mood playing cards. It had taken up most of the morning, but the good birthday took a nerve wracking turn.

It started when Once-ler went inside to fix lunch when he noticed it was twelve. There was no sign of Marie and if she wasn't nine months along he probably wouldn't had felt too apprehensive. He waited half an hour pacing in and out of the tent.

"Take it easy," said The Lorax. "She's carrying two babies. She's bound to be walkin' slowly so don't worry if she's a little late."

"I know, but I thought she'd be here by now," said Once-ler tapping his fingers against the doorframe. He bit his lip. "I should've gone with her."

"Hey come on," said The Lorax playing Solitaire on his own. "She wanted to go get you something as a surprise. She'll be fine. Pip!" The Lorax scowled as Pipsqueak moved a card to examine. "Put that back! That's a jack! Keep it with the queen." Pipsqueak only chuckled.

Once-ler sat on his bed and watched the clock. Each minute he glanced out the window. He kept waiting to see Melvin and Marie coming up. They didn't come. Once-ler tried to not fear the worse, but he couldn't help but worry that Marie was in danger. He had a nagging feeling that he needed to go find her. He trusted Marie to handle herself, but he still felt concerned. Finally, seeing it was one in the afternoon, Once-ler's nerve broke and he put his fedora back on.

"Where are you going?" asked The Lorax looking up to see the young man stride out.

"I'm going to find Marie," said Once-ler locking the door and putting the key in his pocket.

"I'm sure she's on her way," said The Lorax reassuringly. "How about some Spades?"

"No thanks," said Once-ler. "I'll be back later. Don't steal any marshmallows." Pipsqueak got up to follow him. "Stay with him," he said with parental instincts kicking in and pointing to The Lorax. Pipsqueak obeyed and stole another card to examine.

Once-ler half expected to meet Marie, but with each turn and twist on the pathway he knew after half a year he was saddened to see she wasn't there. He couldn't search all of Greenville for Marie, so out of a reflex and knowing of having a pregnant wife, he went for the hospital they were told to go to. He was surprised to see something stick out in the town of humans when he showed up.

"Melvin?" said Once-ler in surprise, but relief.

His thoughts were confirmed when he saw Melvin standing on the lawn and nibbling at the fresh grass blades. He had a smashed white box at his front hooves. The surprise was seeing smearings of frosting on the mule's lips. Once-ler went up and unfastened his bridle. Melvin shook and dove back down to eat. Once-ler carefully nudged the box, seeing a collapsed red velvet cake. He smiled gently, but he found it hard to believe that Marie had only gone to get a cake. It wasn't a tiered one or decorated specially. It was plain looking, something he could've made at home. If Melvin was on the hospital grass, then Marie had to be inside...in labor.

"Once-ler, fix the stupid radiophone and get down here!" Marie slammed the hospital phone by her bed down. She had been trying to call him again. She was starting to wish she had gone home. Ten minutes apart and thirty seconds long...it had been the same for over an hour.

"Stupid me," she muttered adjusting the sheet over her. "Should've had him come with me."

Marie lay in her bed shaking after she had arrived at the hospital barely able to walk. Contractions hit her between rests. It felt like her menstruation cramps, but a hundred times worse. It felt like it had been days instead of hours. She had been given painkillers, but they didn't seem to work as well as she hoped. The pain was still strong and it had a grip. Being in pain made her only more afraid of what would happen within the following hours.

"Please Once-ler, please come for me." Marie held back tears of worry as she prayed for her loved one to arrive.

Hopefully he would realize she was late and come for her. She hated being alone in her hospital room. She didn't know anyone that well and it made her lonesome. Even Dr. Helms being there didn't satisfy. Marie would glance at the clock on the wall before her, watching the minutes creep by.

"Please let him come. I need him here. I'd be alone if I hadn't come with him to our home." She gasped and slammed her eyes tight as a contraction rattled her. She started hyperventilating as it lasted. She didn't want the Thneed, which was on a table in the room, she wanted him. When it was over she relaxed and rubbed her belly.

"Stay in!" she begged aloud. "Please stay in so Daddy can see you two. He needs to see you born! Don't come out yet!" She lolled her head to the side to see the blue sky outside her window. "It's a nice room isn't it?" Talking filled in the silence and took her mind off the aches. "Nice and sterile. It's a good place to be born in. Don't come now, just wait."

Marie gave a shaky sigh and started twisting a lock of her hair as she waited for the next contraction. Out of nowhere, she heard a crash from down the hall. She tried sitting up, but gave up because of her tiredness and weight. She shrugged and wiped her face dry from the sweat. The room felt too hot. The sound had been of plastic that thudded on the floor and an upset voice of a nurse hit the walls. Marie flinched from her shrill tone.

"Watch it you Tower!" Some much for having politeness in a certain career to help people. "You made me drop my bottles!"

"Sorry! Sorry ma'am! I didn't mean to." Marie's heart leaped hearing the voice. She'd known that voice forever it seemed. She smiled to herself and her big fear was gone. Once-ler was there. She heard him run down and nearly hit the doorway. She tried sitting up again to see him.

"Finally," thought Marie. If she had strength to get up she would've tackled him with a hug and multiple kisses. Once-ler gave a forlorn smile as he rushed in. He looked breathless.

"Hey," he cleared his throat. He kissed her head. At least she hadn't given birth yet.

"You came," said Marie. It was all she could say for the moment. She ran her hand over his flushed face. "You came." Once-ler nodded from her warm touch.

"I waited an hour and I panicked," he said. "You know Melvin's outside eating a cake?"

"No," groaned Marie. "That's for you! It was the only one with marshmallow icing!"

"Forget the cake," reassured Once-ler. He pulled the single chair up for him. "You're more important. How do you feel right now? Wait, that's the wrong to ask isn't?"

"I've been better," admitted Marie. "The medication they gave me didn't work, but I don't really care about it. I just want to get this over with. How long did you sleep in?"

"Late, but I don't feel any older. I had pancakes and double checked the nursery. That's all I did."

"Nothing else? I told Mr. Lorax to be nice to you. He didn't bother you about trees did he?"

"No. He was nice, nice enough to challenge me to Poker." Once-ler grimaced remembering his losses. "He plays well. Pipsqueak won a few too."

Marie chuckled picturing the cub winning. She could imagine piles of Truffula Fruit being the poker chips. The thought faded as she felt another contraction build up and she gripped Once-ler's hand.

"Ow!" Marie clenched her teeth. "Ow!" She felt Once-ler stoke her arm with his free hand. It passed over and she released her hold. Once-ler leaned against the bed frame.

"Is there anything you need right now?" he asked.

"I need the twins out," huffed Marie. "And I need that DeSalvo and Dake kicked in the shins! Neither could tell I was carrying two!"

"Who?"

"They're two men who run companies here in Greenville and I thought they may want to help you out with your Thneed. They hated it! That's why I left early; I had to meet with them. It was the only time I could and I thought that would be the first half of your present. Both are ruined."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, said Once-ler pulling back a strand of her hair. "I like this one more." His smile was kind and honest.

"It's taking a while to get there," said Marie pleased to see he wasn't upset over the Thneed. Thneed shmeed!

"Do you want me to sing for you?" asked Once-ler. Marie shook her head. She just wanted talking.

Once-ler wished he had brought his guitar with him. He didn't need to sing; just to have background noise could help her. Music may have helped Marie to cope. That or she would've bit him for making noise. So began the long wait for the final stage of labor. Marie would cling hold of him with each contraction. After the next few that followed, closer together, Once-ler decided to try something else for her.

"Scratchy sheets," muttered Marie as she kicked them off too cool down.

She exposed her stiff legs and blue hospital gown. She crossed her ankles, still wearing the white socks she had pulled on with a struggle earlier that morning. Once-ler crawled behind her so she was between his legs. He hadn't forgotten her advice from Valentine's Day. Marie gave no objections as she rested against him. She didn't care if someone called her clingy or whiney, she needed him there and the soreness only increased.

"If it helps, you look gorgeous," said Once-ler softly after some peace and quiet.

"I don't feel like it," whimpered Marie feeling a stronger hit. Once-ler stroked her hair. He kept waiting for her to snap at him for doing something wrong, but he was doing like she asked. He half expected her to yell "You did this to me! You and your seductive ways! This is all your fault!"

"Now remember if their identical I pick Chloe's middle," said Marie.

"And if they're fraternal I pick," finished Once-ler. "I still like Esmerie."

Marie closed her eyes so as to not roll them. If that was what he picked, she would like it over time. The hours passed though neither really paid attention. All they knew was that it had been a long time. Once-ler and Marie nearly dozed off since they could always find comfort when resting against each other. The near sleeping would break off before settling in when the pain returned. Marie at one point hugged her front when it really hurt. She kept panting with each force.

Once-ler dared to not ask how long it would take. There was no telling how long birth would be. It had taken his mother a whole day with his brothers. A full twenty-four hours for Brett and Chet. Once-ler didn't want it to take that long; he was thrilled to share his birthday with his daughters. He couldn't get a better birthday with the one he was having with Marie.

Marie felt anxious with the long wait. Every contraction that collided, she either gripped the mattress, Once-ler's legs, his arms or his hand. She groaned and nearly cried. Now that Once-ler was there, she was desperate for the girls to move. They could be born since he was there. Dr. Helms came in now and then to see how far she was, but her body was taking time to adjust. While waiting, Marie thought of something she wanted Once-ler to know.

"I don't think I told you this but," said Marie. "If for some reason life didn't have us fall in love, I would still want you in my life and…I would want you there if I had my own kids. I'd want you there when I gave birth and I'd want you in their lives."

"I would if so," agreed Once-ler. "I love this life better. I can only love you because you're the only one for me."

"So are you," said Marie. "I love this life better too. I'm just glad I came with you." Once-ler rubbed her shoulder. Who cared for her uptight parents? They had their own family starting.

Noticing it was warmer than usual Once-ler took his fedora off and slowly waved it. The faint breeze made Marie's damp head cool off. She could smell the mint of his shampoo. She didn't have comfort music, she had a comfort scent. She wanted more and so without thinking she lowered his wrist and breathed in deeply. He let go of it for her to hold and shifted feeling his thighs tingle with sleep.

"If you hadn't come," said Once-ler slowly. "You might've been giving birth…by yourself."

"Probably Once," said Marie. "Even worse, you wouldn't see the girls."

"I would, but not at birth," said Once-ler. "I'd seen them after my success like your parents' deal."

"What if the deal didn't happen?" asked Marie. "Then what? It never would've happened."

"We don't know that," said Once-ler. "I promise no matter what happened, I would've seen them before they were too big for me to hold-"

Marie sat up and clutched herself as a longer contraction came. Once-ler rubbed her back as she arched. Marie counted in her mind that it had lasted for a whole minute. She grunted as she went back to Once-ler's chest.

"Whoever said labor is a lovely experience is nuts," mumbled Marie.

"It's worth all it," said Once-ler trying to be positive. Marie growled and crossed her arms and thought how only a man would say that.

"I'm just glad we're together," concluded Once-ler from her interruption. He kissed her hand and she melted from his lips.

Marie flinched feeling _it_ again. It had come faster, only two minutes later. Oh, it felt twice as strong!

"Augh!" she cried as she gritted her teeth. Once-ler hadn't shown too much worry since he arrived, but now he was. He had never seen her in such pain, but he had to remain level headed.

"You're okay," he whispered. "You're okay."

"Shut up," she snapped. "I'm not okay! Oh, it hurts! I can't take it!" She gripped his knees and squeezed. "I can feel them moving! It hurts so bad!"

Only a minute later, Dr. Helms came in, and one look at her patient she knew it was time. She had four nurses with her. Once-ler stood up on the bed and jumped off, almost hitting his head on the low ceiling.

"Let's go," said the doctor. "We've got two to deliver."

"Sir," said one of the nurses. "You'll have to leave."

"What for?" asked Once-ler.

"It's a privacy issue," she said. "Just go to the waiting room where there's coffee." The nurses started moving Marie's bed out.

Marie looked horrified as she left for the delivery room. She didn't want Once-ler to wait. She was angry about leaving him. As for Once-ler he stood still watching her leave in disbelief, but he came to his senses and followed. He forgot his fedora alongside with Marie's clothes.

The two doors closed taking Marie from him and he looked at his surroundings. Around the corner was the room for him. He was alone in the waiting room that smelled of stale coffee. Once-ler never really cared for coffee since he was more if a tea drinker. He flopped in one of the chairs. He felt guilty to be outside though it wasn't his fault.

"Privacy issue," he said aloud. "What privacy issue? There's nothing new for me to see!" He brooded over the nurse. That was the second nurse who spoke down to him that day. Maybe they knew he was the goofball who tried selling the weird scarf. There was a terrible silence and then he heard Marie scream. He ran his hands over his head as he listened, heart breaking to hear her in agony.

"Push Sweetie! You're doing great! Don't stop!" Dr. Helms, though not old, had the tone that Marie knew well to be similar to Betsy's. "Okay, now push again on ten." She counted down, but Marie didn't act on it.

"I can't do this!" cried a scared Marie. Beads of sweat poured over her face with her golden curls were moist.

"You're fine," said one of the nurses. She wasn't the one who shooed Once-ler out.

Marie had been sitting up, but she fell back with closed eyes moaning. The air was cold as she caught it in her throat. She clung to the sheet so hard her knuckles went white. She didn't hear doors swinging open or the nurse snapping "I told you to stay out!" The next thing she knew she felt a familiar hand and soothing scents.

"Let him stay already," said Dr. Helms. "He can be here."

Marie looked to see nervous light blue eyes that she loved gazing at her. She didn't feel so afraid. Once-ler came again for her. Marie lost it and yanked Once-ler by the arm. He was face to face with her. She breathed him in. Mint, grass, and cotton began to calm her senses.

"Marie! Start pushing again," said Dr. Helms. "Keep breathing."

Marie obeyed and gave Once-ler more than he bargained for as she held him. He wasn't in a comfortable position as he stayed in her grasp. Not only did she hold his hand, she gripped his sleeve and panted into his neck. Each push she had him closer. Soon she was clinging to his collar, freckled cheek pressed up to her pale one and whimpering. So much for painkillers! It still hurt altogether.

When Marie had a moment to rest Once-ler freed himself. He found curiosity getting the best of him. Still hand in hand, he peered to see the birth, only to recoil in fright. Women; only they could handle it. He panted and put a hand over his mouth. His eyes were big after seeing the effect of giving birth to Marie and he felt helpless. He knew there was nothing he could do to destroy the physical pain, but if he could he would take it away as easily as kissing. It was too much for him to watch! It would haunt him for his whole life. Dr. Helms gave a sympathetic smile.

"Get back down here!" ordered Marie to him. "I still need you!" He went back to how she had him. He wouldn't complain of how sore his back was getting from leaning over her. His other hand stayed in her hair. Marie shouted more as the labor went on. She was soaked in her sweat; gown and skin slick as it progressed. It was only an hour of pushing, but it seemed much longer.

"You're almost there," said Once-ler kissing her cheek. He wasn't sure, but she had to be. "The girls are almost here!"

"Only a couple more pushes," said Dr. Helms. She turned to the nurses. "Ladies, get the blankets ready."

"I can't do anymore!" Marie was almost breathless from the worst pain she experienced.

Once-ler kissed Marie's head for encouragement. She thought more about the girls and pushed harder. She was doing it for her and Once-ler. When she saw the girls the pain would be gone and worth it all.

"Hey," he said making sure she was looking at him. "I love you." He kissed her nose.

"I love-" Marie was cut off from the pushing. One more and they heard it; a soft cry.

"She's here," said Dr. Helms smiling.

Marie stayed back and panted. When she peeked over her legs she saw their daughter. The little being was gorgeous! A moment of sudden love came over Marie and she managed to smile despite feeling another pain starting. There was a purpose in life and it was before her. Marie was amazed to find how instantly she loved her baby. It was expected, but the force was greater than she had imagined. However, Marie didn't have time to stare; she had their second daughter to deliver. She went back to pushing and let Once-ler have his moment.

Once-ler let go of Marie's hand and felt limp seeing the reddish-purple being in the doctor's hands. The baby started crying and flailing her arms. One of the nice nurses put her in a blue blanket.

"I think someone wants to hold you," she said to the baby and approached Once-ler.

With trembling hands, Once-ler held them out and let the tiny baby rest in his arms. He couldn't speak as he stood in awe of the miracle. She stopped crying and cooed. She had messy blonde hair and Marie's heart-shaped face. Dark blue eyes, Marie's eyes, gazed curiously at him. She was just like he imagined and a lot more. Nothing else existed as Once-ler held her. She was real and his child. His firstborn. Once-ler couldn't control the swelling in his heart as he gazed in wonder over her. There _was_ such a thing as love at first sight. Suddenly, the Thneed was dulled in comparision to what true beauty Once-ler held. She was a million times more special. One of the two best things he ever made and the other half was arriving.

"Natalie," whispered Once-ler. It was all he could say because his breath was taken away. He felt the prickliness of happy tears and blinked them away.

"Sir," said the mean nurse. How else could he describe her? "We need to take her right now."

"Now?" said Once-ler almost in a whine. He hugged Natalie closer as if to protect her.

"Yes now," she said impatiently. "You can hold her later."

Very reluctantly Once-ler gave her back, feeling his heart drop to see and hear Natalie cry in the stranger's arms. The nurse left the room. Once-ler sighed, but turned his attention back to Marie.

"One more time," said Dr. Helms. "She's almost out." Marie pushed again and the other was there. The feeling came back of love at first sight with one's own child, twice as much love with having two. It was a feeling that sadly Marie and Once-ler's parents didn't feel. Save for perhaps the father Once-ler never knew. "Looks like you have fraternal twins," chuckled Dr. Helms.

Once-ler lit up at the word fraternal. He won their middle name deal. Chloe was there too, a little smaller than her sister, but crying as well. If not, louder than her twin. She was kicking her tiny legs as she was wrapped up, but instead of being offered for holding she was whisked off.

Marie started shivering with the afterbirth and wished she had the Thneed for warmth. She did get a blanket put over her which helped. There was a sense of joy knowing that she had delivered twins. The worst was over and she was desperate to hold them, but of course she'd have to wait. She wasn't upset about Once-ler choosing Chloe's middle name. She was curious as to what he had in mind.

Birth certificates were filled out and hospital bracelets made with Once-ler taking the helm for certain information. Born on March 2nd, the twins were nine minutes apart and healthy. Natalie was twenty-one inches long and Chloe only twenty inches. Natalie was exactly seven pounds and had arrived at exactly five in the afternoon. Chloe was six pounds and eight ounces, obviously smaller.

Marie was moved to a different room and waited for the twins. Once-ler came in after waiting for her. He kissed her tenderly. It was the best day of his life and he couldn't stop smiling in pride of his daughters and wife.

"You did it!" said Once-ler happily. "How do you feel Beautiful?"

"I feel better now," said Marie cheerfully. "Thanks for asking. It's been quite a birthday for you. I think the girls planned for it. All to surprise you and me."

"Best ever," said Once-ler. "And I didn't need a cake or Thneed selling for it. You look wonderful."

"Right," smirked Marie. She still felt messy. "I look like a wreck." She gave a light shake to her hair.

"You do not," said Once-ler indignantly. "You look extra beautiful." With matted hair, sweat and reddening skin she did look spectacular in his eyes. Of course she looked great to him; she had given life to their babies. She had the look of a blessed mother.

Marie giggled and stretched her arms. She was still thrilled that the twins had arrived. Even though it had been unexpected, she couldn't think of a better time for the twins to be born. It was early spring, her husband's birthday, and their family was complete. The sun had set and dusk fell in. She felt relaxed and peaceful. The girls were being examined and would come soon to be held.

Once-ler slumped down from the chair he sat in. Marie's hugging in labor had made him a little sore, but it wasn't as bad as what she went through. His shirt was wrinkled, his vest askew and his hair was messed up.

"Sorry if I wore you out," said Marie shyly. "I had a tight grip on you."

"Don't apologize," chuckled Once-ler. "I was glad to do it." He flexed one of his hands. Marie had a strong grip.

"So you won the name deal," said Marie. "I'll be happy with anything."

"I have a lot of names in mind," said Once-ler grinning slyly. He folded his arms behind his head. He bounced his knee fast after a minute. "When do we hold them? I didn't get to hold Chloe yet."

"I know," said Marie compassionately. "You got to hold Natalie though. I didn't get to hold either of them." She reached out and gripped his knee. "Don't overexcite yourself." She stifled back a yawn and Once-ler obeyed her gentle command.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he said. Marie playfully frowned at him. "Or have I done more than enough?" Twins were more from his side.

"More than enough with giving me two," she said, but still looked happy. Marie reached for his hand and felt how soft it was. Once-ler cocked his head still waiting for her answer.

"Anything?" he questioned again.

"No-well," said Marie. "Actually, yes. There's one thing." She inched further into the bed's center and softly moaned. "Just snuggle with me for now."

Once-ler smiled and kicked off his boots. He cuddled up to her and enclosed an arm around her waist. Marie copied his movement. Feeling very comfortable compared to the afternoon's events, she sighed contently.

"I'm proud of you," said Once-ler stroking her lower back. He meant it; after watching her give birth he was amazed at how she handled it.

"I gave birth," said Marie. "Any woman can do it." She ran her fingers over his hair. She hadn't gotten great glimpses at their daughters' looks, but she hoped to see their daddy in them.

"You're still amazing," said Once-ler. "That's why I love you so much." They kissed, long and heartfelt with Once-ler nudged his legs against hers.

"I love you too," Marie murmured. Safe against him, she felt peaceful and exhausted from the long day. "I never expected to have this much joy in my life."

She did have a good life. Sure her parents and past boyfriends had been bumps in the road, but they were small. Marie had Once-ler the whole time. Her Once. Her best friend. Her husband. The father of her children. She needed him and her daughters like she needed to breathe. She wouldn't live without them.

"You know, said Marie. "Since the girls were born in March, that means we'll have our first Mother's Day and Father's Day this year."

"Oh yeah," murmured Once-ler softly and beginning to feel drowsy. "Remind me to get you a huge bouquet of roses for your first one."

Marie smiled and began to doze. Once-ler followed pursuit and both slept. They were the happiest parents at that moment. After the exciting day, both needed to rest. They were nothing but limp bodies pressed together. They had pleasant dreams after a perfect day.

"Ma'am?" came a gentle tone.

Marie slowly awoke to the voice. She squirmed out of Once-ler's protecting arms. He was out cold and snoring.

"Yes?" said Marie tiredly.

"You're twins are here," said a nurse. She had two plastic cribs near her. "I think they want to be held."

Marie sat up excited. She could finally hold them. She held her arms out and placed in each arm was a daughter. Marie felt like crying, but it was a good kind of crying. She felt overwhelmed looking at them. Soon the four of them were alone. She saw Natalie who had her face and Chloe had Once-ler's round shape. She noticed they had a combination of noses; hers from the side, Once-ler's from the front. Natalie's seemed a little bigger. Dark blue eyes squinted open and closed again. They had their mother's eyebrows. Their blonde hair was hidden under their knit caps. They were swaddled up in pale pink blankets and Natalie pried out one arm. She seemed confused at what it was.

Marie was pleased that if she couldn't hold Natalie first then Once-ler did. While she had worked to get Chloe out she had caught glances of the new father. She had never seen Once-ler look as grown-up or euphoric with Natalie cradled against him. Whoever said fathers were not as important as mothers was a fool. They meant just as much. He was a dad and she was a mom. Chloe's sudden burst of crying startled her.

"Oh," said Marie sweetly. "I know. It's been a long day. You're tired." Chloe settled a bit and snuffled. Natalie closed her eyes to sleep. Both jumped hearing a snort from Once-ler and whimpered.

"Once! Once-ler!" Marie kicked her foot against her husband's leg. His eyes snapped open and sleepily he looked up. "They're here."

"Here?" Once-ler mumbled in question. He sat up seeing both of them. Blissful, he rested his chin on Marie's shoulder. Adoringly he stared at his daughters. Only then did he see Chloe's face which looked like his and he was astonished to see a piece of him within her. Chloe's eyes were cross-eyed, but straightened as they looked in wonder.

"Aren't they beautiful?" said Marie. She knew the answer.

"Very beautiful," agreed Once-ler. He graced a hand over Chloe's jaw. She was the nearest to him.

"You didn't hold Chloe yet," reminded Marie. She wanted him to take her.

Slowly, Once-ler took his youngest out of Marie's left arm. He cradled her and was in awe again of the new life. Chloe was smaller than Natalie and Once-ler had noticed it when he took hold of her fragile form. Chloe's minuscule hand broke free and it rested over his. The five little fingers resting against two long ones reminded Once-ler that only twenty-one years ago on that day he had been so small. Lightly, he twisted his hand so hers tried gripping his fingertips. His thumb stroked hers as he took in all he could of Chloe like with Natalie. She had long eyelashes that fluttered like a butterfly's wings. She had Marie's shape of lips, thin and pale. Chloe felt comfy in the new set of arms and nodded off.

"Natalie Viola and Chloe...Esmerie," said Marie. "Or whatever you're planning on. Serena?" She was kidding, but Once-ler looked serious.

"No," said Once-ler proudly. "Chloe _Eleri_ Once-ler. It fits her. It's grown on me."

Marie almost protested thinking that Once-ler had caved in, but his expression said he chose it on his own. She was touched he had chosen it after all. She reached for his cheek to kiss it, but instead he leaned for her mouth wanting her completely.

They hadn't been married for a full year and already so much had happened. The pessimistic things in life were dim with the new ray of light of their creations. Neither could describe how the love they had never known until then felt, but it was the purest of all and it wouldn't be lost. Once-ler had almost lost Marie, but now he wouldn't come close to it again. He wouldn't let anything deprive him from the three things he loved most. Marie, Natalie and Chloe were his life.


	14. Surrounded by His Girls

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie, Natalie and Chloe are mine!) **Reuploaded as of 01/01/2013! Happy New Year!**

**Chapter 14 **

** Surrounded by His Girls **

"Once?" said Marie softly. She lightly nudged him to wake. Once-ler muttered garbled words and shifted on her shoulder which had become a pillow. He looked up with blurry eyes. "Once, you're tired. Why don't you go home for now?"

"I'm not leaving you," Once-ler said sitting up at the horrible thought. "I can't leave you and our Bunnies." He smiled affectionately at Natalie and Chloe who were sleeping in Marie's arms.

"Melvin's still outside and I think he'd want to be at home," said Marie.

"I'm still staying here," said Once-ler snuggling against her.

"Once-ler I need you to go home anyway," said Marie. "I need my bag that I packed for here and you need a proper rest. I'll be okay here."

"I'm not going," said Once-ler firmly. "I don't want to miss anything they do."

Only several minutes ago Marie had nursed them for the first time. Once-ler had watched in fascination as she fed them. It only led him to sleeping on her shoulder when she finished. Marie knew the smile he had the whole evening wouldn't fade. He was more happy and proud than when he made the Thneed.

"They're not going to do much," said Marie gently. "They'll only sleep. They won't learn to walk or speak tonight. You can come back in the morning with everything and stay all day."

Once-ler sighed and sadly got up to search for his shoes. He had to roll up his jean cuffs to tug them back on. Marie watched as he shoved each white sock covered foot into the ankle high boots. He fumbled for his fedora and rubbed his eyes. Finally, he leaned back over and kissed the brows of his daughters.

"Don't do anything too cute while I'm gone Baby Girls," whispered Once-ler. He got back up to kiss Marie good-bye. "I love you Roses." He hadn't called her that in a long time. Marie almost choked hearing the childhood nickname. It only reminded her how long they had stayed connected.

"I love you too Knit Wit," answered Marie using his old nickname. Once-ler held back a laugh and kissed her cheek before leaving.

Melvin was still outside and half asleep. Once-ler tossed the bashed cake box in the garbage and headed for home. He didn't notice how dark or late it was. It was almost midnight when he arrived to Greenville's outskirts. The sky was decorated with silver stars and a sweet breeze. He didn't notice any of the forest inhabitants when he came back to the cottage. Melvin wandered off and went to sleep under a nearby Truffula Tree.

"Beanpole what happened?" asked The Lorax. He and Pipsqueak were near the door. "Is Waterfall okay? Beanpole!"

Once-ler walked past them with a grin like one falling in love. He unlocked the door and slammed it before collapsing on the bed. He couldn't sleep now as he thought of the two bundles of joy. He couldn't believe the two babies that Marie held were from him. He thought nothing so beautiful could come from him, but it was evident when he first saw them. The most perfect thing, better than the Thneed, and something that hadn't failed that he created was them. He was in an overwhelming bliss. Eventually, Once-ler slept without nightmares.

He was up very early and left before anyone saw him slip out with Marie's belongings. The sun had just risen as he left. He walked faster to the hospital to make up for any time lost with the twins. Marie was asleep and to him, looked so stunning with her hair splayed out. She looked so dreamily and amazing Once-ler decided to not wake her yet, but he had to do one thing. He placed a vase of roses on her side table and kissed her thin lips. Marie moaned and shifted with a sigh. She still slept and Once-ler would let her savor it. He approached his sleeping twins.

"Morning Girls," he said softly. "I missed you two." Natalie flinched and Chloe clenched her hands. He couldn't take his eyes off them; he just sat there watching them and thought of how wonderful it would be to have a wallet full of their pictures one day.

Marie woke half an hour later. She had been tired after the night before due to the fact the twins had their first diaper change and it had been revolting. The first thing she saw was roses of yellow, pink and orange with baby's breath by her side. Her bag was at the foot of her bed and her loved one was watching over their babies. She sat up and stretched, relieved after resting. The clock read six in the morning and she wasn't too surprised Once-ler had showed up early.

"Good morning," said Marie. Once-ler lit up hearing her voice.

"Good morning to you too," Once-ler said. "How'd you sleep My Beauty?"

"Well enough," she replied. "Be glad you left last night. The girls had their first changing and it was messy."

"I still would've stayed," he said confidently as he got up to see her. Marie smiled smugly. He'd get his fair share one day. "I brought roses for you."

"Yes," said Marie, touched that he had. "I love them. Thank you." Now awake, she gave him a kiss. She felt desperate to get in her pajamas instead of wearing the hospital gown. She started digging her things out after Once-ler perched the bag in her hands. She immediately changed into the black pajamas Once-ler gave her for Christmas. The smooth fabric was a delight contrast from the wrinkled hospital gown. Things like underclothes, toiletries, a notebook, a pen and a baby book were inside.

"They brought me a late dinner shortly after you left," said Marie. "I don't like hospital food! It's disgusting. I can't believe they'd serve something like it. Just pudding, a roll, corn and potatoes to eat. Just what I need, carbohydrates when I have weight to lose."

"What about breakfast?" asked Once-ler.

"I don't want to know," admitted Marie. "I'm sure it frozen waffles. I'd rather have an omelet at this point. Or your pancakes. Yes, you're cooking instead. That sounds better."

"I did add some crackers in your bag. Just in case you were extra hungry."

"Good and thanks. I need those." Marie took out the package and ate five of the saltines. "I'm not having another cup of pudding while I'm here if I can help it."

Natalie whimpered and suddenly bawled. Once-ler lifted her up, not sure what was wrong. Maybe she was hungry too. Marie took her for nursing.

"Funny," said Once-ler. "You'd think Chloe would have cried with her." Marie chuckled as Natalie suckled her meal. Then suddenly, a piercing shriek hit their ears. Chloe decided that she wanted to eat as well. With Marie glued to the bed with Natalie Once-ler retrieved Chloe.

"You had to mention how she hadn't cried," said Marie. She was only teasing. Once-ler watched with pride at his family. A family mainly of females. He was surrounded by girls; his girls. The two new lives were more than he could find words to describe. He felt like a father. Minutes later, he held them both in a safe hold so Marie could shower. He forgot about the Thneed, The Lorax and Greenville's rudeness as he kept them close. He awed over the world's new inhabitants. He'd do anything for them, even if it meant himself getting hurt.

"So this is what it's like to be a father," he thought. It wasn't so hard after all. What had Once-ler been so worried about when he first found out about Marie's pregnancy? He was still amazed to see how Chloe looked a bit like him. He had pictured the twins looking so identical Marie he hadn't thought of how they'd look like him.

"I love this side of you," said Marie behind him. He hadn't noticed the time that had passed since her bathing. She ran a brush in her curls as she sat on the bed. It was fine for her to walk again. "It's very heartwarming and appealing."

"Appealing?"

"Yes, it is. There's something you should know about women Once. Let me put it this way; a handsome man taking care of a baby (or two) is very attractive to us."

"Don't make this sound dirty," said Once-ler desperately. He looked horrified as if Marie had just sworn in front of the girls.

"It's not dirty," protested Marie. "I mean an innocent kind of attractive. Goodness! _You_ have a dirty mind, Once-ler."

"So do you," he smirked playfully.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Marie in a serious tone, but she was holding back laughter. She didn't want to stir the twins.

"They say when a couple's been together for a long time," said Once-ler. "They start acting like each other."

"Nine months isn't very long. It's short compared to a full year."

"It's long considering how long you've known me. Twelve years is a really long time and I wouldn't change any of it."

Marie had been sitting on the bed during the conversation, but now she rose and grasped Once-ler's face. She pulled him in to crash their lips. She was extra emotional with the affect of having babies.

The typical following days had Marie and the twins in the hospital. Once-ler was there early and left late. Both learned to take care of the babies while there and Once-ler already planned for a birthday present for Marie since hers was coming up in April. The Lorax rarely saw Once-ler as that the human was up at dawn and home by midnight.

Usually a new baby meant relatives pouring in to visit, but with both sides far away and not having friends it was just Once-ler and Marie. She was glad to have Once-ler by her side and knew without a doubt she would've been alone had life gone a different route.

Almost too soon, it was March 5th. It was the original due date of the girls when Marie got up and opened the window blinds. She looked out and found herself daydreaming. She was daydreaming of the idyllic life she hoped to have. To live in the cottage, later build a small house, but still live in Truffula Valley. The girls would slowly grow and be happy. They would have secret worlds and hideouts among the trees. She and Once-ler would have a small Thneed shop and live modestly. They would visit Palmer just for Betsy and Rufus. Edwin would live back with them and the girls would have a pet.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" asked an attractive voice. The owner leaned against the doorway watching her adjust the windows.

"I can walk," said Marie coyly and went to the sweet, but edgy tone.

Marie knew it was Once-ler and without hesitation rose up on her toes to kiss him. He gave a small moan as she pressed against him. "I missed doing this," she replied when she went back down. Somehow having a family had brought them closer. It was like falling in love again. Marie allowed him to grace his hands to her waist as they embraced. She breathed his scent like when she was in labor. She felt like crying, not out of sadness, but from the wonderful feeling she felt. She would not take one day for granted again.

"You'll get to go home tomorrow right?" asked Once-ler as they still stayed locked together. One of his lips prodtruded as if pleading for Marie's return.

"Right," said Marie feeling excited. "I can't wait to be at home. I miss our bed. The hospital one isn't as comfy." She lowered her voice. "And you're not in it. I miss your snoring and talking."

"I don't snore," said Once-ler indignantly.

"Either way I miss sharing a bed with you," concluded Marie. She let him go to see the girls while she prepared for breakfast.

She was pleased to see how well Once-ler had handled the girls. He hadn't cringed yet at any diapers or panicked when they cried which was promising. If he did well taking care of them in the hospital he'd do well at home. Already he had planned for things he would teach the girls like knitting and guitar playing. Marie had yet to hear of a girl who knew how to play one.

"I've given Mustache a long talk," said Once-ler. "I don't want him or the animals too close to the babies. They're not to be played with." Once-ler was already in protective father mode.

"For now," added Marie. "They can when their bigger." She was right; for the first few months all newborns had to be handled delicately, but when they were capable of walking they could play.

Once-ler stayed overnight, he fell into a deep sleep in the chair and Marie decided there was no harm in him staying for the last night. It was early the next morning that both left, a baby in each arm and headed for home. Once-ler wondered if the strange sight he had seen the morning before was still happening. He had told Marie about it.

The strange sight had taken place in Truffula Valley with every animal (except The Lorax and Melvin) behaving differently. For some reason the animals had seemed loveable with each other. The Bar-ba-loots especially with all the females up the tree tufts and the males singing. The females would jump down after each song. It was spring and spring meant new love. It was true, but for Once-ler and Marie it meant new love for their children.

It turned out there was no singing or loving when they showed up. All were curious to see the valley's new dwellers. They kept their distance. Melvin, who was pleased to have a long break from walking to Greenville for the past couple of days didn't seem thrilled, because two things from Once-ler meant more irritating owners. Pipsqueak was wide-eyed at the twins. He was the smallest and one of the youngest out of the animals. Seeing another tiny human, two at the same time, was a new discovery. All watched in awe at the new parents who carried them. Humans and animals handle their young differently and it was rare to see humans with offspring in their area. The Lorax watched anxiously at the two things. However he seemed to soften when Natalie cooed.

"Little saplings," said The Lorax. He seemed tender seeing the innocent beings. He smiled kindly at Marie."They're lovely Waterfall." Then he eyed Once-ler and cocked an eyebrow warningly. "As long as they don't act like you Beanpole."

Once-ler frowned and rolled his eyes. Then a mischievous grin formed thinking of how he could bug The Lorax if the girls were like him. If they had good singing voices like him…oh, there would be enough nonsensical singing to drive anyone mad! Marie went inside and took her babies indoors. Once-ler stood firmly before the animals.

"Now I'm warning you again," said Once-ler with his hands on his hips. "No rough housing, no feeding them food of any kind, no poking, no sniffing and no biting! Keep your distance away from our babies until I say you can!"

"So when can they have those-eh, marshmallows," asked The Lorax.

"They can't have marshmallows!" said Once-ler. "They're not to be fed marshmallows, pancakes or any other food! They're not to be played with either! Just stay far from them until they can walk."

"No marshmallows," mumbled The Lorax. The rest nodded quickly.

"They'll choke on them," said Once-ler. Marshmallows could be dangerous; stuff too many in the mouth and down the throat and they were a choking hazard.

"Choke? I knew they were too be highly offended by." The Lorax crossed his arms.

"If I see any of you being rough with them…" Once-ler gave his final word. He pointed his fingers to his eyes and to the creatures again. He backed away into the house carefully closing the door.

Once-ler and Marie weren't bothered by anybody for a long time, partly because they barely left the cottage. Every day they were busy with the girls and up half of the night with their cries. It was within the first couple of weeks that Once-ler and Marie decided that there was no harm in them resting while Natalie and Chloe napped. So the in afternoons both slept as well. With both a little naïve at being new parents, Marie and Once-ler realized how difficult it would be; late night crying, diapers, baths, and nursing. Both had an awful lack of sleep. The afternoons usually had the twins asleep in their playpen and the parents collapsing in exhaustion. They wouldn't bother pulling the covers up or kicking off their shoes. Once-ler and Marie would be a heap of tired limbs and instantly slept. Two babies drained their energy every day. It was the start of a tiring, but fantastic life.

Author's Note: Oh my goodness! IgnitingFireworks! Thanks for the favorite on my old story on ! Can't believe it was five years ago I did it! Something about roses meanings; yellow means friendship, pink means appreciation (or love in a gentler way than a red rose) and orange means enthusiasm or "I'm proud of you." Good message Once-ler! Sorry if the chapter isn't that great, but I did mention "Serenade." I have a great idea for "Wagon-Ho." Sorry for the late update, but hopefully the cuteness will be good for you!


	15. Purely in Love

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Only Marie, her family and friends, Natalie and Chloe are mine!)

**Chapter 15 **

** Purely in Love**

"Marie?" called Clarisse knocking on the bedroom door. "Come on! It calls for rain today! Let's get going before the road is muddy!" Only yesterday had she pulled Marie away from Once-ler and made him deal with them. There was bitter satisfaction, thinking they had won. That clown could go around in circles on the prairie in his pitiful wagon for all Clarisse and Dashiell could care.

The woman waited and tapped a high-heeled pump against the carpet. She sighed, not wanting to put up with her child's hysterics. She could hear Edwin meowing.

"That darn cat!" she grumbled. Finally, Clarisse opened the door to find Marie wasn't in bed. Edwin jumped up from the middle and stretched out before he waddled out of the room.

"Marie?" Clarisse saw two envelopes on her vanity. One said "Rufus Ponce and Betsy Winston" the other was labeled "Finnegans." Annoyed by the delay she opened it.

_ Dear Dashiell and Clarisse, _

_I have made up my mind. I am staying with Once-ler. I've left with him and you won't be able to find us. I am a grown woman and I have loved him steadily for almost four years. I have made my final choice by going with him. You can only accept my decision. Do not bring any harm to Betsy and Rufus! _

_ I have my own family now. _

_ Sincerely, Marie. _

And after reading, Clarisse had a scream of rage fly from her throat! One would've thought they heard a banshee. She tore the letter up and stomped on it. Dashiell had raced up the steps and when he found out it was twice the angry screams. Despite the damage and cruel names they gave their daughter blended with swearing, Betsy and Rufus got their note safely. Marie's was perhaps more kindly said.

_ My dear Rufus and Betsy, _

_I know that I have upset you for sure when you learn that I have eloped with Once-ler a few weeks earlier and I have left with him. I fell in love with him and he proposed to me six months ago. We never told anyone because we knew how everyone would feel, our parents in particular. Neither of our in-laws likes us. However, since Once-ler and I have loved each other for a long time and are compatible we have become one. I hope someday I can see you both again. Please forgive me for any hurt I have given you two. You have done enough for me and I thank you for the bright spots in my youth. I must go on my own now. Once-ler and I will have a home and thrive. One day we'll meet again and talk, but until then remember me. You are the parents I always wanted. _

_ I love you "Mom" and "Dad." _

_ With affection, Marie. _

_ P.S. Can one of you please take Edwin and give him a big hug for me? _

Later that evening when two furious Finnegans had arrived back to Thrush Towne they gave the note with a disapproval in their eyes. There was some sadness from Betsy and comfort from Rufus after reading.

"We'll never see her again?" cried Betsy missing Marie. "I'll never see my Baby Doll again before I die!"

"Easy Betsy," said Rufus. He perked up a little knowing at least Marie wasn't alone. "I miss her too, but at least Once-ler's with her. We've always known he would take care of her. He's proved it by telling us she was planning to runaway that one time. Besides, who knows? Maybe a year or two later, they'll have a little Once-ler of their own. Maybe a little Marie too?"

Betsy smiled through her tear-stained face. If they were the parents to Marie, they could be grandparents to their kids. Maybe Marie would have her seven after all.

In the meantime Clarisse and Dashiell had raced with a great speedy speed to the bank to take out Marie's money. If she didn't stay, then they got back what they gave her. However, they were met with disappointment. They found that Marie had taken out all the money the saved for her. Every last quarter, nickel, dime, penny and dollar bill!

The storm got even worse when they went to Isabella and asked what she knew about it. She knew nothing! She was just as shocked and furious.

"What does it matter anyway?" she said to them. "Oncie will always be a failure and if Mary has decided to do so then that's her fault. Let them suffer their consequences. I bet they're living in that wagon and in misery right now!"

Not likely so, save for some exhaustion from newborns.

Sleep had been sacred before with high school, jobs and college, but now it was more seized with every opportunity. It became a common sight to find in the afternoon two tired beings on a small bed within their cottage. One was a female with blonde, a lovely golden blonde shade of curls whipped around her face, usually nestled against the other person. The other would have an arm draped over her with messy black hair. The wife and husband would be in a deep sleep for the next three hours, catching up on any rest that had been forgotten. It wasn't something they planned to do, napping while the girls napped, but it occured to Once-ler and Marie that there was no harm in catching some rest.

Once-ler and Marie were rarely seen with taking care of Natalie and Chloe. Along with being called Bunnies, Baby Girls, and Precious Ones, Natalie and Chloe had many titles. The caring was usually welcomed with kissing and cuddling the babies, but it wasn't always pleasant. Night liked coming with a vengeance when Once-ler and Marie wanted to sleep.

Marie's blue eyes weakly opened to the sound of the baby monitor. Apparently, the twins were both crying and nearly screaming. Another fit! Marie, who was a new mother and couldn't bear hearing her babies cry, had gotten up earlier to attend to them. So since she and Once-ler had agreed to take turns with caring at night, he was supposed to get up. Of course, he wasn't due to how passed out he was.

"Once-ler," grunted Marie nudging her knee into his backside. He flinched and blinked with a groan. He turned over almost looking mad.

"Mmmf-whaaat?" he fumbled with his words.

"It's your turn." Marie sat up and peeled the covers off of him.

"Marie they'll stop," said Once-ler and yanked the covers back on. Marie took them off, but he pulled them back. "Seriously, babies cry. They can't cry forever."

"Fine," said Marie sourly then she snuggled into his neck and smiled mischievously with an idea. She spoke lightly and twisted a lock of his hair by his sensitive ear. "Let them cry though they want to see their daddy. They probably had a bad dream and want you to comfort them. No, they need to grow up strong so let them cry the night away. Cry and cry hoping Daddy will come for them."

Once-ler went rigid and bit his lip. He thought the girls would stop at some point, but with the thoughts of them having nightmares or being scared shook him. Sighing, he stumbled out of bed and went for their nursery. He turned around and gave Marie two fingers, signaling he'd be watching her sneakiness. Marie giggled and turned over to sleep. Her guilt trip on him had worked.

Marie didn't really go back to sleep because the girls didn't settle. Once-ler couldn't find anything wrong with his one month old daughters. They had been nursed an hour before, they had clean diapers and were swaddled comfortably. He grew anxious with their escalating wails and doubt hit him. Marie finally became sympathetic and climbed out of bed. As she headed for the other room she glanced at her open planner reminding her that another event was coming up on April 12th three days away.

She came into the dim nursery to help relieve her mate. The only light was the flower patterned lamp Once-ler made. The worn out father was in the rocking chair cuddling the twins in his arms. Marie took Chloe and held her close. The bawling only became higher and Marie's face scrunched up in the emotion of hearing one of her babies in despair.

"Oh Chloe," she said softly. "What's wrong?" Chloe continued her pattern of short bursts of cries. Marie looked at Once-ler with an expression that predicted their long night. Neither would be sleeping soon.

Once-ler slumped, but nearly jumped at the long and high scream from Natalie. The firstborn had a set of lungs! She smacked a fist against his chest. He sighed and lightly bounced Natalie gently. It didn't calm her.

Over an hour later, Natalie and Chloe pressed on with their tears. Once-ler and Marie switched places and tried to keep their sanity. Once-ler held Natalie still and flipped with a free hand in the baby book. Everything seemed clear with the reasons of why they could cry. They couldn't find one of the reasons for the sobs and both parents seemed to have the biggest worries. Paranoid first time parents.

"Roses," said Once-ler facing her with concern. "What if they're…sick?" This wasn't the issue since they were healthy.

"I don't know," said Marie. "They don't seem ill." She kissed Chloe's cool head for what seemed the thousandth time. Then she remembered something from the book. "Wait. What if there's something bothering them, like something small."

"Something small?"

"Like a hair or string around their fingers. Something we can't really see."

Thinking it was a possibility; two pairs of hands freed the swaddled Thneeds against their bundles and checked their limbs. Nothing. There was nothing coiled around their tiny bodies that could make them whine. They switched babies, not even bothering to wrap them up again. Chloe clung a hand to Once-ler's pajama collar. Whatever had distressed them was still an issue. Sometimes babies cried for no reason, but the key thing to remember is that they'd stop. At some point they would quiet down.

The shushing, cooing, rocking and walking brought no success. Now doubt came to Marie's mind like Once-ler's.

"What kind of mother am I?" she said. "I can't even calm my babies." She sat back in the chair. She felt like crying now. She tried giving Natalie a pacifier the only baby who liked them, but she didn't want one.

Once-ler sighed and cautiously dipped a fingertip to Chloe's tiny mouth, seeing if she was hungry again. She turned her head already showing that she hated to suck on things.

"Give Chloe to me," sighed Marie. "At least one of us should sleep."

"I'll stay up," said Once-ler stifling back a yawn.

"No just let me have her," said Marie shaking her head.

Once-ler gave in and let the youngest go. He didn't leave; instead he sat on the floor next to her. He ran his hands over his face. He didn't want to know what time it was or he'd feel more tired. Marie started humming, her tone deaf voice wasn't so noticeable and the babies most certainly would calm to her voice. She hummed for about ten minutes to no avail.

"Once?" she said weakly after her attempt. "Can you?"

Having a feeling of what she was asking for, Once-ler struggled up. He nodded and wandered out of the room stumbling and fumbling for his guitar which he had stored away. Marie squirmed at the sound of it crashing. She didn't want him to play his guitar, just sing! Once-ler's grip went loose from his sleepiness. He mumbled something incoherent and dragged it by the neck. He didn't bother slinging the strap around.

"Okay," he breathed. "Please work." He strummed a chord.

"Do you need that thing?" asked Marie near the end of her rope. She was losing patience.

"Yes," growled Once-ler.

"You'll only keep them up more!"

"Maybe it will make them sleep! I know it will work for me!" He struggled trying to find the notes for lullabies, but he hadn't figured them all out. He had tried a couple of times before, if he learned any he couldn't remember. He played a sour note by mistake and then it went quiet. It was quiet! Two heads dropped in astonishment to see the twins dozing off.

Once-ler and Marie could've questioned what made them drift back to dreamland, but both didn't care. Marie put them back to their crib and Once-ler put his guitar back. Slowly, the door was closed and both plodded to bed.

Once-ler fell face first down and didn't bother with covering. Marie followed, but she didn't fall to her side. Instead, she fell on top of Once-ler. Already asleep, he only gave a muffled grunt to her impact. Marie curled around him and was sleeping easily.

When sunlight broke out, neither had moved from their sleeping positions. Once-ler was still on his stomach and Marie still on him. The only difference was that her hair was over their faces. Once-ler managed to wake up from a dream. It was a nice dream, Marie was in it. He grinned to himself remembering what had happened. It was personal. He saw a curtain before him and inhaled its scent.

"Yep, Marie's hair," he thought fondly. Once-ler propped himself up by the elbows and yawned. Then he twisted under her. Marie grunted and shifted.

"Not now," groaned Marie.

She was expecting Once-ler to get her up like usual. Once-ler was a night owl and an early bird whether he still felt tired or not. Marie on the other hand, was not a morning person. Instead of urging her up, he coiled his arms around her. It was a good moment to get up close with her.

"Marie?" Once-ler asked softly. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"A nightie," said Marie sarcastically, not opening her eyes.

Marie did wonder how her birthday would go. She sort of wanted to just sleep in and let Once-ler cuddle with her. As happy as she was to be a mother, she needed time for her. She didn't want anything, but at least she answered his question. Once-ler looked thoughtful, thinking that she was serious.

Much to Marie's disappointment of wanting more sleep, she heard the girls cry for breakfast. Morning person or not, she crawled off of Once-ler. The day started again though it felt like the day before never ended after the long night. The job of a mother was never done.

Two things were taken advantage of when possible; sleeping and intimacy. Usually both were too tired for romance. The only thing that perhaps counted was when they slept afternoon and night. Once-ler had other thoughts buzzing in his mind to distract him from resting and passion. Marie's birthday was coming up and he knew what to get the new mother. Twenty-one meant a time of being old enough to have alcohol, but with Marie nursing there was no point in having any.

When Marie woke up on her birthday she felt refreshed! She had a good night's sleep and it hit her that she didn't hear the babies that night. Not only that, when she rolled over she felt an empty space in the bed.

"Once?"

Nothing and Marie rubbed her eyes. She glanced at the clock, surprised to see she slept in an hour later than usual. She had been very sleepy the night before.

"Happy birthday to me," thought Marie. "I'm twenty-one."

She heard one of the babies coo, Natalie for sure. Parents can tell differences in their babies. Once-ler, already dressed, came out of the nursery holding the twins. Just in time, another few minutes and they would've cried to eat.

"Happy birthday Mommy," he said smiling. He had Natalie and Chloe in white dresses for the special day.

"Hi," chuckled Marie. "You're up early."

"I had some things to do," said Once-ler placing the twins in her arms. "I took the night shift over so you could have some beauty sleep. Not that you would need it, you look beautiful all the time." He smacked a kiss to her lips.

"You took the night shift?" asked Marie in surprise. "I better take it over this time."

"No you're not," said Once-ler taking a frying pan out. "I'm doing that too. It's your birthday and after what you did on mine you deserve a good day." He started making her breakfast. Seeing Marie in labor had made him want the best for her. It had been hard to watch her in a pain that he couldn't cure.

Marie had a long moment looking at her babies. She was amazed to see them on her day. She hadn't expected to be a mother so soon, but she was thrilled. Her very own babies, those long nine months had been worth it just like the eight hour labor. The twins curled up against her after she fed them and slept again. Pretty much all they did was sleep.

"So what exactly _did_ you have to do today?" asked Marie.

"Something for you," said Once-ler putting pancakes on a plate for her. "The Bunnies helped."

"They did?"

"You'll see." Once-ler had a ridiculously happy smile as if he had been planning for her gifts for months.

After Marie had eaten she was given a box. Once-ler took the twins for the long while.

"What did you get?" said Marie in anticipation. She hadn't honestly asked for anything.

"Natalie and Chloe said you needed it," said Once-ler.

Not entirely true since babies are not aware of presents at only a month old. Marie pulled out a knee length nightdress. It was prettier than her old blue one! It was of grey silk with a sparkly fabric, she guessed lace, at the chest in a curvy pattern.

"It's lovely," said Marie crawling forward to kiss Once-ler. "Thank you. Though, I was kidding when I said I needed a nightie."

"Oh," said Once-ler understanding. He bit his lip and blushed. "You still like it right?" His eyes glistened in hope of approval.

"Yes it's gorgeous!" said Marie and she meant it. Though she hadn't meant to have one, she was pleased Once-ler had gotten her something.

It had been sunny for the most part, but by the time it was sunset it had gotten twice as cloudy. It was grey and the breeze became cooler. Marie had spent the whole day in leisure until she had gotten bored and begged for Once-ler to let her take on chores. Work wasn't so bad with her family. The afternoon had been perfect for a long walk, though they avoided the town.

"It looks like rain," said Marie that evening after dinner. "I always liked rain."

"So now it's an extra special birthday," said Once-ler. "I had nothing to do with rain of course."

"If you did then I'd be a little horrified," said Marie. She opened the door a crack. At that moment a raindrop splashed. It was a bad time since the windows were all open letting in the delicious air. "Get the windows closed!"

Once-ler and Marie tied up each one and to their relief Natalie and Chloe barely stirred from their sleep. Pretty much all they did was sleep. Seeing that they were fine and the rain actually soothed the twins the couple went back to do dishes. However, there was a distraction.

Marie felt like the raindrops were calling her to join them. They enticed her as she listened to the soft pattering. There was no storm, just a shower. Marie smiled and suddenly went out. Once-ler watched her exit and stand still. Then she spread out her arms and spun. For someone who said they had two left feet, she could dance on her own.

"The way she moves…" Once-ler thought admiringly. He leaned against the doorframe to watch his wife, his beautiful Marie.

Once-ler had always thought that from the waist up (and it was perhaps she had long hair) Marie looked like a sea nymph or mermaid. Something in her eyes that were so dark and deep mesmerized him. He had remembered in Literature of senior year fiction of sea creatures. He remembered staring at one color picture in the text book of a mermaid, fish tail of turquoise, eyes blue and blonde hair covering her chest in modesty. It made him think of Marie.

Then a few pages later there was another drawing of a sea nymph. Mermaids were half human and half fish, sea nymphs were in Greek mythology as deities of water. They looked like women completely. Something in the figure (which was covered by thin dresses in what he saw) and shape of face reminded him of Marie. The sea nymphs were never skinny, but thick with graceful arms like her.

Now she danced outside in the rain, plastering her hair and dress to her skin. It was like she was among silver droplets. Beads rolled off her with each turn and every time her hair was whipped. Like a gorgeous dream she continued to sway. Finally, Once-ler could no longer watch and found himself stepping out feeling the weather pound on him. Instantly he was soaked, clothes sticking to his lanky body. Marie grinned seeing him and continued to "try" dancing.

Once-ler took hold of her wrists so she stopped. He slid a hand to her waist and guided her in a slow dance. Marie was determined to not stand on his feet for movement. She felt a little bad about it sometimes. She stumbled at least twice, but she and Once-ler barely noticed. It was difficult to find time alone and they both found it.

"You know how much I love you?" said Marie. She didn't wait for his answer. "I love you too much."

"I love you too," said Once-ler. He didn't want the pleasant moment to end.

He could smell the wonderful scent of her hair. He twirled her around so Marie was backwards and she laced her hand back in his. She pressed her head into his chest and sighed blissfully. Once-ler rested his chin over her wet hair. It didn't last for long because Marie twisted back to face him and kissed him passionately. Two sets of breathing escalated as they pressed in. Goosebumps came alive with the nature's chill. The only warmth was their breaths blending together with each kiss. Little bursts of heat seethed from the friction.

"Happy birthday Marie," said Once-ler. He let his hands run down her sides knowing the good day would end.

"It's not over yet," said Marie and kissed him again raking her fingers through his hair.

Marie ignored the soreness in her chest as she stayed close to her beloved. Nothing was going to stop her from the wonderful scene they shared; alone, among natural beauty, intimate and in love. It was just the two of them in a true ardor...forever.

Author's Note: *sigh* I'm back and this didn't come out like I wanted. At least it's an update so no complaints if you don't like it! Raine44354 thanks for the follow! I don't know if I thanked you yet for having me in your favorite author's list, but thanks IgnitingFireworks and RadioactiveRoar! Xxxjetgirlxxx thanks you for the fave and alert for both stories! (Love the icon too!)I would like to apologize to Oncler Joy community. I do appreciate that you asked me to be a part of your staff, but I have a lot to do. I'm sorry to decline, but thank you for your consideration. Life kept pulling me away from this update and it's not stopping any time soon! I listened to _So Close_ from _Enchanted_ by the time I wrote the last part and choked up! Well, it helped a little to relieve stress too. Anyone on the East Coast, I hope you are all alright. Especially you OS!


	16. Always

_Thank you TimelessMaiden and sarcasticSadism thanks for the fave and alert. Best of wishes with your Once-ler stories! Thanks everyone for your patience! When I have free time, I'd like to go up and update the previous chapters. No big changes, just brush up on punctuation and spelling. Baby Chanel, I don't know if you're reading this story, but either way thank you so much for your personal review! Thank your friends whoever they are too for becoming attached to Marie and Once-ler's romance! _

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie is mine! Following song "I'd Do Anything" is not mine either! It's from the play _Oliver! _Well, actually I have the version from _Dawn Soap_ in mind when I hear it.)

**Chapter 16 **

**Always **

"I'd do anything for you Dear, anything. For you mean everything to me. I know that I'd go anywhere for your smile anywhere. For your smile everywhere I'd see."

Marie woke up out of a nightmare to a voice. She faced an empty side and listened to Once-ler's soothing tone from the other room. The twins gave small cooing and snuffling noises in addition to his singing. Marie tugged the covers up closer to be more comfy. She could sleep and be in awe of his voice all night. Marie didn't actually need the baby monitor to hear him. With the door open and his pitch she could hear him. Then a lovely thought hit her before sleep took over again.

"Why just listen?" she thought. She climbed out of bed and quickly stretched. Before she knew it, her feet had carried her to the nursery and she peeked in.

"I'd risk everything for one kiss everything." Once-ler placed quick kisses on their blonde heads. "Yes I'd do anything. Anything for you."

Marie's heart melted at the tender scene of Once-ler slowly pacing with Natalie and Chloe. The girls were sleeping peacefully in his arms. Natalie was already drooling against the blanket they were swaddled and Chloe's hand gripped hold of Once-ler's collar. They were almost three months old, how time went by!

Marie came up behind him and slowly traced her hands around his waist. Surprised, Once-ler looked over his shoulder. He thought he had been alone.

"Hey," said Marie softly. She nuzzled her face against his back.

"I've got in under control," said Once-ler proudly. Calming the twins had gotten easier.

"I can tell," said Marie. "It woke me up. I'm glad it did though; nightmares and all."

"Another one?" Once-ler was concerned because Marie had said she had quite a few lately.

"I'm alright Honey," reassured Marie. "Dreams don't mean anything."

"I know, but I don't like it when you're scared. You flinch and whimper."

"You've seen me have nightmares?"

"Yeah-at least I think you were having one. It was in Misty Hideaway while we napped and-" Once-ler paused with a smile. "And that was the day I realized I wanted to marry you."

Marie said nothing, but pressed closer to him. She had absolutely no regrets about leaving Palmer. They weren't rich, but they had the affection; intimate love for their spouse and familia affection for their little ones. Eros and Storge as they were called in one of the college classes Marie took.

Once-ler gave one more kiss to the babies. Two sets of minuscule fists stretched in full ease. Watching the adorableness reminded Marie of what was coming up in June. Their first wedding anniversary was on the 1st. Marie wrote a love letter for him and both had planned a romantic dinner. Of course, babies' needs could try to interrupt.

"You know what's coming up in another day?" she said twisting around to Once-ler's front.

"Should I?" he said teasingly. Marie went up on her toes with a smug grin.

"Don't tell me you're already in the stage of forgetting important dates in this marriage?" she said slyly. She got close enough so that when he leered his head down to her their noses touched.

"Our first anniversary," he said. "I didn't forget."

"It's on an easy date to remember," said Marie. "I'd be surprised if you did forget it."

"I never would," said Once-ler almost pouting from her comment. "It's one of the best days of my life."

"I know," laughed Marie kissing his cheek. He looked childish when he pouted. "You're adorable."

"I am not adorable," he said. "I'm very manly." He set the girls back in their crib. Marie leaned over to stroke their faces. "Then again, living in a house full of girls, I think I'm thirty percent less manly."

"You admit it," joked Marie. She walked confidently out of the nursery. Then suddenly, after the door had quietly been closed she was spun around and lifted up. Once-ler was grinning smugly at her.

"If I can admit I've softened up a bit," he said. "Then you can admit you're still beautiful after giving birth." Marie had been cautious with eating and taking walks for a month.

"You've always been a softy and masculine," said Marie to satisfy him. "A perfect blend."

"Now you admit you're beautiful," said Once-ler.

"After I lose some of the baby weight," said Marie. She had gained forty-five pounds for the twins and had only lost ten.

She struggled to get out of his arms. Once-ler's grip was tighter and he carried her to the bed. Then he gently pinned her down and brushed his hand over her cheek.

"You really are," he said sweetly.

"I'd just like to get back to my average weight," said Marie. "I'll feel better then."

"Fine, but I'll always find you gorgeous," said Once-ler. "I'll get you to admit it."

He had that grin again like when he was planning something. Marie eyed him suspiciously. Quick as lightning, Once-ler's long fingers raced over her sides sending a ticklish sensation. Marie tensed up and tried to hold back her laughter.

"Quit that!" she gasped. "Once-ler!"

"Admit it! Admit it!" he teased.

"F-fine! I'm beautiful!" said Marie still trying to breathe. Once-ler stopped the tickling and smiled. Pleased to see her acceptance he rolled over to his side, but Marie was not going to let him get away with it.

"Now you admit you're a little bit adorable," she said. "Come on. You have two little girls and you awe over them all the time. How's that not adorable?" Marie inched closer to him. "Don't make me…"

Once-ler looked confused until he noticed her hand sneakily draw to his stomach. "Oh no you-" he started, but Marie attacked. Her hand snuck up his pajama top and over his skin. Once-ler admitted quicker than she did due to the fact he didn't like being tickled.

"Alright! I'm adorable! Now stop it!" he panted. Marie withdrew her hand and pulled the covers over them. Once-ler still smiled. "No fair Marie! You know I don't like that."

"I know, but you have a lovely laugh. As for how you are as a person…" Marie tugged him close to her face. "I wouldn't have you any other way Once-ler." She gave him a kiss before they cuddled down.

The first day of June was actually busy. Summer wasn't too hot yet and the new parents took it as a day to enjoy outdoors. Not leaving the perimeters of Truffula Valley they took turns pushing the baby carriage that held their precious cargo. At one point, they took them out and sat near the riverbank (far from the waterfall) to let the babies experience water.

Once-ler stared at where the river flowed out, the route he had drifted off on. Thinking of how he nearly went over edge and certainly would've not survived was twice as horrifying. Once-ler watched his wife with Chloe. Marie had kicked her shoes off and had her feet dipped in. Chloe squealed as her mommy made little splashes with her free hand. A disturbing thought came to him.

Marie would've been alone, finding out she was pregnant, giving birth among strangers, and not celebrating their anniversary with him. He held Natalie closer in his arms to help him forget. Leaving Marie and never finding out he had twins…what a mess it would've been.

"Chloe's a water baby!" chortled Marie. "Yes she is!" Chloe kicked her legs and grin. She was the one who loved bath time the most.

"Hey Honeysuckle," said Once-ler. "When the bunnies are big enough they have to learn how to swim."

"They will," said Marie. "Especially Chloe here!"

"In case some idiot sends them downstream," said Once-ler seriously.

Marie looked at him sympathetically. At that moment Natalie started whimpering. Both having had paid attention to their daughters' cries knew that Natalie wanted her pacifier. Once-ler carefully got up to get it out of the baby bag near them. He gently placed it in her mouth. Marie was proud of how Once-ler had grown up in the past months.

"Once," she said. "I'm sure no idiot will send them downstream. Not every bad thing that's happened to us will happen to them." Once-ler was shocked that Marie was the calm one for once.

"I just don't want my girls in danger." Once-ler sat back down with Marie.

"I know," she agreed. "It's sweet you're protective of Natalie and Chloe."

Once-ler plucked a little flower nearby their spot and slid it over Marie's ear. The little white flower meshed with her hair. After placing it in, Once-ler lightly pinched one of her curls and trailed his fingertips down it. When he let go, it naturally bounced back.

"I meant all _three _of my girls," said Once-ler smiling. Marie couldn't resist his tenderness and gave him a kiss. She gave a light brush to his freckled face, hoping the girls would inherit them.

The family of four was content at home again and all took a refreshing nap. It was a good thing that Marie and Once-ler had gotten extra sleep. For what had been hoped to be a romantic dinner didn't turn out to be like they planned. Somehow the homemade lasagna didn't turn out like neither expected and both retreated to sandwiches.

"I didn't buy you anything, but I did write something for you," said Marie when they finished eating. By then, the girls had been fed, bathed and were sleeping. "I haven't written you a love letter before."

"Yes you have," said Once-ler. "What about your summers in Thrush Towne when we dated?"

"Once-ler," said Marie sitting next to him on the bed. "Love letters are more specific about emotions." She scooted herself lower on the pillows. The bed served also as a sofa and dining room table for the couple.

Marie handed him a sheet of paper rolled in one of her hair ribbons, blue for his favorite color, and wrote it out in her gorgeous penmanship.

_To my Once, every day with you is a blessing as I considered it our first anniversary. You've brought me more bliss than I have expected for my life. Not every woman can say she married her best friend, but I have had the privilege to be yours. I will be forever grateful I have found you. I cannot thank you enough for your love, sweetness and optimism that you give me. _

_Happy first anniversary and with all my love, Marie. _

It would've been a lie if Once-ler had said he wasn't moved. It meant much that Marie had written of how he made her feel.

"That's beautiful," said Once-ler. He hoped Marie didn't notice that he rubbed one of his eyes to prevent a tear falling. "Thank you Roses." He kissed her sweetly. Then with a swift dive at the hand for his notebook he took out a folded paper. "Yours," he grinned while proudly holding it.

Marie slowly unfolded it to see that Once-ler had drawn flowers on the border. What Marie read had such an effect on her that she had to get up and find Kleenex. Once-ler followed her and coiled his arms at her waist as she read.

_My dear Roses, how do I even begin to describe how much I've fallen in love with you? Just when I think I can't fall deeper, you pull me in with your sapphire eyes and hands of silk. Your confidence and encouragement in me will always stay within my heart. You have amazed me with your strength and have given me more than I asked for. I only wish that those who've tried tearing you down would see what a brave woman you are. I will never find another person like you. _

_Forever and always, Once-ler. _

"Once," whimpered Marie when she finished. "I-I don't know what to say." She wiped her eyes, but Once-ler twisted her around and brushed a lone tear away. Marie bolted up, tightly hugging him and kissed him.

"I love you," said Once-ler leaning his head against hers. "I can't thank you enough for staying with me and giving me our girls."

"I love you too," whispered Marie. "Thank you for everything, including the babies. You _did_ help with that and I'm glad I stayed."

"I'm still happy you came with me," said Once-ler. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Glad your mom never knew about us," said Marie who managed to stop weeping. "She'd try tearing us apart."

"I won't have her tear us apart if she knows," said Once-ler. "I will never leave you." He grinned playfully. "You're not either are you?"

Marie stepped out of his grasp. She didn't feel tearful anymore and she shoved him down to their bed. The moment Once-ler hit the mattress she crawled on him. She stayed on her knees looking down at him with serious eyes and a flirtatious grin.

"Well," said Marie perching herself at his hips. "Newsflash; not going anywhere!" Once-ler smiled at the familiar words he had once said. Marie leaned down and lingered over his lips, eyes locked on his. "End of story and sealed with a kiss." With that she passionately pressed her mouth to his. The romance was not over for the night and would continue until sunrise.


	17. Stress and Joy

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie is mine!) Pardon if this is short or there's mistakes! I plan to correct the chapters anyway later on! Today would've been my grandma's 82nd birthday, so this is for her! Still love her!

**Chapter 17 **

**Stress and Joy **

"Natalie," said Once-ler sympathetically. "What's wrong Sweetie?" Natalie's face crumpled up about to cry. She had a temper in the making because she didn't want to wake up. Once-ler lifted her up and stroked her hair. "You're alright. Let's get your breakfast."

Chloe was already out with Marie waiting to be nursed. The twins were six months old and summer had passed with bliss as most afternoons had been with taking them out to the riverbank. Over that time, the parents had noticed aside from the twins being able to sit up on their own, something else was changing.

"Do you think their hair's getting…darker?" asked Once-ler ruffling Natalie's wispy hair.

"A little bit," admitted Marie. The girls' blonde hair _did_ seem a darker shade. "It's nothing to worry about." Marie secretly liked it. Any darker, they'd look like their father.

Natalie's frown ended when she was fed. Marie watched Once-ler fix the adult breakfast, surprisingly, not pancakes. He promised Marie he'd help her lose weight, even if that meant cutting one of his favorite foods.

"You want berries with your, er, oatmeal?" he said. He never liked oatmeal.

"That'd be lovely," said Marie. "I know you think oatmeal is as disgusting as vomit, but thanks for making it."

Marie noticed the Thneed sitting out on the desk chair. She knew Once-ler had been thinking of going back to selling. They had discussed it for a couple of nights before going to sleep. Some of their deepest conversations took place at night, in their bed and in darkness.

Ever since the twins birth he hadn't tried selling. Mainly due to the fact that Marie needed him around and two babies was a handful. It was also because he was too smitten by his girls to leave for a whole day. She knew he'd have to. They needed to provide for the girls. Sadly, that meant the chance of getting tomatoes thrown at Once-ler was bound to happen.

"Do you want me to come with you today?" asked Marie. "I'm okay taking the twins out."

"No," said Once-ler. "Just stay here. I won't stay for long."

"It'll be long no matter how long or short you're there," thought Marie.

For long meant an hour, but it would still be a long time. It took an hour to walk to Greenville, another to try selling and another to walk home. Marie felt awful thinking of Once-ler coming home in tomato juice, but no. Once-ler said he had to try again. So while Marie ate breakfast, Once-ler put Natalie and Chloe back in their crib and prepared for possible strenuous hours.

"Okay," he said placing them down. "Mommy's going to look after you for now by herself, so be good for her." He leaned over to kiss their heads. "I'm going to miss you bunnies." It pained Once-ler to go away. Thankfully, when he left the nursery they didn't cry. They probably didn't realize he wouldn't come back for a bit.

Marie watched Once-ler sling his guitar around his shoulders, wear the Thneed as a scarf and grab the sale sign for Melvin to wear. She went outside with him for a quick moment. She'd be lonely without him.

"Have a good day," she encouraged giving him a good-bye kiss.

"I'll only take an hour for selling," said Once-ler saddling Melvin up. "I don't want you alone for too long."

"Don't worry," said Marie. "We'll be fine. I'll keep them busy."

"I love you," said Once-ler kissing her cheek. "All three of you."

"I love you too," said Marie and she watched him leave. The cottage seemed empty without him.

It was about an hour later when the babies noticed a change. Marie took them out and put them in their play area that Once-ler had set up where his desk had been. It was soft with little Thneed carpets, corners baby proofed (there was more to do,) toys, baby fence around and little cushions for them to sit up on. Usually Once-ler would play with them in there. Moments after Marie had set them down, Natalie and Chloe started crying.

"Oh no," cooed Marie. "It's okay. Daddy will be home soon." Natalie shrieked, ear splittingly loud. "You want to play with the rings? No? Hummingbird, you love the rings! How about you Butterfly?" Chloe sniffled and whimpered. Marie sighed. "This is going to take some adjusting huh Cuties?"

It would. Babies can't cry for too long, so at some point they had stopped. Both were tired after sobbing and they let Marie play with them to keep them entertained. Changes were not uncommon with having babies. Marie and Once-ler had noticed switches in their behavior. They didn't fuss too much over their dinners, speaking in baby voices, the majority of objects lying around were baby toys and clothes. Neither (especially Marie) didn't wear shoes that often since they didn't leave the house.

Around noon, shortly before naptime was scheduled, the twins were getting sleepy. They were nearly toppling over in their cushions. Marie had gotten through serving them lunch on her own and knew they'd have to nap.

"You both want to nap?" she said. "Are we getting sleepy? I bet Daddy will be here when you wake up."

At that second the front door opened and Once-ler plodded in. No surprise, he had red splattered on him. Marie sat up and smiled.

"Hello Handsome," she said. Seeing him fling the Thneed down on the bed, she knew he had no success.

"Hey," said Once-ler feeling a little better to be home.

The moment he spoke, Natalie and Chloe's heads snapped up. Huge smiles grew on their faces and they started bouncing. The same went for Once-ler.

"Hello Baby Girls," he said leaning over the fence. The taunting and nasty food being thrown at him had been worth it. Coming home to the twins thrilled to see him made him feel loved.

"Daddy's finally home!" said Marie. The twins reached their arms up to be lifted, still grinning madly. Once-ler gladly took them both, despite the scent of tomatoes on his clothes. "You've got them?"

"Of course I've got them," said Once-ler proudly. "I can drag a tree! They're easy to carry." Marie let him put them down for a nap (and much to her delight diaper changing.)

While the babies, happy to see their father home, napped away Once-ler and Marie tried setting up a guard around the stove in case they let the babies crawl free. Marie barely understood what they were doing with the pieces to put the shield together. Once-ler seemed to be struggling as well which was a shocking sight.

"Handyman?" said Marie after twenty minutes of trying. "Are you going to put a guard thing around the stove?"

"I'm doing it right now," said Once-ler. He struggled putting two fan like pieces together.

"You've got spare pieces around," said Marie.

"Yes I do! Know why? Because their junk! They don't need to work."

"A shield that isn't up and junk pieces. Well, well." Marie tapped her fingers on the counter. She seemed to be giving Once-ler a taste of his own medicine.

"Will you quit that?" he asked. Marie shrugged in question. "That thrumming, quit it."

"Does it bother you Once?"

"A little."

"Now you know what I put up with." Marie looked smug.

"Shouldn't you be doing laundry Honey?" retorted Once-ler playfully. Marie scoffed and lightly kicked her barefoot at his side.

"I will later," said Marie. "Your shirt and vest need washing."

"I know, but I had a feeling it'd be the same."

"You don't have to try tomorrow," said Marie after a pause. "I mean, every other day can still bring success."

"If I go every day for a little bit, that will increase our chances," said Once-ler. "I can't let you down."

"You're not letting me down, you never have. I just don't want you coming home in juice and exhausted. Maybe you can try to limit it."

"I have to provide for you and the baby girls. I'll do whatever it takes." He got on his knees and faced her. "I'll do anything for you three. _Anything_ at all."

As much as it touched Marie to know that, she knew people needed to treat themselves good just as much as others. It had to be sometimes and she was worried Once-ler wasn't doing anything for himself.

"It doesn't hurt to do something for yourself," said Marie leaning down to kiss his head. "Sorry I kicked you," she added sweetly.

"I don't mind your abuse," chuckled Once-ler.

It took multiple tries, but Once-ler finally got a guard around the cook stove. He and Marie hated the idea of the twins touching the iron if it was hot and burning their little hands. While Marie did laundry she let Once-ler spend the rest of the afternoon with their daughters. He seemed happier playing with them than anything Marie could recall.

Once-ler agreed with Marie and went to Greenville every other day. The results were still the same. The one thing that helped out was knowing he had three beautiful faces waiting for him when he came home. Once-ler wanted the best for Natalie and Chloe and he would take a vat full of the stinging tomato juice to give them that.

All the while, as the months creeped by, Once-ler couldn't help but wonder what other options there were. If the Thneed never worked, there had to be an alternative. He could open up a store and sell regular knitwear. Maybe the Thneed was too complicated for people and they only wanted one thing out of product. He knew Marie was proud of him and appreciated his courage to go back and forth with humiliation at the end of the day.

No matter what, Marie knew Once-ler was being a better parent then their own. She didn't know how his father was, but Once-ler had to be better. He wasn't annoyed with having two daughters like her father was with her. Nothing warmed her heart more than seeing one of the girls safe in Once-ler's grasp. She was a better mother than either side! Isabella and Clarisse weren't even close to how great Marie was.

It wasn't long after adjusting that Chloe and Natalie seemed accepting to Once-ler leaving or an unexpected trip that Marie planned. It was late in the fall and Marie decided Once-ler could use extra support for the day. Only minutes after he left, did Marie bundled the girls up in Thneed coats and in their carriage.

"Are you ready for your trip?" chortled Marie setting Chloe next to Natalie. "Are you ready to see Daddy? He does a lot for Mommy and you so we're going to support him today."

There was no fussing as Marie pushed them over the pathway. Not even the chilly breeze disturbed them. When Marie arrived in Greenville she noticed Once-ler wasn't at the gazebo. No people were there.

"Odd," she thought. "Melvin's not here either." Marie strolled around it until she found to her surprise Once-ler and Melvin hiding behind it. "What are you doing?"

"Me?" asked an astonished Once-ler. "Why are you here?"

"We wanted to support you, now why aren't you up there?" Marie pointed to the gazebo stage.

"Nobody came at all today," said Once-ler. "I figured out why. The man who sells tomatoes around here has run out so they're waiting for him to come with a full cart." He grunted angrily. "So they can fling them at the village idiot."

"They only fling them at you if the man's here?" asked Marie. "Then wait. They'll only be here if the man's here and you're here so they can…"

She felt a streak of anger. Once-ler resisted an urge to reply "Duh!" at her. It was so obvious. If only people in the town had a heart! Didn't it occur to them that the gentleman was trying to make an honest living? She bet they never thought that somewhere out in the valley was a little cottage with his family inside. Marie sat down next to him, with a watchful eye on the carriage.

"You're not the village idiot," she said hugging him from the side. "This is a village full of idiots! They don't recognize people like you who work hard." She glanced at Melvin who looked equally annoyed as his master. "Perhaps," she said hesitantly. "Perhaps after another…long while…they'll change their mind. Someone is bound to be interested in the Thneed! Maybe they don't live here, but will show up like we did."

"I thought maybe after a year they'd change," said Once-ler swiping his hat off in frustration. "Marie, I'm on the edge of quitting. I can't support my family this way!"


	18. Chasing Dreams

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie is mine!) New icon for the story was made by badluckcat. Thanks to her we can see the twins! :) I'll try making a link on my profile so you can see it bigger. Not too pleased with this chapter because it feels cramped, but next chapter has enough going on so… Go read fellow readers! I plan to do a flashback of the twins first Christmas later on.

**Chapter 18 **

**Chasing Dreams **

Marie's mouth and eyes were open at her husband's frustration. She noticed the Thneed was in a knot and tossed a few feet from them. Once-ler must've had a fit. She looked at him again and saw a face completely tired, annoyed and downhearted. She knew it was no good to stay in Greenville. She gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Let's go home," said Marie taking his arm. "You don't need to be here right now." She was the only one who made the move to pick up the Thneed or her husband's fedora. Once-ler didn't speak as they headed for home. He was busy contemplating and brooding. The only small smile that was brought out during his brainstorm was when Natalie and Chloe grinned at him.

Late that night, Once-ler was awake and leaning his arms through the metal footboard (still bent from the waterfall incident) writing lists. Lists of why he should quit the Thneed and why he shouldn't. It wasn't really "lists," it was really two drawn boxes with one word under each category. Not quit: Support the girls. Quit: It's miserable. Once-ler was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice Marie stirring.

"Why are you up?" she asked.

"I'm thinking," he answered. "I'm _trying_ to think." Poor Once-ler was stressed out after that day and all the others before.

Marie dove under the covers so she was facing the same direction as him. She straddled her legs over his back and balanced on her knees. With a smile Marie started massaging his shoulders.

"That won't, ah, do anything," said Once-ler trying to stay focused. However, Marie was distracting him away from any aggravation, making him settle down.

"I think it helps you a little," said Marie coolly. Once-ler moaned as her fingers kneaded deeper. "If it's the Thneed, know we're both in this Thneed thing together; you endorse and I support you. That's how it's been for a year." She noticed his paper with tired writing. She waited for him to answer, knowing he would.

"I'm wondering if this Thneed is worth my time right now," admitted Once-ler. "It doesn't seem as…important right now. Well, it is, but not like it was before. Maybe I'm worn out from trying. I thought it'd be accepted by now." He groaned as Marie pressed a kink out. "Can you do that a little faster?"

"Important as in?" asked Marie obeying his request. She had a feeling she knew what he'd say, but talking aloud could help cope. Quickly, she snuck her hands under his pajama shirt and massaged him again.

"Important as in it might be the only way to support us." Once-ler ran his hands through his dark hair. "I said I'd do anything for you three and I meant that. I especially can't let Natalie and Chloe down. They look up to me."

"They're babies for now," began Marie.

"And they'll grow up," finished Once-ler. He was thinking ahead of their future.

"They won't be thirteen tomorrow," reassured Marie. "They'll still be babies. They don't need school tuitions or cars right now."

"Don't tell me you haven't worried about that stuff!"

"I have Once. Just not _all _the time. Only thing I'm concerned about for now is how they'll move onto milk from a cow instead of me."

"That's it? Their eating habits? That's all that worries you?"

"No," sighed Marie. "I have-never mind me. If you're tired of trying to sell the Thneed then let it go."

"If I let it go, then I'm failing," said Once-ler crossing his arms under his chin.

"I don't think you failed. I think the _public_ has failed seeing what's before them."

"I don't know what else to do," sighed Once-ler defeated. "My family was right."

Marie's back straightened at the word "family." What family? The ones who laughed at him? They meant nothing now. Once-ler had his own family with him. That family didn't laugh at him unless he actually did something funny. Really, he could make the babies giggle easily with just talking in a high pitched tone.

"Forget them!" said Marie. She pinched his skin harder in thought of them. "They are not worth our time after how they've been to you!"

"They're still my family Marie," said Once-ler. "They may have hurt my feelings for a long time, but family is family."

"You have your own right now," reminded Marie. "That's all that matters."

"You think the Thneed could work?" asked Once-ler after a long pause. "Honestly Marie. Can it really?"

"I think it can," said Marie. "It makes life easier for a busy woman like me. If it makes you feel better I've always thought it'd work. Even long before you had a name for it. Back when it was just a revolutionary product that'd change the world." She remembered the first time he talked about it when they were kids.

"So I shouldn't give up," Once-ler said half to himself. "I should go back and keep selling until someone buys it."

"That's your choice on how you feel about it," said Marie. "I'll back you up no matter what."

"Feel," thought Once-ler. "How _I_ feel? What about _her_?" Aloud he asked Marie a special question. "How do you feel about me going back Beautiful?"

"I'm fine with it," started Marie. "I want you happy." Once-ler craned his neck to look at her. He knew her too well.

"You think of others too much," he said fondly. Then seriously he asked again. "Marie, are you _really_ okay with me going back to the crowds and flinging vegetables? The truth." Her input was important as his. They had always been a team and that wasn't going to change.

"The truth?" said Marie. She slowly stopped rubbing him. Seeing Once-ler almost stare her down made Marie slip her hands out, very slowly, and out into cool air. He was so wonderfully warm to the touch. She took a breath, but no words followed. Once-ler, thinking she was stalling, prepared himself to flip under to face her when he heard her swallow loudly. Her voice came almost cracking.

"The truth is I hate seeing people treating you that way. You've-you've gone through too much mistreatment in your life and I can't watch you get hurt. I don't want you miserable! I believe it will work out, the Thneed has potential and we'll be financially okay but…it breaks me to see you come home in juice and a frown on your face! I could only imagine it until that one day. That day I stood up under that gazebo to help you out and I was in egg slime. I felt so humiliated and helpless. That was only one day! You? It's been more than one! You've kept going back and I don't know exactly what motivates you! There's been times I wished we were isolated from that town and no one would harm us. I-so-there's the truth!"

Marie slumped down and buried her face against Once-ler's neck. She was unaware of the tears flowing. Once-ler was as they dripped on his neck. He felt even worse. He didn't know Marie was so upset over him getting abused. Then again, that was like her hiding her real feelings and feeling hurt when a loved one was in despair. Once-ler had felt that way seeing her in labor. Of course it would hurt Marie to see him being mistreated.

"You never told me that," said Once-ler softly.

"Well, I wanted to be positive like you," gulped Marie. "I admire you for that. I don't want you to give up just because I'm upset!"

"I didn't say I was quitting because of your upset," said Once-ler. He reached a hand around to stroke a stray golden curl by his face. Marie shifted to nuzzling against his hair. Now tears meshed with his raven locks. "To answer your question, you and the girls motivate me."

"Once-ler," said Marie. "Listen, I will be on your side either way." She never doubted him, it was true, but after a year of seeing him mocked it was hard to see him discouraged.

Once-ler still kept a hand in her hair as he considered everything. Keep on trying with selling his product and possibly succeed. Or give it up and start a clean slate. He had other options for jobs. Work in a store, do buildings, art work… He didn't need to live in a mansion to be content. He was pleased to be in their cottage. The sooner he did a clean slate then the sooner things would improve for them all. Sometimes it was alright to try something else. Once-ler couldn't bear to see Marie miserable as much as she couldn't bear seeing him miserable. After the stupidity her parents treated her, she didn't deserve suffering either.

"You know what?" said Once-ler. "We've both been hurt enough. I say we start over."

"Quit?" asked Marie.

"Not quit," said Once-ler thoughtfully. "_Start over_. There's a difference."

"Start over?" repeated Marie.

"We start over with a clean slate and not worry over Thneeds," said Once-ler. "With the exception we use them here because I know we will. Then after a year or two we'll try again."

"Right," chuckled Marie. She stopped weeping and fell on Once-ler's side. "We will." Once-ler twisted to her and stroked her damp face and kissed one of her cheeks.

"Now quit crying," he said gently. "I won't sleep peacefully until you stop." They could get money somehow.

"Okay," said Marie smiling back. "We'll be fine. You'll do great with anything." She lowered her voice. There was honesty in her tone. "If anything, you're great with our bunnies." Marie was pleased to see a proud smile stretch on Once-ler's lips. After a goodnight kiss, they both snuggled down to sleep, not even bothering to return their heads to the pillows.

Clean slate meant starting anew. So for the time being the Thneed was no longer a concern. The next day Once-ler went back to Greenville and looked at what were three empty shops. He didn't know if they were still owned, but he had plans. Marie was capable of sewing as much as he. They made dresses for their babies, so why not do more? Sell baby dresses. No expecting mother would be able to resist something like that! Not just yet though. He and Marie had another idea and it involved Marie getting her hands messy.

Marie took out her paints and started doing landscapes. She was fortunate enough to sell five paintings at an art show later that were auctioned. With the cash saved up from his in-laws and earnings from Marie Once-ler used it for making offers. So while Once-ler made offers on taking the properties, whose landlords didn't care for his baby shop idea, Marie was able to give support. No longer worried about Thneeds, Once-ler and Marie had a less stressful year. A small, yet perfect Thanksgiving followed after another art show. Clarisse and Dashiell, who hated Marie's talent of painting, would've had egg on their faces seeing how people liked Marie's art of Truffula Trees and the hills. Marie kept on selling and earning a safe amount, an amount that could get them by. It was amazing how much some people would pay!

It was around Christmas Eve when Marie was waiting for Once-ler to come home from last minute offering that something big happened. Marie had the twins outside playing in the snow. Natalie didn't seem to like it. Chloe, who had already showed an interest in nature, seemed happy outside. Marie sat on the patio chair and held Natalie while holding Chloe's hand. Chloe tried struggling away from her mother's protection. The valley was still until Marie heard the sound of snow crunching from rapid footsteps. Followed by it was the galloping of hooves. Marie turned behind her to see Once-ler running with something in his hand.

"Marie!" she heard Once-ler yell joyfully. "Marie they gave me an offer! They've let me take it!" He dashed over with his face red from the frosty air. He had his fedora clutched in one hand and in the other was a paper.

"Take what?" asked Marie. She knelt down to lift Chloe up. Melvin came up behind Once-ler making snow flying and dropped down in exhaustion.

"A shop!" panted Once-ler. "We have a-a shop for our idea. One of them accepted our offer easily." He halted in front of her grinning excitedly. So suddenly Once-ler pulled Marie in for a hug. The babies squealed up the gentle impact.

Marie glanced at the paper since her hands were full. Natalie reached a hand out to grab the little sheet. Written on it was a personal note of a landlord who accepted Once-ler's store idea. Marie couldn't believe what she read. It looked like someone in Greenville had a heart after all.

"Someone liked your idea," said Marie smiling.

"No more garbage throwing or crowds," said Once-ler confidently. "I should've done this sooner. I have you to thank."

"_You_ decided this," said Marie warmly. "I just support you."

"I'm still kissing you either way for that," said Once-ler sweetly. Brushing a cold hand over her jaw he deeply kissed her. Marie would've hugged him if she could. Natalie let out a demanding coo which broke them apart. "I didn't forget you," said Once-ler kissing her head. "Or you." He kissed Chloe's head and took her in his grasp.

"So when does the business start for us?" asked Marie as they went inside. "Is there a deadline or something?"

"We'll have to fix the store up," said Once-ler. "It has a nice back room so Natty and Chloe can stay there. I mean, if you come with them. I still want you there with me like we always planned."

"They say to not go into business with friends," said Marie teasingly.

"They say nothing about _best_ friends," said Once-ler. "You're the one exception My Beauty." Once-ler kissed Marie's nose before closing the door.

"I thought you'd say that," chuckled Marie. "I will. It's a family business after all." It was a lovely Christmas with the babies and knowing that someone had liked their new business idea. It looked like their plans were working out for good.

Marie spent the next few months sewing dresses while watching the girls. Once-ler put the small store back in order. It wasn't big, but it was moderate with a counter space, a large window and wooden floors. In the back was the spare room where the twins could be with their playpen and toys. It would take a long while to build it since Once-ler wanted to do the repairs himself. It felt more relaxing to be fixing things than facing crowds. By the time it was March things were halfway the way he wanted it, but he put it all aside on one special day.

Marie knew it was a special day the moment the faint light broke through the stained glass. She rolled over to the sleeping figure next to her.

"Happy birthday Sleepyhead," she whispered and softly kissed Once-ler's hair. Once-ler blinked at her touch, eyelashes fluttering.

"Is it 8:37 yet?" asked Once-ler.

"No," said Marie grinning. "You're not twenty-two just yet. The girls aren't officially one yet until later. It's still your special day."

"And yours," said Once-ler almost to himself.

"Not mine," said Marie. "Mine's a month away." She yanked Once-ler closer until he was half away on top of her. She gave him a quick kiss. "Why would you say it's mine?"

"Just-" began Once-ler. He sighed and shifted on Marie.

"What?" asked Marie gently.

"What you did," said Once-ler as he gazed at her lovingly. "That whole…labor thing. You amazed me."

"That's sweet," chuckled Marie feeling color in her face. "But I told you any woman can do it. It happens every day."

"Yeah, but you still amazed me." Once-ler slowly ran a finger over Marie's jaw. "I love you for that. It was hard to see you in pain." He added softly.

Marie smiled tenderly at him and she pressed her lips to his. It touched her to see Once-ler feeling that way about her. What she said was true; any woman could give birth. However, Once-ler feeling emotional about what she did a year before on that day made her melt. Maybe it was her day in a way. She had officially become a mother on her husband's birthday.

Once-ler brushed his hands over Marie remembering how she had pushed, panted, whimpered, sweated and cried giving birth. She gave him two precious things. Once-ler would always admire her for that. For now, he wanted to treat her special for what she did. He kissed her neck lightly, and compressed her to him. Once-ler sent more feathery kisses down to her shoulder. Marie didn't seem to object his affections as she moaned from his embrace. She blushed madly feeling a long hand smoothly run over her thigh. With hearts full of fervor the young couple continued with their intimacy for the morning.

About an hour later, the twins were awake and already desperate to be fed. While Marie nursed them, Once-ler looked at the first family photo they had. Marie's obstetrician, Dr. Helms had suggested getting a free photo shoot to her patients, past and present. Her oldest son was a photographer and knew how to handle babies. Natalie and Chloe, who didn't react to his methods for smiling, stayed themselves. He had dealt with stubborn babies before and didn't fret over it. All four of them happy, well Once-ler and Marie looked happy. Chloe looked camera shy and Natalie showed a temper. Once-ler and Marie didn't care of their babies not smiling because at least they hadn't cried.

Once-ler grinned and felt misty eyed looking at the babies. To Once-ler it seemed forever ago when they were born. That long birthday of his in the hospital was still a cherished memory of his. The day his life changed for good. The ache of seeing and hearing Marie had been terrible, but two wonderful blessings soothed the aching.

"And here are the birthday babies!" said Marie coming out of the nursery.

Once-ler turned to see Marie had dressed them in the dresses they had worn in the photo; red for Chloe and blue for Natalie. He put the picture back down and was eager to hold them.

"Good morning Bunnies," said Once-ler enthusiastically. "Happy birthday!" Even while holding them it was hard to believe only a year before they had been so small. He gazed into their eyes and they stared back to his. Pairs of sapphire looked into aquamarine and Natalie reached a tiny hand to her father's face. Chloe fiddled with the button his vest.

Natalie and Chloe were walking and what had started as golden hair on their heads had changed. They had beautiful black hair. Natalie's was less curly compared to Chloe's. Marie had cheerfully expected it, but it stunned Once-ler. For so long he had imagined the girls to look identical to Marie, now they looked like him! It was overwhelming to see more of him in the genetics of his daughters. He felt that he didn't deserve to have such gorgeous offspring. However, it touched Once-ler's heart deeply and it became an ordinary thing to see black instead of blonde or the light brown it had temporarily been.

"Are you going to keep staring at them?" asked Marie. "We have cake to eat." She closed the fridge door and set a cake of vanilla down on the counter. Chloe squealed very loudly seeing the pastry and within minutes she had half of it on her face. The day followed with countless hugs and smooches to the girls.

A best friend as a wife, two daughters, living in a serene landscape; Once-ler couldn't ask for more on his big day. He painted an idyllic scene in his mind of working in his new shop with Marie and raising their twins happily. No harsh people, always on good terms with The Lorax (if that was possible,) no nasty food tossed and no in-laws to intrude on them… Then Once-ler thought of something he hadn't done since he arrived to Truffula Valley.

"Mom?" Once-ler tapped his fingers against the radiophone nervously. "It's Oncie." He looked out the opened window, seeing the valley at night while the stars and moon glowed.

Marie listened from the nursery as she dressed the girls for nighty-night. She felt a fear in the pit of her stomach thinking of the person on the other line. It was perhaps stereotyped for in-laws to be considered "evil," but Isabella seemed to prove that myth true. Once-ler continued, but Marie couldn't hear the woman speaking.

"I know I haven't called in forever, but I just wanted to tell you-oh. I'm sorry; I didn't know you were busy right now. Wait, Mom listen. I've got something to tell you. Three things." Once-ler sounded happy regardless of his mother's anger over the line. "First off, you have a daughter-in-law. Oh really?" He sounded surprised and Marie peeked her head around the doorframe. "They told you?" he added nervously.

"Oh no," thought Marie. "Mother and Father raged about it to her."

"Mom!" cried Once-ler. "Don't say that about her! That's not fair!" Marie bit her lip and continued with her babies. "Okay, two things then. Don't freak out, but congratulations! You're a grandma."

Silence. Then the silence was followed by the screaming heard over the phone. Marie cringed and Once-ler held the radiophone away from his ear.

"Mom! Mom! Calm down! We found out like two days after we got here. No! We didn't know when we left!" Once-ler sighed and rubbed his eyes. "No! It wasn't out of wedlock!"

"Mercy," said Marie to herself. She took Natalie and Chloe in both arms. "She's a fine one to accuse us of that. She was expecting Brett and Chet when she married." Once-ler had found that out from Uncle Ubb. Marie went out and sat on the bed. Once-ler kept pacing up and down the tent.

"She had twins," said Once-ler quickly. Then he beamed as he started bragging. "Yeah! Isn't that great? Two girls! They're so cute Mom! You should see them! They have Marie's blue eyes and her…I'm _not_ rambling! I can take care of them! They're a year old today! I'm setting up a store to sell baby clothes to support them and Marie's helping me."

Marie smiled encouragingly at Once-ler. She wondered if Isabella had remembered to wish her son a happy birthday.

"I didn't quit the Thneed," sighed a frustrated Once-ler. "I decided to try something else. It's still a great product and I can always-Mom?" Marie heard the faint sound of the dial tone. "Mom! Hello?" Once-ler hung up and flopped next to his woman.

"Did she at least wish you a happy birthday?" asked Marie.

"No," said Once-ler shaking his head. "Don't even ask about what she said about you." Chloe wiggled out of Marie's arms and crawled over Once-ler's stomach.

"I won't ask," said Marie. She lay down next to him and decided to change the subject. "You know what? Someday we should take the girls on a vacation, like around the valley."

"After the shop is done," promised Once-ler. He sat Chloe up and steadied her with a hand to her back. "Mom's missing out on the two best babies."

"That's her problem if she is," chuckled Marie. "If it makes you feel better I love you three a lot." She rested on her side with Natalie tugging on her hair. Once-ler copied Marie so their twins were in a safe barricade of their parents.

"I love you three too," said Once-ler. They reached across for a quick kiss and cuddled down for a while before putting the twins back in their crib. Neither feared of things going downhill…

_BrainyChola! I have a beautiful brain? Why thank you for your review! Yeah, the waterfall scene is pretty serious, especially when here Once-ler has a wife and two babies on the way. It'd be terrible if he and Pipsqueak didn't make it! xxxjetgirlxxx thank you so much for adding me to your fave author's list! J2S, shippolove844 and Devony V thanks for the follow and alert. I see you've been on for about a couple of months so welcome! Whitwhit1893 thank you for the alert too and I sincerely apologize if you think I've gone far from the original story, but I ask you to please remember this is an alternate reality from my first piece. It should be different in a way. :) If any of you are also following From Romance and Friendship, know that there are only two more chapters left! _


	19. Once-ler's Understanding

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie and those cute baby girls are mine!) Sorry this is short and chapter-fillerish, but the next one will be long! The river will be very important later on in the story so this chapter mainly focuses on that and Once-ler...you'll see why. ;)

**Chapter 19 **

**Once-ler's Understanding **

Marie woke up feeling squished in the bed and when she blinked the sleep out of her eyes she saw why. The covers were halfway off her body and Once-ler was on his back. Nestled in the bed were Natalie and Chloe and it wasn't the first time either.

Once-ler and Marie had made a habit to read to the twins at night with both of them taking turns with voicing characters while their girls were snuggled up. Usually, by the time the twins were asleep, Marie and Once-ler returned them to their crib. However, for a couple of nights Once-ler and Marie dozed off while reading and all four were cuddled in the small bed. It was safe with how old the girls were and a good bonding experience.

Also there had been some Saturday afternoons that Once-ler put a Thneed hammock up and cradled with twins against his chest while they slept. Half of the time, this made him rest his eyes. It was an image that was engraved in Marie's heart seeing Once-ler with his fedora tipped over his eyes, babies in his safe hold, a blanket over them and the hammock gently swinging.

At that moment, Chloe was stretched out against Once-ler's chest and Natalie was splayed out next to Marie. The twins opened their eyes and yawned to see their mommy first. Eagerly they awaited her salutation.

"Good morning," said Marie sweetly. She gave each baby a kiss. "Rise and shine Natty. Wakey, wakey Chloe."

With a blissful sigh at her family, Marie inched her way out of bed with the book they had read. She and Once-ler had a special day planned and they wanted to start it as early as possible. Marie got dressed and prepared some breakfast. By the time Marie was preparing some oatmeal (something healthier than pancakes for the babies) Natalie sat up and sucked on her pacifier. Chloe crawled around on the mattress and Once-ler lightly turned over in a deep sleep. When Marie had the small bowls filled of breakfast set out, she got her significant other up.

"Once?" whispered Marie. She gave a soft smooch against his hair. "Time to get up. We wanted to be on our way before lunch, remember?" Chloe crawled over Once-ler's head which surprised him enough.

"Alright," mumbled Once-ler. "Who's crawling on me?" Once-ler reached a hand up and felt a head of tiny curls.

"Even Chloe wants you up," chuckled Marie. Then Natalie joined her sister in waking their daddy.

"I'm up," sighed Once-ler, but he was obviously happy. He pried the babies off him to give their heads a kiss. "Morning Baby Girls."

"Let's get moving," said Marie tossing Once-ler's shirt on his legs.

"What got you up today?" asked Once-ler. "You're usually the last one out of bed!"

"Today's different," said Marie grinning. She put her hands behind her back and gave a bashful shrug. "I'll only kiss you "good morning" if you get ready for the day."

"What?" said Once-ler in pretend horror. "You hear that girls? Mommy's not going kiss me! That's just terrible!" Chloe nodded and giggled in response.

"It's either that or you're on diaper patrol…for the whole day." Marie turned to get the bibs for the twins. She heard the bed creak fast and knew Once-ler wouldn't take the second choice.

"Are you going?" laughed Marie, not turning around.

"I'm going," said Once-ler, but he gave a quick kiss to the back of Marie's head.

Before Marie knew it, Once-ler was prepared for the day and outside getting the wagon ready. Marie got the girls set and by the time it was mid-morning Marie went outside with their babies to check on Once-ler.

"Will you be good if I put you down?" asked Marie. Chloe and Natalie smiled to reply. "Okay, down you go. Stay where you are." Marie freed the twins on the grass and they stood still at the big world.

"Everything's almost set," said Once-ler brightly. He climbed out of the back of the wagon. "We'll leave in a couple of minutes Marie."

Once-ler had kept his promise of taking a vacation after the shop was done. No one had shown interest in coming into the shop, but Once-ler wouldn't let it discourage him on that beautiful day. It was especially a beautiful day because it was the day before his and Marie's second wedding anniversary. They would leave their cottage for two days and go deeper into the valley.

The only thing missing from packing for the couple of days was the first Thneed Once-ler had made. He still wore it for a scarf sometimes, but for some reason the day before he went home something took hold of him when he looked at the accursed article. He had locked up the new shop _Little_ _Saplings_ for the evening and suddenly took the material off of him. He had looked at it long and hard. Then with a smile and feeling freed somehow he placed it in the nearby trash bin. _It didn't matter anymore_. Once-ler didn't want to see it again and cheerfully went home to his favorite persons. It was time for a new, improved start. It looked like the Thneed was no more.

Perhaps…

Marie and Once-ler went back to fetch the soft part of their bed, unaware that curiosity was getting the best of Natalie and Chloe. Bar-ba-loots were frisking about, Humming-Fish springing out of the riverbank, and Swomee-Swans soared overhead. Tiny flowers blossomed and the trees swayed faintly in the mid-morning breeze. The Lorax showed up and smiled to himself as he began to stroll about. Pipsqueak trailed behind him nibbling on Truffula Fruit.

They both sat down watching the twins toddled about in the distance. They weren't too threatening after all. It seemed like the Forces of Nature act had been pointless. Chuckling to himself at the babies who were as charming as Pipsqueak, The Lorax kept an eye on them. Moments later, Marie and Once-ler came back out heaving the mattress together and slipped it into the back of the wagon.

"Where are you two goin?" The Lorax asked.

"Nowhere," said Once-ler. He didn't want any of the valley's inhabitants to follow his family on that day.

"Just around," said Marie. "It's just for us four, so don't stalk us."

"You're takin' your saplings?" asked The Lorax.

"No," said Once-ler sarcastically. "We're leaving them here to fend for themselves." He rolled his eyes at the stupid question.

"Well they're going without you," said The Lorax and pointed to the river.

Natalie and Chloe had run the best a baby could run towards the water. With horrified shouts the petrified parents raced down to catch them. It was a little amusing to see the babies act completely blissed while their panicked mother and father raced after them. It wasn't amusing to Marie or Once-ler who were extra cautious around water with their twins. Of course, both were disappointed they hadn't kept a better eye on the girls. However, nothing bad had happened, nobody drowned or went over a waterfall so shortly after that Marie and Once-ler were relieved. Once-ler gave a nod of thanks to his friend before they departed from their cottage.

The incident was almost forgotten when got on their way. Down the hill of the waterfall and past the rapids Melvin trotted. The moment Once-ler saw the rushing waves he was hesitant to continue, but vowed inside that the twins would not get close to the river again without him around. The family went farther down into the forest and into a thicker area where the river became calm and (at a safe distance) formed a pool which trailed off into a gentle stream. The trees were bent slightly over giving the area shade. It wasn't commonly visited by animals since it was closer to the rapids. Marie found it intriguing and saw they were a good distance away from their home.

It did take some persuasion to Once-ler that they'd be more watchful with the girls, but eventually they settled down. They spent most of the day trekking around which Marie was thrilled to do. She felt at home in Truffula Valley just like she did back in Thrush Towne. Homesickness wasn't such a great force anymore. The adventure of day came to a close when a naptime came in order.

If anyone had ventured out far enough, they would've found the little group huddled up in the wagon. Three of them were sleeping, but Once-ler didn't sleep and gazed at what he had been blessed with.

Marie looked like a figure out of the storybook they read at night with her hair falling over her shoulders and face. Natalie and Chloe's eyelids fluttered while dreaming. Once-ler brushed a fingertip affectionately over each face. Then he peeked out over the end they rested against and cringed seeing the river though it wasn't as threatening.

Perhaps if Once-ler hadn't become a father he wouldn't had fretted over it so much, but with the experience he had he feared greatly of his daughters being in any danger. He didn't want to seem overprotective, but honestly if there was anything he feared the most it was losing sweet, little Natalie and Chloe.

"Just because it happened you, doesn't mean it will happen to them." He kept that thought over in his mind.

It was true, but Once-ler still thought of things that could happen. He didn't want Marie to worry about it and she seemed more open to nature. She'd want the girls to explore one day. Besides, the concern was a little personal to Once-ler when it came to consideration of drowning.

Once-ler wasn't only thinking of that. He was also thinking of Greenville. He didn't want the town to treat Chloe and Natalie like it treated him. He couldn't find any reason why someone would fling tomatoes at a child, but the city had left him in wonder. How was he supposed to keep his girls safe from terrible people? He couldn't lock them away in a tower; they had to live their lives.

"I'm pretty sure Mom didn't think of this," thought Once-ler. He rested his chin against his palm as he stared out into the beauty. Once-ler knew he had a responsibility with his twins and he wanted to fulfill it. He was a different young man after seeing those little beings for the first time.

A snuffle from Natalie broke his chain of thought. Marie said she had a feeling Natalie would snore when bigger. Once-ler chuckled seeing Natalie's nose wiggle and her fist clench. Suddenly she whimpered and a sob shook her. Her pacifier had dropped out of her mouth when her head was turned. Easily Once-ler gently placed it back and Natalie settled down.

Putting his thoughts aside for the time being, Once-ler slunk back down to their cot. He lay face-to-face and felt sleep take over. Before he dozed off, Once-ler allowed his legs to tangle with Marie's like always and one thought lingered towards his daughters.

"I'll always be here for you."


	20. It's all So Sudden

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie and those cute baby girls are mine!) Good grief! It's been a whole year since I saw The Lorax trailer, thought of The Once-ler's past and came up with Marie. How time flies! I'll be correcting chapters with typos later.

**Chapter 20 **

**It's all So Sudden **

The day before, The Once-ler family had arrived home from their little vacation. They decided they would go back someday seeing as it was a peaceful spot out of the forest. All the flower picking, hiking, and cleaning messy baby faces after eating s'mores had left the parents tired. So tired that after Natalie and Chloe were put down, Once-ler and Marie stumbled to bed. They didn't bother getting their pajamas and heavily slept in their underclothes. It didn't occur to either of them until they awoke. Marie realized her slip skirt was riding up under the blankets with one brassiere strap loose and blushed knowing Once-ler was only in boxers.

Marie had awoken to the soft sound of Humming-Fish singing off in the distance. She blinked and rolled over to face Once-ler. Both were too comfortable to leave the warmth of their bed. Marie stroked his hair and sighed. Once-ler blinked his eyes open and pressed a light kiss to her soft lips upon first sight. He ran his palm over her lower back as the sun rays danced in. Shadows of the trees stood among the tent walls. Cuddling, innocent kissing and a conversation to start off the day; it was a perfect morning.

"Hello Handsome," said Marie to her beloved.

"Hey Beautiful," said Once-ler with a groggy smile. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"Once," chuckled Marie pulling him back for another kiss. Marie was always touched when Once-ler said she looked wonderful. Then she remembered something. "Are you going to be late for the store?"

"The store can wait," said Once-ler. "I have time for you."

"Good," said Marie. She thought of her parents and how they were compared to their daughter and son-in-law. "Once-ler, I don't want you to be like Mother and Father so promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Just promise me you won't let the new business get the best of you. Don't lose sight of what you have."

"I promise," said Once-ler. Marie nestled into the crook of his neck, satisfied with his word.

It was later in the morning, _much later_ that Once-ler and Marie were up. Marie was outside getting fruit for the day and she left her husband to feed their twins. Marie was kind enough to give Melvin a spare fruit for him. The June weather seemed perfect in Truffula Valley. It wasn't too hot and the air was cool so the cottage door was open. Marie stood on her tip-toes to reach on the lowest trees.

"Mornin Waterfall," said The Lorax walking by.

"Morning," said Marie. She went on plucking the fruit down in a bucket.

"Isn't Beanpole the one who gets the Truffula Fruit?" questioned The Lorax.

"He wanted to feed the twins," said Marie. "We're trying to wean the girls and it may help if he feeds them."

"Wean?"

"Get them off of milk from me," said Marie. "They're fifteen months old right now. It's time they started having milk out of the carton."

"Humans," mumbled The Lorax. When baby creatures were done with milk they didn't have anymore. The topic was too awkward for him. "I'll be inside tryin to forget this conversation."

The Lorax found the door was open and in their bouncers were Natalie and Chloe, bibbed and food stained. The Lorax chuckled seeing them and let out a huge laugh seeing Once-ler.

"You look nice today," he laughed. He received a frown from Once-ler.

"Not in the mood Mustache," said Once-ler as he stirred green mush in a small bowl. He had splatters of mashed sweet potatoes, bananas, peaches and applesauce on his white shirt and vest. He yanked his desk chair to the table where his daughters awaited for breakfast.

"What is that?" asked The Lorax in disgust.

"Breakfast," said Once-ler. Then he grinned at the girls to be optimistic and spoke in a high pitched tone. "Okay. We're going to try green beans Bunnies."

The Lorax watched Once-ler struggle to feed them. Chloe kept turning her head away and Natalie would spit any spoonful out. It was funny to watch for the forest guardian. Finally, Once-ler tried a new tactic.

"Come on," said Once-ler. "Daddy likes green beans. See?" He slipped a green mouthful in, but shuddered. It tasted just as bad as it did last time. Once-ler bolted up and spat the mush in the sink.

"Not very good eh?" asked The Lorax. He didn't blame him. The smashed up vegetables didn't look appealing to him.

"I still don't like them," coughed Once-ler. "Okay. No more green beans." He got another jar of baby food out.

"Well," chuckled Marie who came in. "Looks like our sweethearts are winning the food fight." She put the bucket down on the kitchen counter.

"Can you please just feed them?" pleaded Once-ler.

Marie sympathetically laughed and did what he asked. After Once-ler had changed out of his messy clothes, Marie took the girls out for a stroll. Once-ler said he would have breakfast for just the two of them when she got back. With a kiss good-bye (which earned a grumble from The Lorax) Marie pushed the carriage out with her happy babies.

Pipsqueak came in and his brood of Bar-ba-loots followed. They all looked hungry. Swomee-Swans joined and roosted in nooks. Once-ler didn't mind the invasion anymore and sometimes made pancakes for the valley's inhabitants.

"You want to help?" asked Once-ler to Pipsqueak. The cub giggled and climbed onto the counter. Once-ler tied on his apron as The Humming-Fish waddled in crooning for a treat.

Once-ler made more than he expected for the animals. One of the Humming-Fish couldn't stop eating and started to bloat. Pipsqueak helped him with serving and Melvin peeked his head in the window earning a few sugar cubes from his master. It looked like an extra perfect day.

"Alright I've got eighths," said Once-ler putting another stack of pancakes out for his neighbors. Eagerly the breakfast was devoured and Once-ler got started on another batch.

"I'm gettin full," mumbled The Lorax. He patted his stomach and fell back on the bed which suited as a table for all. Crumbs were already on the covers.

"You'll want more," smirked Once-ler. The Lorax could eat a lot and even he knew that.

The only sound was Once-ler humming, the sizzling of batter in the frying pan and the content mutters of creatures. Pipsqueak wobbled with the plate as Once-ler flipped the cakes from the spatula on it. There weren't any sounds outdoors and every few minutes Once-ler checked out his window to see if Marie was back. Then suddenly there was a faint rumbling. A rumbling that shook the cottage startled everyone. It was strong enough that it made everyone stumbled a bit and become wide-eyed.

"What?" said Once-ler. "What's going on?" He put the spatula down and took his apron off. He hurried out of the door and shaded his eyes. By that time, the houseguests had followed him out. What came over the hill made _everything_ change for Once-ler.

"And when we get home we're going to make Truffula Fruit Pie," said Marie unaware of the change at that moment as she chatted with her babies. "It's going to be fun." Marie continued pushing the carriage and she found they were in their area. She noticed something askew among their inhabitance. A crowd of people were walking off, looking pleased, over the hill and vanished out of sight.

"What?" gasped Marie. "What are all these people doing here?" She hurried (carefully with the carriage) to the cottage where Once-ler was kneeling on the ground. Much to Marie's astonishment, all around him where dollar bills, many tied in rubber bands. Once-ler had a few tucked in his vest and plastered on his face was a huge and triumphant smile. Marie could only say one word; "Once-ler?"

"They changed their minds!" shouted Once-ler in jubilee. He started laughing and leaped up to hug Marie.

"About wh-" started Marie. She didn't finish because Once-ler passionately connected to her mouth, dipping her down. "What happened?" she asked when she caught her breath again.

"They love the Thneed!" said Once-ler. "We're in business Baby!"

It turned out that the lone Thneed Once-ler had tossed in the trash had been flung onto a young girl and it had been shaped into a hat. Of course, the public, who could be very, _very_ fickle, loved it right then! (Unbeknownst to Marie and Once-ler that was after an incident which involved a stray cat rummaging in the trash, who accidentally got thrown with the trash in the garbage truck. The poor cat got caught in the Thneed and when a strong wind blew the cat went flying with the Thneed shaping into something like a parachute. The cat smacked into a motorcyclist, blinding him and made a wrong turn on a ramp. The motorcyclist went flying in mid-air, through a doughnut shop sign, over four school buses and earned applause for his surprise stunt. He flung the Thneed off and then it hit the girl.) One had to see it to believe it!

Greenville's residents had searched for where the lanky gentleman whom they had ridiculed lived. To their dismay, he wasn't in Greenville. It only took them time to piece together that he lived outside of the town and found him. They found him slack-jawed, hugging The Lorax and both terrified.

"They like it now?" Marie was glad to see Once-ler succeeding, but she was shocked that after almost two years Thneeds were now popular. It was all so sudden!

"Yeah!" laughed Once-ler ecstatically. He was so giddy he couldn't think straight. "We're gonna be rich!" He planted kisses on his daughters' heads thinking of all the things he could buy for them.

Suddenly he raced inside and fumbled to find the radiophone. Marie held the twins as she came in. Then she had a bad feeling of why Once-ler was using it. He carried on with spreading the good news.

"Mom?" he said chatting away. "Hey! It's me! Listen, you need to bring the whole family down here right now!"

After Once-ler hung up he served Marie the last batch of pancakes, which she knew had been huge portions. Once-ler seemed extra peppy after getting praised and literally raised up by the people who once scorned him.

"Who is up for ninths?" he asked enthusiastically. He gave a quick smooch to Marie's head giving her a plateful.

"Only me," said Marie knowing their animal company had left. More for her! She watched Once-ler busily clean the kitchen and grinned knowing how happy he was. Having Once-ler happy meant the day was twice as blissful. The bad feeling she had earlier with him calling his mother began to fade.

The next day, it all went downhill when Marie heard the sound of that blasted RV come crashing through the trees. Chloe and Natalie were in their crib playing with toys. Marie felt apprehensive of Isabella seeing them just yet and asked for Once-ler to keep them back until his family was settled in.

Once-ler had rested in the patio chair with the curious animals and grim Lorax for their arrival. Marie crawled on the bed and watched at the impending doom that had entered their paradise. She saw Once-ler get up and wait excitedly for the RV to pour out his relatives. Pipsqueak hid behind his ankles at the large, metal transportation device. Marie glanced out of the stained glass seeing the RV open its door.

Always looking like her intimidating self, Aunt Grizelda stepped out and gave only one remark.

"What a dump!"

"How nice to see you to," mumbled Marie to herself.

"Hey Aunt Grizelda!" said Once-ler being his usual upbeat self.

Brett and Chet jumped out and immediately started playing football…with a Bar-ba-loot! Marie watched in horror as Brett (it was Brett right?) flung the poor animal and she assumed Chet ran after it. Chet smacked into a tree with the frightened creature landing on him.

"He totally ran into that tree!" Brett laughed. He gave a high five to Once-ler and ran off.

"Owww!" groaned Once-ler. He gripped his hand in pain. Brett and Chet had more muscle though Once-ler was capable of dragging a Truffula Tree.

Then the mother of all worst mothers (to Marie at least) stepped out of the RV. Isabella used poor and aging Uncle Ubb as a stepstool to get down. Once-ler locked his hands behind his back and smiled seeing her. Marie furrowed her eyebrows as she watched the devious woman step up to her son and pull his squished face down to kiss it. The Lorax looked just as horrified of Isabella noticing the faux fox Isabella always wore.

"We always knew you'd make it Oncie," said Isabella. Then with a glint in her eye that made Marie nervous she glanced to the rest of her brood. "Right?" she added in an odd tone.

"Hey!" said Ubb. "I love this guy!" He jumped up to give his great-nephew a hug.

"But you always said I wouldn't amount to anything." said Once-ler feeling confused by his family's actions.

"Oh hush up!" said Isabella sweetly in her Southern drawl. "I was just trying to motivate you!"

Marie bit her lip and shifted on the bed. She overheard what Once-ler said about how it had hurt him for a long time with Isabella's downgrading. Only Marie knew the truth. She knew how Once-ler had always felt about it; he only told her.

"Anyway," said Once-ler after his quick confession to his mother. "Everyone's here! Marie's been here for a long time." He gave a quick glance to the window knowing Marie was watching. He gave a reassuring smile to his wife. She _was _a Once-ler now so she counted as his family.

"Time to face the music," said Marie getting up. She stopped at the door and took a deep breath. Once-ler would look out for her no matter what could be said to offend her.

Marie peeked out of the door shyly to see her in-laws. She felt a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach seeing them and an ache in her heart. It looked like those perfect days with just Once-ler were gone. Her biggest concern was that they'd be living in the forest in their little RV. _Next door neighbors for in-laws…_ She sighed and tried to find courage to step out.

"So where's my great-niece-in-law?" asked Ubb. "I've gotta give her a hug!"

"She's putting-oh! Here she is," said Once-ler cheerfully as Marie stepped outside.

"Hey!" said Ubb loudly. "I love this girl! How've you been Sweet Cheeks?" He pulled her into a hug and Marie had to lean a little since Ubb was a bit shorter than her.

"I've been great," said Marie politely and giving Ubb a pat on the back. "Thanks." She wasn't sure if she wanted to be called Sweet Cheeks.

"Ah! Moira!" said Isabella. "There's my favorite daughter-in-law!"

"Marie," corrected her "favorite" daughter-in-law. Marie was pulled into a hug and multiple pecks on her cheek by Isabella, but there was something wrong in her grip that Marie noticed. It didn't really affectionate, it seemed forced and tight.

"I'm so glad Oncie found you," said Isabella.

"Really?" asked Marie. "I thought you weren't very fond of me."

"Oh!" gasped Isabella. "Now what gave you that idea?! I've always adored you."

"Really Isabella?" thought Marie dryly. "_Really_?" She kept her tongue quiet and clung to her patience. She knew Once-ler would be gracious to his in-laws and there was no excuse for her to act differently.

"So we're all here," said Once-ler pleased to see his mother and wife getting along. "We can get to work."

"Brett! Chet!" yelled Isabella. "Set up the RV!" She turned to see them playing football. "Will you stop throwing that bear?"

Brett and Chet raced back, dropping the poor Bar-ba-loot. One of them pushed a button on the side of the RV and much to Marie's and The Lorax's horror it pulled apart and biggered over the cottage. A pool with a slide, a patio swing, a clothes line, a satellite dish and a pink flamingo suddenly stood out like a sore thumb over Truffula Valley. Once-ler seemed fascinated, but Marie and The Lorax looked concerned. Only The Lorax reacted vocally.

"No, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" said The Lorax. He stepped in front with hands up. "Time out! Back up! Stop! Don't move an inch! Nobody's movin in here. You've gotta go! Good-bye."

"So who invited the giant, furry peanut?" asked Grizelda with her rough voice.

"You callin me a peanut huh?" demanded The insulted Lorax. "I'll go right up your nose!"

"Ha!" sneered Grizelda. She shoved her purse into Ubb as she went forward to battle. The Lorax pumped his fists preparing for punches.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Once-ler trying to keep the peace. "You wouldn't hit a woman?"

"That's a woman?" asked The Lorax in surprise. Marie had to bite her lips to stifle her laughter.

"Okay," said Once-ler kneeling between the opponents. "Everyone cool it. Let's not get off on the wrong foot here." He made introductions. "Family, this is my friend-"

"Acquaintance," said The Lorax gruffly.

"Acquaintance," corrected Once-ler hiding the bit of hurt in his tone. Marie noticed it too and she wondered if Once-ler truly saw The Lorax as a friend. "Very good acquaintance; the Lorax. He speaks for the trees."

"Yes and on behalf of the trees," said The Lorax with venom in his words. "Get out!"

The Once-ler family seemed offended, expect for Marie. Then again, she wasn't a relative by blood. Maybe that's what made the difference. Once-ler shoved The Lorax back to talk one-on-one with him.

"Be nice!" he said. "This is my family! And I'm going to need their help if my company's going to get bigger."

"Bigger?" asked The Lorax worriedly. "Eh. Can't you and Waterfall do it on your own?"

"No," said Once-ler. "It's too big for just the two of us." He went into dramatics with his hands to explain the vastness of his ideas. "This isn't some rinky-dink operation anymore. I've got plans! A vision of a world filled with Thneeds! It's going to be huge!"

"Which way does a tree fall?" asked The Lorax after a pause and a sigh.

"Uh…down," said Once-ler thinking it was the obvious answer.

"A tree falls which way it leans," said The Lorax solemnly. "Be careful which way you lean." And with that he sadly walked away.

While Once-ler had tried selling his idea to his friend, Brett and Chet greeted Marie with bone-crushing hugs. It had actually been nice of Brett and then Chet to greet her that way. It seemed genuine compared to Isabella and Grizelda barely regarded her.

"Hey!" said Brett cheerfully seeing his new relative. "How's my little sis?"

"Great," said Marie inhaling deeply after being freed.

"Say," said Ubb. "Where are those cute little great-great nieces? I've been dying to see them!"

"They're napping," said Marie quickly. "You can see them later. I don't want them cranky right now. They'll cry if their woken up." She felt overprotective of Natalie and Chloe thinking of her new family. She had fears of them being dropped, bumped or jostled by any of the Once-lers, save one.

"Twins!" said Isabella. "I remember when Brett and Chet were babies! So precious!" She gripped Marie's shoulders and then looked her over with a critical eye. "Oh! Still carrying that baby weight Sugar?" She patted Marie's lower stomach with her back hand.

"No," said Marie shaking her head and comprehending that Isabella had just called her Sugar.

"Oh," said Isabella. "You don't have to lie. It took me time to lose weight. No need to be embarrassed."

"Mom," said Once-ler coming to Marie's aid after pondering what The Lorax said. "She's not lying. She's back down to her old size." He wrapped his arm around Marie's waist and kissed her hair. He was proud of Marie for her weight loss and still content with her curved figure.

"Oncie, you don't have to lie for her," said Isabella. She flipped her hand and smiled.

"I've lost forty pounds," said Marie downheartedly. "Forty and a half, really." She pressed a hand over her belly which used to be a bulge from pregnancy. Her self-esteem went down a notch. All that walking for exercise and cutting out sweets had meant hard work and discipline.

"Oh well," said Isabella. Her voice dripped with sweetness, secretly accusing Marie. "There's _always_ room for progress." She turned back to the RV with a sly grin.

Once-ler was surprised to hear the accusation, but Marie felt her blood boil. She tore away from Once-ler and started seething. After all that year of dropping pounds and people thinking her fat since her body matured, someone had the nerve to tell Marie that!

"Why I-" began Marie with irrational anger rising. She clenched her fists and took a step.

"Whoa!" said Once-ler lifting her at the waist and turning a 180. "Don't get your breast milk in milkshake Marie," he said softly. He took her hand and headed for the cottage.

"Where are you going?" asked Chet. None had overheard Once-ler's comment.

"Just a minute," said Once-ler. "We-have things to do, but I'll be back out to show you what to do with the trees." He slipped back inside with his wife.

"She had no right to say that," said Marie when the door was closed and pointed to herself. "If I still have weight, it's because I'm still feeding two babies and-and I have a child-bearing thighs. I carried twice as much! I can't help that!"

"I know you have," said Once-ler taking her hands back in his. "Mom's never lost weight since she had Brett and Chet. She never went back to her figure from high school so she's one to talk."

"But she-" Marie started to whine. She inhaled and dropped down on the bed. "I didn't mean to start getting mad. I'm sorry."

"What?" asked Once-ler calmly. "I'm not mad at you. I've felt that way with Mom and what she's said about me. She loves me, but she-" He moved his hands trying to find the right definition. "She doesn't know how to show it."

"I'm-I'm just nervous," said Marie messing her hair.

"I thought you were okay with this," said Once-ler. "That's what you told me. Or did-"

"I was," said Marie. "Then I saw them coming in their RV and now I'm nervous with them all here. I feel like I have to be this perfect image now…like at home."

"They don't know you like I do," said Once-ler sitting next to her. "It's going to be different with them here, but they're here to help out. We can't do it on our own if Thneeds are taking off."

"I just don't want them to invade everything we do," said Marie. "You, me and the girls."

"I know," said Once-ler. They had discussed it the night before. "They won't be a part of everything. I'll make them live in Greenville and we'll stay out here." He hugged Marie close. "I know they're crazy, but if you can put up with me, you can do the same." He formed a teasing smile. "I'm just as bad as them right?"

"No," said Marie smiling at Once-ler's joke. She tilted his fedora over his eyes. "Well, I've had years of practice dealing with you."

"What do you mean?" asked Once-ler pretending to be wounded by her. They both laughed and Marie hugged him back. "Okay, I'll get them going on harvesting the tufts and afterwards we'll introduce the next generation to them. And don't worry. I won't let Brett and Chet hurt them."

"Agreed," said Marie. She glanced at the clock. "Actually, can you get the next generation? They'll want their milk now."

After Once-ler helped Marie get Natalie and Chloe for her he went back to give instructions. There would be no axes, just plucking with the tweezers he made and they had to go in the wagon. It seemed simple enough and everyone went to work. Pleased to see things working out, Once-ler decided to finish a sketch of his.

Marie settled on the bed with a pillow in her lap, babies resting against it and nursed them. She could forget about Isabella's harsh words for the time being and focus on better things. Once-ler got his desk chair pulled out, easel adjusted and started drawing. Marie listened to the faint scribbling of a pencil against paper. By the time Once-ler was done drawing the twins were content and dozed off to nap.

"It's amazing," said Once-ler to himself looking at his drawing. "I am so proud of me." He leaned back easily thinking of how perfect everything was. Perfect career, perfect woman, perfect children, what more could he ask?

"Oncie?" asked Isabella. She peeked her head at the window and broke her son's thoughts. "We've got ourselves a little problem.


	21. First Day of Work and Meetings

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie and those cute baby girls are mine!) Carojoy4210 and pinkminor234, thanks for the follow and alert. Thanks for the review Whiteling! I have a new fic up! _A Beating Heart and Clicking Gears_! Working on _Friendship_…I'm busy for a new year already!

**Chapter 21**

**First Day of Work and Meetings**

"Problem?" asked Once-ler to his mother. He thought the instructions he gave were simplistic and wouldn't cause trouble.

"Mm-hm," said Isabella. "See, we're not making Thneeds fast enough."

Marie leaned cautiously so as to not compress Natalie and Chloe who slept against her. She felt uncomfortable with what Isabella was saying. She remembered when she was thirteen, her father talked about how slow the machines were in packing the beer bottles for his company _Shaye and Neely_. The machines had gotten cranked up too fast for progress and Dashiell came home complaining that half of the bottles had gotten damaged. He blamed everyone except himself for the losses.

"Harvesting the tufts takes too long," called Ubb as he pushed the cart full of tufts.

Marie's thoughts were broken hearing him. She couldn't see what was happening where she was, but Once-ler watched from his place. He watched Brett as he took the tweezers and pinched a small piece of tuft (which was hardly as big as his hands.) He held the tweezers out for Chet to take the piece. Chet trotted to the cart and placed it among the pile as easily as a child making a stack out of toy blocks. Neither of them was working that fast and didn't take enough tufts.

"Well," said Once-ler hesitantly. Brett and Chet were not the brightest bulbs in the box and he knew it. "What else can we do?" He had a bad feeling looming over him as he asked.

"Well," said Isabella forming a smile and an "innocent" shift in the eyes. "And this just occurred to me…we could just start chopping down the trees."

"What?" asked Once-ler in concern. He hadn't chopped a tree down since the first he day showed up in the valley.

"Whoo! Now you're talking," called Ubb. "That would speed things up!"

"But-" began Once-ler to protest his reasoning. What would've happened had Marie not had jumped into action, he didn't want to know.

"I'm here!" said Marie. She dashed outside and wrapped an arm around her mother-in-law. "Isabella, the reason it's taking too long is because you need an extra set of hands! So I'm done with being inside and I'll help you out here. I'm sure when Once-ler's finished his blueprint he'll join us."

"I still think that-" Isabella was cut off again.

"No!" said Marie calmly. "Please! I insist! Besides, you can't get family bonding with cutting trees and I _do so_ want to spend time with you! Why wouldn't I?" It had taken all of Marie's strength to shut out the voice that yelled in her mind to stop talking!

"Oh," said Isabella. She glanced at Once-ler who smiled and quietly thanking Marie for her intrusion. "Well, if you insist. I could give you some advice about how to fix this rat's nest of yours while working." She ruffled her hands in Marie's hair.

"Of course," said Marie slowly, but kept her grin plastered on her face. Marie and Isabella went off arm in arm.

Relieved by Marie's offering, Once-ler watched them walk off as if they had a terrific bond. He smiled knowingly to himself that Marie would only have spent time with his family for him; especially considering Isabella wasn't so courteous to her earlier. Marie needed a medal for what she did, but there were others ways to show appreciation and affection. He'd spoil her later on.

"Have you ever used an axe?" questioned Isabella when they were a distance away from the cottage.

"Yes," Marie lied. It was bad enough she was considered chubby, she didn't want to be considered weak.

"Then if we did chop down trees would you help?" Isabella's eyes narrowed at her.

"Well," paused Marie trying to be loyal to The Lorax like Once-ler had been. "I'd only do it _if_ it was the _only_ option to get the tufts. However, it's not the only option so we can just pluck."

"I still say we should chop down the trees," said Isabella. "It'd be easier."

"Once-ler doesn't want to take the easy way," said Marie. "It wouldn't be making an honest living if he took the easy route. At least that's what he thinks. Now, Isabella while we're plucking why don't you tell me how you lost the baby weight for your figure? I mean, look at you! You look great." Marie kept her grin on her face and hoped Isabella fell for it.

"Oh hush up!" said Isabella. She was pleased to have her ego boosted. "It was a special diet!" So Isabella went on with her "weight loss" and she forgot about the tree chopping.

For now…

In the meantime, Once-ler had put Natalie and Chloe in the crib. (Marie had them safely propped in his bed when she left.) With a quick kiss against their dark hair, Once-ler took the baby monitor and stuffed it in his pocket. When Once-ler arrived outside, he took a burlap sack, pulled his garden gloves on and gathered handfuls of tufts from a short Truffula Tree near the cottage. It was the same one he used to hang the hammock for the girls. The rest of his brood moved to the other side for more trees. The only sounds that hit his ears were his babies breathing over the baby monitor. Once-ler hummed and scatted to himself as he worked. The smell of the trees and the comfortable warmth of summer made the day seem idyllic.

The only thing that made the day seem awkward was the RV. Once-ler didn't plan on having Isabella, Grizelda, Ubb, Chet and Brett living next door. If anything, as soon as they made enough, he planned to buy them a home in Greenville. As much as Once-ler loved his family, whether they belittled him or not, he had his own now. He wanted it to just be him, his lovely lady and two precious girls out in the valley. The forest was better than the city.

Once-ler stopped picking and suddenly looked at his surroundings. If they got rich, then they didn't have to stay in the cottage. They could get a bigger home. Perhaps he could build one?

"And what about that factory idea?" Once-ler thought as he shaded his eyes to view his surroundings. "Where could that go?"

About two hours later, Marie was glad to leave Isabella's side and go back to Once-ler. After listening about Isabella's diet and getting critiqued about how she could fix her curls, Marie needed to see a loving face.

When Marie entered the cottage, Once-ler had Natalie and Chloe on the changing table. He was putting little pink headbands in their hair with a bow nestled on their sides. They had on white sundresses and were barefoot.

"Hello Bunnies," chuckled Marie. "Don't you look cute?" Natalie held her arms up to her.

"Let's go see Grandma," chortled Once-ler taking Chloe. "She can't wait to see you!" Chloe giggled in response. Once-ler turned to Marie. "Ready for this?"

"I wish," admitted Marie. "If Brett and Chet get rough, take the girls!"

"I will," promised Once-ler as he tugged down on the hem of Natalie's dress since it was riding up.

The walk to the door felt long as Marie thought of all the things Isabella could say to degrade their daughters. Natalie and Chloe were oblivious of all the changes around them.

"Here they are," said Once-ler excitedly as he burst out. "Here's Chloe and Natalie!"

The family watched Once-ler give a quick spin as he approached them and Marie slowly paced. The reactions were very much according to their personalities.

"Hey there!" said Ubb. He grinned and gave a quick tickle to Chloe who buried her head in Once-ler's vest. "Look at you! Don't you look just like your dad?"

"My grandbabies!" squealed Isabella as she came up to Natalie. She lifted Natalie up, letting her tiny legs dangle. "Ohh! You're as cute as a button!"

Natalie looked confused at the new woman who held her. She blinked her eyes and began flailing her arms. Natalie shaped her hands into fists and started to fuss. Isabella looked a little disappointed, but smiled giving Natalie back to Marie. Ah, her baby was safe in her arms. Until…

"I wanna hold her!" yelled one of Natalie's uncles. Brett raced up and held out his muscled arms.

Marie unwillingly let Natalie go. She was quick to judge that Brett would toss Natalie in the air. When Once-ler did it, Marie was confident he'd catch the girls, but Chet and Brett didn't know how to handle babies! Much to Marie's surprise, Brett was very kind, wiggling Natalie in his hands and rubbing noses with her. Natalie didn't seem too pleased. Her expression still refused change when Chet came in and tried tickling her. Natalie wasn't ticklish. Altogether, Marie felt sorry that she had misjudged them for handling their nieces.

Grizelda didn't approach and looked grimly at the girl twins. She never liked kids and her new family members were no exception. And Once-ler, who had gotten his wrist spanked by her a couple of times in his youth was relieved she didn't come near.

"Oh, let me hold her," said Isabella who had turned to her other grandbaby while her sons tried entertaining Natalie.

Uncle Ubb seemed reluctant since he hadn't gotten Chloe in his arms yet, but he did what Isabella wanted. Isabella swooped Chloe up and held her up close to her face. Once-ler smiled seeing two generations connect.

"Hello, hello," cooed Isabella. "Aren't _you_ as cute as a button?"

Chloe was terrified of new people, even if it was a family member. The poor baby's face crumpled up and she bawled. Isabella looked shocked and held her out an arm's length. She managed to disguise the disgust in her eyes. Once-ler took a hint and brought Chloe back to his hold, gently shushing her.

Once safe in the familiar arms, Chloe's tears stopped and she waved her arms trying to get the funny thing her father wore on his head. Her fingertips managed to tilt to over his eyes. Once-ler smiled and put his fedora over her head.

"Sorry Mom," chuckled Once-ler. "Chloe's a shy, little violet."

"It isn't good to have a shy violet for a baby Oncie," said Isabella. "She'll never have proper socializing." She already didn't like the twins and her reasons were secretive.

"I think she's fine for now," said Once-ler shrugging. He perked up seeing his brothers play with Natalie and Ubb joining them. "Besides, Chloe and Natalie have each other."

Marie had watched Isabella's reactions to the twins and it made her suspicious. Isabella's coos didn't seem realistic like Ubb's Brett's or Chet's. Maybe Isabella disliked the twins because they were hers.

"Well that's her problem," thought Marie remembering that phone call Once-ler made on their birthday to her. "It's her issue if she doesn't like me. Still, I'll be nice to her." Marie did her best to not worry about certain comments for the rest of the day.

By the time it was dusk Once-ler was starting to wish his family would go to Greenville and stay in a hotel. Brett and Chet's ginormous appetites left him and Marie stressful. While Ubb had played peek-a-boo with the twins Marie and Once-ler raced around the cottage making meals of potatoes, mixed vegetables, chicken and Truffula Fruit pie. Of course, this was done after their fridge had been raided by Grizelda, Brett and Chet who didn't ask if they could eat! They took small plates, piled on cookies, crackers and two jars of baby food and sat outside in the fold-out table from the RV. Knowing they were something of hosts, Once-ler and Marie _had_ to eat with them. Hosts has to be polite to their guests whether they were pests or not. They were family. That word was growing annoying!

Marie had been appalled by the family's manners except for Ubb and Isabella's; mouths chewing open, shoving globs of food on spoons, elbows on the table, burping contests and never using napkins. Marie did have to keep in mind that she was raised in a different social class so she couldn't be too hard on them. Once-ler was different from them, so he wouldn't act like them.

Poor Once-ler looked so embarrassed during dinner. He nearly lost his hunger watching chomped food in his brothers' and great-aunt's mouth. Natalie and Chloe were less messy eaters and they were babies! There was nothing he could do so Once-ler and Marie tried to be polite and smile for the rest of the night. They did have a big day tomorrow of knitting Thneeds while Marie looked after her girls.

"That's it," sighed Marie as she dried the last plate. Her hands were pruned after washing plates, silverware and glasses from dinner. "No more dishes!" She felt Once-ler, who was feeling better after the chaotic meal, hug her from behind.

"I know it wasn't easy today, but-" said Once-ler. "-thanks for putting up with your in-laws." He felt Marie's curls tickle his cheek.

"I know you'd do the same," said Marie. She tossed the mini Thneed for a dish towel on the counter.

"I've been thinking," said Once-ler slowly. "Two things."

"What exactly?" questioned Marie. She leaned back against him in the shadows of night.

"I've been thinking of building a factory," said Once-ler hesitantly.

"A factory?" Marie felt nervous hearing that. "That's a lot of a building for a few people."

"If we get more workers they need a place to work." Once-ler turned her around and clasped her hands in his. "And if we have a factory running, we'll earn more and we can afford anything we need! We could get the girls a pony!"

"Don't let your imagination run away with you," said Marie gently. "We don't need to be millionaires."

"I know," said Once-ler after a pause. "I just want Mom proud of me and I want to give our Bunnies the best. Is that so bad?"

"No," said Marie shaking her head and reaching up to brush his bangs. "There's nothing bad about that. I just don't want Thneeds changing who you are."

"They won't," said Once-ler confidently. "I wouldn't change for anything!"

"Now what was the second thing you were considering?" asked Marie after smiling at Once-ler's vow.

"Second thing-oh right," said Once-ler. Then a look on his face that Marie knew well showed. He drew her in an embrace. "What you did today…plucking tufts while listening to Mom's advice for your so called "rat's nest-" Once-ler's slid his fingers through the whirling waves of Marie's hair, feeling them spring lightly back into shape. "-I think you deserve a reward."

"I accept whatever it is Handsome," chuckled Marie.

With a quick tilt of her head and a lower from Once-ler's their lips met, slowly becoming passionate. Once-ler pressed his wife against the cabinet, and she suddenly, but tenderly pulled him down to the warm floor. The only light was the stove which gave a comforting glow. All alone, in the summer night, secluded in their bedroom/kitchenette, the thoughts of knitting, in-laws and factories vanished.


	22. Taking Off

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie and those cute baby girls are mine) I'll come back and correct mistakes, but I'm worn out right now!** Updated as of 01/26/2013.**

**Chapter 22**

**Taking Off **

"Natalie," laughed Once-ler. "You can't do that. No, no."

Natalie had tried "helping" by taking some of the fluff out of the sack and dropping it on the grass. Once-ler gently took the fluff out of her little grip.

"You put it in the sack Hummingbird not out," said Once-ler. Still, he found it funny that Natalie had tried giving a hand.

Natalie reached back and pulled a handful out. She giggled as if knowing it was putting off a business. Once-ler sat down against the tree trunk and let her play. It was time for a break anyway. Earlier, he had lifted each daughter up and let them do some pulling, but they barely got enough as the tufts slipped in their palms; so much for being Daddy's Little Helpers.

As of August, demand was getting higher and everyone knew it. People were getting impatient and Isabella was becoming persistent. The Lorax kept hoping Once-ler would hold his promise. Marie hoped the same too. The public didn't like the slowness of the Thneeds and wanted their product faster. Once-ler was seriously considering on building a factory and The Lorax didn't like it. However, Once-ler planned on collecting instead of cutting.

"Keep an eye on your Beanpole Waterfall," said The Lorax one afternoon as she sat in the hammock with the babies. "I have a bad feelin his mom is plantin nasty seeds in his head."

"You don't have to worry," said Marie trying to be positive. "Once-ler would only break a promise if necessary."

"This one isn't necessary to break," said The Lorax stubbornly.

"I know," reassured Marie as she shook a rattle for Chloe. "I mean if it meant keeping someone safe or so. I know because…" She didn't want to go there. Marie hated recalling the stupid decision she almost did of running away. The worst part was that she almost lost her best friend when he did the right thing to protect her. Marie wouldn't lose him in any way again!

Marie spotted Once-ler stuffing a sack full of Truffula tufts. When the babies napped Marie helped with work, but she and Once-ler knew one of them had to stay with them afterwards. Of course, working and watching the babies wasn't easy!

"Oncie why can't you see it?" said Isabella. "We _need_ to chop down the trees!" She leaned against the wagon as Once-ler dumped a sackful of tufts in it.

"Mom," sighed Once-ler. "I've already told you this! I made a promise to The Lorax that I wouldn't chop another."

"That old coot?" asked Isabella. She scoffed. "Oncie, he knows nothing of running a business! Trust your mama on this one!"

"We're fine with what we're doing," said Once-ler.

"Fine," sighed Isabella. She paused and then a devious flash came to her eyes when she spotted Marie, Natalie and Chloe lying down in the hammock. "I suppose you know what's best for you, the company…and your babies. You wouldn't want to _fail_ them in anyway."

Fail.

It was Once-ler's least favorite word. He stopped gathering a handful from a tree and turned to his mother who started helping him.

"I'm not failing them," said Once-ler slowly. He suddenly felt that concern a parent gets when they think of their children's future. "Am I?" he added softly.

"Well," said Isabella in a "kind" tone. "I don't want you to live in a lie Oncie, but I think you can do better."

"Better?"

"Oh like giving them more than what they have. Like that shack of yours. Is that really where you want to raise my grandbabies? You could give them more once your earn enough. Right?"

"I've thought about it, but-" started Once-ler now stopping the picking and feeling his hands sweat in his garden gloves.

"Thinking isn't enough Oncie," chuckled Isabella. She looked almost pitifully at him. "You're a papa now. You don't think; you do! I thought you knew that. That's something _your_ papa should've thought for you three and _me_."

The malicious lady watched her son rub his neck nervously and smiled to herself knowing she had a seed of doubt in his mind. It was so peculiar for her to bring up Once-ler's father when before she had snapped if her sons asked questions.

"You don't want to make a mistake and fail them do you? Do you want to do that for them? _I_ don't think you're a failure but-" Isabella pulled her son into a side hug. "-it'd be just terrible if your own darlings thought of you as one." Isabella kissed Once-ler's brow. "Don't let them down Oncie. Maybe it's not a bad idea to chop the trees to succeed…for them."

Once-ler had the conversation play out in his mind too much throughout the rest of the day. His mother's words were convincing him she was right. If he made bad choices then it affected his own daughters. He knew Marie didn't think of him as a failure, but their own offspring could get wrong ideas as they matured.

The business was slow with just seven people and Marie was half of the time taking care of the girls. No matter how hard they worked, it was still slow with gathering tufts. Knitting wasn't hard and his family had learned well. Marie wasn't good at knitting, but she was best for gathering the material. Once-ler had an uncomfortable night as he continued processing the topic.

The next afternoon Once-ler sat inside the playpen thrumming his fingers on his guitar. It was his turn to watch the toddlers while Marie helped with gathering. He watched the girls busy themselves then looked back out. Isabella passed him again and leaned in the window with a frown.

"What's wrong Oncie?" she asked sounding concerned. "You haven't talked at all today. That's not like you."

"Nothing," said Once-ler hesitantly. "I've been thinking about what you said."

"From yesterday?" Isabella put a hand to her cheek and looked sympathetic. "All that talk about failing, giving my grandbabies the best and the tree chopping?"

"I've been thinking that maybe-" Once-ler glanced down from his chair to _them_. This was only for Natalie and Chloe! "Maybe it," he continued slowly. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to chop down…a few trees."

"Oh Oncie!" squealed Isabella. "You make me so proud of you!" She leaped her arms through the window and pulled him into a side hug. She squeezed him tightly, but Once-ler didn't mind it.

To be honest, after a childhood of not getting enough hugs like an ordinary child, he savored any affection Isabella gave him which was why as Isabella embraced him, Once-ler closed his eyes and smiled as he felt her arms around him and breathed her perfume.

Seconds later, Isabella called for Brett and Chet to get their axes which they had packed up and start whacking. The Lorax had been playing with the baby animals, making a little tower out of their acrobatics when he heard the ringing of metal against wood. He looked in horror and ducked past Once-ler's obnoxious brothers who acted like they were in a sword fight with their swings. Suddenly he was halted by a pitch fork from the ugly woman.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Grizelda with a growl. She lifted him up by his neck.

"Excuse me sir," said The Lorax as politely as he could in a hurry. "I need to speak with your boss!"

"Oh I'm sorry," said Grizelda. "But Mr. Once-ler isn't seeing anybody right now."

Sure enough, Once-ler had loosened the tent window knowing what The Lorax would say. It was bad enough Once-ler hadn't consulted Marie like they usually did with decisions; he didn't want to hear the forest guardian grumble too.

"Oh yeah?" retorted The Lorax as he was carried off. "Well he'll see me!" It looked like The Lorax still had some faith in Once-ler to hear him out.

"Give me a good reason Shorty!" snapped Grizelda with a wicked smile.

Once-ler pulled the curtain back feeling a little guilty seeing his friend, if he counted as one, being dragged off. The sweet little babies were unaware of the dramatic change.

"Come on!" The Lorax called out to his acquaintance. "You broke your promise! You're better than this! This is bad!" With his last words it sounded like he was pleading.

Once-ler didn't let the words soak in. With a frown he blocked out the physical image of his great aunt flinging the poor Lorax into the air by drawing the curtain back. He sighed. That was that. Then a little voice he loved spoke.

"Dah," said Chloe as she wobbled standing up. She gripped one of Once-ler's legs and kept patting her palm to her mouth. Her little sapphire eyes looked up at him almost pitifully.

"Are you hungry Butterfly?" said Once-ler ruffling her curls. He grinned, forgetting his deed and picked her up.

Within minutes, Natalie and Chloe were nibbling on crackers like two baby birds. Once-ler shoved his broken promise into the back of his mind and felt that he had good reason to do it. He couldn't fail his own daughters and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Chopping the trees would go faster, improve the business and thus provide for them. That was all, it was no real harm. He wasn't bad; he was the good guy.

In the meantime, Marie had come from a far side of the valley with two huge sacks dragging behind her. She was proud of herself for her collection, but tired. She was hot and sweaty after a long day and was hoping on taking a nice shower when she got home. She did need one!

However, when Marie got within the radius of her home, her heart froze. There were perhaps a dozen stumps scattered around. Brett was hauling one off and Ubb was sitting in the shade of the RV knitting. Isabella came out of it with a glass of lemonade and a smile on her face.

"Oh Marie," she called seeing her come into view. "Oncie's had a change of heart!"

Marie said nothing, but dodged inside to find Once-ler playing a few notes on his guitar. He was lying on his stomach, his head almost resting on the wooden neck and lazily his skilled fingers ran over the strings. Natalie and Chloe sat upright listening to him.

"What did you do?" asked Marie desperately. When Once-ler gave her a blank stare, Marie pointed out the window.

"Oh the trees," said Once-ler. "Um, I thought it would be okay to chop a few."

"What about your promise?" swallowed Marie. "I thought you were keeping it."

"I know but, if I'm going to give you three the best," Once-ler nodded to the twins. "Then I have to make progress. Not all of them will be chopped Honeysuckle. I promise."

"Once." sighed Marie. She wasn't sure about this. She knew progress in business was nothing new, but she felt guilty for betraying The Lorax. "Are you sure?"

"You don't have to do any chopping," said Once-ler quickly. "You can still gather some tufts. Like I said, not all will be chopped." He gave an awkward smile.

"I don't know," said Marie as she crawled over the pen's fence.

"It'll work out for all of us," promised Once-ler. He sat up and kissed her cheek. "I love you," he reminded her.

"I love you too," said Marie quietly. "Maybe a few trees wouldn't hurt."

Marie thought the trees were no longer a subject until dinner came up and Isabella gave a critical eye to Marie.

"You'll help with cutting tomorrow right?" Isabella inquired. She remembered what Marie said about helping.

Marie had felt a lump in her throat all night as she thought of her words. Marie struggled with a loyalty to a friend and to her family. She did care for The Lorax as an ally, but…

"My family comes first," thought Marie after long hours of thinking.

She was sleepless and finally climbed out with a burning in her heart to prove Isabella wrong. She was apprehensive on disappointing her new family members and she wanted to support Once-ler. If she was running her own business Once-ler would do the same. She'd do anything for her three favorite people.

The Lorax was in distress all night seeing a few stumps as he sat by the river. How could Beanpole do such a thing? He broke his promise! Why now after such a long time?! Then it got worse.

Marie came out of the cottage with the moon glistening and in her hands was a terrible tool. An ax gleamed in the natural light as she crossed over the cool grass.

"Waterfall?" The Lorax called. He hoped she was coming out to talk with him until he saw the ax.

Marie approached a small Truffula Tree, its tufts red. She clenched one hand in her husband's garden gloves and planted her bare feet in the ground. She heaved the ax in both hands and swung it like a first time golfer. She trembled as it hit the bark and slammed her eyes shut.

"Waterfall! No!" she heard The Lorax yell and race to her.

"Sorry Mr. Lorax," said Marie apologetically turning to him. "I've got to stick with my family."

"No! No!" cried The Lorax. "Stop it! You and Beanpole are better than this!"

Marie bit her lip and swung again. Her bathrobe and nightdress twirled with her body. How many swings did it take? Too many! Marie's arms were sore as she hacked. She was almost breathless. Finally, the fatal crash of a tree falling was heard.

"That's it," inhaled Marie. She was definitely a Once-ler now who sometimes wore greed on their sleeves.

Marie tucked the ax under her arm and then struggled lifting the tree. Marie however, was not as strong as Once-ler and after a few paces put the tree down. She went to another despite The Lorax's pleas and his one attempt to pry the ax out of her hands.

By the end of the hour, Marie had four stumps scattered in the valley. That would make her family happy! Four was a good number! She dropped the ax by their front door and thought of the deaths she caused.

"Marie?"

The young woman stopped her stare and found Once-ler looking at her. Whatever it was that got him up, it was miraculous.

"I couldn't sleep," answered Marie before he could ask.

"What were you-" asked Once-ler as he looked at his ax near her feet.

"I thought I'd try helping out," said Marie. "I got four down, but I couldn't carry them."

"You did?" Once-ler looked astonished.

"I did," said Marie smiling. Her true love was happy. That was all that mattered. She went past him and crawled back in bed. The gloves were peeled off and dropped on the nightstand.

"You're amazing," Once-ler proudly whispered before Marie went back to sleep.

It was the beginning of a tempting fate…

The Lorax didn't like the look of it. Marie was unsure about it. Once-ler was pleased with it. Looming on a small mountain in Truffula Valley was a factory; spectacular, but mysterious. Marie had been amazed with the demand of Thneeds and that indeed Once-ler had the factory built. He had designed all of it with his drawing skills.

By the time the factory or _Thneeds Inc._ was set up, Once-ler had purchased different homes for his family. He bought three lovely condos in a nicer part of Greenville. One for Isabella, one for Grizelda and Ubb shared with his nephews. It seemed like their needs were set when they got themselves nice cars too.

As for Once-ler and his special three, he made a home for them inside the factory or was planning to. He first had a funny house, which he called The Lerkim out of the fun of it, built first because Greenville's residents found it peculiar that the inventor lived in a cottage. No one had put it together that Marie was with him. It was often they weren't together in Greenville and had been during the pregnancy as Once-ler tried selling and Marie did baby shopping and if they were together, then nobody was around. It was awkward timing.

It had been June when the rest of The Once-ler family had shown up. By the time all of The Lerkim and half of the factory had been built it was early December and weather had been good to having it shaped. Money poured in from Thneeds and the demand had gotten higher.

The memories of Once-ler's first shelter with his three girls was precious, but the idea of decorating a master and baby room eased the pain. It was simple for The Lerkim since it was a temporary home. The real designing was for their main home. Marie felt tearful knowing they were moving. She loved the cottage so dearly with all its memories. The last night had been painful for her.

Everything that had happened in that cottage; cooking meals, slow dances, conversations, drawing and playing was sacred. Thoughts of the nursery which Once-ler had built, where they paced and rocked their twins to sleep were held close to Marie's heart. The bathroom he made just for her where they ended up sharing together a mirror and shower.

Marie sat on the bed, that small bed which had little room for two people, but where much had happened. All the cuddling and soft kisses, discovering the twins' movement, revealing Marie's pregnancy, and passionate intimacies that had been endured. Marie would never forget how before bedtime for months Once-ler would stroke and kiss her protruding belly and get excited over the little flutters.

"She's kicking! Oh! Now _she's_ kicking! Heh! They're both kicking!" "I love you two!" "They're going to be the most beautiful girls in the world!"

Marie flopped back hearing her beloved's words echo in the deepest corners of her mind. The feeling of living in the cottage, one of romance and parental responsibilities, looked like it would be dimmed living in the factory! Marie would miss seeing shadows of the trees against the walls when she woke up. She would miss the warmth from the cook stove on winter evenings. She would miss how the loft which was used for storing and the bucket on a pulley outside were rarely visited.

"Hey," said Once-ler, breaking her out of her memories. He came back for a small box of baby clothes. "What are you lying around for Beautiful?"

"Nothing," sighed Marie. "I'm just going to miss this home."

"The new one's great," promised Once-ler as leaned over her sprawled out body. "You'll like it and we won't be next door to Mom anymore." He winked at her as he thought of the effort he had put in their new room.

"I'll still miss this one," said Marie with a half smile.

Marie kept herself so close to Once-ler on that last night and tried to not think that half of their things were loaded in the wagon. She wasn't sure if she'd get used to living in a house of stone instead of canvas again. Living out on Knox Lane with the Finnegans' flower gardens and mansion had become a distant memory. Still, Marie wanted to give Once-ler her support, so move away they would. Once-ler was encouraging to Marie about moving. He said their new home, not The Lerkim; the _real_ new one would be beautiful and big enough to raise Chloe and Natalie. Marie would love the master bedroom and he'd keep the tent cottage stored away in case they wanted to take the girls out for a night.

For the next couple of months, the family of four lived in The Lerkim which wasn't too lavish and Marie slowly warmed up to it, especially with seeing that Once-ler kept their old bed. The other nice thing was that Once-ler had gotten two large cribs for their growing twins who had never had their own bed until then. At a year and half old, Natalie and Chloe were moving around. Everything was baby proofed from light sockets to staircases. Soon they were capable of opening unlocked doors and invading mornings with their cries of "Pancakes! Pancakes Dada!"

Inside the skeleton of a factory progress was made and to the creatures it was terrifying. Among the lavish hallways of green with Truffula Tree paintings was an office for Once-ler which was modest at the moment. All it had was a small desk with his old desk chair. It was comfortable enough for him. Surrounding him were large windows and a stairway outside. The hallway had a desk for a secretary and there was only one woman Once-ler had in mind to hire for the position. The opposing side was a conference room with a long table and many chairs.

Past the hallway led another one and it led to two wide doors. Inside was the heart of the factory; the birthing of Thneeds. The trees were lifted by a crane and dipped in a vat of dye outside. A few feet above the dye of pink were fans which would blow it dry instantly. They were dropped on a small platform and workers would pry the tufts off. The trunks would be shredded into nothing but woodchips.

The tufts would be tossed into carts and carried on two twisting tracks from outside. The tracks ran through the factory in a curve and protruded from the other side. Its vibrations could be softly felt under the floor except for Once-ler's office, the hallways it led to and a certain part that was secret. In they would go and be dumped on a conveyor belt. It would run through a machine were it would be flattened together, pulled into threads and then knit by smaller machines. Then off they would be washed, dried, boxed and shipped in trucks.

That was the plan, but the secret part? The secret part was hidden. Where the entrance was, stood a wall where the conference room was held and on the other side would lead to Once-ler's office, but that wall on the left had a doorway. Well hidden from the pattern of wallpaper was a sliding door and behind it was another world.

Until the factory had been completed Once-ler had built The Lerkim, but he considered this better. A two story house inside a factory! There was a staircase of black and white marble which led to the two bedrooms. Below were the kitchen, living room and play room for the girls. Once-ler even put in a room with a small heated pool thinking it was safer than swimming in the river. It was the right size for two toddlers to learn how to swim.

Once-ler didn't want to leave the valley or deprive Marie of another thing she had adjusted to, so it seemed reasonable to live within the building that made his Thneeds. The secret home of his was like a small house and it was comfortable enough.

The first night had gone like he planned for the most part. It was of all days the day before Valentine's Day. Once-ler sent his family out to treat their selves for dinner so he could give a tour. There was something personal for Once-ler to show off their new headquarters to only Marie and their daughters.

By the time Once-ler had shooed his mother and her brood out it was late in the evening and the girls had been extra sleepy that day since they had gotten Daddy up early, walking on their little legs to sweetly demand him to make them pancakes and a demand from Chloe asking for a chocolate cake.

Secretly, the exhaustion was welcomed because if Natalie and Chloe were dozed out it would be easier for them to sleep in their new room. The first night in The Lurkim had been rough since it was new for them. Now, with them already dreaming, Once-ler and Marie knew they wouldn't wake until morning with the heavy sleepers they were.

Marie was touched by the nursery and the detail Once-ler had done. The wallpaper of butterflies and hummingbirds, the old rocking chair, soft carpeting and the two cribs were in detail that only Once-ler would and could do. He even had stained glass windows of flowers put in. All that was left was to put the sleepy babies down and tuck them in.

"And as for you," chuckled Once-ler when the nursery door was closed and the goodnight kisses had ended. "Your room My Beauty."

"Obviously here isn't it?" said Marie beguiling and pointing to the one other door in sight.

When Marie had turned the handle, she was pulled back. Marie felt her feet lifted up and Once-ler's strong arms carry her before she could step in. She smiled as she was brought into their new room.

"You're going to kill your back," she warned.

"I haven't yet," chuckled Once-ler. He gave a quick smooch to her mouth and gently placed her down. "Welcome to your room Mrs. Once-ler."

Mrs. Once-ler. That wasn't something Marie heard often with living in a valley far away from socialization. She liked, no, loved hearing it.

"_Our_ room," corrected Marie gently and she explored it. The first thing that hit her was that the two main colors were in different dark shades of green and black with an accent of ivory.

The room had dark flooring, possibly maple, and it was smooth with polish. Placed on one end was a beautiful loveseat of dark green and little pillows in an elegant pattern. A coffee table was perched before it with picture frames of the girls. The walls coated with wallpaper, a popular trend, had a faint feathery pattern in black.

The bed was huge! No wonder considering it was a California King Mattress; perfect for people who were extremely tall. A four-post bed of dark wood with a green and black canopy stood before Marie. Silken sheets of emerald peeked out under the dark duvet cover. The cuddle blanket was folded at the footboard. Just a little touch of their cottage existed in the master suite and Marie was warmed in the soul to see it.

Marie noticed her old pillow on her right, just like always. Once-ler's bolster was under his. Three larger pillows were lined up against the headboard and Marie smoothed a palm over the footboard. A large shag carpet rested underneath the bed. Hanging on the wall overhead was one of Marie's paintings of Thrush Towne's radiant countryside, all from her memory.

"So that's why Once-ler asked to take it," Marie thought tenderly. "It's the right place."

Marie found on her nightstand a vase of pink roses and her planner. Once-ler's had the alarm clock and a frame with Marie's senior year photo. A crystal chandelier dangled from the high ceiling and barely uttered a clink. A couple of paces from Marie's nightstand and she found a desk. Once-ler had set up office supplies for her. The curve of the chair and table legs offered a feminine touch to the room. Though Marie was certain had Once-ler had been alone, he wouldn't have had the canopy over the bed and she was right!

The only windows were from the two French doors which swung wide revealing a small balcony. Huge drapes were tied back. Once-ler had them opened for now. Outside was the fading light over the valley. The trees were a dim silhouette. All felt gentle and quiet as the sunset slowly sank.

Once-ler stepped out and leaned against the railing as he let Marie savor their new sleeping quarters. Not too long after she had been lifted in, Marie wandered out to the balcony and rested her head between the shoulders blades of her husband. Her arms snuck around him.

"It's gorgeous," said Marie brightly.

"You're okay with it?" asked Once-ler looking over his shoulder to her. He had been a tad nervous of her reaction knowing that she missed their cottage.

"Yes," said Marie. "I can tell you put a lot of design in it. Thank you Honey."

"Well it took a few orders to get the right bathtub, but it worked out," said Once-ler. "And organizing the closet took up time-"

"Bathtub?" asked Marie. She shifted around to him. "I didn't see the bathroom or the closet!"

"Too fascinated by the huge bed?" teased Once-ler. He knew he and Marie wouldn't sleep far apart after two and a half years of sharing his small mattress.

"A little," admitted Marie. "It's kind of big just for sleeping, but I'll get used to it."

"_Just_ for sleeping," smirked Once-ler. "Right."

Marie gave a grin at his remark. She'd save the flirting for later. For now, she rested her head against him as she felt his hand smooth over her curls. The air was still soothing.

"What about Mom's present for you?" asked Once-ler after a long pause. "Do you like it?"

"Present?" Marie looked up at him in surprise. "What present?"

"You were _way_ too distracted by the bed My Sweetness," laughed Once-ler. He quickly spun Marie around so that her backside faced the door. He was beaming with pride.

"Don't turn your head," he whispered. He gently guided her backward, hands at her waist. It was like a slow dance.

"Why don't I just close my eyes?" asked Marie laughing. Her hands clawed into his broad shoulders.

"Then I can't see your eyes," answered Once-ler. "Okay now look." He clasped his hands behind his back. Marie slowly turned and gasped at what was before her.

A vanity of ivory colored wood with a little stool was set up just a few feet from the bed. Marie sunk down into the cushion to see her present. It had been nice of Isabella to get her something. Maybe things could turn around in their relationship. It was prettier in design than Marie's old one in Palmer!

Delicate fingers opened the three drawers below and found them full of make-up. One drawer was full of lipsticks and lip-glosses, another of different shades of blush with foundation and another of eyeliner with mascara. The top two drawers had eye shadow and bottles of nail polish. Marie caught glimpses of pinks, blues, reds and purples. On the top was a hand held mirror of silver, a true antique with roses engraved on the back. Along with it was a bottle of perfume and lotion which she gave a quick test to. The scent of perfume was a tasty aroma of vanilla and raspberries while the lotion was like sweet, plump blackberries.

Marie smiled and began to appreciate Isabella getting her so many objects…until she saw the note on the corner. Then her heart sank.

_For my favorite daughter-in-law, _

_because she always needs improvement for herself to be as great as Oncie._

_Hugs and kisses, Isabella. _

Marie looked into the round mirror with a frown. So much for a present; it was a two faced gift! A nice item to insult her!

"What's wrong?" asked Once-ler seeing her downcast. Marie flicked the paper to him and hunched over. "Mom," grumbled Once-ler reading the note. He crumpled it up.

"Improvement," said Marie almost to herself.

Once-ler leaned low to rest his chin over her shoulder. He looked at their reflection, seeing the young man and woman look back. Once-ler loved his mother, but he felt terrible with her criticism about Marie.

Once-ler gazed at the face of his bride. The heart shaped face with eyes of blue that harmonized with his. Her blonde hair that was so whirly and sweet smelling it always drew his fingers to it. She had a child bearing body, which had only made him physically love her more. Mentally and emotionally, he loved Marie for her. Her kindness, loyalty, unconditional love, and motherly concern matched with her exterior and vice versa.

How was it possible that Clarisse and Dashiell were never happy to have the beautiful woman as theirs? If they weren't happy with Marie, then at least Once-ler was. He didn't want anyone else and he was more than happy to prove it. In fact…showing off the closet and bathroom could wait.

"I think it's me who has to try to be as great as you," said Once-ler softly. "I don't think I can come so close. I wasn't made to give birth."

Marie bit her lips and nuzzled her head against his. She watched the gold and onyx mesh together. She shifted around and pulled him down into a hug.

"Maybe not," she said forgetting the harsh note. "I'm happy with how you are…and I know you are with me too."

"Of course," said Once-ler. He pulled her up to pry her away from the object that represented vain. Vanity…vain; it made sense.

Marie turned her head to their new bed. Even though it was not their usual bedtime, she felt like crawling under the covers. Before she knew it, she clasped her hand over Once-ler's wrist and tugged him in the main direction to their cot.

Marie had to boost herself up at first to get on. She was certain she had never seen a bed so grand. It turned out Marie didn't crawl under the covers, but instead climbed over Once-ler when he sat down.

"You really like the house right?" asked Once-ler shyly.

Marie shook her head.

"I'm beginning to love it," she whispered with a blissful smile. "Though, I won't love it as much as I love you." She gave a light push to Once-ler's chest so that he lay down. Her arms crossed over him and she lifted her legs up as she rested on top of him. Her nails dug lightly over the forest green fabric of his vest; a new article of clothing for the young inventor.

"In that case," said Once-ler lowering his voice. "I won't love this whole factory as much as I love you."

He tilted his head, up this time since she was above him, and their lips matched together. Marie's hands tilted his fedora off.

"Why do you wear this all the time?" murmured Marie. "Your hair is perfect the way it is."

"So are you," her lover murmured back. Then Once-ler rolled Marie to her back and the last sun rays faded as their passionate affection continued for the night.

When morning came, it was the opening day of the factory and Once-ler left his clan for a few hours. Marie knew that the babies weren't interested and she wanted to explore the house in the factory.

Marie was astonished again by areas of the room she hadn't seen. A bathroom with white tile and aqua painted walls which was a relaxing shade. There was one large mirror with a line of lights set over it, reminding Marie of her mother's bathroom. Below was the round edge countertop which was a pale marble with scallop shaped sinks matching the walls. The toilet and bathtub matched as well.

Marie bit her lower lip in deep, happy thoughts as she focused on the round sunken tub, aqua as well and deep in the tile. The rim was thick and the shape large. A towel bar holding pink Thneed towels was near the door. The shower was huge as well with frosted sliding doors. A hanging caddy was in one corner and the showerhead (unknown to Marie) was built to imitate a rain shower. Once-ler had that in mind in particular.

Of course, Once-ler had made a walk-in closet with all their clothes lined up. While Marie stood feeling the soft carpet under her feet she thought of how nice it would be if Once-ler got his own suit for business. When late afternoon came Marie waited on the loveseat for Once-ler to come, not knowing there was a certain thing he wanted to ask her.

Author's Note: 102 reviews for this fic! Wow! Thanks for reviewing Beautiful-Bird-Avenger99! Thanks for the follow Bakagirl101. The twins do remind me of cute hobbit babies! I'm exhausted after looking up designs for rooms for the appropriate time period! Annoyed that this chapter feels clustered with details! And don't mention the factory! I had to pause the movie to figure out what the certain pieces could do so don't get mad at me if it doesn't work in your mind! Hey, Jan. 24th today! Ed Helms birthday!


	23. Second Time is the Charm

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie and those cute baby girls are mine!) Hey, Lorax got some nominations in the Annie Awards! May not have won, but we still love it! Happy late Valentine's Day! :) _now edited as of 03/16/2013._

**Chapter 23**

**Second Time is the Charm **

Once-ler had enjoyed swinging the factory gates open for all to see. The paparazzi had snapped vigorously of the young man, dressed nicely in black pants with a matching vest and tie. He had made a pose with his arms wide open and sweeping his fedora off his head for the front page. Among the applause and cheers had been Isabella's squeals of things like "Oh! That's my baby! That's my Oncie!"

It had been a terrific day, Valentine's Day, with the opening of the factory and getting things going with new employees whom he had interviewed and met with for weeks. Some were from poor families and knowing what it had been like to grow up in such a state, Once-ler was more than compassionate to offer jobs for them.

Now, he was beyond happy to go home. He spent his lunch hour giving his daughters hugs, kisses, a quick lunch and a giving Marie a huge bundle of red roses. Not only that, but he quickly put up a setting for later. He had an important question (or two) to ask Marie.

Marie was in their room when Once-ler found her that evening. She seemed asleep as she rested on the loveseat with one of her legs crossed over the other. She had her hair twisted around and over her shoulders. Once-ler went out on the balcony as silently as he could, and double checked the arrangement. Occasionally, he fiddled with something in his pocket as he did.

Marie looked so peaceful that it almost seemed like a pity to move her. However, Once-ler found that with the dusk coming in, it was the right time to question her. So very gently he sat next to her and then, like out of a fairy tale to awaken a sleeping princess, kissed her.

"Hey," said Once-ler softly to her. "I'm back."

His action proved to work. Once-ler's own Sleeping Beauty fluttered her eyelashes and they brightened seeing him. She shifted as if she was facing him in their bed.

"Hi," said Marie. "What did you go on the balcony for?" She had a small glimmer of mischievousness as she smiled.

"You saw it already?" Once-ler looked dismayed.

"I didn't see anything except you walking in and out just now," said Marie.

"You weren't asleep," said Once-ler. He looked smug upon realizing this.

"No," giggled Marie as she shook her head. "I just felt like kidding. I hope you don't mind."

"No problem," chuckled Once-ler as he nuzzled his nose to hers. "You look gorgeous whether you sleep or not."

"I almost felt like napping after taking myself on a tour of the room," sighed a content Marie as she sat up.

"You still love it?"

"I love it very much. And I'm looking forward to taking a bath tonight in that stunning bathroom!"

Once-ler got up and grinned, almost seductively, when he thought of how the sunken bathtub had been a good purchase. He had a feeling Marie would enjoy it considering neither of them could go a day without being clean.

"Everything's shut down for now," said Once-ler. "It's been a good day for _Thneeds Inc._"

"Good," agreed Marie as she ran her hands over her head. She wasn't used to hearing a company name for Thneeds yet.

"There's just one more thing to do." Once-ler rocked on his heels as he smiled in anticipation.

"Dinner?"

"That," said Once-ler who almost forgot about the last meal for the day (besides dessert.) "And something else."

"Really?" Marie perked up. She stretched, reminding Once-ler of a cat, and he pulled her up.

"It's on the balcony," said Once-ler as he remained in contact with her hand.

"Don't tell me you added a swing set out there," said Marie. She couldn't imagine any other surprises.

"No," laughed Once-ler. "That's for another day."

Once-ler opened one of the French doors and waved his hand in grandeur. A little candlelit table was set out with his guitar set up, bottles of ginger ale and certain pastries on a plate.

"Once, are those-" gasped Marie.

"I gave the bakery an extra tip to find them," said Once-ler suavely.

Marie's favorite cookie, sugar with pink icing and chocolate sprinkles was on a lovely piece of china. Marie had not been able to find them in Greenville and she had craved for them!

"This is amazing!" squealed Marie. "Thank you! Thank you!" She squeezed Once-ler so hard that he almost lost his breath.

"Anything for you," chuckled Once-ler. He gave a kiss to her nose before they sat down.

The cookies were as soft as Marie remembered and she listened to Once-ler softly playing and singing their song. She could listen to his voice forever! When Once-ler was through he talked about his day. The day had included getting flowers for Isabella and Grizelda. Ubb, Chet and Brett had gotten candy to keep them satisfied. Both knew how happy their babies had been to get a chocolate cupcake as a treat. In turn they got scribbled drawings of hearts. Once-ler was pleased with how it had turned out so far. After the little dessert had been finished, Marie sat back and watched the last light fade. A hand dug back in Once-ler's pocket as he felt the black box of velvet.

"Marie?"

"What Once?"

"Can I ask you something?" Once-ler took a quick breath.

"Sure." Marie sat up and crossed her legs. She had no idea what was in store.

"Remember how as kids we said we'd work together in the business?" said Once-ler. Marie nodded in memory. "Well, I'd like you to be my secretary."

"Secretary?"

"That desk set up by my office? I think it'd be great for you. Oh, only if you want to do it!"

"You want your wife working with you?" said Marie, deeply touched. Once-ler nodded. "That's so sweet Once. I'll do it as soon as the girls are in a play group."

Once-ler frowned. He didn't want his little babies in a play group. He wanted them at home, but Marie said they couldn't be hidden forever.

"Your uncle has offered to look after them for now so I guess I could work sooner," said Marie after she noticed the sadness in Once-ler's eyes. "They still have to go one day Once-ler."

"I know," the young man sighed. "They're just growing up so fast!"

Marie stroked his hand gently. She understood how he felt. They were growing and becoming toddlers instead of babies.

"Something else," added Once-ler. He felt nervous and he had done _it_ before!

"Something else?" questioned Marie. "What's the other something else?"

"Okay," inhaled Once-ler. He took both of her hands. "Marie…I don't know how I have you, but I do. I probably don't deserve you, but somehow you remind me that I do. Words-" Once-ler swallowed. "-cannot begin to describe how wonderful you are or how much you mean to me."

"Aw Once-ler," said Marie in ardor.

"I want you to have the best and I will give it to you if I can," continued Once-ler. "In a few months we will have been together for three years and so much has happened. I want to give you what I couldn't give you the first time."

"First-" Marie began to question.

Then she gasped when Once-ler left his chair and knelt on one knee. Not two knees, he made that mistake last time. Once-ler took out the velvet box which had a ring of three princess cut gems. Two were diamonds and in between was a sapphire. Marie teared up and held back a sob upon realizing his motive.

"Marie, would you do me the honor of marrying me again?" Once-ler asked and knowing confidently what she would say.

"Oh Once-ler!" cried Marie as she looked at him. "Yes!"

And what endured next was one of the strongest hugs Marie had given and one of the most sudden kisses she and Once-ler had experienced. Marie's makeup was smeared from her happy crying when Once-ler slipped the ring on with her first two. They both laughed and embraced again. It was really going to happen, a vow renewal.

"You seemed nervous," said Marie after she stopped crying. "I wouldn't expect you to be."

"I didn't think I would," said Once-ler. "Then again, you do have that effect on me." He winked and tapped her nose lightly. "At least this is more of a romantic setting than last time."

"What were you originally going to do Once?" asked Marie. "You never told me your original plans to propose."

"I was still thinking while we were in the snow," said Once-ler.

"I still love how you did it," said Marie softly. "Down on two knees. You were really sweet."

"Aren't I always?"

"You are, but you were twice as sweet that day." Marie hugged him, pressing her cheek against his chest. "I don't care if you'd propose to me over a candlelit dinner and dressed up for the nines. It's your words that matter."

"Well, we don't usually have events like that," said Once-ler as he massaged on her of shoulders. "So we have no need to have ball gowns or suits. Though, a few employees came in better dressed than me." Once-ler chuckled at the thought.

"Actually I've been thinking about that," said Marie. "I was looking at the walk-in closet and I've been thinking of you getting yourself a proper suit. Most businessmen have one."

True," said Once-ler as his eyes began to wander into thought. He'd definitely take up on Marie's suggestion within time. "For now, let's get a new tux."

"Agreed," grinned Marie. "A dress too?"

"Especially that!" exclaimed Once-ler. "You get whatever you want! And I mean whatever you want!"

Marie kept it in mind for the next couple of months. June kept getting closer and closer. Aside from Once-ler working, Marie started her new job. She was just down the hall from the girls if needed. Once-ler also took over the store he meant to use as a baby store for the first Thneed shop. He still kept the name, _Little Saplings_.

Marie made invites, inviting first Betsy and Rufus. Dr. Helms and her family were invited too after being kind to their family. Marie hesitantly wrote an invite to her parents. Once-ler had made success, so their bargain no longer mattered. She also (only to be polite) sent one to her old school friends. If they didn't attend it wasn't a huge loss. It occurred to Marie and Once-ler that nobody knew of their present life, unless Isabella gabbed about it around Palmer. To their surprise, she did not.

Sometime in May, about a week before the big day two cars pulled up to the factory. One in shiny white and the other car was smaller and worn out in comparison. Once-ler came out; it was after hours, to greet the visitors. He wasn't sure who they were. Out of the little car came a wonderful surprise. Dressed in her nicest blouse and skirt, Betsy stepped out and looked around in wonder.

"Hey Betsy," laughed Once-ler, surprised and glad to see her again.

"Once-ler!" cried Betsy. She pulled him into a big hug, cupped his face and gave him a kiss on one cheek, a little more gently than when Isabella did it. "You haven't changed a bit! We got the invitation and rushed over." She looked around again. "Where's my Baby Doll?"

""She's inside-" began Once-ler.

"Betsy!" cried Marie and down the front steps she raced until she crashed into Betsy's arms. Once-ler stepped back to give them a moment.

"Oh my Baby Doll," whimpered Betsy. "I missed you so much! I missed you so, so much!"

Marie held back her sobs. She had sometimes worried she wouldn't see her family again, but she had been proved wrong. She felt like a child again as Betsy held her close. Betsy pulled her back to stroke her face and then hugged her again.

"Hey don't forget me!" called Rufus as he got out from the driver's seat. Marie tackled him into a hug and he laughed. "Violet Eyes! Look at you! You're still a pretty girl!" He kissed her forehead. "We never stopped thinking of you," he added.

"I've missed all of you," replied Marie.

She felt both Rufus and Betsy hug her. Then Once-ler got yanked back in. It was a precious picture and Once-ler was satisfied to see Marie reunited with her folks. With the love in the air, all forgot the white car and its passengers who watched with cold eyes through the dark windows.

"We've got lots to talk about," said Marie as she took Once-ler's hand. "Once-ler and I-"

"Marie?" a cold voice rang out and it sent a chill down Once-ler and Marie's spines. It was Clarisse and she stepped out of the vehicle.

"Uh-oh." Marie heard Once-ler mumble it under his breath. He looked intimidated.

"And you," said Clarisse as she pointed a long fingernail at Once-ler. "Especially you! We need to talk!"

"I- erm, yes ma'am," said Once-ler. He suddenly stood up straight.

Dashiell climbed out and lit a cigar. His blue eyes, which were also Marie's, glared at Once-ler. He said nothing, except exhaled a cloud of smoke. It swirled and Once-ler held back a cough. The happy reunion seemed all for not, until Rufus spoke up.

"Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Finnegan? May I remind you that Once-ler has become successful from the look of things." He nodded to the impressive factory. "I believe that deal you told me and Betsy about has been fulfilled."

"We'll see," said Clarisse. "Mind if we go inside?" She glared at Once-ler.

"Of course," Once-ler replied and cleared his throat. "We'll go to my office."

Marie was about to follow when Dashiell put up a hand to her. It looked like he wasn't going to speak. Marie backed down, but gave a encouraging nod to Once-ler. She watched Once-ler timidly lead his in-laws inside. The world would've been a better place without them.

Once-ler went down the halls to his office. He grimaced as he overheard Clarisse mutter how "indecent" he looked if he had a business. Maybe he really _did_ need a business suit after all. Isabella had just informed him a week before about it. Once-ler shoved it in the darkest corners of his mind when he opened the two doors to his office.

"I don't really meet with anyone here so we'll stand," he said awkwardly. "I hope that's fine."

"We'll be frank," said Clarisse who didn't care. "You have done well. We didn't expect it or wish for it."

"So," said Dashiell. He finally spoke and took the cigar out of his mouth. "As much we resent you for taking our Marie away she can still stay with you."

"_Our_?" thought Once-ler. "Since when have you cared for her?" He nodded and spoke up. "That's great, but _Marie_ came after _me_. It was _her_ choice to leave with me."

"Both of you are responsible," said Dashiell. He ran a hand over his head. His grey hair seemed to have thinned since the last time Once-ler had seen him. "Now, we did get your wedding vow note so we will attend and give our blessing."

"Marie will like that," said Once-ler smiling. "She and I want all of us to get along."

"That doesn't mean we like you," said Clarisse. She took out a lipstick and glided the red hue over her mouth. "We have never liked you and that'll never change. However, if you and Marie must be together then you may live in ignorant bliss, but don't come crying to us if your marriage crumbles."

"It won't crumble Mrs. Finnegan," said Once-ler. "I love Marie very much. I'll never leave her."

"See how long you can hold on to that," said Dashiell. "Well, we've said we wanted to say and you've left the lowest of the food chain so we'll head to our hotel and see you on the big day." He and Clarisse began to stride out, but he turned and said in a low tone. "Oh, and do me a favor. Tell Marie that I won't walk her down the aisle to give her away."

Once-ler said good-bye with the all the politeness he could muster, but he wasn't pleased with how he had been treated. He was even more disappointed with how Dashiell refused to give his own daughter away! What did it mean by "see how long you can hold on to that?" Whatever it was Once-ler wasn't going to leave Marie. Not now, not before, not ever.

In the meantime, Marie had taken Betsy and Rufus inside. She showed them the secret house and all the rooms, save for the nursery. She wanted to surprise them about the girls. No one knew about them just yet. In the kitchen, Marie made some coffee for her dear friends while they sat at the table.

"What a lovely home," said Betsy. "How convenient it's in the factory. Once-ler can literally walk to work."

"Did Mother and Father say why they wanted to talk to Once-ler?" asked Marie. She felt her stomach twist into knots as she thought of what they could say to their son-in-law.

"No, but hopefully it goes well," said Betsy. "Try not worry too much about them. They've never been real happy with each other anyway. It's rare if they genuinely are."

"So how's it been since I left Palmer?" questioned Marie. "Not too different I suppose?"

"It's the same," said Rufus. "We're still working for your elders. Nothing too new."

"Some of your school friends have asked about you," added Betsy. "Your parents spread rumors that you had certain affairs with a young man. They didn't say who, but not all seem to think kindly of you. Rufus and I have said that you were married, but we didn't give details."

Marie was silent. She put the mugs of coffee down for the three of them. (Once-ler wasn't a coffee person.) She wasn't sure if she wanted to bring up the note she gave them when she left. She was afraid it had hurt them; her secret with Once-ler and leaving.

"We were worried about you," said Betsy. She looked firm. "Why didn't you tell us about you and Once-ler?"

At that moment, Once-ler came to the kitchen, but he listened from the doorway. As he listened he felt guilt for what he and Marie had previously thought of exposing their truth.

"We would've supported you both," said Rufus sternly. "Marie, you know that we love you and you shouldn't be afraid to come to us. We trusted Once-ler to take care of you and he still is. We are disappointed neither of you were honest."

"I'm sorry," said Marie meekly. "I should've told you, but we were worried about what others would do to us. You've met Mother and Father and what they are capable of doing. You both said you'd be heartbroken if our relationship had changed."

"By not being together in some way," corrected Betsy. "We didn't expect _this_, but you're still with each other. Aren't you Once-ler?" She cocked an eye to him.

"R-right," said Once-ler who was startled that he had been noticed. "I'm sorry too. Sorry I stole her and she stole me."

"You didn't steal her," said Rufus. "You both hid the truth. That's why we were disappointed." After a pause he spoke again. "However, now that we see how content you both are, then at least you're both doing well."

"Momma?"

The voice broke the silence. Betsy and Rufus looked up to see Natalie toddling into the kitchen. Their eyes became as big as saucers as they looked at her, the little black haired child with Marie's shape of face. Natalie looked curiously at them. She tilted her head which caused her shoulder length hair to move with it.

"Who's this?" they both asked in delight.

"Rufus, Betsy," said Marie getting on her knees next to Natalie. "This is a surprise for you. This is our daughter."

"Oh!" breathed Betsy. "She's adorable! What's your name sweetie?" she asked the little girl.

"Natalie Viola Once-low," said Natalie.

"Why hello little lady!" Rufus knelt to shake her hand. He was taken aback when she greeted him the same way. "What a polite girl you are!"

"Thank you si-waw," said Natalie. She couldn't pronounce her R's. "Momma's getting mawwied to Daddy."

"Yes she is. Are your going to be the flower girl?"

"Yes si-waw," said Natalie. "I have a new dwess too! Daddy made it fow me."

At that moment, Once-ler reached around the corner and gently pried out of the shadows another timid child. Of course, Chloe would be hiding and she buried her head in his shoulder. Betsy gasped again. She and Rufus looked at Natalie, then to Chloe and then to Marie.

"Surprise again," giggled Marie. "We have twins!"

"Oh my-" said Betsy. "Two girls! Marie, I'm so happy for you and Once-ler!" She headed to the youngest. "Hello Little One."

"Chloe's very clingy around new people," said Once-ler as Chloe took a peek at Betsy. Chloe turned her head away and hugged Once-ler tighter. "Can you say 'hi' to Betsy Butterfly?"

Chloe waved a tiny wave, but didn't talk. Betsy chuckled then gave a brush to Chloe's curls and smiled seeing they were Marie's.

"Prettiest girls I have ever seen," said Rufus brightly.

"They are," said Once-ler proudly. "And they were born on my birthday!"

"I'm two," said Natalie. Chloe in response held up two fingers.

"Oh!" gasped Rufus. "I forgot!" He raced out of the kitchen and outside. When he returned he held something behind his back. "Marie, someone else has missed you since you left."

"Should I brace myself?" asked Marie as she approached him. She noticed a familiar face looking at her. "Edwin!" she squealed.

Rufus opened a cat carrier and Marie's tuxedo cat with green eyes stretched out. It was the same cat who was only a kitten when Once-ler found him in some straw and gave him to Marie for her seventeenth birthday...the same day they said "I love you" for the first time. Edwin looked up and suddenly rubbed against her legs. Marie sat right on the floor and let him massage his face and head over her jaw.

"Kitty!" cried Chloe and her eyes lit up. She wiggled in Once-ler's arms. "Daddy down please!" Once down, Chloe dodged next to Marie and started petting Edwin. "Pretty kitty!"

"What's the matter Natalie?" asked Betsy. Natalie had shuffled backwards and grunted. "Don't you like animals?"

"I don't like them," said Natalie indignantly. She automatically hugged Betsy who felt like she was a grandmother.

While last-minute plans were made for the wedding, Marie caught up with Betsy and Rufus. She was shocked to find that her old schoolmates, Annie Lloyd, Julie Randall, and Renée Franklin wanted to attend with their boyfriends to the wedding. Dr. Helms and her family would come and her son would take the wedding pictures. Isabella took the liberty to invite _her_ friends. Once-ler wasn't sure if they counted as friends. Including the crew Isabella invited, that meant there were thirty-four guests. The last thing to get in order was the giving away which Once-ler painfully had to tell Marie.

"Father won't answer the room's phone," said Marie during a lunch break. "Do you think he's avoiding me?"

"Um." Once-ler didn't know what to say without making her feel bad. He clinked his spoon against the bowl of stew. "He said that he-he doesn't want to...uh." He slouched over the dining table.

"He doesn't want to give me away right?" said Marie sadly. She watched Once-ler nod sympathetically.

"I'm sorry about that Baby," said Once-ler taking her hand. He started wondering about what his own father would do and if he would love Marie. What was he thinking? Of course he would! Once-ler didn't like the rift his in-laws had made. "I said I wanted us to all be happy, but-"

"But they're refusing to agree because they still don't like you." Marie finished it easily. "I figured it may happen, but I hoped that maybe they would turn around. They don't care they have grandchildren either."

"You know who should give you away?" said Once-ler cheerfully after a moment. He didn't wait for an answer. "Rufus!"

"You're a genius!" laughed Marie after thinking it over. She kissed Once-ler and then feeling a leap of joy in her heart dialed up Rufus' room to ask.

Rufus was more than pleased to walk her down the aisle. He only warned her to not be surprised if he cried.

Marie agreed to spend some time with just Rufus and Betsy and fulfilled it by spending two days before the wedding only with them. They'd help her get ready too. On her last night in the factory Marie cuddled up with Edwin. The cat had barely left her side and he was going to stay with her. She held him like a baby and rubbed her cheek over his ears. He purred as if his purring machine was well oiled. Marie became aware she wasn't alone in the room when she felt a force softly crawl on the bed next to her.

"Looks like I have competition," said Once-ler coyly.

"You do not," laughed Marie. "Edwin just needs some attention from me for a bit. You know I love cats especially."

"Maybe I should be a cat," joked Once-ler. He sat behind Marie and nuzzled his chin against her shoulder. He left a sensitive kiss to her clavicle.

"Oh come on," recovered Marie after she gasped from Once-ler's kiss. "I love you just the way you are. If you were a cat though, I would be one too and then Natty and Chloe would be our kittens."

"Kittens?" Once-ler bit his lip. "I thought they were our bunnies!"

"You prefer rabbits to cats?" teased Marie.

"No," mumbled Once-ler. "Just like bunnies better."

Marie let Edwin crawl away and then she twisted around to kiss her Once. She smiled knowing she'd get to remarry him in two days. It was good timing to do it.

"You sure you'll be alright with just the girls?" she asked.

"Better than alright!" said Once-ler. "I can't wait to see you in your gorgeous dress."

"I hope you like it," said Marie. She nuzzled her head against his. "I had you mind when I picked it."

"I'll love it," said Once-ler. He pulled one of Marie's strands behind her ear. "And I love you."

Marie pushed him down and lay next to him. She snuggled into his chest before they dozed off, still fully clothed and not ready for bed. As Once-ler held her close, she whispered four words.

"I love you more."


	24. A Once-ler Wedding

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie and those cute baby girls are mine!) Mistakes are corrected as of 03/20/13! _It's March 2__nd__, Dr. Seuss' birthday, its late for me and here's an update for The Lorax's anniversary of the movie's release! Also, in this fanfic universe it would be Once-ler, Chloe and Natalie's birthday! _

**Chapter 24**

**A Once-ler Wedding **

"Don't leave us Momma!"

"Mommy don't go!"

Natalie and Chloe were tearful that Marie was leaving. They cried and carried on as Marie dragged her suitcase out the door. Natalie tugged on Marie's dress and Chloe attached herself to Marie's ankle and went on her tummy. It was very early in the morning and before business hours.

"I will see you at the wedding," comforted Marie. "I promise." Wails continued on. "I'll call you before bedtime and tell you goodnight."

"No! No! Don't leave us!" both babies whimpered. They gave the puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.

"Oh my poor babies!" thought Marie and felt herself caving in. "Maybe I shouldn't leave. They still need me."

Then she smiled having an idea and replied aloud. "_Daddy's_ going to take care of you while I'm gone. He's going to play with you, get you all beautiful for Saturday and make you breakfast and take you shopping-."

"Yaaay!" Chloe and Natalie shrieked with glee. Their sadness stopped and they got excited. That was all it took.

"Well that worked," chuckled Marie. "Alright now you both be good. I'll see you at the wedding and we'll walk down to Daddy." She kissed them good-bye.

"Bye Momma," said Natalie after she hugged her. "Don't huwwy back!"

"Bye-bye Mommy," said Chloe and hugged her. "Have fun!"

Then giggling about their new schedule with their father, Natalie and Chloe dashed off to their playroom. They dodged past Once-ler's legs as he came into the hallway. Marie chuckled seeing how they had calmed down.

"Well I guess I'm going," said Marie. "They're waiting for me outside." Betsy and Rufus were picking her up and taking her out.

"Don't I get a kiss good-bye?" asked Once-ler almost pitifully. He pouted his lips and stuck his arms behind his back.

"Oh I don't know," said Marie playfully. "I don't want to spoil you when you'll be getting kisses and more pretty soon…" Then she giggled and hugged Once-ler. "Of course you do."

Once-ler nuzzled against her face and laughed. Then he lifted her up for a quick spin as they kissed. Both took a moment to look at each other's eyes.

"I'll miss you," said Once-ler. "How am I going to sleep in that huge bed without you?"

"The question is how _I_ will sleep without hearing your cute snore?" snickered Marie.

"I _do not_ snore," said Once-ler trying to sound serious. He smirked and lightly slapped Marie's rump.

"Sometimes you laugh in your sleep," said Marie after she squeaked in surprise from the love tap.

"If I am then I'm dreaming of you," said Once-ler. He kissed her nose affectionately.

"Really? I wish I could see those dreams." Marie sighed and hugged Once-ler tighter. "Okay, I'm off to Greenville Suites."

"Call me when you get there," said Once-ler and he kissed her again.

"I will and I'll call the girls at night," said Marie as she let him go. "You sure you'll be okay with Natalie and Chloe?"

"Doubting me My Sweetness?" said Once-ler. "We'll be fine. I'm taking them out later today and they'll have so much fun they'll want to take a nap!"

"I trust you completely," replied Marie. "I'll see you down the aisle."

"I'll be waiting," said Once-ler.

Marie took her suitcase and left through the sliding door. She wasn't even out of an earshot when she called back an "I love you" to her Honey.

"I love you more," called Once-ler when Marie headed for the front door.

When Marie had left, Once-ler went on with work. Work included filling out papers and looking out over the factory. Isabella was asked to look after her granddaughters. Just because she did it though, didn't mean she was happy to do it. Natalie and Chloe were a handful for her though she had twins of her own.

Once-ler managed to finish work early and cheerfully took the girls on an errand of picking up some gifts. Melvin was hitched up to the wagon and Once-ler put the twins in a cushioned area in the back. At first they were wide awake in awe of the journey, but since Once-ler had taken them around their naptime, they fell asleep in a little pile. Once-ler left them the way they were and quickly made his rounds. Not one person noticed that hidden under covers were two children.

After the run, Once-ler finished the last of some baking that Marie had completed. Both had wanted a homemade cake for the reception. Marie and Once-ler had put together a four tiered cake the day before and frosted it. With Marie gone, Once-ler put on the designs of real flowers, roses of all things with sprigs of clovers. When it was safe in its huge box which would be strapped in Isabella's car, the girls awoke and tackled Once-ler's legs with hugs.

When nightfall came, Once-ler had put two sleepy girls in bed after reading to them a story he and Marie had written for them in their time alone. It wasn't too complicated to take care of them. Once-ler spent the rest of his night overseeing last minute preparations and then collapsing in exhaustion in the bed which felt empty without Marie. So empty in fact, that Once-ler grabbed her pillow and hugged it to him. The faint smell of Marie's shampoo lingered on her pillowcase.

Only a night and a day away…

Once-ler had enjoyed getting off early to spend time alone with his little Hummingbird and Butterfly. The past months had been soothing. He loved having a lunch break to see them and hear them talk about their day which was always big to a toddler. Once-ler had enjoyed ending his work day when the workers were gone and two small girls raced out from their home to him. He'd hear the pattering of their footsteps and then they'd race into his office and crawl up into his lap. Then Marie would come in and join the embracement. He was certain it would always be like so.

On the morning of the big day Once-ler started his batch of pancakes along with the chattering of two tots. Though they couldn't touch the stove, Natalie and Chloe helped out by holding the measuring spoons and cups. Once-ler had gotten them aprons for their birthday and they looked forward to wearing them every morning because they wanted one like him. They were frillier than his and Marie had sewed their names on the little pocket.

"Wedding day, wedding day," Chloe lightly sang as she smoothed out her purple striped apron.

"I want more milk!" demanded Natalie. She shook her sippy cup to get her dad's attention.

"Up-bup-bup," said Once-ler gently. "What do you say?"

"Please," added Natalie and she pouted her lips.

The moment Natalie had asked politely, a catastrophe broke in. Brett, Chet, Ubb, Isabella and Grizelda barged into the kitchen. Brett and Chet roughly added and shoved into spare chairs around the table. Chloe and Natalie looked bewildered.

"Morning Oncie!" squealed Isabella. She kissed his cheek. "How's my little boy today?"

"Mom," Once-ler chuckled awkwardly. "What are you _all_ doing here? I thought we were meeting at you at the ceremony?"

"Ma said you'd make your whole family some breakfast!" said Brett. "So here we are!"

"Nice apron!" said Chet giving Once-ler a punch on the shoulder. "Burn!" He chortled and high fived Brett.

"MmmmMmm! Smells like hotcakes," said Ubb. "Mind if you add some maple syrup and twice the butter on mine Oncie? Ooh! Don't you two look cute?" he added and gave a pinch to Natalie's blue checkered apron.

"I'll take seven," said Grizelda in her gravelly voice.

"I was just-" Once-ler began, but paused in defeat. "Alright, I'll fix more."

Well, fixing more included _more_ food. Once-ler found himself in the middle of a hullabaloo as his brothers raced into the largely stocked pantry and pulled out Marie's cereal, a canister of oatmeal and Truffula Fruit muffins that Marie had baked a week before. Grizelda took out bacon and sausage from the fridge while Ubb took the whole fruit bowl. Isabella sat down and read the newspaper. The kettle started whistling and Once-ler quickly attended it for his cup of tea. The coffee pot started brewing. Finally, Chet pulled out bottles of cherry cola and cracked the bottle caps off. Frying pans, pots and wooden spoons were piled up in the sink from extra cooking that Once-ler was asked to do.

Then all the food Once-ler had prepared was whisked away. The rest sat and ate. Isabella cut tiny pieces for herself while Ubb made huge slices while they spilled of syrup and he spread a thick blanket of butter. Grizelda doused hers on with mashed Truffula Fruit. Brett and Chet shoveled on globs of butter and soon they had a mountain of the dairy in the middle of their dishes. The boys clanked their bottles of soda and chugged them down.

Once-ler tried to not get annoyed about his house being raided by his houseguests and only dished out a grand total of, last he counted, at least twenty pancakes! Then on his family went with eating. Once-ler scooted the girls' booster seats closer to him as he ate one pancake, almost forlornly. Natalie and Chloe had their share of two and ate as carefully as they could to not be messy.

The nasty eating habits of Grizelda, Chet and Brett came into play. They chewed their mouths open with the meat, pastries, oatmeal, fruit and pancakes. There was a loud rattling of plates and silverware on the table. Brett and Chet got into a belching contest after a huge gulp of soda which made Once-ler twist his face in annoyance. There were times he wondered how he was the youngest because he was more mature than his siblings.

"Hey, are you gonna finish that?" asked Brett to the twin girls. Then suddenly he and Chet reached their thick arms over and took the last whole ones the girls had.

"Whoa!" snapped Once-ler in shock. "What was that for?"

"They weren't eating it," said Chet innocently. "We thought they were done."

"They weren't!" said Once-ler angrily. Chloe began to whimper and her eyes watered. "Chloe don't cry!" comforted Once-ler.

"Mine!" yelled Natalie at her pancake that Brett had taken. "Give it back! Mine!"

"Natty," said Once-ler gently. "Don't get upset. I'll make you more."

Once-ler lifted both girls from the table with a final frown of disappointment to his elder relatives. He kept them near him as he made tiny pancakes for his daughters. He couldn't let his brothers ruin the big day and he didn't want his bunnies crying. Chloe stuck her arms to his legs as he cooked and Natalie sat on the floor as she brooded. She didn't smile again until she got two little ones instead. While the little tots ate, Once-ler took his relative's dishes.

"You guys didn't have to be such jerks," mumbled Once-ler as he passed his brothers while he took the breakfast plates. Chet and Brett looked confused of why he was upset.

After cleaning the cookery, and watching his pack leave, Once-ler scooped up his bunnies and let them spend time in their playroom until it was naptime. Naps were easy and while they napped Once-ler got himself ready. After changing the bed sheets, cleaning his bedroom and showering up it was the afternoon and only hours away from the ceremony.

Once-ler stayed in work clothes until the final moment because he knew that if he wore his tuxedo while giving the girls their bath, he would be soaked. And he was right. After getting them washed up and dressed, Once-ler fixed their hair. That was something he looked forward to. He liked dressing his girls up and he even gave them their first haircut. The bathroom for the girls had a little chair for them when Once-ler got their hair done and he would sit on the edge of their bathtub.

"Are you going to fix my hair?" asked Chloe after Natalie's locks had been dried thanks to the Thneed. She leaned over the tubs edge and looked up with hopeful eyes.

"I sure am," said Once-ler. "You're going to look very pretty."

"And me," added Natalie who took pride in her looks at her age. She sat with her hands folded in her lap as Once-ler heated a curling iron.

Once-ler took his time with making ringlets for Natalie's hair. Natalie may had inherited Clarisse's curls (if they counted as any,) but Once-ler didn't think that. He felt more like it was soft and fluffy like his locks.

Chloe's was like Marie's. It was whirly and thick with more curls. Once-ler probably could've done nothing, since it already had style. However, he wasn't someone to do nothing and put Chloe's hair up in a little bun when it was her turn.

"I look pwetty!" cried Natalie after she got up. "I look pwetty!" She twirled around, letting her skirt flow. Chloe copied her sister as soon as she left the chair.

By the time Once-ler's "beauty shop" was closed up, Isabella came over. She was dressed in an elegant black dress with a matching boa. She oohed over how her granddaughters looked, but she barely received hugs from them. In truth, both of them were a little afraid of her. Isabella gave them their baskets while Once-ler got ready. Inside were pink rose petals for them to scatter.

"So it's still going to happen?" Isabella asked when Once-ler came back out from his room. "You and Marie?"

"Yes Mom it is," said Once-ler not thinking it was an insult. "Right at five."

"Oh wonderful," said Isabella, but inside she felt bitter. She hid it well though as she helped Once-ler put in the twins' car seats in her new car. After strapping the cake in they were off.

Marie woke up that morning and spent most of it with dressing up. The two days before had been fun with window shopping and having an upbeat dinner with her folks. She followed the typical routine for hygiene when she arose. Betsy helped her get ready with the dress and gloves. Marie asked for only a light amount of make-up, knowing well that Once-ler thought she looked best that way. Also, she asked for her hair to not be put up, but let down. She wanted to show off a feature of hers that Once-ler loved. She was glad Betsy helped get her ready. It felt like there were no other options for the perfect woman to get her set for the important day.

Betsy looked lovelier than Marie could remember. She had her grey hair pulled up and donned on a peach colored dress with a matching over jacket. Sometimes it was hard for Marie to believe how both had aged over the years; Betsy was an elderly lady and she was a young woman. It only made her wonder what was in store for her and Once-ler's future.

"Mind if I come in?" called Rufus later on.

"Enter," laughed Betsy as she gave a final brush to Marie's hair. "She's almost ready to go."

Rufus slipped in with three small packages. He was in his best suit and a black tie. He put two boxes on the hotel bed and brought a very small one up front.

"Ah," he said softly. "My little Violet Eyes is ready."

"Something new," said Betsy giving a gesture to the dress. "That's partially from me. I would've given Marie my wedding shoes to wear, but I lost them long ago."

"What about something old _and_ borrowed?" asked Rufus. He gave a knowing smile and then placed the small box in Marie's hands.

"What?" said Marie before she opened it.

Rufus gave a hand wave, encouraging her to see. Inside, Marie found a diamond chain necklace. She gasped as she gingerly held it up with all her fingers.

"It was Evelyn's," explained Rufus. "She wore it on our wedding day and she hoped if we had a daughter she would wear it. It looks like her dream has finally come true."

"Ru-Rufus," said Marie feeling a lump in her throat. "I-I can't wear this. It's yours!"

"Evelyn would want you to," said Rufus. "In fact, she'd be heartbroken if you didn't."

Marie sniffed and gave a grateful grin as she hugged Rufus. It was all she needed to do to thank him and he knew it. Evelyn had been Rufus's wife for only two years before she died of a terrible illness.

"The groom said to deliver these," Rufus added after Betsy put the chain on Marie.

Marie smiled seeing the two boxes. She sat down on the bed and lifted the lid of the long one and found a bracelet of white crystals. Marie gasped seeing the shimmering gems and traced a fingertip over them.

"Goodness," gasped Betsy seeing them. "Looks like an antique!"

"No," chuckled Rufus. "They're about as old as Marie and Marie isn't as old as an antique yet." He was right. "Once-ler asked me to let you know so you didn't panic over prices. He said that's from the girls."

Underneath the bracelet was a tiny note and scribbly handwriting. Marie recognized her daughters' penmanship and smiled. Her eyes glistened up a little remembering that they were toddlers.

"From the girls," Marie chuckled. "Once." Of course he'd give her two of something and say the girls picked it out. "It's lovely." She watched Betsy take it up and clasp it around her right wrist. Marie felt the coldness through the thin glove she wore.

"Open the other Baby Doll," said Betsy excitedly.

And what was inside the last package made Marie almost loose it. Once-ler had gotten her a hair comb of silver and white gems that was in a flowery design. Marie swallowed seeing it.

"I told him that I saw this while shopping for my dress," she said shakily. "I can't believe he got it!"

"It's as beautiful as you are," said Betsy. "It was right for him to buy it." She took the comb and slipped it into Marie's hair. "There. Later you can take the veil off and show off this beauty."

Marie stood up and gazed at the full mirror. Then Betsy put the veil over her head and it covered her hair. Marie took her bouquet of roses and looked at her reflection. She looked like a bride.

"Perfect," breathed Betsy. She blinked back tears.

"You look stunning," said Rufus looking at Marie. He wiped a threatening tear.

"Aw Rufus," said Marie who noticed. "Don't you cry too! I'll be crying enough for the both of us."

"I can't help it Violet Eyes," said Rufus. He took a deep breath. "Now, let's get you given away." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

It took another minute to leave because Marie wanted to brush her teeth one more time and reapply her lip-gloss. Soon, Marie waited in a spare room with Betsy and Rufus. She watched the small amount of guests come in, but they couldn't see her. Isabella's old friends had attended with big hats with feathers and flowers. One had a plastic bird in hers! Julie Randall, Renée Franklin and Annie Lloyd were linked in arm with their boyfriends, different ones instead of their high school sweethearts. Dr. Helms had come in her nicest dress with her husband. Her four children, three sons and a daughter were dressed in black and ready for their part. Ubb, Chet and Brett were in navy blue suits and Grizelda was in a hot pink gown for her round shape. Clarisse donned a burgundy gown and smoked a cigarette in the corner of the yard while Dashiell adjusted a gold cuff link on his white dinner jacket and brushed his black dress pants.

"Momma! Mommy! Mommy! Momma!" a chorus of little voices shouted. In rushed Natalie and Chloe with their baskets. "Momma we missed you! Mommy you look pretty!" they cried again.

"Oh hello!" cried Marie seeing her baby girls. She hugged them both and kissed their heads. "Oh goodness! You both look so cute!"

"Thank you," said Natalie and she curtsied.

"We're you good for Daddy?" asked Marie.

"Very, very, very, very good!" exclaimed Chloe. "He made pancakes!" That was no surprise!

Marie saw that Chloe and Natalie had been dolled up in dresses that Once-ler had made. The girls were in soft blue dresses with a flower pin on the side and in their hair were matching sashes complimenting their curls; Natalie's as a headband and Chloe's as a hair tie for her bun. Over their tiny hands were lacey gloves. They carried little baskets that had a ring tied around it. They were Marie and Once-ler's rings; Natalie had Marie's and Chloe had Once-ler's.

The ceremony was set behind the court house which was near the edge of town. It had a huge hedge as a fence covering its backyard. There was an opening at the back which led out to true nature. They were among the Truffula Trees and little flowers nearly hidden on the grass. Set up were the ivory colored chairs draped with blue gauze bows. At the end of the aisle was an arch of flowers. It was private and nobody would intrude. Softly playing were violins played by Dr. Helms three other children while one of her sons did the photography.

After giving the girls their instructions, the wedding proceeded. The violins played a classical piece. Once-ler stayed kneeling at the end as he planned and waited for his little flower girls. Or flower bunnies as Ubb had called them. Natalie walked down first. She counted to three with each step and dropped exactly three petals of the pink roses. Finally, when she reached the end she stood next to Once-ler who gave her a hug when she arrived to him. He had told Natalie and Chloe to do so when they came to him. He gave Natalie a quick kiss over her hair which had taken over an hour for him to curl. Natalie stood as still as a statue next to him as her sister came.

Chloe came down very slowly, and kept shuffling the roses as if to make them nice for her mommy. She kept looking down, shy of her audience. Her eyes looked up at first, but averted down. When she came to the last row of chairs, she stopped short and then bolted. She bolted right to Once-ler and hugged him first. Chloe was still afraid of people and only went for those she knew to comfort her.

Marie looked down at the smooth grass as she walked inhaling the smell of Truffula Trees. Rufus continued to hold her arm in his. He gave it a light squeeze as they entered the aisle. The small group stood and Marie's eyes wandered to see Betsy, who was already wiping her eyes at her seat. She smiled at Marie and almost chuckled.

Natalie and Chloe, her own daughters, stood still. Natalie smiled and then she put one of her tiny fingers near her mouth. Chloe gave a shy wave. They both looked adorable, curly hair and all. Why did Marie feel more emotional than she imagined? Marie tried comprehending it when she looked at her three family members. That was why. The whole day involved them.

Then she saw_ him_. Once-ler stood at the end in a very dashing black tux. He had a rose matching her bouquet pinned on and silver cuff links. Marie was reminded of how much she loved him. Fifteen years she had known him. Seven years she had felt such strong feelings for him. Three years she had been his wife. All the ranges of love they had, had matured over the years into the present. Marie had been on cloud nine when she married him the first time, but now she was more than glad to renew her commitment. More than ever, Marie couldn't take hold of how much she loved or appreciated him. Once-ler gave her all that he could just so she could be happy. The best thing he gave her stood next to him; those wonderful daughters they had.

"Ready for this?" whispered Rufus before he stepped.

"Only if you won't let me trip," said Marie shyly.

"I'd never let you fall," said Rufus lovingly. The love of a father had shined in Rufus more than Dashiell. Then down the aisle of rose petals they went.

Once-ler smiled in awe as he watched Marie walk down. Just when he thought Marie couldn't get more amazing, she surprised him again. Her dress, giving detail to her figure and the elbow long gloves for modesty reflected her soul. The thin straps, the wide skirt, and veil had been chosen by her and nothing could've suited her more. Marie's outer beauty radiated who she was internally and Once-ler couldn't believe she was his as he felt tears form. He didn't have to worry about the Finnegans or the rest of the Once-ler family on the perfect day. He had to marry Marie in secrecy that one time, but now they had been given from their in-laws real blessings. Marie had made him realize the many blessings he couldn't imagine living without. He couldn't ask more from her. She was his best friend; his favorite person in the world. (Or top three since she delivered their twins.)

Judge Fitzgerald led the ceremony with the traditional committing vows. The vows: sickness, health, richer, poorer, for as long as Marie and Once-ler would live were an echo of the first wedding. However, before they had used the term "til' death would they part" the first time. It seemed right to use "for as long as we both shall live" for the second wedding.

"And since this is a vow renewal," said Judge Fitzgerald brightly. "Marie and Willard-" Brett and Chet snorted a laugh at Once-ler's real name."-have written their own vows. Marie, you said you wanted to go first."

Marie swallowed and remembered her old advice for speaking in front of crowds. She spoke as if only one person was there and that was her Once. She took the tiny note out of her flowers to read it.

"I promised on this day I would be yours and now I promise you again. So much has happened since I first stood before you and said 'I do.' When I look back on all the surprises and hardships I've gone through, you were with me. Even if the choices I made were wrong, you had my back and looked out for me. You've given more than I could dream for. I'll always be grateful for the support and home you made for me. Even more, I thank you from the deepest depths of my soul for making me what I always wanted to be; a mother and your wife. What more can I ask for?" Marie paused and took two breaths to prevent the threatening sobs. "Nothing else, except that we will still keep that promise. I have and always will love you Once-ler. I will strive to be your biggest supporter and wife. There's nothing else I would rather do."

For a man who considered himself confident, Once-ler found himself nervous. He felt unsure of the words he had written. It didn't help either that Isabella began quietly filing her nails and Ubb yawned when Marie ended. Once-ler kept crumbling the paper he had his vow written on in his pocket.

"I don't know what I can say," said Once-ler with a breath. "I do know that I can say that I love you more than anything. And I-" Then the sheet of paper Once-ler had scribbled his vow on was forgotten and his heart took over. "Marie, you've showed me more than I could ask for. You've made me realize things that I didn't realize. Like how much I wanted you in my life and that I needed you or how I wanted to be certain things. You've always been there for me. You always encourage me when I'm down. I don't know how I can thank you enough for just being my best friend and I know I'm not the easiest person to live with. I will always stick with you because you've stuck to me. I'll never let you down or let you go. I'm not going anywhere without you. I'll love you forever."

Marie looked like she would cry. She kept blinking to stop tears as the exchange of rings progressed. The final words of "I do," were spoken together and after being told to kiss the bride, Once-ler and Marie shared a tender and romantic kiss. Marie was held tightly by the man she loved and it made her emotional. Only Chloe covered her eyes at the sight.

The line of guests pouring in with hugs seemed endless though it wasn't a huge number. Annie, Renee and Julie gave Marie embraces and said how surprised they were of her marriage and children. Dr. Helms' daughter, Violet, who was only eleven, blushed and her eyelashes fluttered when she greeted Once-ler.

Then while a cocktail hour pursued for the guests, photos were taken of the happy couple, but it was when the flashing bulbs and clicking stopped that Marie and Once-ler were twice as happy. They were left alone in the hallway for the reception because Isabella said it wasn't ready. As frustrating as it could be, it was relaxing to have a moment before facing the guests again. They both rested against a bench as they waited.

"I'm impressed with how you look," said Marie. "You look stunning!"

"Me?" said Once-ler. "You're the one who looks stunning! I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

"We can argue about this all day couldn't we?" replied Marie.

"Maybe," agreed Once-ler. "But I think I'd win."

"Would the winner mind if I didn't wear the gloves anymore?" asked Marie. "They're getting kind of hot."

"Not at all," chuckled Once-ler.

Marie slid off her ring and bracelet and placed them on the bench, but before she could tug off the glove Once-ler made a move. He pinched it at her wrist and let it slide, exposing her skin. Marie felt the cool air when her hands were free from both. Once-ler folded the gloves into a pocket of his and slowly slipped the ring back on Marie's finger and clasped the bracelet.

Marie sighed and shook her arms. Suddenly she felt something touch her hair. She felt her veil being pulled off and her curls brushed by a lean hand. Marie looked curiously at Once-ler.

"If the gloves come off, then so does the veil," answered Once-ler softly. "Your hair's beautiful on its own." He kissed her forehead and smoothed his touch over her locks again.

Marie leaned against his shoulder and she managed to rest her legs over his. It was difficult with her thick skirt! Once-ler leaned back and obligingly eased her legs over his knees. They continued to wait in the silence and the alone moment was reminiscent of their youth in Misty Hideaway. There were times they didn't have to talk and the warmth from each other was enough. The little gestures and strokes spoke volumes.

"Hey Oncie?" came a voice heavy with a country accent. It was Brett. "You can come in now. Uncle Ubb will announce you!"

As if in a daze, Once-ler and Marie got up and adjusted the veil back for Marie just for their entrance. They linked elbows and waited for the doors to open into the reception. Marie glanced at Once-ler and squeezed his hand before they entered with applause.

The room was decorated with a canopy of blue silk that attached to the chandelier. The floor was of polished wood and the doors, many of them made of windows, were partly opened to the fresh air. The tables had simple, but elegant vases of flower assortments.

The only grumbles heard were from Isabella when the reception began. It began with a meal which Once-ler and Marie had selected. It seemed that Isabella didn't like chicken cacciatore or a little fruits for appetizers. She also seemed to disapprove of the fact that Once-ler had set up an ice cream buffet for dessert. The grumbles were ignored and forgotten as Marie and Once-ler sat at their own table.

At their own table, Once-ler was pleased to have the three ladies of his family. He and Marie held each toddler as they ate. Natalie, who was a picky eater, wasn't fussy with her food that day and ate everything. It was the continuing of the best day until-

"Beanpole!" came a gruff voice under the table that made Once-ler cringe.

"Oh no…" was all Once-ler could think. He peered under the tablecloth in annoyance to see The Lorax.

"We have to talk," The forest guardian said.

"Not now!" growled Once-ler.

"It's about your choppin'!" retorted The Lorax.

"Can we talk about this, another day?" said Once-ler. "It's my wedding!"

"That's no excuse!" huffed The Lorax.

Once-ler grabbed hold of his acquaintance and tried to drag him out without anyone noticing. He snuck out into the hall he and Marie waited in. Then he sighed and stood upright.

"I don't want to hear your crying," said Once-ler. "Not today of all days."

"If you keep this up there'll be no more trees!" said The Lorax pointing a fuzzy fingertip.

"I'm not chopping them _all_," said Once-ler. "I'm not going to be working for the next couple of days anyway. I'll be on a honeymoon with Marie."

"Waterfall-" The Lorax emphasized. "-seems to be goin' along with the tree cuttin' too! What did you say to her to make her do that? Cause she won't tell me exactly!" The Lorax seemed a little soft when mentioning Marie who was the last and promising person who could get through to Once-ler. Or so he thought.

"It's none of your business," said Once-ler. He ran his hands over his face. "Why am I talking to you right now? I have a reception to do!" He turned to go back inside. "If you don't leave now, I'll have Aunt Grizelda fling you out again!" He closed the door and it seemed that the threat had worked for The Lorax sighed and quietly left.

"Just be careful which way you both lean," he whispered before returning to his wood.

"What did he want?" whispered Marie when Once-ler came back.

"Nothing," said Once-ler. "Just forget it." He sat back down and realized Chloe was missing.

"Daddy look!" said Chloe under the table. Once-ler peeked again for the second time. "Pipsqueak came!" She held the Bar-ba-loot against her chest.

"What?" questioned Marie as she looked too. Natalie whimpered seeing the creature in the room.

Pipsqueak squirmed out of Chloe's arms and hugged Once-ler's ankle. Once-ler tried having a strict face, but it didn't hold. It was like saying "no" to the twins if they wanted something.

"Pipsqueak?" he asked kindly. "If I give you a marshmallow will you behave?"

The cub smiled and nodded with a clap of his paws. Once-ler got up and took not one, but two marshmallows from the ice cream table. He gave them to the cub and Pipsqueak quietly ate. Once-ler wasn't pleased with The Lorax being a wedding crasher, but Pipsqueak he didn't mind. He just didn't want his mother panicking over an animal in the party with "a disease."

Aside, from the eating were the traditional events. Marie and Once-ler cut pieces of their wedding cake and fed (Once-ler shoved) a portion to each other. Marie got even by smearing the vanilla icing on his cheek, but she loved what Once-ler had done with decorating the wedding cake.

Marie tossed her bouquet and to her amazement the person who caught it was Violet who hugged the bouquet tightly. Annie had a glint of jealousy about that.

Pipsqueak actually left at one part because it was disgusting to him. It was Marie was seated in a chair and lifted her left leg up. Once-ler knelt down, winked at her and dove under her dress. Marie had a feeling he would and she laughed as he did. What she didn't expect was when she felt Once-ler place a kiss on her thigh and lightly bite on the garter of cerulean; Marie's something blue. She hoped nobody noticed her flushed face as Once-ler acted intimate. When he reemerged, he grabbed it in his hands and flung it away as if it was a slingshot. It hit Ubb right in the chest and led to Brett and Chet pushing each other to get it. Once-ler couldn't tell who won it.

The most anticipated part for Marie was when she and Once-ler danced. For weeks, Once-ler had led her in his own dancing lessons because she wanted to learn for their wedding. Classical music led them and Marie kept glancing at her two left feet as she cautiously followed Once-ler's graceful steps. It was almost like a waltz and Marie started to feel good about herself, but she did want one thing before the melody of the strings ended. Thanks to her full dress, Marie's feet were hidden as she lightly stepped onto Once-ler's. He only smiled and kissed her head when she did. Their hands let go of holding each other and instead they slowly spun into an embrace.

"Come on Oncie," said Isabella when their dance ended. "Dance with your mama." She pushed between her son and daughter-in-law.

Marie chuckled and allowed it. The records played jazz and Once-ler (who didn't want to stop dancing with Marie) obligated to his mother. While that happened, Marie approached Dashiell.

"Father," she said. He and Clarisse looked at her emotionless. "I want to thank you for giving me and Once-ler our blessings for this."

"That's fine and good," said Dashiell almost sourly. "Just don't let me dance with you or expect us to visit for Christmas." He avoided his daughter's hurt look.

"Of course not," said Rufus coming up behind. "She's my dance partner right now." He saved Marie from any more harsh words by taking her back to the dance floor.

Rufus led Marie in side-to-side swaying. Ubb joined in by dancing with Grizelda, a sight to not be missed. Marie gave Rufus a hug as she danced with him and smiled.

"Thanks for giving me away," she said.

"It was an honor," said Rufus. "And you know if you have any problems, you and Once-ler can always call me or Betsy because you don't need _them._" He tilted his head towards Clarisse and Dashiell. "Do you remember when you were very little-oh you probably wouldn't. You were not even three yet and it was your birthday. You were trying to dance and you started tugging at my sleeve for me to dance with you. So I put you up only on my feet and we danced. You were so thrilled and you giggled every time I lifted you up for a dip. That's one my favorite memories of you."

Rufus's eyes watered again and Marie found hers watering too. She didn't remember that memory, but oh, how she wished she did. She hugged Rufus again.

"Thank you for always being there for me," Marie whispered. "I love you Rufus."

"I love you too Violet Eyes," he answered. "I've loved you since I first held you."

Marie's eyes wandered to Once-ler, who had freed himself from Isabella and even a quick dance with Grizelda and Betsy who was an actual a pleasure to him. Marie saw him lean low to lead Natalie and put her over his feet. It mirrored what Rufus's story had been. The little girl laughed as he twirled her and lifted her in his arms. Chloe shyly came out from her hiding place under a chair and gladly accepted her daddy's invitation. The same dance pursued. Marie would always be grateful that Natalie and Chloe had a father who loved them.

"Mind if I cut in?" asked Ubb to Marie. He had wanted to dance with his niece-in-law. Ubb wasn't that good of a dancer, but Marie found it funny with how he tried.

Chet, very bashfully, asked if he could dance with Marie too. He was no better than Ubb. Brett attempted to try dipping Marie at his turn. They weren't that bad of people when Marie gave it enough thought. Better than Isabella.

However, when Marie was finally allowed back to Once-ler, she picked up Chloe and the family of four slowly danced together. Once-ler's dream that he had long ago on Christmas Eve while leading with Marie under the gazebo had come true. Both girls were compressed in their parents' arms. He could feel Natalie's curls under his chin and her arms at his neck. The trio of girls he had in his life was better than anything he had, even the Thneed business.

It was dark out when Ubb opened up champagne and the adults took a share, but Marie and Once-ler were tired. The girls had fallen asleep in their laps and Isabella started leading in a drunken song. It became more chaotic when Ubb joined. Brett started laughing at one point and fell backwards in his seat. By then most of the guests had left as it was getting late for them. It only took one glance to Marie for Once-ler to suggest leaving his bunch. So the bride and groom walked home in the sparkling night of stars through the forest.

When they arrived to the factory Natalie had started snoring. Marie and Once-ler didn't bother changing them into pajamas and only took their little black dress shoes off showing their little tight clad feet. With the twins sleeping in their cribs Marie closed the door.

"It's been a long day for them," she said.

Once-ler suddenly lifted her up and Marie squealed in surprise. The surprise left instantly when she gazed into his eyes. Marie smiled warmly as she felt him push the curved handle down with his wrist. They nuzzled their faces together as he nudged the door open with his foot.

"You're really going to kill your back with lifting me and the twins," said Marie though she loved it when Once-ler lifted her.

"If I can lift and drag a Truffula Tree," said Once-ler proudly. "Then I can lift you." Before he set her down, they had a sweet kiss.

"More surprises?" said Marie as she spotted packages on the coffee table.

"I didn't get those," said Once-ler who was just as surprised.

"Are they from the girls?" asked Marie with a teasing smile.

"Not that I know of," chuckled Once-ler as he closed the door. They both sat down on the loveseat.

Marie took one, read the note to see it was from Betsy and carefully opened it. She lifted the lid expecting maybe cookware or a vase. It wasn't so! Marie and Once-ler were shocked to see a very small and lacey dress of dark green inside.

"I-I don't think that's for me," said Once-ler slowly. He picked up another one from Grizelda.

"I don't think that's for you either," said Marie when she watched Once-ler pull out a lavender and high cut nightie. "It's not your color," she added jokingly.

Not all were certain clothes. Ubb had given them napkin rings and from Rufus was a wedding album. Brett and Chet both bought picture frames of silver while Dashiell and Clarisse left a check of twenty dollars. Marie bit her lips in terror to see that Isabella had packed two nighties, one in red and the other black. It was an awkward thought of her mother-in-law buying something like that. Maybe it was another insult gift like the vanity, but Marie wouldn't let self-esteem issues hurt her. Not today or tonight!

"Let's just be glad we didn't open these in front of guests," said Once-ler trying to make light of it. He never understood such things; nighties and all. He couldn't see why Marie needed them when he found her attractive as she was. He lolled his head to hers and smiled dreamily.

Marie looked _so_ beautiful. It made Once-ler feel emotional when he watched her next to him. Marie's new hair comb nestled among her curls, the light amount of makeup on her face and of course all her natural beauty, inside and out, just reminded him of how wonderful she was. With how lovely Marie looked for that perfect day, it almost seemed like a pity to take her out of the dress. _Almost_.

"Um," Marie said. "If it's alright with you I don't want to wear these right now." She pushed the boxes of night clothes away from her.

"No problem," said Once-ler with an awkward laugh. "I don't want to think that Mom got you those."

"I think we'd need wine to forget that," said Marie nuzzling against his neck.

"I have champagne," said Once-ler smiling.

Marie laughed and watched Once-ler pry himself up to get the bottle. She soon followed and took the small glass he had prepared for her. They linked elbows for their sips and soon Once-ler frowned in disgust.

"Swallow it," giggled Marie who loved how funny his face looked. Once-ler forced the odd drink down his throat.

"I should've gotten chocolate milk instead," said Once-ler with a pained smile.

"You've been around two-year-olds too long," snickered Marie.

"Maybe," said Once-ler thoughtfully.

"Forget that then," said Marie gently. She took the glass from him and placed his and hers on the table. "We don't need champagne after all." She hugged him tightly. "I loved your vows today," she added softly after a pause.

"I thought you would," said Once-ler slowly rubbing her back. "I thought yours were beautiful." He paused to suddenly feel Marie shift.

Marie wedged her toes against the back of her high heel to free her foot and repeated. She sunk back down to her ordinary height. Her head was right below his shoulders like always. She sighed contently when she felt the relief in her feet.

"I've been waiting for that," said Marie. She felt Once-ler's hands go to her hair and carefully take out the comb he gave her.

"And I've been waiting to do that," he added. The shower of gold loosened over his grip.

"This was a wonderful day," whispered Marie. "I don't want it to end."

"It's not over yet," said Once-ler snickering at how cliché it sounded.

"Then I want it to last forever," said Marie and (like she always did) rose up on her toes to him.

Once-ler let his lips shape into hers. It started off very tender, but it didn't last for too long. Especially when Once-ler lifted Marie enough that she wobbled on her tip toes and she twisted his hair in her fingers. Slowly, but full of ardor, it grew warmer.

"I forgot to ask you," said Marie breaking apart so they could breathe. "Where are we going for our second honeymoon?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret Beautiful," said Once-ler and he tapped Marie's button nose teasingly.

"That's not fair," whined Marie, but she grinned.

Once-ler laughed and then after a long stare into her sapphire eyes, he looked seriously at her. It was as if he was wanting permission for something. Marie figured what he was asking. She reached a hand behind and met his. Slowly, she started undoing the zipper of her dress and Once-ler helped. Marie wore underneath a silky slip dress and stepped out of her gown to undo the bow tie at her husband's neck. After Marie's soft fingers left his throat, Once-ler held her again. Both of them felt overwhelmed with love even as they stood there in the faint glow of their room. There was a pleasurable and comforting feeling as they stayed close together. So much so, that neither even eyed the closet to change clothes or grab their belongings for their little trip.

"I don't want to leave now," whispered Marie as if begging to stay a little longer. Not that she wasn't excited about her destination with her Once.

"Neither do I," whispered Once-ler as he nuzzled against Marie's face. "We don't have to leave now. We can leave early in the morning if you want."

"That sounds great Handsome," said Marie tenderly. "I just want to be alone with you in our home for now. For awhile."

Once-ler gave her a light push to their bed, knowing what she wanted. After three years they could figure out what the other wanted. Marie happily laid down with him over her and brushed his bangs back. She blinked back happy tears as she stared into the eyes of her beloved, the one she loved so much.

"I love you Once-ler," whispered Marie in true bliss.

Once-ler tenderly massaged her lower back when she spoke. His breathing felt labored as he looked down at his wife. Marie was all his, forever his and only his. He thought that as a good greediness entered his soul.

"I love you Roses," Once-ler whispered back.

There was nothing else to say as Marie arched up for another kiss. The night of the wedding was far from over as the young husband and wife continued their affections. Ahead of them was their future and there was much in store for Marie and _The_ Once-ler.

_Author's Note: Last part wasn't too bad was it? ;) WhiteRainAngel thank you for the fave! LittleLaugh7 and 31 thanks for the follow! Thanks for the fave and follow Whiteling and AngeliqueRox! And thank you whoever did the guest review! Lolcat1 thank you for your message and alert! Thanks for your reviews savannah (you're a twin?!) and what did you mean by gross for chapter. 4? Kinda confused there… Dress is based a couple of designs from the 50s so its retro-chic I guess! And I listened to my Marie and Once-ler playlist for this chapter! _


	25. Life in a Factory

Happy Easter, here's an update and hoping for you all to feel blessed no matter what hard things come up in life. LitheBunnyQ thanks for the fave! Hey, Badluckcat! A shout out back at you for your kind words to me in an update of yours! You're a great writer and illustrator! I wouldn't have such great icons for my fics if it wasn't for you! Edited as of 04/02/13.

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie and those cute baby girls are mine!)

**Chapter 25**

**Life in a Factory **

"Is this really necessary?" asked Marie. She adjusted the blindfold of a black tie Once-ler had recently gotten.

"I really want you to be surprised," said Once-ler. He guided Melvin over the valley to their honeymoon destination.

Marie sat still with her hands folded in her lap as she waited for their arrival. After an intimate night, it was very early in the morning and neither of them could sleep. Especially after a discussion from Marie about how she thought Once-ler needed something nice to wear for work. The sun wasn't even up yet. Marie could feel the cotton of her yellow sundress against her palms and the scent of butterfly milk as she remained patient.

"Whoa!" called Once-ler to halt Melvin. Marie twisted to where she heard Once-ler's voice. "We're here Baby."

Once-ler lifted Marie down and let her stay still while he moved their belongings into their residence. Marie tapped a foot against the ground to feel where she was. She heard her footstep muddled and felt certain it was grass below her. Then she felt lifted again, not in the honeymoon lift, but more like straightly lifted. Marie didn't panic knowing it was Once-ler and tightened her legs around his waist. She could even smell his clean scent of cotton with her temporarily heightened senses of being blindfolded.

"Now can I see?" Marie almost begged as she held her arms around his neck.

"Yeah," said Once-ler excitedly. "I think you'll love it." He let her stand on a wooden floor.

Nimbly his fingers undid the tie around Marie's eyes and she blinked in surprise. She gasped and slowly a hand went to her mouth.

"Once-ler…" Marie breathed. "Is this?-"

"Yup," he said hugging her from behind.

Marie found herself inside their old cottage. It was furnished again with the small bed in the same corner and windows drawn open. She leaned far back into Once-ler feeling she could crumple up.

"Once-ler I don't know what to say," said Marie who was overwhelmed to see their old home.

"Are you happy?" said Once-ler sweetly as he hugged her from behind.

"Yes," whispered Marie and nodded. "Thanks for doing this." Quickly, she twisted around to her lover and gave him a strong kiss to start off the very early morning.

Once-ler could've taken Marie to an elegant suite or exotic island for their second honeymoon, but he knew very well that Marie missed the cottage once in a while. She cherished it and she wasn't a woman who demanded for diamonds or pearls. Simple things made her happy.

The river wasn't dangerous in the one area Once-ler had taken Marie. The secluded area they had spent their last anniversary together had been their escape for the next two days. The factory was closed until then for updated repairs as Once-ler put it. Until they went home he and Marie were alone and it felt odd to not be around two toddlers for that time. They were used to the noise of giggling and squealing from Natalie and Chloe. To not hear them for two days felt foreign. Not to mention, the nursery was there and empty and Once-ler actually found himself going there first in the morning thinking they were in a playpen asleep.

However, the changes were mostly forgotten and on the first night there Marie had gotten Once-ler into a water fight with what was supposed to be a moonlit walk. It only led on to a peaceful swim. By the time stars had peeked out of the navy blue sky Marie and her beloved were in their underclothes and enjoying the coolness.

"I wouldn't want to honeymoon anywhere else," said Marie softly when she had cornered Once-ler against one of the glistening rocks near the bank.

"That's what I thought," said Once-ler and pulled her closer to him. "It looks like everything's working out for us."

After three years together, it seemed like everything was perfect; perfect career, perfect home out of a factory and perfect family. Even if they sometimes got on each other's nerves it was still better than Once-ler could imagine.

Marie smiled at Once-ler's comment about their lives and pecked his lips. Once-ler pressed Marie closer and kissed her tenderly back. Then slowly, his hands moved to her hair and he rubbed his fingertips into the scalp covered in blonde curls as if it had shampoo suds in it.

While the affections continued for the following days Isabella was not happy. She didn't like reliving her motherhood with twin toddlers. Thankfully, Brett, Ubb and Chet made it better for their nieces. Natalie and Chloe were usually easy to please and could entertain themselves either together or alone. They were at the age of having conversations, even if they sometimes sounded like nonsense to adult ears. The only real difficulty had been calming Chloe down over her missing of her parents and Natalie's sudden temper over how she didn't want porridge for breakfast the first morning. Of course, she wanted pancakes and even grumbled over having ones with chocolate chip because she preferred plain.

Brett and Chet were still cautious with their nieces, rarely roughhousing and coloring pictures with them. They were very unwilling about playing house or tea party and sometimes grouched over it when Natalie made them wear the huge bead necklaces or floppy, flowered hats. They still didn't understand why the girls got upset if they took a piece of food from them when they thought they were done eating.

Ubb spent most of his time trying to cook meals, but only got little critiques from Chloe. She would say the pancakes were soupy in the middle, the grilled cheese sandwiches were too burnt or the macaroni wasn't cheesy enough.

"Someone's going to be cooking for us all someday," thought Ubb as Chloe politely gave her reviews.

Isabella did her best to avoid them. She looked at both girls with a nasty feeling most of the time. It wasn't because they were _Marie's_ babies. She didn't like Marie, but she wasn't the issue.

It was _him_.

Isabella harbored a jealousy to her youngest son because he had what she had wanted. Isabella never forgot the fact that she had never wanted a third baby, but did accept that a girl would be nice. She had hoped for a girl so badly. At twenty-one years of age, with Brett and Chet almost three, Isabella had grown tired of two sons. A girl would've been a breath of fresh air, but no! It was _his_ fault! _Will_. It was Will, her ex-husband's fault they had another boy! According to science, it was his fault! His chromosomes that gave a third boy and not a girl! When Isabella had heard from Once-ler that she had two granddaughters, she was furious!

"Why should Oncie have two darling girls and I get none?" she would think darkly. "I bet he didn't even want kids until Marie announced she had a bun in the oven. Or more like two buns! Two biscuits!"

It sickened Isabella that Once-ler had gotten what she wanted and more. He had two! She would've been ecstatic with one! Even more sickening, the twins having appearances like him made her see clearly what a daughter for her could've looked like. Isabella's lack of love to Once-ler over his silly mind (which he had certainly inherited from his father) wasn't a huge issue now that he was becoming rich. She didn't care about how folly she once thought the Thneed was and had him convinced her insults had been mere motivation. Her issue now was something she had to live with; a mirror of what she might've had. She didn't forget the feeling when the lovebirds came home and were smothered with hugs. She would never let go of the feeling, even if it killed her!

A few weeks later, Marie found herself alone in the late evening. The skies became dark and stars alit among the outline of the valley. Once-ler had to run an errand in the afternoon and said he'd tell her what it was later. For the moment, Marie carried on with her work. She headed into the office to leave a folder of orders for Once-ler. Part of her hoped he was there because it seemed out of place to be a secretary and not have her boss around. With a sigh, she put the folder down on the desk for him. She wondered what secret he had been planning. She stretched her arms and her high heels clicked as she slowly walked out. She was definitely ready for bed.

Marie slipped out the two doors and went towards her desk. She took the factory keys and prepared herself for locking up. She clicked a light off which dimmed the hallway. She was pretty much the only one in the factory to her knowledge. After locking up the necessary rooms Marie slipped past the sliding door, clicking the special lock on it. She went upstairs to give her sleeping girls a kiss. Once-ler said he'd put them to bed earlier that morning. All Marie had to do was go to bed herself.

When she got into her room, Marie loosened her hair and a button on her blouse while she started slipping off her shoes. She suddenly became aware that she wasn't alone in the room when she heard the soft sound of a breathe exhale, almost excited. Marie turned and saw Once-ler in the dim light. Her eyes and mouth widened in surprise.

The reason was because Once-ler seemed different. It was a good different as he sat on the loveseat, feet perched on the coffee table in a new pair of boots. His long legs followed in dark pinstriped pants with a white dress shirt tucked in, complete with a green and black tie. Connected together by two gold buttons was a green coat, long enough that if Once-ler had been standing it would've gone past the back of his knees. A little clover was tucked in the lapel and neatly placed over the soft mop of hair was a stovepipe hat, matching its owners hair color with a green ribbon. Once-ler had his arms crossed and looked at Marie, who was feeling excitement in her, with a seductive smirk.

"Like it?" chuckled Once-ler feeling amused as he watched Marie's reaction.

"I don't know who you are," said Marie holding back a laugh and swaying towards him. "But I think you should leave before my husband shows up."

When she was close enough, Once-ler yanked her down to him so that she was straddled over him. Marie was almost nervous to touch him with how amazing he looked, but her hands began to roam over the cotton and silk. Finally! After months of encouraging him he finally got a business suit of some sort!

"I don't think your husband will mind if I kissed you," said Once-ler flirtatiously.

"No he wouldn't," said Marie as she tilted the hat back. Before she knew it she was tangled into passionate kisses.

"I've caved in again to your ideas," said Once-ler when they departed. He was referencing to how Marie had convinced him to change his hairstyle seven years before.

"They turn out pretty good don't they?" chuckled Marie. She was twisted over so she partially lay among the cushions.

"Usually," he agreed. "You're married to a rich man."

"I don't care if you're rich or poor," said Marie. "I just think you deserve something nice like this." She brushed a finger over the high collar of the expensive shirt. "You know though, I think you still look handsome without the hat." She fully lifted it off.

"Hey don't bash my signature look," kidded Once-ler with his arms tight around her. He listened to her laugh and grinning himself led her into another moment of smooching.

It was a good life. A life in a factory wouldn't sound terrific, but it was. When it was closed and Once-ler looked over his machines, Natalie and Chloe liked coming with him. To Natalie especially, it was like a museum to wonder over. Already wheels and gears fascinated her. When it was morning, mid-afternoon and night they were all together. All content and little things that children usually feared like monsters under the bed did not matter. That was because Once-ler said monsters were scared of Thneeds and they wouldn't come to the place that made them!

Isabella in the meantime thought the axe swinging was taking too long and was getting hard on the workers. Though pretty much all of them who did the hacking were men, capable of being weight lifters or true lumberjacks, Isabella thought they needed something stronger. She knew Once-ler would listen to her. She eventually got him to cut down the trees didn't she?

"Oncie will listen to me when it comes to business stuff," she thought.

It was dusk when she tried calling him about it from her condo one night, but he didn't answer. It was almost 8:30 so she figured he wouldn't be asleep. What young person in their early twenties went to bed early? She only got more frustrated with calling and muttered about how stupid Once-ler was for ignoring her.

So after several more tries, Isabella got impatient and decided to personally speak with him. She got in her burgundy Convertible and drove down to the factory as the moon gleamed. Using her copy of the secret house key and factory, Isabella let herself in. She checked the rooms she could find on the first floor and then trekked upstairs. When she opened the first door she wrinkled her nose in irritation.

Huddled up in the master bedroom was the four. Once-ler and Marie were cuddled up with Natalie and Chloe. Natalie was on Once-ler's chest and Chloe against Marie's front. Marie and Once-ler's heads nestled against the others, dark and light hair meshing. Then suddenly, Edwin jumped on the bed, turned in circles and settled in the curve of Marie's tucked up legs. A thick journal which held the fairy tale the young couple had written was closed up and near Once-ler's side.

Isabella sighed in annoyance and left, closing the door. She'd be back in the morning and grudging deep down over her desire. She only hoped that Will would never show up in her life again and her Oncie would only live to please her.

When Isabella came back the next day it was after her lunch. The sound of gears and creaking could be faintly heard and the delivery trucks vroomed from their loading stations. Marie was in the grand hallway and answering a phone.

"_Thneeds Inc._ headquarters," she answered politely. "Mr. Once-ler's secretary speaking. May I help you?"

Isabella passed by and opened the two red doors, simple doors without signs, and walked in. Once-ler was sitting in his desk chair writing out a paper.

"You have an appointment Mom?" he kidded when he looked up at her.

"Mothers don't need appointments," Once-ler's mother said coolly. "Now, I have to talk with you."

"What about?" Once-ler asked sitting upright.

"It's about the trees," said Isabella as she leaned casually against the (pathetic) desk. "Using axes takes too long."

"Too long?" Once-ler looked confused. "I thought it was going great."

"It was great at first," said Isabella cradling her cheek in gloominess. "But the demand is getting higher and we need to move faster. Chopping one tree at a time is much too slow."

"Faster?" Once-ler sounded unsure like when she first brought up the tree chopping.

"Mmhmm," Isabella nodded her head. "Besides, it would be more helpful for the workers! You have drawing skills Oncie, why don't you build something to make the chopping faster?"

"I don't know Mom," sighed Once-ler and crossed his arms. He still felt a tiny twinge of guilt about breaking his promise to The Lorax.

"You know you have to do what's best for your mama and the company," said Isabella. "And also for-"

"Mom," began Once-ler. He looked like he was ready to retort, but he inhaled after a pause. "I'll draw up some ideas."

He was defeated. A biggering company meant well for everyone and that meant a pair of toddlers too… Later, in the evening Once-ler had made illustrations of hackers, big and small. Isabella came back in with a spring in her step and a grin on her face. Her eyes had awe, but hidden deeply was greed as she gazed at his work.

"You make me so proud of you!" cried Isabella as she squeezed her son tightly. She clasped her hands under her chin as she stared at the blueprints and ignored her son recovering from her sudden hug attack.

"They're just rough sketches," said Once-ler. He began to chew at the end of his index finger as he looked with her.

"But the sooner they're made the better Oncie," exclaimed Isabella. Then she frowned in disgust! "You still do that?" She lifted his hand from his mouth. "Look at your hand! It's a mess! No president of a huge company has hands like these!"

Once-ler frowned at her remark. All the years of knitting and playing guitar without a pick had done it and he wasn't embarrassed. Marie loved the feeling anyway when his touch slowly went over her skin.

"Maybe get yourself some gloves Oncie," said Isabella. "That men's shop has some fashionable ones! And tell your people to make those machines pronto!"

"Just let me look over them one more time Mom," said Once-ler as he drew his hand away.

In reality, he felt mentally blurry about machinery for the work and wanted Marie's advice when she saw the pictures. At that moment, Marie had entered with some papers for him.

"Marie, isn't wonderful?" said Isabella giving her daughter-in-law a hug.

"What is?" Marie asked.

"A new invention," said Once-ler smiling upon seeing his lady.

"Now don't forget what I told you," said Isabella kissing her son's cheek. Then strutting proudly (at her success at wooing him further in) she left.

"Well she was jolly," said Marie. "What invention Once? A new Thneed?"

"Something else," he said as Marie put the papers down.

Once-ler sat back and kept the tip of the pencil near his lips like usual after looking over his work. Marie leaned over his shoulder to see the blueprint of multiple machines in different designs. Some were rounded with what looked like buzz saws coming out and some were stout with only one axe bit. As much as Marie was proud of Once-ler's talent, she was surprised to see something so mechanical come from his hands. The mechanical things looked strange and almost disturbing.

"What are these?" she asked.

"Axe machines," said Once-ler. "Mom says the work is too slow."

"Really?" said Marie after looking hard enough at the drawings. She hugged Once-ler around his neck.

"Mom knows best right?" said Once-ler chuckling, but something in his voice sounded concerned.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Marie. "Were you ever planning on probably building something like that?"

"I don't know," said Once-ler hesitantly after a pause. "I really don't know."

"You don't have to build them if you don't feel good about it," said Marie gently.

"And if I don't?"

"Well, you keep on with the traditional chopping."

"But it's slow!" Once-ler stifled back a yawn.

"Sometimes slow is good Once-ler."

"Not in this job. Right Honeysuckle?" Once-ler turned to find Marie right at his face, cheekbone to his.

Marie was quiet. She knew very well that businesses grew; it was not surprising to her. Yet, she knew Once-ler needed to be careful with how much it grew. The blueprints though made her feel concerned with what Isabella had been feeding to her baby boy. Marie didn't want to make Once-ler feel dependent on her about his business options, so she felt confident that he could do it without her family's experiences.

"Why don't you sleep on it for tonight?" she suggested after thinking. "You can decide in the morning, on your own, without your mom's influence." She kissed his jaw. "Trust your instincts on this, okay?" Things could be worse besides simple cutting of lumber she figured.

Once-ler answered by dropping his pencil. Then he stretched his arms and soon led Marie to their personal quarters with a sleepy smile. He would sleep well after the long session of drawing, but when dawn broke he processed his thoughts again.

Once-ler sat back in one of the kitchen chairs and poked at the empty plate before him. It was too early for him to be up, but he was trying to adjust to the life of a C.E.O. He was sure he'd have to be an earlier riser and leave Marie alone to rest for the next couple of hours. After having some poached eggs, something different instead of pancakes, he debated to himself. His chain of thought was interrupted when he heard the sound of something clinging.

Once-ler looked from his plate to see Chloe on her stepstool trying to reach the glass cookie jar. Her nightgown swayed with her movements as she tried to reach an early breakfast. She didn't seem to notice Once-ler and stole over to her stool which was for her to help with cooking. She still didn't notice him when he sneaked up behind, hands behind his back and leaned his head to hers.

"What are you doing?" whispered Once-ler playfully.

Chloe startled and turned with a face as innocent and wide-eyed as Pipsqueak's. Once-ler laughed and lifted her up.

"You cookie robber," he chuckled. Not upset though, he took her to the pantry and gave her a Truffula Fruit scone. That was something Marie wouldn't mind giving her.

While Chloe sat in his lap and nibbled at her snack, Once-ler's thoughts returned of the possible future of Thneed. Faster usually meant good things and if so, it had to mean well for his company. It hadn't hurt anyone yet with the usual cutting, so why would it hurt more? Nothing bad had happened from the axes. No superstitious natural disasters or such had brewed. Then another thought came to mind as he held Chloe and it only solidified the possibility.

Once-ler…had not had the best childhood when he considered it. Marie had been one of the few bright spots of it. He had the rare chance to make things better and had the tools (mainly money) to allow it. He could give Natalie and Chloe everything a little girl could want. All the dolls, dresses, hair ribbons, playhouses and a pony if they wanted! Once-ler wouldn't deprive them of the splendor millionaires' children (if they had any) could receive. He'd be the best dad in the world. At least, they had one compared to him.

"I could buy you a whole zoo," said Once-ler to his youngest and he didn't care what The Lorax would think of him.

He wasn't bad! He was the good guy and The Lorax just didn't understand. After all that hard work he endured, why should Mustache rain on his parade? Chloe, Marie and Natalie didn't think he was bad.

"I'll get you one," said Once-ler when Chloe finally looked up at him.

"What?" she asked. She had missed his comment of buying her a zoo and Once-ler only laughed before he carried her back to bed.

It was almost a month later that The Lorax looked in horror as Super-Axe-Hackers, a rolling machine with four axes sticking out and spinning so that they brought down more than one tree in one smack, came rumbling into the forest. Not only a day after they were first put to work, money poured in and Once-ler knew it wouldn't be long before his little babies would have the highest education, lessons of their choice and prettiest objects.

As the Super-Axe-Hackers steamed on and over the valley, Once-ler looked out the vast windows of his office. The trees were still standing and none had been cut from the view he stood at. Most were chopped farther out. He smiled and thought confidently about his choice. Every step in progress in Thneeds Inc. brought his family and he higher and higher in a well bought and earned happiness.

"Bad," he said sarcastically to himself. "Right." Then he turned back to his work and checked his itinerary for a future appointment for an accessory.


	26. Secrets

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie and those cute toddler girls are mine!) As usual edits will be made later.

**Chapter 26**

**Secrets**

She remembered her introduction to the business industry. She would watch them sometimes in their study with piles of papers. Her small eyes would try to understand what all the papers were for and at first she thought they were drawing pictures. Not so. It was shortly after these lookouts of hers that her mother took her to her job at _Diamond Waters_.

"This is what you will get someday," said Clarisse dryly. She looked at her daughter and thought of how she had been cheated of not getting a boy to heal the loss of her stillborn child.

"What do I do with it?" asked the little girl with curly pigtails. She watched the clear bottles get filled with funny drinks of white or red.

"You will have a job like me," said Clarisse. "Everything I do, you will do and your father wants you to do the same with what he does. Though I still think beer is cheap and a waste of drink," she muttered under her breath.

Four-year-old Marie watched the wine bottles go down the line and she wondered why it was important to watch bottles fill up. This was what her mother did all day when she wasn't looking at papers when home? What did her father do? The same? Already at a young age, Marie Finnegan didn't want to be like her parents.

Years later Marie had been open to doing anything in Once-ler's business. She would've been fine being a Thneed packer if she had no skills, but her lovely husband had insisted he wanted her to be his personal secretary. Though half of the time, Marie wasn't sure she was working because it was fun to spend time with him. Once-ler would randomly come out, lean over the desk built for her, and ask goofy things. At lunch hour, Marie would join him in his office and they would be uninterrupted while they spent alone time. Sometimes they chatted idly or went into deep conversations. It was during one that Marie realized a new fear of having a famous spouse.

Once-ler hadn't quite expected to be popular with crowds after a great sell, but with Thneeds taking over Greenville and other far towns becoming interested it occurred to him that he wasn't an ordinary young man anymore. Just shortly after the Super-Axe-Hackers had been produced Once-ler was greeted by blinding lights. It had been the afternoon of when _Dake Enterprise_ had asked to meet with him. It was the same company that had shooed a Thneed selling Marie away on that beautifully fateful birthday of his. _Now_ Mr. Dake was interested. He made offers on endorsing and support which had been encouraged by Isabella for Once-ler to accept.

"That went well," Once-ler thought optimistically as he headed out the building.

He felt like nothing could ruin his day until the unexpected happened with thunderous and gleeful voices.

"Mr. Once-ler, how's the outlook of _Thneeds Inc._?" "Are you going to make any deals with _Dake Enterprise_?" "How do you think environmentalists will respond about the making of Thneeds?" "Are you planning on buying the whole forest for your profit?" "_Greenville Tween_ wants to know if you'll pose for their cover!" "Oh my gosh! It's him!" "What is the trend with the green gloves?"

Reporters came around him and cameras flashed lights at his eyes as questions bounced to him. A few teenage girls shrieked and tried grabbing hold of his lanky arms. Like a swarm of bees attracted to honey they didn't leave. It was only until Once-ler was safe in his new Ferrari, a jet black one with chrome features, when he could breathe in ease. He sunk down and felt his heartbeat settle. He had been shocked by the surprise crowd. He wasn't sure why, but it made him uneasy. What made him uneasy was what would've happened if he had taken Chloe or Natalie with him because he thought about it.

"Good thing they weren't here," he thought in relief.

Then seeing that it was clear he started driving for home. He felt anxious as the drive progressed and decided he'd confess to Marie how he felt after the encounter.

The day before the press had released an article about Once-ler. It wasn't a bad one, a highly complimenting one by any means, but he began pondering over what would happen if he released his family secrets. Marie had not been connected to him with not always being near him when in Greenville. Something always kept them apart when that happened and the girls rarely went there. Marie had missed events to take care of their babies. The small hospital had no recollection of their patients from the twins' delivery which was proved when nurses gushed over how he was single. Everyone was talking about him! Once-ler had waited for the right moment to announce his supporting partner and precious ones, but there wouldn't be one.

The press could say a thousand words. They could build down or tear up anyone or anything. What could they say about children? When the bright lights flashed and clicked before him Once-ler found himself realizing a future. Natalie and Chloe were so little and naïve of the world and Once-ler didn't want them to grow up so fast because of his career. Marie knew what it was like. Sure, she hadn't gotten pictures snapped at her, but that was because she wasn't from a family who made extraordinary merchandise. Alcoholic drinks, it wasn't new to the world. Palmer had had other businesses so it wasn't out of the ordinary. It was common for them and newspapers looked for odd things to publish.

When Once-ler went into town dressed all posh in his green attire everyone watched him. Once-ler didn't care about it. He could ignore it. The innocence of a child didn't understand ignoring (unless it meant trying to avoid their mother's stern voice of discipline.) Chloe was afraid of strangers and Once-ler didn't like the thought of people snapping photos of her while she tried hiding and possibly crying. Natalie was developing a quick temper and frequently voiced a strong tone when annoyed. She didn't like unwanted attention and she would occasionally give outbursts if Chloe simply asked what she was doing. Her angry face on a tabloid wasn't the image Once-ler had in mind.

So with a heavy heart he confronted Marie about his fears and she began to over-worry like she could about their children's safety. Isabella agreed saying that her grandbabies needed protection. So the wife and husband made the difficult choice; lie about Once-ler's image to protect them. To the knowledge of everyone else Once-ler was single; no family besides his peculiar siblings, uncle, aunt and mother. Marie, Natalie and Chloe wouldn't be traced to him. Isabella actually seemed glad of it; it was like Marie and the "obnoxious two" didn't exist. Except for Dr. Helms and her family who knew they promised to not gossip. Of course, a pain in Once-ler's side knew too; The Lorax.

"You meathead," snapped The Lorax one day. "You know how long it takes for Truffula Trees to sprout?"

"I don't have time for a biology lesson," said Once-ler as he filled a blank sheet with his calligraphy. He bit his lip to ignore his acquaintance for the visits from him were getting irritating.

"There won't be enough Truffula Fruit to go 'round if you don't do somethin'," said The Lorax. His voice seemed more sharpish and bossy than usual.

"There'll always be enough," said Once-ler. "And why are you complaining about food? For almost two years you invaded our cottage for breakfasts and cookies! Marie can feed you if you all want something."

"Too much sweet stuff can give the Bar-ba-loots the crummies!" The Lorax by then had hopped on the desk. "Beanpole?"

The human ignored him. The creature crossed his arms and tapped a fuzzy foot to the wood. He waited a moment, but when nothing happened he spoke again.

"Beanpole?"

Once-ler rolled his eyes. Then he got up and peeked his head out the red doors to his secretary. Since they were all alone in the hall, there was nothing to hide of their relationship. Marie looked up from her typewriter.

"What Honey?" she asked. Then Once-ler strode up and put his elbows on her desk.

"Can you make a complaint box?" Once-ler politely requested.

"Oh sure!" said The Lorax annoyingly who looked out the doors. "Talk nice to your mate and not to a forest guardian!" Then his eyebrows furrowed upon realizing the words "complaint box."

"I suppose we could," said Marie. "Where do you want it?"

"Anywhere that people can see it," said Once-ler.

"I'll make some calls," said Marie promisingly.

"Thaaank you," said Once-ler cheerfully. He reached over easily to kiss her. "You're the best."

Marie smiled and pulled out a phonebook from one of her drawers. Maybe it was a good idea to have a complaint box. Environmentalist had sent some nasty letters to Once-ler. After Marie had made her calls, she met with Once-ler one more time before he left for a business dinner. Mr. DeSalvo and Mr. Dake had asked for one.

"Are you nervous about them?" asked Marie.

"No," said Once-ler casually as he yanked on his gloves. "Just hate them for how they treated you."

"They don't need to know," said Marie. "You know that we have to…" She paused and let her eyes wander down to the bathroom tile.

"I know," said Once-ler solemnly.

There was a pang of guilt with the lies for him. Sometimes it made Once-ler feel ashamed. He didn't want to lie about what a good thing he had, but he couldn't risk the publicity there could be. Tabloids spreading rumors, exposing juicy details about Marie's relationship with him, photos invading the twins' lives and not being able to protect any of them from a reality that they weren't ready for! That was something Once-ler couldn't face. Paparazzi could and would ruin any private event if they knew. Chloe and Natalie didn't have average lives and they never would. They had an entrepreneur who was gaining fame for a dad. Maybe Once-ler couldn't give his Precious Ones the life of an ordinary little girl, but at least he could give them a safe one.

"I'll bring you a dessert back," Once-ler piped up to lighten the mood.

"That would literally be sweet," chuckled Marie.

Then reaching up she brushed his bangs to their correct side. Once done with the grooming Marie rested her chin on Once-ler's shoulder. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't look like the daughter of two business owners. She looked like she was from a middle-class life in her simple skirts and blouses. She looked ordinary next to Once-ler who was truly the king of his palace.

"You need some time away from me anyway," replied Marie. "You wouldn't want to get bored."

"Who'd be bored with you?" asked Once-ler with a genuine smile. He coiled an arm around her waist. "I'm never bored with you."

Marie was kissed tenderly and hugged before Once-ler grabbed his hat. Marie sat on the king-sized bed to free her achy feet from the high heels.

"I don't know if I've told you this," said Once-ler as he lifted the hat over. "But I think you look pretty sexy in that outfit."

"This?" questioned Marie who looked almost disgusted with what she wore. The lavender blouse and grey skirt were tight.

"Yeah," chuckled Once-ler with a wink. "Don't act surprised Baby. You _are _beautiful."

"Flirt," smirked Marie as he closed the bedroom doors.

After leaving Once-ler prepared himself for what he would talk over. The crowded restaurant had a bar and dessert buffet. Mr. Dake had arrived in a stiff brown suit and looked uncomfortable in it. By the time the evening had wrapped up, Once-ler felt Mr. Dake was more easygoing. He had even been nice enough to get Once-ler an alcoholic free Strawberry Daiquiri.

"I got a message from your secretary you didn't want a hangover the next morning," he said softly before Mr. DeSalvo showed up.

Once-ler smiled to himself with how Marie had handled it. He'd get her a big slice of cake afterwards (and some gourmet cupcakes for the twins.)

Mr. DeSalvo, the same man with thin grey hair complete with sideburns sat across from Once-ler. He wore a white suit with a striped tie of yellow. Though he was taller than the man, Once-ler felt a little intimidated by Mr. DeSalvo's burliness. He could even catch a few chest hairs peeking from the stiff collared shirt.

"We're proud to have a young man like you in the business industry," said Mr. DeSalvo as he lit a cigar. "I always knew that Thneed would work out when I heard about it. You just had to keep your nose to the grindstone."

Once-ler avoided every reflex that begged to frown and glare at the man who insulted his product and then pregnant wife.

"We all just wanted to wait and see," said Mr. Dake. He slicked a hand over his auburn colored comb over.

"Well, it took long enough," said Once-ler.

"You just stick with what you do," continued Mr. Dake. "Don't let anyone push you down. Go forward at all costs! That's what it takes to be like one of us, though you seem to fit in pretty well with us already."

"Am I?" questioned Once-ler. He was astonished by the remark.

"Of course," laughed Mr. DeSalvo. "You fit in perfectly. Single, good looking and smart, you don't need anything else. You've got it all Mr. Once-ler."

"Just don't let mediocre things get in the way," added Mr. Dake. "You know, like having children and that kind of stuff."

"Um, what's wrong with that?" said Once-ler curiously, but also not wanting to know what criticism Mr. Dake would give.

"Simple," sneered Mr. DeSalvo. "They're brats." With that remark he laughed again.

Once-ler bit his lower lip and felt offended.

"I didn't mean that," said Mr. Dake. His tone was kinder. "Not _all_ kids. It's just me really. I don't think I can handle having my own. They're a big responsibility with school bills and doctor visits."

Once-ler felt as if the sweetness of his daiquiri had turned sour. He didn't like what he was hearing. Part of him felt he should provoke and just spill out how wonderful having twin daughters was. Sadly, he couldn't find the words and only thought about what they were doing while he was away.

"I never warmed up to kids," said Mr. Dake after he sipped. "Kids usually get on my nerves. Can you imagine what it must be like to live with them? They run around wanting you to look at pictures they made which is dumpster worthy. Scream when they don't get what they want. Keep you up all night and ruin your love life."

"Where's my dinner?" mimicked Mr. DeSalvo. "She bit me! He breathed on me! He did it! She did it! I want a cookie! I don't want to go to bed!"

Clearly, this was something both men talked over frequently. Once-ler sighed and imagined the girls playing house.

"Face it Mr. Once-ler," said Mr. Dake. "Kids aren't easy. I wasn't made for them and they weren't made for me. And I wasn't made for settling down either. I've told any girl I date that I won't be proposing to them."

"What if it could just be the two of you?" asked Once-ler to Mr. Dake. "You know? No kids."

"I tried that in my early years," said Mr. Dake. His green eyes looked sad. "I was married for only a year when we split up. She and I-it wasn't meant to be. My work came first and she couldn't stand it."

"Wives," said Mr. DeSalvo gruffly to shift the mood. His brown eyes narrowed as he looked at a woman trying to shush her baby a few tables over. "They're nothing but a pain! Marriage is nothing but being bound in shackles; ball and chain! Always demanding, always whining! Never happy when we don't listen and then suspicious when we do. Want us to be honest, but yell if we say how they really look in a dress! Snap at us if we bring them chocolate because they don't want to gain weight. Complain that flowers are a waste of money. I can't live with them!"

"Yet you've got a few women," said Mr. Dake. "Actually you have three now."

"Three?" said Once-ler in shock.

"Ol' Dessy here keeps a string of lovers," said Mr. Dake. It was almost in a whisper. "He makes sure that they never meet or he'd be in hot water."

"If you don't want a wife then why-" began Once-ler.

"I like a woman's company if you know what I mean," said Mr. DeSalvo. His squished up face grinned a grin that made Once-ler feel sick. "That's all their good for. The ones I have are good with it. So why should it change? Say," he added eyeing Once-ler. "I can set you up with one if you'd like. Maybe a redhead?"

"No thank you," said Once-ler awkwardly. "I'm married to my work. Really."

"Good for you!" laughed Mr. Dake. "You'll fit in with us socially as well with that attitude."

Once-ler left feeling appreciated by the two men, but a terrible feeling bubbled in his soul. As he drove home he thought of all things they said about kids. He wondered if they'd change their minds if they met Chloe or Natalie. They weren't brats and if they weren't his he still would've thought so. The conversation about wives hadn't been easy to swallow either. He couldn't understand how anyone could think so low of a woman. It was likely that perhaps Mr. DeSalvo wouldn't mind hitting one with how he spoke and Once-ler didn't understand why Mr. Dake didn't seem comfortable with marriage.

"I hope I don't have too many meetings with them," thought Once-ler as he drove past the gates of _Thneeds Inc._ Life would've been better if he never saw them again.

The factory was still when Once-ler came in, hat in hand, a take-out box of goodies in the other and arms feeling overly warm from the new gloves. Their house, which had been recently named Once-ler Hideaway, was quiet as well. Once-ler carefully went up the stairs and found in the nursery the twins sleeping.

He stood over each crib, elbows on the railing, as he looked at them lovingly. He'd missed them while out and around the time Mr. DeSalvo got drunk Once-ler found himself wishing he was reading to his bunnies.

Finally, Once-ler found Marie in their bed, a book splayed over her chest and her mind deep in sleep. Not wanting to wake her, Once-ler slipped his coat, gloves and shoes off before crawling in next to her. When he was under the sheets, he pulled her into a hug and dozed off. Marie never made him feel like he was in chains and she never would to his knowledge.

"Morning to you," said Marie the next day. "You snuck in last night."

Once-ler smiled as he strode down the hall. Then with a swift glance over his shoulder to double check, he hurried behind Marie's desk to lift her up for a kiss. Marie noticed her feet had left the carpet as he did.

"I wouldn't have come this far if it wasn't for you," he said softly.

"How'd your meeting go with Dake and DeSalvo?" asked Marie as Once-ler headed off.

"It was fine," said Once-ler. Then he paused and looked at her.

"What?" asked Marie when she realized he was staring.

"Nothing," Once-ler finally said as the degrading words he heard came back to him. "I just love you-a lot."

"I love you back," answered Marie and she watched him leave.

Despite having the alias of being single, Once-ler and Marie adjusted to it. They found it interesting that their secret life was hidden from all eyes. Date nights were simply since both were used to staying in. Marie would come in the office when they had nobody attending meetings with Once-ler and sneak a moment (or more) of affection. She managed over the following months to develop of social circle too. She made friends with mothers on Saturdays when she took the twins' to the park.

By the time September came Once-ler was miserable. It wasn't because the weather was growing chillier or that work was piling up more. Natalie and Chloe were sent to a daycare to help them get along with others. With them gone, thought it wasn't all day, Once-ler felt lonesome because they had always been at home. Not seeing them at lunch made the day too dull.

"You're too overprotective of them," said Marie gently after the first week with them out.

"So?" said Once-ler. "I'm their dad. I should be."

"Not every moment," said Marie. She slid off the desk and hovered over Once-ler. "I know it's hard, but I have checked thoroughly all the daycares and that one was the best. I'm not worried after checking it out and neither should you."

Once-le shrugged and sighed. Marie gave a sympathetic smile and perched herself on his lap. Softly, her hands ran over his ears and she tilted his face up. Then ever so lightly, she gave him a kiss.

"You're not ready for them to grow-up," she whispered with understanding.

"Maybe," confessed Once-ler. He started to smile as Marie dove back in.

"I'm still here," said Marie and she slowly fluttered her eyelashes. "And since you have no visitors today I was wondering-"

She didn't get to finish. Once-ler held her close and let a hand wander into her pulled up hair which was freed from its holder. Then Marie gripped his wrist and slowly pulled the glove off, wanting to feel his hand.

"You're wearing these too much," whispered Marie. "You don't have to wear them around me."

The gloves became less of a concern as Once-ler's job got busier and he spent a quarter of it trying new things for the factory's wellbeing. He said it was only biggering, but what started off as a new guitar (fierce in design and bright red) and a pair of sunglasses to shield of flashing cameras became more. Money tumbled in and was used to expand the joy. Marie was allowed to buy whatever she wanted for her and the girls. Once-ler ordered presents under an anonymous name so no company would be able to trace back to him. Questions would rise if people knew he had bought a playhouse. The numbers of workers increased, adjustments were made to the factory and shops for Thneeds multiplied faster than a family of rabbits!

"I'm proud of him," Marie told herself. "I am, but I don't want him to bite off more than he can chew."

It wasn't exactly the issue as the months passed. The real issue was a dark green was beginning to color _The_ Once-ler's blue eyes.

_Author's Note: dragonrobotgirl thanks for the advice! You know what! I meant for this to be longer and have something romantic happen, but I decided to save it for next time. Anyway Once-ler's fame; so it begins… _


	27. How Bad Can I Be?

Author's Note: Alright so first off, Marie's upcoming dress may not be accurate to the time period, but I couldn't get it out of my head so I caved in! Secondly, April 12th is Marie's birthday! Good time to update! Alright this is 19 pages and has been edited as of 04/13/13.

(The Lorax, songs titles and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie and those cute toddler girls are mine!)

**Chapter 27**

**"How Bad Can I Be?"**

Once-ler's fame only skyrocketed more and it meant a great amount of attention. It felt satisfying with having the job of a C.E.O. and being appreciated. Once-ler spent several nights away from home, but they weren't that bad. It wasn't _every_ night he was gone and he still got time to read bedtime stories to his sleepy girls. Though Marie didn't come to the gatherings she was interested in hearing about them when Once-ler snuggled up with her.

It was by chance that Hilda Drew, one of Marie's new friends, said they were going to a ball and insisted for her to come. The reason was held for a benefit and of all people who were invited, Once-ler had gotten the first invite. Marie knew she wouldn't pass it up! She could be near him without suspicion of the ever expanding press.

Isabella didn't seem happy and complained to Once-ler that it was supposed to be for Once-lers _by blood_. Then when Once-ler asked why she gave an excuse.

"That's how all our outings should be; just you, me especially, your brothers, great-uncle and great-aunt," she said as wisely as she could.

"If Marie is able to come then she should come," said Once-ler. That was that.

The benefit was set up in _Greenville Suites'_ ballroom. Hidden among the hallways were little rooms with paintings and chandeliers. The reception was in the dining hall and the whole time they were there Once-ler kept waiting for Marie to show up. His party had taken Isabella's convertible which meant all the men nearly lost their hats as Isabella's insane driving kicked in. He had to quickly smooth out his mop of hair before he went inside because of the wind.

Marie took the Ferrari and parked far off in the dark of night. She wanted to surprise Once-ler with what she would wear and was amazed to spend an evening without the toddlers who were babysat by an ill Chet. Thankfully, they were asleep and wouldn't cause trouble or catch germs.

"As nice as Vera, Abigail and Hilda were to invite me I really want to see Once-ler handle himself," she thought. Seeing it up close and personal would be different than hearing about it.

The ballroom floor beamed like polished copper and the walls were a deep red. Marie socialized and nibbled on her appetizers as the evening progressed. Once-ler was passed from guest to guest with their long conversations. Much to his annoyance Isabella, doused in pounds of makeup, bragged about her Oncie.

"I always knew he would succeed," she lied. "I kept him motivated and on his toes so thanks to me he's at the top!"

Once-ler rolled his eyes as she gulped wine and continued to brag. Soon everyone, except two members, had wine and had gone tipsy. He spotted a particular lady making her way down a hall and followed her at a safe distance with a deep interest. The blonde haired woman peeked over her shoulder and put her hands behind her back as she continued her journey. She didn't seemed disturbed by the gentleman.

Marie paused and opened one door which led to a room with mirrors and angelic paintings. A windowed door led out to the courtyard of roses. With her high heels barely making a click she entered. She clasped her hands in wonder over her chest as she glanced out the windows which revealed a dark sky.

"Shouldn't you be out with the crowd?" asked a familiar voice.

"Shouldn't you be with your mom?" Marie asked. She glanced over her shoulder again and her dark blue eyes captured her sneak. "I mean, she is boasting about you quite a bit out there. You wouldn't want someone else's catching your eye. Do you?"

Once-ler let the door close behind him and Marie didn't feel fear when he managed to lock it from outsiders. With an easy stride he was behind her as she still looked out the windows. His arms slowly, but tenderly tightened around her waist. It was a breath of fresh air to leave Isabella and be out with Marie somewhere besides home, not that he hated being at home.

Marie looked ravishing in a black dress, long and silky. The fabric hugged over her curves and the straps fell loose of her shoulders in a drape. It was a unique design which she figured was the perfect match for Once-ler's style. She wore the locket Once-ler gave her at Christmas while they had dated. Then with her hair down and free, it was no wonder Once-ler kept staring at her.

"Ah, Marie," Once-ler breathed in awe of her. "You look _so_ beautiful."

With that announced he leaned his head down, pulled back one of Marie's golden curls and kissed his wife's exposed shoulder. Marie pressed her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She felt happy and close to perfection. She didn't mind the idea of going somewhere and then catching up with Once-ler in a private area.

"I think we need a dance," said Once-ler brightly.

"No," said Marie lightly. "I'm not-" She was interrupted when Once-ler twisted her around and rested his gloved hands on her hip and in her palm.

"I didn't teach you how to dance just for the reception," he said and winked.

Marie followed at her pace with a blush. Slowly Once-ler led her around the room and both could hear the faint string quartet playing in the ballroom. He could feel the long skirt of Marie's dress swish against his legs. Later on, though neither was sure how long it had been, Marie let go of his hand and embraced her beloved. She caught their reflection in the many mirrors as they stood in the middle of the room and saw how happy they both looked.

From where she stood at height Marie could hear the pulsing of Once-ler's heart. There was a new scent of warm cologne mixed with the old cotton scent of his. She exhaled as she felt his arms, covered, but strong, enclosed around her. Marie didn't know if she'd go back out to her friends. Of all things, after giving her and Once-ler's time to others she felt a loving greed for him. And she knew he loved it.

Once-ler took a moment to pull a glove off (from his left hand) with his teeth. In the solace he took the time to experience for a millionth time Marie's beauty. The softness of her skin and the faint sensation of her coiled hair were in his grasp. That was something he cherished. Just to be in peacefulness with Marie and savor who she was. The rush of crowds and fame ended when he was at bliss with her.

"I love you Handsome," Marie managed to say while feeling overwhelmed with emotion.

"I love you forever Honeysuckle," he whispered back. "I always will."

Tilting her back a little, Once-ler grazed over her nose to her lips. Marie's eyelashes fluttered as she let his eyes, uncovered from the sunglasses, take her in. Perhaps the longing had gotten greater or the setting was just right, but either way Marie was dipped into the kiss. Her hands locked behind his head while his traveled to the small of her back. Marie's leg rose up to Once-ler's side in a bend. Her simple move only made the kiss escalate into passion and her moan urged Once-ler to ditch the whole event.

"Where are we going?" gasped Marie when Once-ler clasped her hand in his and led her out.

"Where else?" he smirked and opened the garden door. "I'd rather spend the night with you."

Marie laughed as Once-ler, cautiously at first, dragged her across the grass. Then she took the lead of where the car was and feeling giddy both went home. Nobody noticed they were gone and that was promising of more secret meetings.

The next day, a Sunday, Isabella called to complain of last night. She blamed her youngest child for her hangover because he didn't stop her from the wine. Marie said Once-ler couldn't talk with her because he was busy setting up the big girl beds for the twins. He was having fun with it since the girls tried helping. Isabella only clenched her teeth when she overheard the happy jabbering of the toddlers.

"They don't need beds," she snorted. "I kept my boys in cribs until they were four!"

"All more reason we're getting them out of their cribs now," thought Marie. She thought a four-year-old sleeping in a crib was bizarre. "Anyway the girls don't cause trouble. They'll be good on their first night."

On Monday Isabella came to work with a PR team to discuss new ideas for selling. Poor Once-ler seemed half dead in his office and Marie who had bags under her eyes carried a pot of coffee with her. Isabella smiled wryly over why they'd be tired and greeted Once-ler with her typical sticky, sweet voice.

"Good morning Oncie," she called and left the team outside the doors. "What's the matter? Bad night?" She kissed his forehead and left a smear of lipstick.

"Mmm," mumbled Once-ler. "The girls barely slept because of their new beds." He rubbed his eyes. "Natalie kept jumping around because she was excited and Chloe was scared that without the safety of the crib bars monsters would eat her."

"Oh that's a shame," said Isabella pitifully. "I wouldn't have done that so soon! Maybe you should take some of my motherly advice."

Once-ler didn't hear because he had nodded off. Isabella frowned at the disrespect and poked him to awake. She looked disgusted and shook her head.

"This is what happens when you pop out a brood of kids while you run a business," she thought. "Would've been better if Oncie and Martha had none." Then on she went complaining about what her youngest needed.

It had worked because Once-ler wanted bigger and better things. He said he needed more, but Marie didn't understand exactly why it was necessary. He had plenty for a business and for personal things. Yet, on orders went for a new work space and seat. A new desk arrived, wide and curvaceous in an ivory color. The towering, red chair which Marie thought looked ridiculous for Once-ler's taste was seated perfectly with the smooth curve. Once-ler had a new telephone and a tall intercom put in. Paintings of Truffula Trees were hung everywhere and one was on the desk. Marie didn't know that hidden in one of the drawers, below a bag of marshmallows, was a frame of Chloe and Natalie as flower girls. Once-ler didn't need a cottage to knit in anymore. He hadn't for a long time. All the biggering was only triggering something very bad deep down; greed with a side of pride. The forest guardian spotted it first.

"What's all this?" demanded The Lorax during a windy day.

"Blueprints," said Once-ler bitterly who was tired of The Lorax's big mouth. "I'm biggering my factory, staff and corporate sign. I need to and everybody knows that."

The Lorax barely recognized the human he once knew as an acquaintance. Something had changed him and it was bringing out a nasty side.

"You've got a pet!" snapped The Lorax so loudly it made Once-ler squirm. "It's called Greed! And you've got a nasty worm that you keep feedin' and it'll only want more! It's called pride!"

"You don't get it!" said Once-ler sharply. "My company is like an animal and its trying to survive. How's it going to survive? By biggering! You're just a walking mustache who knows nothing about business!" He pushed his chair closer to his desk with a thud.

"You dare to compare your huge piece of junk to nature's innocent creatures?" retorted The Lorax. He jumped on the desk in rage.

"You keep on bugging me!" argued Once-ler. It wasn't a mature response.

"Oncie!" cried Isabella down the hallway. She ran in putting a halt to the fight. "Look! Look what _she_ did!" She waved an envelope in Once-ler's face.

"What?" said an irritated Once-ler. Then his face softened when he saw Marie near the doorway looking horrified.

"Your star secretary ruined it all!" wailed Isabella.

Marie gave a hand wave to encourage The Lorax to leave.

"What happened?" questioned Once-ler as he took the envelope.

"She mixed them up!" cried Isabella. "She sent the wrong envelope to Mr. DeSalvo! That's the one that was supposed to go Mr. Dake! Both have gotten the wrong information on how to help expand _Thneeds Inc._ It's her fault!" She pointed a manicured finger to Marie.

"I didn't send them to the wrong person!" said Marie in defense. "I put the one for Dake in the envelope addresses to Dake! Once-ler I promise you I did!"

"You ought to fire her!" sassed Isabella. "Imagine! Having family (if she counts as one) work with you! It's nepotism!"

"Mom," said Once-ler. "It was an accident."

"An accident that could've ruined everything Oncie," Isabella wailed on.

Marie sat back at her desk looking frantic. She was so sure she put the right letters in the right envelopes. If the letters got flipped the men would get the wrong information and if they did they would make the wrong decisions. The whole industry would tumble because of Marie! When she heard Once-ler begin talking on the phone to Mr. Dake she trembled. She probably ruined Once-ler's plans for expanding to other cities with the mens' help. It didn't help either when Isabella's glare bore into her. Seeing it was a certain time, Marie left the factory and drove out of the parking space for the employees to pick up the twins from preschool.

Along the way, Marie wiped away tears. It wasn't just out of stress. It was also her womanly time of the month so she was moody. The drive out for 8:30 and 3:00 were tiring when Marie had to do it herself to avoid suspicion. Anyone who saw her car in the morning when the factory opened thought she came too early for work and left too late.

"Momma?" asked Natalie on their way home. "Why can't we go around the mountains for home?" Her pronunciation on R's had faded.

Marie took a different path from Greenville and _Thneeds Inc._ instead of the usual road for the trucks and other workers.

"Daddy thinks this road is safer for me to drive on," said Marie.

The girls didn't know of tabloids or such, but all they knew was they were playing pretend with not knowing Once-ler. That's how Marie put it for them and it was a mere game. Nothing more. They had no other questions about the subject.

"Tomorrow is show-and-tell," chirped Chloe after a few minutes of silence. "I'm bringing my guitar!"

"You're guitar?" asked Marie. She looked in the rearview mirror at her.

"Yeah," said Chloe with a huge smile. "The one Daddy gave me."

"Daddy gave you one?" Marie quirked an eyebrow.

"A black one," said Chloe as she wiggled in her car seat.

A black one. Once-ler gave his old guitar to Chloe! What was she supposed to do with it! She was only three! And as of what happened the next day Chloe was persuaded (quite simply) to take one of her stuffed animals instead. Marie would put the guitar away until she was older.

However, until tomorrow came with show-and-tell or not, Marie thought of going home to listen to Once-ler about the sticky situation. She hoped he wouldn't bring it up until she was ready to speak. For one, she was starting to doubt herself. Maybe she wasn't cut out of be a secretary.

Marie had managed to get to bed without hearing anything of it. She folded the covers over her and hoped sleep would take her fast to dreamland. She wanted to forget the day, including Isabella's words. Those most of all had been the real thorn in her side. However, Once-ler came in and wanted to calm her. When Marie didn't greet him he spoke up.

"I'm not mad at you," he said when he closed the bedroom doors. "I know it was a mistake."

"Your mom said-" began Marie.

"Will you quit worrying?" reassured Once-ler. "It was a mistake."

"That could've ruined it right?" concluded Marie. "Once, I didn't study to be a secretary. You gave me the job because I'm your wife."

"I know you're good at it," he said. "One person can't make an accident? Mom didn't mean to upset you."

"Can't you make me work down below?" asked Marie as she yanked the covers over her. "I'd be better off packing boxes in trucks where nobody can mess that up!"

"I promised you we'd work together," said Once-ler almost as if he was pleading. "I'm not letting you go." He crawled over and pried the covers off her head, but Marie pulled them back.

"Once-ler this job is too risky for anyone to ruin. You fixed this mistake. What if you can't help the next one? I'll take any other job; just don't let me fail you as a secretary."

"You haven't failed. Mom panicked and got worried, but it wasn't hard to fix. You're meant to be here."

"I don't want to put you at risk again for causing a collapse in your business. I _have_ to do something else." Marie's pleas were coming from a sudden fall in her self-esteem.

"It wouldn't be the same without you," said Once-ler gloomily. "It'd be boring. I don't know if I-" Then his eyes lit up and he smiled.

"What?" asked Marie who pulled the blankets off in interest.

"You'll see," he said slyly and playfully flipped the comforter back over her face. Then he went back to his office to make a preparation.

The next day Marie was made the shopkeeper of _Little Saplings_. The last one had been verbally abusive to the employees and was fired. There were four employees for the small store, all teenaged girls, and Once-ler was sure that Marie would make them feel comfortable. She accepted knowing that at least she couldn't destroy special papers for Once-ler while there. She wasn't easily welcomed because the girls called her "old and decrepit."

"They could be worse," thought Marie. "They could be like Isabella."

Much to Marie's annoyance Isabella insisted for Once-ler to let her be the secretary. If anyone didn't like it, it was certainly Once-ler. He preferred getting loving and sweet kisses from Marie than his mother's hands-grabbing-lipstick-smearing-smooches at lunch. It wasn't easy living without Marie in the day. It wasn't as enjoyable either. That made Isabella pleased.

Isabella had thought of Marie as too much of a distraction and had made sure she was out of the way. Poor Marie had really done nothing wrong with the switching of the letters. When she had gone to lunch Isabella had sneaked in when she was supposed to be overlooking the packing and switched the papers into the other envelope. She knew Marie would doubt herself and beg for Once-ler to make her quit. Now she felt like she had an even stronger hold on him.

The stronger hold did happen. It didn't really become clear until a year later. Before it had appeared it had been alright for the family. Once-ler refurnished the factory with more fancy touches, including a board that counted the selling of Thneeds. Sometimes late at night, Natalie liked to look at it and see if she could guess the number, but she couldn't get past ten. That wasn't a huge problem for The Once-ler family. More employees were hired, especially from poor families. The money kept multiplying and Once-ler's PR team stepped up with their ideas.

When Once-ler earned a plaque on his door in bright gold, an expensive investment for himself, _then_ the strong hold became evident. More additions were made to the factory. A vaster garage was made for the machines and Ferrari. More parts and pieces for the conveyors belts were added with complicated gears. Once-ler considered it the principle of business and people who had money made the world spin. So to make that happen he had to keeping improving. Of course, Marie understood the principle, but what made her feel nervous was how Once-ler spoke of it. There would be something cocky in his voice when he talked about it. It sounded distant from the optimistic and quirky side of him. It made her even more nervous when she saw a nickname for Once-ler in the newspaper; "The Once-ler-in-Chief." However, he had enough of one already. When others heard it they heard wonder. To competition it struck fear. Mr. Dake and Mr. DeSalvo said no other man deserved the title. Marie heard the name every time she was in town; _The Once-ler. _

The factory slowly progressed into something of a monster. Pipes for smoke were installed and drains poured out into the river. It was disgusting to be a creature and hear the gurgling of schloppity-schlop make its way into the clean water.

"I'm gonna kill him," grumbled The Lorax one afternoon. "He thinks he's The Once-ler-in-Chief? I'll show him!"

"Kill who?" asked Chloe. She was near him and using a tree stump as a table for her tea set.

"Nobody," said The Lorax. Kids didn't understand the word kill.

"Why are some of the animals acting goofy?" asked Chloe after a pause. She noticed some were coughing or shaking.

"They're sick Creek."

"Sick?"

"Yeah," sighed The Lorax. He rubbed a Humming-Fish's head who was sitting next to him. "I have to make sure they get better."

Chloe got up and raced for the secret door in the factory. It was well camouflaged against the wall and had a little staircase lead up to the floor of Once-ler Hideaway. The Lorax had watched her leave and planned on how he'd chew Beanpole out for being such an idiot.

"Mommy uses these when Natty and I don't feel good," said Chloe when she returned.

The Lorax turned around to see Chloe with objects tucked under her arm. She had a thermometer, a thick blanket, a box of Band-Aids, a bottle of iodine, cough syrup, cotton swabs and a damp washcloth.

"Oh well-Creek," stuttered The Lorax. He was stunned by her naïve kindness. "I don't think those will work. Those are for people, not animals."

"Oh," said the little girl looking downhearted.

"But it was really nice of you to try to help," added The Lorax kindly after seeing her disappointment. Well, at least one of Beanpole's little bean sprouts cared an awful lot. Maybe she could…

"Say Creek," he asked. "Could you do one thing for me? Tell your pop he has to stop all the gluppin' and smoggin' or things aren't gonna get better. He's actin' bad."

"But-" began Chloe. "Daddy's not doing anything wrong." She looked hurt.

"No, no," The Lorax recovered. "I didn't mean-Creek I don't mean a _bad_ bad. He's just-Creek!"

Chloe didn't hear him for she was running and running uphill. The Lorax should've known. Chloe and Natalie didn't think their father was a villain. He was just their dad and that's all they saw. They wouldn't confront him.

When dusk fell The Lorax stumped to the garage of the Super-Axe-Hackers. He found The Once-ler, coat and hat off, fixing one of the machines. Earlier he had been fixing the pipes for the factory's glup. The smog wasn't covering the whole valley, but it could if precautions weren't made. Finding his words the brave guardian made his presence known.

"Well, well," he said. "You make 'em and fix 'em! Why am I not surprised?" He leaned against the wall of the warm garage and crossed his arms.

The Once-ler turned his head and frowned in disgust. Then he went back to twisting some knobs. It seemed like every day he got an earful from the nuisance. He bit his lip and decided to not say anything. If he ignored him long enough he'd leave. Hopefully.

"Listen up here!" snapped The Lorax after a pause. "Do you know what you're doin' to the animals?"

"All complaints go in the complaint box," said The Once-ler who could no longer hold his tongue.

"I don't need a complaint box to talk to you!" said The Lorax who stood upright and pointed a finger in the air. "I am The Lorax and I speak for the trees and I also speak for the Humming-Fish, Swomee-Swans and Bar-ba-loots! They're gettin' sick! The Humming-Fish are covered in glop and the Swomee-Swans are flying in smoke! Oh and if you still care Pip is hungry from the small amount of fruit left!"

The Once-ler's back cringed at the name. He swallowed and felt concerned. Pipsqueak, little, cuddly Pipsqueak was sick?

"You know you haven't seen Melvin in a while too?" added The Lorax. "He's sittin' in that stable with nothin' to do!"

"He's Chloe's now," said The Once-ler. "Besides, he ought to be happy he's not doing any more labor."

"Happy?" cried The Lorax. "Creek may spend time with him, but he misses you! I can tell!"

"Daddy?" called Chloe. She hurried in, hugged The Once-ler's legs and the dashed for the open door. "I'm going to feed the animals some tarts Natalie made."

"Sounds nice Sweetie," said The Once-ler who smiled at her enthusiasm.

Chloe raced out with a platter full of tarts made from Truffula Fruit. When she was gone The Once-ler smiled smugly at The Lorax.

"You poor stupid guy," he said. "My Butterfly's got the food under control. Go hungry? Ha! Right!" He rolled his eyes and put the tools back in their box.

The Lorax growled, but glanced out from the garage to see a crowd of animals around the platter while Chloe walked for the direction of the stable with a hankie full of sugar cubes for Melvin. He was hers since Natalie detested animals and said Melvin stunk. She'd realize sooner or later that her sister had stolen her tarts and blow a fuse over them being fed to the creatures.

"There won't be enough if you're not careful," The Lorax said back to his foe. "It's not going to get better if you keep hackin', smoggin' and gulpin'! It's not!"

The Once-ler brushed it of like usual, but deep down there was a battle in his heart. The little piece of his old self that was brought out most by his little girls and Marie would whisper to him. Over and over he'd hear shame and warnings.

"You know better than that," it'd say. "What about your little friends? You shared your cottage with them and fed them!"

"Progress is progress," his greedy side would retort and win. "Progress must grow!"

The Lorax couldn't get Creek or Natalie (Brook he called her against her will) to question their father because both were too busy to ask The Once-ler about the trees if they wanted to. They were in preschool and most of their time was about the alphabet and numbers. They didn't get to see The Once-ler much, but when they did it was a great time. The past summer vacations when The Once-ler got called to conventions and make deals with others cities he'd book a room for his girls so they'd come. While they'd drive over, the girls would watch the Ferrari in front of them guide the route for Marie.

After losing her secretary job Marie was kept on her toes with running _Little Saplings_. It wasn't so bad though as she adapted. Marie liked putting Thneed dresses on the tiny mannequins and the employees had accepted her after she showed kindness to them. It was awkward to hear the teenage girls sometimes. Marie didn't exactly feel comfortable with young girls calling her husband "hot." It didn't bother her at first, but then it got creepy when the girls talked about kissing him with passion and what he'd look like shirtless. They were only teenagers and Marie wasn't worried about her love getting stolen or leaving her. She hadn't been since they dated so why would she now? It was just annoying, but teenagers were teenagers and most would grow out of it.

Marie did like being closer in town to pick up the girls and even take them out to lunch. She was the only one who went to the parent-teacher conferences and would report it back to The Once-ler. Usually they were good except with the occasional "Natalie is a picky eater at snack time," or "Chloe's a little slow with learning to write." The most common was "They are twins, but the girls don't interact with the other pupils much."

Marie also didn't use the car while in town often and took city transportation. Greenville was expanding with pedestrians and homes. Everyone wanted to live where Thneeds were originally from. It was nothing new to see newcomers in town. Marie saw more and more strangers as she took her girls from store to store.

A week after Marie's trio celebrated their birthday it was their spring break. The twins had turned four and The Once-ler was (quite amazingly to his wife) twenty-five. Marie took the opportunity to get the girls new clothes since they were sprouting which made her certain they'd be very tall with age. One day it was for dresses, the next accessories (Natalie had a fit over how one store didn't have the right shade of green for hair ribbons.) The next was for shoes and it took ages because Natalie, who was the fashion diva, wanted a specific pair of boots and they had to go across town to find the store that sold them. Chloe felt bad for the poor bus which had taken them back and forth and thought it needed to rest as they headed for the bus stop.

Marie sat down on the seat exhausted after shoe shopping. Natalie and Chloe were exhausted as well and dozed off while they waited for the bus. By the time Marie got on she had to carry them along with her shopping bags. Knowing they had a long way to go, Marie went far in the back. She collapsed down and let the girls rest their heads in her lap.

Natalie and Chloe toppled against each other as they faced their tired mommy. Their dark hair covered their faces. Marie sighed and looked out the window. Everywhere she went people asked about her kids. "Oh are they twins?" "Are they identical?" "How old are they?"

"Pardon me Miss?" said a voice in front of her. Marie looked up to a man, somewhere in his forties, looking over his seat at her. He held a map up. "Do you know where _Thneeds Inc._ is?"

"It's outside of town," said Marie who maintained to be polite while worn out.

"How far?" the man asked.

"It's about an hour's walk out of town," said Marie. "You'll see a big factory on a hill with smoke coming out in the valley. Can't miss it."

"Oh thank you," he said. "I haven't been in Greenville before."

"You just moved here?" asked Marie.

"No, I've been meaning to come for a while," he said. He adjusted his little sunglasses. "Finally found the time now."

"That's nice." Marie thought the conversation was over until he turned around to ask her another question.

"Where does, um, The Once-ler live?"

"I'm not too sure, but I've heard rumors he lives at his factory." Marie hoped she didn't give too much information. She had to act every day like she wasn't The Once-ler's wife to protect their daughters from the fame. The last thing either wanted was paparazzi snapping bright lights at them.

"In a factory?" said the man quietly. "Odd."

"I wouldn't believe rumors, but that's all I've heard," said Marie giving a smile. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well." The man turned around; easily he looked over at her because of his tall height. Marie estimated he was about six-foot two. "It's hard to explain, but I need to-aww!" He smiled seeing her children. "What beautiful girls!"

"Thanks," chuckled Marie.

"Twins," said the man thoughtfully. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," said Marie nodding. "Fraternal."

"I knew they were twins."

"How so?"

"I grew up with twins in my family," he laughed. "There's some things you can just tell. Are you going to have more?"

"No way. My husband and I agreed that two's enough."

"That's what my wife and I intended, but we had more." He looked gloomy at first, but recovered with a smile. Marie felt like she had seen him before.

"So how many kids do you have?" asked Marie to the man.

"Three. All boys. My oldest two are-"

"Mommy?" asked Chloe muffled against Marie's dress. "I'm hungry."

Marie looked down and stroked her hair. "You're hungry?"

"_Very_ hungry!" Chloe stretched her legs out which made Natalie flinch in her sleep. "Can we eat? Pleeeasse?"

"Can you wait until dinner?" asked Marie. "We'll be home real soon." Chloe grunted and turned her head the best she could. Her hair wrapped around her face. Marie smoothed the raven curls back to show the little freckled face.

"My oldest two are twins too," said the man. He sounded like he had a catch in this throat. "How old are yours?"

"They're four," said Marie proudly. "The one who just asked about eating is Chloe. Natalie here is still sleeping." Natalie yawned and changed the note in her little snores.

"They're adorable. Um, Chloe looks a little like my youngest. Well, when he was little."

"How old are they now?"

"They're grown-up. I haven't seen them since they were toddlers. My wife and I split up. She just packed up and left me. She took my kids and I haven't seen them since and I bet they don't remember me."

Marie felt suspicious as the man talked and she had a feeling of why he wanted to see The Once-ler; her husband.

"That's really sad," said Marie sympathetically. "If you don't mind me asking, what were your kids' names?"

"It's fine," said the man. "I haven't had anyone to really talk about this-oh speaking of names! I didn't introduce myself!" He put a long hand out. "My name's Will."

"Marie," the mother of two answered and shook back.

"As I was saying," continued Will. "I haven't had anyone to really talk about this all these years. My family and I have had a rocky relationship since I married my ex-wife. It turns out I should've heeded their advice. She wasn't a good woman like I thought. So I separated from them. I found out about ten years ago that they lost our family farm and they have vanished from society."

"That's terrible, "said Marie.

"So as for the names," continued Will. He pulled his sunglasses off to rub his eyes.

"Whoa!" thought Marie. She looked at those eyes in shock as he rubbed them from weariness. They were a mirror of another set of eyes she knew too well.

"Once-ler's eyes," Marie whispered to herself. No doubt about it, she was speaking to her father-in-law!

"The twins are named Brett and Chet" said Will. "My youngest I sort of named after me. His name is Willard."

Marie had known her husband as Once-ler for so long it was sometimes shocking to hear his real name. Still, she knew his name. Willard.

"They're in their twenties now," said Will solemnly. "I don't know if they're married, what they do or if they have kids. There's so much I wanted to tell my family about, but I knew they'd say 'I told you so.'"

"Say Will," said Marie after a pause. "I don't have to go home right now so how about I buy us dinner and you can tell about what happened?"

"Dinner?" chirped Chloe as her little head popped up.

"I couldn't," said Will sheepishly. "I-I don't want your hubby getting mad about that."

"I'm sure he'd understand," said Marie. "He'd be glad I offered kindness and I'm sure you're a trustworthy man." She didn't want trouble, but Marie was 100% sure that Will was Once-ler's father and she wouldn't do it for anyone. She needed to tell him about his sons. "I'm sure you're tired and need something to eat. Please. It's my treat. I'll even point out the directions to the factory if you're still looking for it."

"I can't let you go through all that trouble," said Will shyly.

"I insist," said Marie. "I'd want help if I was in a new city."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes and besides-" Marie looked down at Chloe who seemed eager. "-this little one of mine is always hungry. We can go to the diner on Mulligatawny Street."

"It would be nice to talk to a friend of some sort," said Will almost to himself. "I'll accept your offer Miss Marie. Thank you."

"It's an honor," said Marie with a smile.

After a couple of stops, the bus halted at the corner of Mulligatawny Street. Marie gently shook Natalie awake and the little girl grunted in response. Natalie wasn't a morning person and she wasn't someone to disturb from a nap.

_Spreckles Diner_ had been a sleepy restaurant with the typical checkered floors, rotating dessert display and neon sign until a famous milkshake had been produced. _The Once-ler Supreme_ was a thick shake of mint ice cream, chocolate chips and marshmallow fluff with green sprinkles, whipped cream and mini marshmallows on top. Cherry optional. Of course the moment they walked in Chloe asked if she could have one.

"Have dinner first and then dessert," said Marie.

"Someone's got a sweet tooth," chuckled Will.

"It's genetic," said Marie.

Marie got a table and let the girls pick their seats. Natalie didn't seem timid of the stranger her mother had spoken to and began talking animatedly about pre-school. Chloe leaned back in her chair and eyed the man shyly.

"This is really nice of you to treat me Miss Marie," said Will. "I appreciate it."

"I would want someone to treat me well if I was in a new city," said Marie.

"Momma can I have pancakes?" asked Natalie. She batted her eyelashes.

"Pancakes are for breakfast," sighed Marie who had been over the debate before. "You already had some this morning."

"Please?" said Natalie folding her hands under her chin.

"Can I please have my shake?" asked Chloe who hugged herself and looked up sweetly.

"Alright you two," Marie gave in. "Just don't tell Daddy I gave you two plates of pancakes today or a shake so soon." Not that he would've minded and would've done the same thing.

"You're a little pancake lover aren't you?" laughed Will to Natalie.

She nodded proudly to answer. Chloe became cheerful and swung her legs when she got her order of the children's portion of spaghetti.

"So can you tell me why your wife packed up your children and left?" asked Marie politely when her children were settled.

"Well," began Will. "I suppose it's my fault." He took the ketchup bottle and pounded it to dress his French fries and patty melt.

"You?" asked Marie in puzzlement.

"I'm afraid so," said Will. "I wasn't doing much with my life around the time I met her or after we married. You see, I met her spontaneously one afternoon. It was a market day. My family would trade jam preserves, calico, animals and pies made especially by my mother and I spotted her in the distance. I didn't think too much of her until she came around when I was fixing the garden shed's roof. I don't think it helped either that I had my shirt off because of the beating sun. Funny huh? My family warned me about her and I was too late to see how nasty she was with money. That's all she wanted after I stupidly told her how much I had saved for a college education. I had just turned eighteen when we started a relationship and a month later I asked her to marry me-" Will lowered his voice in a whisper. "-because she was expecting our twins and I decided to join us all together."

"All I really did for a living was sell milk and eggs. I even fixed cars for people. I had thought of being a mechanic, but I didn't. I didn't work much after our third was born because he was premature. I spent most of time watching him from behind glass and worrying about his health." Will's eyes lightened up though as he started about his youngest. "My little Willard, my namesake. I was so happy when I got to bring him home, but Isabella seemed bitter about it. She didn't seem happy to have a son again; she wanted a girl. We didn't even plan for a third, but I always wanted a big family. If things had gone better we would've had more I'm sure."

Marie listened intently and waited for this Willard to be called the name she had always known him…Once-ler.

"Come on," she encouraged in her mind. "Say it! Say Once-ler. I know it's him!"

"Well," sighed Will. "That's mainly my past. Nothing else to say, but Isa left me and I've been wondering about my boys since then."

"That's sad," said Natalie.

"Yeah," agreed Will who looked a little surprised that Natalie had been listening. "I still love them though and that's what's most important."

"Chloe," said Marie abruptly. "Smaller bites."

The little girl had forked on huge globs of spaghetti and had noodles flowing from her lips.

"We've got most of their table manners down," said Marie with a smile.

"No shame in that," chuckled Will. "You should've seen my sisters when they ate. Having eight brothers they sometimes acted like them."

"So your wife wasn't happy with what you were doing and then what happened?" continued Marie after going on a quick bunny trail in the conversation.

"Well she wasn't the only angry one," said Will as he swirled his straw in his root beer. "I was mad at her too. I was sickened in how she wouldn't take care of Willard. Marie, what would you say if you saw a woman pick up her baby who had been ill the night before, hadn't slept and finally got some shuteye, but the mom shoves him in his high chair so she could watch her soap opera?"

Marie didn't know what to say. Then the image of a baby Once-ler crying from an earache and then from his mother's carelessness crept into imagination. Then she felt furious.

"Anyway," breathed Will to calm himself for his tone had risen at the memory. "I kept begging for her to start acting like a real mom. She wasn't being much of one to our twins either. So I found myself looking after them more often, especially when my uncle and her aunt didn't help."

"Ubb and Grizelda," thought Marie.

"Mommy?" asked Chloe. "Can we play the music?"

Marie nodded with a grin and slipped a handful of quarters to Chloe. Then both girls climbed out of their chairs and ran to the jukebox. Marie saw it as her moment to dig deeper into Will's past.

"Will," she said lowering her tone. She bent her head down and Will followed the motion. "Did Isabella leave a note in the mudroom of your house saying you had let her down?"

Marie had been told that by Ubb during one of their tuft plucking sessions years before. Will's ice blue eyes widened and he nodded.

"How did you guess?" he asked.

"Why do you want to meet The Once-ler?" asked Marie to avoid the subject for the second.

"It's for personal reasons," whispered Will.

"I don't think you're here just for some job," said Marie.

"What makes you think that?"

"You're here for a bigger reason. The Once-ler's your son."

Will bit his lip in horror and began to tremble. Marie leaned farther in, but it wouldn't have mattered for nobody was paying attention to them.

"I know he grew up without a father and I know what his mother is capable of. I know he moved outside of a town called Palmer when he was a baby and he doesn't look much like Isabella. He looks very much like you and I know he has two brothers who are three years his senior and they're called Brett and Chet. I know his great-uncle is named Ubb, short for Hubert and he has a scary looking great-aunt named Grizelda."

Will looked at the young woman in awe and suddenly his eyes watered.

"You're a friend of Once-ler's?" he managed to say. His face was in shock, but hope.

"First, closest and best," said Marie. "What's more-" here she placed her left hand in Will's right so he could see the jewelry as it hit him like a landslide.

"You…" Will looked like he would faint. He squeezed Marie's hand and stared into her eyes. "His?"

"I had to be sure," said Marie gently as she nodded. "I am certain though who you are and we need to get you to see them.

Will craned his neck to see Natalie and Chloe trying to do a Foxtrot to some Blue's. He stared back at Marie and it really hit him.

"Those are my-" he inhaled deeply.

"You're granddaughters," said Marie. "Just don't say anything to them yet. We need to get you back to your family for a reunion."

"Isabella is there too isn't she?"

"I wish she wasn't, but she is. Everyone's at work right now. Brett and Chet chop trees. Ubb's been looking over the machines and Grizelda helps with finances. Though I don't think she's the best at it. Isabella has taken over my role as a secretary."

"And you?" asked Will after a pause. "Are you a housewife or a working mother?"

"When we were eleven Once-ler said we wanted to run a business with me so I'm part of the job," said Marie warmly. "So I run one of the Thneed shops in Greenville. It's called _Little Saplings _and it was supposed to be for selling baby clothes back when Once-ler first quit the Thneed."

"Yet here we all are watching Thneeds get sold," said Will. After a very long pause he grinned a familiar grin. "I'm pleased to know Once-ler's stuck with you since you were kids."

"I first met him when we were eight," said Marie. "It feels longer when I look back on it, but it goes to show that some things last forever."

Will had been smiling, but then frowned with eyes full of concern. He squeezed Marie's hand again and took her other. He pursed his lips and clicked his tongue.

"What do I say?" he whispered. "I haven't seen them since..."

"What do you think you should say?" asked Marie and then waited. She looked gently at him.

"I feel like I should apologize," said Will half to himself. "I feel responsible for some of this. I could've been a better father."

"I think you're a good parent," reassured Marie. She was surprised he felt like it. "You still love them."

"Momma?" Natalie called. Marie let go of Will's hands. "Can we go home? I want to show Dad my new shoes." Then Natalie clicked her toes together as she wobbled on her heels.

"No," cried Chloe. "I'm not done with my shake!" She clambered back in her chair and took hold the tall glass.

"I'll talk to them if you come with me," whispered Will to Marie.

Marie only nodded and quickly finished her grilled cheese. Since she had decided to not take the bus she and her gang walked. While Natalie and Chloe skipped ahead Marie whispered about her private life from publicity. Will seemed puzzled about it, but only shrugged. He kept asking what Marie would do to introduce him and she comforted him that he'd be alright.

"Chet and Brett will love seeing you again," she said. "And can you imagine how thrilled Once-ler will be to finally meet you?"

"We have met," said Will a little glumly. "He just doesn't remember."

"But he won't forget this," reminded Marie. "Everything will work out. Besides, Ubb's _your_ uncle he's got to stand up for you."

The walk took a long while, but Will didn't mind it. The beginnings of the sunset were radiant and glowing of a goldish red. It was nice to learn about his daughter-in-law and hear his grandchildren give funny interjections. Natalie was full of intelligence with her sayings. Chloe pointed out every tree stump and talked about how they had rings to tell their age. It was at the factory that Will felt anticipation. The factory had been photographed, but seeing it person was daunting. The smoke billowing and sounds of chugging were almost too visual.

"Wow," murmured Will. "It looks bigger in person."

"And we'll have to take the secret entrance to get in," added Marie.

Will was led up the stairway and inside. His jaw-dropped seeing all the toys in the playroom which was the first room he saw! A designer dollhouse, playhouse, pool table, two swings nailed to the ceiling, a little table with chairs and two tricycles filled most of the corners. On the purple trike was a slip of paper taped to the back that said "Buturfly," and the green one had a bell on it.

The twins retreated to the room and Marie asked them to not tell anyone about their guest until she said so. They obeyed and started tossing cute dress-up clothes out of a trunk. Natalie said goodbye to Will and that he should attend a tea party of hers one day. He smiled warmly and mussed her hair in return. When he was out of view she grimaced at how her long hair had been ruined. In the meantime Marie sat Will down in the kitchen and made some tea for them while they waited for the closing.

"I guess the boys don't like tea?" asked Will when he got his cup.

"Once-ler does," said Marie. "He doesn't like coffee and when he knits he usually has a mug nearby seeping tea."

"Huh!" chuckled Will. "I thought I was the only one who liked tea in my whole family!"

"Now," said Marie when she sat with her cup. "I'm not leaving your side until everything's alright. I'll start a conversation if you want. Most importantly, in my opinion, Once-ler needs to meet you. He has no memories of you and he should at least see where his beautiful genetics come from. Don't worry about what he'll say or Isabella. Don't worry about anyone's words. It's only your family here."

Marie waited until the sounds of employees leaving were dimmed, and all the way to the cars pulling out. When it was all clear, mainly with her brother-in-laws talking aloud of their day, Marie pried the door open. Giving Will a gentle touch to the arm she encouraged him out. Marie walked down the hallway to her husband's office with Will behind her. Isabella sat in what was once Marie's desk and closed her compact from a vain checkup. Brett and Chet were around it laughing over a crude joke of theirs.

Isabella looked up and a look of terror was etched in her eyes. Chet and Brett at first looked confused, but then their expressions softened and they looked in awe. Marie heard the footsteps of Ubb behind them whose jaw dropped. Grizelda was following him with a plate of drumsticks from last night's dinner. She looked disgusted. Perhaps she had secretly expected Will to show up. The only one who wasn't present was The Once-ler.


	28. To Cause a Stir

(The Lorax, songs titles and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie and those cute toddler girls are mine!)

**Chapter 28**

**To Cause a Stir**

"Pop?" murmured Brett. Like a little child in curiosity he stepped towards Will.

"Hi Brett-So," said Will softly using an old nickname for his eldest.

"Hey!" hollered out a genuine Ubb. He jumped up on him, very similar to when he greeted The Once-ler on the day they all arrived to the valley. "I missed you kid! What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd stop by," said Will wholeheartedly who hugged him back.

Then Chet raced up and joined the hug with Brett following as Marie stepped back. She felt a little out of place, but was happy to see two sons of Will's with him.

"Pa!" laughed Chet. "Mom didn't say you were coming to visit!"

Isabella still looked terrified of Will and turned her chair around. For once she didn't know what to do. Marie thought it over smugly and knew she was at a loss for words!

"What a nice change," she said under her breath.

"You smell like a barn," grumbled Grizelda when she passed Will. No hugs from or for her!

"What are you doing here?" asked Chet when he freed himself from the group hug. He high-fived his father's hand with eagerness and hugged him again. "Ma said you were having a mid-life crisis and needed to sort it out."

"Really?" said Will who wasn't in pain over the rough hand of his middle child. "Isn't that interesting?" He narrowed his eyes at Isabella who was still ignoring him. Then he brightened up again. "Well it doesn't matter anymore Chetmiester. I'm here now."

Will stroked Chet's back and let Brett join in again. Then he realized someone was missing. He pulled the boys back and looked around.

"Where's Once-ler?" he asked. He sounded excited.

"He's filing out some stuff," said Chet. "He doesn't want to be bugged right now. He said so to us!"

"Until Once-ler is through with his task let's have dessert and get reacquainted," offered Marie who felt warmed in gratefulness.

"You," said Will when he heard her. "You are as kind as the fairy tale heroines I used to read to the boys." He embraced her tenderly and turned back to his family. "She has become very dear to me within the last hour."

Marie couldn't help but smile. She noticed the other men were smiling too. It looked like the family would work out for the better. Soon five people went back to Once-ler Hideaway, but the other two remained outside. When alone, Grizelda hobbled the best she could with her weight to Isabella. She sighed and looked back down the direction they'd exited.

"I told you that Stretch was a waste of time for you," she grumbled. "What are you going to do now?"

Isabella stiffened and then stood with a terrible fierceness in her eyes. She marched to the sliding door of her son's home, ready for a war with her ex-lover. She didn't want him to ever come back. He'd make an influence on Oncie if they met. After all that time of trashing-or as she called it, "motivating" her son-he'd tear down all her hard work!

Inside Once-ler Hideaway Marie got out a cake she had baked the day before. Chloe raced out from the playroom and found Will. She shuffled in wearing a little mermaid outfit complete with a silver tail and a green top.

"Can I show you something?" she asked shyly to Will.

"What is it?" asked Will with a curiosity that adults have when children want to show something off.

"My zoo," said Chloe.

"Your zoo?" exclaimed Will.

"Daddy got it for me," said Chloe.

She led him upstairs to show him her big girl bed, an adorable daybed with a canopy, which was lined up all around the inner area with stuffed animals. She had a great variety; from a giraffe named Butterscotch, to a coyote called Pancake, to a kangaroo with a joey in her pouch called Sweet 'n' Sour. (Chloe had named the little joey Sauce.)

"He got you all these?" said Will in amazement as Chloe nodded to reply.

"This is Mint," introduced Chloe as she held up a moose with red tufts for hair. Then she held up a baggy looking elephant. "This is Peanut and my penguin Popsicle."

The man who was her grandfather chuckled as he knelt down and let her go through her animal parade. Natalie had stomped up the stairs in a pair of red stilettos, a blue dress and a floppy straw hat with a black ribbon decorated with red cherries. She pouted as Chloe showed of her little bird with a green tail that she called Puddin'.

"I have this," said Natalie who wanted some attention. She pulled up from the little tea set table of hers a teapot with pink flowers. She had little decorated pottery sets on a big shelf too.

"It's pretty," chimed Will. "You're daddy got you all this?"

"When we go on vacation he gets us something," said Natalie. "_I_ don't want those!" She pointed at Chloe's zoo in disgust.

"Why not?" asked Will. "Don't you like animals?"

"No," said Natalie. "Well, I still like my cat, Kitten. She's on my bed." Sure enough, Marie's old white cat was nestled on Natalie's lacey pillow.

"Girls," Marie called. "Come on down here! I've got dessert ready!"

Will let Natalie lead him down by the hand. Chloe followed hitching up her fin, dragging a monkey by the tail and calling out: "Apples wants some too! Apples wants some too!"

The girls took a plate of their chocolate cake and retreated to their playroom. Eagerly the men sat down for a piece and talked. Will forgot all about how on the bus he had fiddled with his shirt thinking it looked so plain. Seeing his sons in overalls and plaid shirts helped him feel less conscience of himself. Nobody seemed to mind that he had on worn jeans, scuffed work boots and an oversized denim shirt.

"So what happened to the farmhouse Will?" asked Ubb.

"I sold the farmhouse a year afterwards," said Will. He folded his sunglasses in his shirt pocket. "I couldn't take care of it anymore. The owners took the chickens and cows, but I kept Hazelnut and Duchess. Poor old Hazelnut passed away a year ago from a virus. I had to sell Duchess to afford this trip."

"Horses of yours?" asked Marie.

"They were some old mules," said Brett after he swallowed. "They liked to bite."

"I can't imagine why," thought Marie. Then she left to check on the girls.

"Where did you all go after you left?" asked Will to Ubb. "I couldn't find you in the entire county."

"You looked for us?" asked Chet after shoving a forkful of cake.

"I sure did," said Will sadly. "I was devastated when I came home after a walk and found the house empty. I'm only sorry I couldn't be there for you all."

There were no glares or grimaces at him. Everyone was purely happy to see him. After giving his arm a squeeze with a chuckle Will's aging uncle poured out what happened to them.

"Isabella took us on a road trip after we left," said Ubb using his arms to exaggerate the details. "A _very _long road trip! She kept driving around and around for a whole year! It was crazy!"

"You were in that big, clunky RV for a whole year?" exclaimed Will. "That makes me being farm hands for the past years seem short!"

"I swear we went all over the place," said Ubb. "Well, except here. I guess she was trying to find a place to live. We finally stopped at a rickety farm outside of Palmer and lived on the prairie until Oncie called us to come out here and help with his Thneed."

"He worked on it for years Pa," piped up Chet. "He started it when he was like sixteen!"

"Ma kept motivating him," added Brett.

"That's ambition," chuckled Will. "I hope he can give me a tour around here."

"Are you here to work?" asked Ubb.

"I would like to be a part of the family business," said Will with hopefulness. "I don't mind doing any dirty work either. I just want to be here."

"Are you here to stay?" asked Brett. Marie had come back in when he asked and she saw a glint of a childlike quality in his eyes.

"A soon as I find an apartment," said Will with a broad (and familiar) smile.

Brett and Chet whooped with a gleeful punch at each other's arms. Ubb got up again and squeezed his nephew. Marie started laughing with joy. Will being in the family and being a grandfather was more than she dreamed of. When she saw Will she knew it wasn't by chance that Once-ler was similar to him in so many ways.

"Oh I hope Once-ler hurries up with work to see this," she thought with enthusiasm. "Today's been great!"

It was a terrific day for Marie's brood. Until the door slid open and all heard the footsteps of high heeled boots clunking on the floor. Isabella came into the kitchen and eyed Will. She readjusted her faux fox stole before she strode up to him.

"Ma!" said Chet so cheerfully. "Pa's staying with us!"

"Are you Will?" asked Isabella. She smiled and he waited anxiously for her to continue. "I didn't expect to see you again. _Why_ are you here?"

"Isa," said Will using her old nickname. He slowly stood up. "I'm glad to see you."

He held out his arms for a hug, but she made no movement at first. Then she patted his arm with a fakeness that Marie knew. Will lowered them down and shyly put them behind his back. Very much like his youngest. What was unlike his youngest was that Will started to twiddle his thumbs.

"_Why_ are you here Will?" his ex-wife asked again.

"I finally knew where you all were so I decided to see you again," he said. "I missed my kids and uncle." He eyed Ubb with a genuine smile. "I was worried about you and Grizelda too. I wouldn't want to hear that you all crashed in your RV which you left with."

"Now?" said Isabella with her hand locked together under her chin. "After all these years you've decided to come?"

"Well I couldn't find you. I searched as far as I could and there was nothing. I'm here now and I want to stay here. I apologize for the pain I've caused in my kids by not being there and also because I didn't strive enough for you. We don't have to remarry if you want Isa, but I don't want us to fight like before."

"Remarry?" Isabella scoffed. "My mistake was marrying you in the first place!"

The tension became thicker than fog with her words. Marie noticed her brother-in-laws looked downhearted. Memories crept back of hearing fights from them. Ubb shrunk back and by then Grizelda slunk back in and grabbed Marie's portion of cake.

"Isabella I don't-" began Will.

"You were a waste of time!" retorted Isabella. "You did nothing for me! You were a lazy bum!"

"Maybe I was," admitted Will. "But I want to make things right and I have worked at it. I hitched up Duchess and Hazelnut in a trailer and drove for days and days until I found a town called Mulvaney to get a better job. I'm a custodian. Oh! I brought this too! Look here."

Will lifted up his shirt to reveal a tucked in undershirt and a notebook tucked into the waistband by his hip. He pulled it out and held it up for her to see. Marie noticed it was written in black marker "The Once-ler Family Tree." Once-ler would finally know all the many uncles and aunts he had been mentioned about. He didn't know their names!

"I even brought my family memoirs with me so the boys could read it," said Will. He put the book on the table and Ubb began flipping through the pages.

"I haven't seen this in years," he whispered to himself. He seemed at ease to look at his family line until Isabella interrupted and he cowered up as he watched Will get torn down.

"You wouldn't change," said Isabella sourly who didn't care about some old journal.

"I want us to be together as a kind of family again," continued Will. "I don't want to be your foe. I want something close to the old days. Remember that Isabella? Back when we were happy? We can be happy again as just friends or we can…fall back in love for real. If the kids have the time I'd like to take them back to where they were born for a visit."

"All the way to Wilberforce?" asked Ubb. Grizelda became wide-eyed in memory of the dusty town.

"Where's Wilberforce?" asked Marie who hadn't heard of it.

"It's none of your business!" snapped Isabella to Marie.

"Ma!" cried her boys in dismay.

"Hey settle down!" snapped Will back. "She just asked a question!"

"Was she a part of this?" demanded Isabella. "Did she find you?"

"I met her on the bus by surprise," defended Will. "She figured out who I was after we chatted."

Isabella glared at Will and he frowned back at her antic. Marie wanted to run out and grab Once-ler to make peace between them. She had inched for the exit until Isabella spat out a command which halted her to listen.

"Get out of here," she said to Will.

"I'm not leaving," said Will sternly. "You-do you know why I'm really here? You took my kids away from me! You just stole them! Took them right out of my grasp! I didn't get to be there for anything they did! Preschool, kindergarten, high school, dances, first dates, shaving and graduation! I should've been there!"

"Don't get all dramatic." Isabella rolled her eyes and dug her fists in her hips.

"I can't believe you would do that to me," Will pressed on. "I want to be reunited with them like an ordinary dad! For goodness sakes Isabella! Once-ler was a baby the last time I saw him! He has no memory of me!"

"He wouldn't want to see you anyway," she hissed. "Why would he want to see you when he has better than what you couldn't even work your butt for?"

"Now let's all just-" began Ubb to calm everyone down.

"Ubb!" snapped Isabella. "I may have let you come, but don't you get fresh!"

"It's not fair to Brett, Chet or Once-ler," added Marie who was growing furious at her mother-in-law's stubbornness. She made Melvin seem easygoing. "You got them to yourself for their whole lives, why shouldn't Will see them?"

"You stay out of this!" shouted Isabella to Marie. "You're not even a real part of this family! You just married into it!"

"So did you," said Will coldy.

"I swear Will if you stay I'm going to make Oncie force you out!" Isabella played a wild card at the game of competition. "He does whatever I want and I won't let you change that! I deserve it after all these years and he's done better than you. He's no longer a failure!"

Marie felt a sickness in her soul as she listened. She felt grateful the twins were still in the playroom while the disorder progressed.

"Ma you can't let Pop leave," said Brett. "I want us to play catch and stuff!" He sounded more desperate than Marie could've imagined.

"I can do that with you Brett," said Isabella with a fake smile.

"You never have," said Chet softly.

"What's the worst that could happen if Will stayed?" demanded Marie. "If you can be here then-"

"I spent all my time raising Oncie and the twins," interrupted Isabella as her voice rose higher and higher. "You'll ruin everything Oncie's worked hard for! I motivated him to where he is today and you'd just tear him down with you being here! He'll be a miserable mess! You'll scar him for life. You're not worth our time!"

"That's your excuse?" muttered Marie under her breath.

"You motivated him?" Will's eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Of course I did!"

"That's pretty interesting considering you refused to see him in the NICU when his life was barely hanging by a thread!"

"I was tired! You try giving birth and see how you feel!"

"What's more; if you didn't care for him, why did you take him? He could've stayed with me!" Will didn't wait for an answer. "Oh, I know why! It's so obvious! You wanted to try molding him into your little mutant! He didn't turn out that way did he? I didn't walk until sunset with Marie today and not learn anything about him! She told me how he is and was! You've got this sick, strong hold on him!"

Isabella huffed, but it wasn't in defeat. Will was right though. She hoped her son wouldn't be like him, but somehow he ended up too familiar to him. Marie was astonished to see how much of a change in personality Will had just done from when she first met him. It was like watching two different people inside him emerge.

Will finally sighed in frustration and rolled his shoulders. "You know what? I'm going to see him and I'm going to stick around! Sorry for the newsflash Isabella!"

Will plodded for the sliding door and Marie smiled triumphantly.

"Fine then," retorted his ex-wife. "If you stay then I'll tell Oncie what I wished I had done before he came."

Her tone froze Will who turned and looked at her. Isabella gave a wicked grin.

"I'll tell Oncie that I would've prevented him," she said. "I'll tell him that I wished he had never been born. That he was my biggest regret."

A silence hung over with an impending doom. Everyone looked shocked and horrified. Even Grizelda. Will looked like his heart had been ripped out and Marie felt like a dagger had cut her. She didn't want Once-ler to know that horrible feeling of being unloved for real. Isabella at least acted like she cared. Marie knew that pain all too well. She wouldn't have wished it on her greatest enemy!

"But-but I thought of you were proud of him," said Ubb after a long pause. "That's all you've said even if we all just want to be rich."

"Oh I am Ubb. I am. Oncie's good now and he's giving me everything I wanted. That's the only reason he's hear; to make his mama happy. If he'd still had been fussing around, being a failure I would've thought different." She turned to Will completely. "Now, you don't want Oncie to know what I would've done. That'd be the final nail in the coffin for him. But if you must stay then at least he should know the truth."

"I-I." Will was at a loss for words whether he expected it or not.

"If you do love him like you say you do then you won't stay. You'll let him be happy as he already is. He's a happy young man whose done fine without you. You _do_ love him don't you Will?" Isabella looked on with a sneer.

"Will don't," Marie wanted to cry out. Her words though were stuck.

"No," said Will softly after another pause. He sighed heavily. "I don't want him to ever know that you regret him. He should never know if anyone felt that way to him."

"Then it's settled," concluded Isabella. She seemed satisfied that she still had a hold to make him weak. "You're going _right_ _now_."

"Ma please! He can't! Don't let him go!" The twin brothers' pleas came to no avail while their great-uncle made no move in shame.

Will went back to his sons and hugged them tightly as they protested. Will only stroked their faces gently and gave a reassuring smile.

"I love you son," he whispered to both of them.

He hugged Ubb who seemed limp as wet spaghetti from the fight. Then he left to retrieve his suitcase, avoiding his granddaughters because it'd be harder to bid them goodbye.

"Will!" said Marie who wasn't ready to give up. The stress on the fight had taken her toll, but she was fired up to try again.

Isabella watched in a terrible satisfaction as she watched Will look sadly at her and then move out. The middle-aged man slipped out with slump in his shoulders. Marie took it upon herself to run out to get him. She could bring him back and she was certain that all Will needed was encouragement.

"Will I won't have it!" she cried as she raced up behind him when he was outside. "You can't let her do this to you!"

"Marie you know what she'll do," said Will sadly. "I don't want Once-ler to ever know something like that. It's better he never knows because nobody deserves that."

"You came all this way for nothing then?" said Marie near tears of frustration. "That's not fair to you!"

"I didn't come out here for nothing," said Will when he stopped walking. "I did come out here for something. I saw Brett and Chet again. I saw Uncle Ubb and met three lovely ladies who are a part of me now. I will never ever forget you, Chloe or Natalie. However, the rest of it didn't go like I hoped. I-I should move on. Once-ler's an adult now with a company to run. When I think about it now, he doesn't need me like he used to."

"But he still…I mean…" whimpered Marie who was tongue tied in grief. "Why does Isabella have this hold on you? Why?"

"She's intimidating," said Will. "I don't like fighting Marie. A fight is what made Isabella leave me. I only wanted to come here peacefully and I caused trouble with her. I don't want to cause trouble with Once-ler either."

Marie's body felt tense and her chest heaved as it held back sobs that begged to be released. She didn't understand! All she thought about was what was wrong with the family! It didn't have to be the way Isabella wanted!

"This is so stupid!" Marie's stress finally released and she sobbed. "It's stupid!"

"Come now," said Will with a comfort in his voice as he took out a hankie from his pocket. "I don't want you crying." He hugged her from the side and gently wiped her heart-shaped face.

Marie only cried more because of the paternal affection he showed. How such a good father could be torn away from his offspring when he would've done more than the mother baffled her.

"If anything Marie," said Will who hugged her again. "If she hadn't had taken them, Once-ler wouldn't have found you and from what I've heard it'd be a terrible pity if you hadn't met. He needs you more than he needs me and you need him too. That's how life goes. I can live contently knowing he has you and two beautiful daughters. He knows how happy it feels to be a parent as I felt with him and his brothers. I do have some words of wisdom for both of you. Don't have ridiculous fights like I did with Isabella. You're better than us."

"It's not the same thing," breathed Marie. "It's not!"

"If I found you once I can find you twice," said Will who was still a bit naïve deep down. "Maybe this is the world's way of saying it's not my time to be here."

"I don't know if I can let this go on," sobbed Marie. She was annoyed by his positivity. "I just-I didn't think in-laws would be _this_ hard!"

"I know how you feel," Will chuckled. "I've learned to be lighthearted if I can find the positive. I couldn't before, but now that I have met you I'm glad Once-ler hasn't made any mistakes like me."

"You two are eerily, irrationally optimistic," muttered Marie. There was silence and Marie found the fire in her to change things had dimmed.

"Don't tell Once-ler about what she said," pleaded Will taking her hands in his. "Don't let any of them tell of today. Please Marie. Spare him of that."

"Fine," Marie swallowed reluctantly. "If I must keep it secret then I will, but I still don't like it. I'll never like it." To think Marie used to be fine if she lied when younger. Now it really hurt as a young woman.

"Some secrets shouldn't be told," said Will solemnly. "That's the truth." Then he hugged Marie one more time.

Will smelled like nature as Marie hugged him back in the quietness of the evening. She took in what she could for memory. He smelled like sweet straw, oats and apples. Things that Melvin would like to eat lingered on him. He felt stronger than Once-ler in muscle tone and had muscles brimming in his shoulders from farming. Marie found it a shame that Once-ler would miss out on his hugs.

"Take care of them," whispered Will into her hair.

Marie only nodded and felt him let go. The secret made her feel like an anchor had just taken her down to the bottom of the ocean and she couldn't swim up to breathe. She already hated the feeling. Feeling remorse for those she loved, Marie watched the gentleman until he was out of her sight.

Will kept his head up as he walked for the gate around the other side. He didn't bother to put on his sunglasses. However, he turned around to not see Marie and found his feet carrying him somewhere besides the gate. He was walking nearer to the factory and saw The Lurkim. Beyond the Lurkim was a balcony with a long stairway. Leaning on the balcony was a lean figure. The figure looked like a mirror reflection to Will and the farmerhand found small tears of happiness.

The figure was looking out the opposite way and heaved a sigh, burdened from a forest guardian's rant. The sunset was fading down with only beams of light. He didn't notice the man who watched him from a safe distance. Will couldn't move his feet as he watched. He had considered his baby son to be photogenic and it was surely real. That son had grown up to be a handsome young man with his own family.

"He is better off without me," thought Will. "All have come along well without me. I couldn't keep any of them forever."

"Dad!" came Natalie's voice. The faint sound of little feet was heard and the long haired girl ran onto the balcony. The figure turned and smiled.

"Hey Hummingbird," Will heard him say as he scooped her up.

Then Chloe raced out and was lifted as well. Will sighed deeply seeing the three who were in bliss. Somehow something had gone right with what he saw.

"Good night Once-ler," he whispered as he repeated the last words he said to a certain baby years before. Then he left to never return to Truffula Valley.

As for Marie, she had trodden indoors with a heavy heart and a disquieting thought; she _hated_ Isabella. When she wandered back into the kitchen she watched her relatives slowly walk out with gloomy expressions. No doubt Isabella and Grizelda were already gone. Marie was alone in her house. She knew her children had gone to their father so she slipped upstairs. She wanted to be alone and sort out her thoughts. So with an ache within her Marie took a long shower and as the hot, rain-like streams poured over her, she wept.

She grieved over how terrible Isabella was to everyone, how deprived Will had been for years, and out of sorrow for her Once. She had been blessed to have Rufus fill in the role of a paternal figure, but Once-ler didn't have many good candidates. Marie would never understand why Isabella regretted Once-ler. Marie had not one ounce of bitterness to Natalie and Chloe. She couldn't understand the nasty hold that woman had on her family that made them bow to her every whim.

"How can anybody be like that?" Marie choked out as her tears meshed with the shower water.

There was no answer. Not even a compassionate glance. She would never know why. When finished bathing Marie, wrapped in a Thneed towel, searched for her pajamas only to remember she hadn't started her laundry yet. She went for the second option and put on a pair of her husband's shirts and boxers. Dressed in black and white Marie crawled into bed with a want to hug Once-ler tightly when he came to her.

She took out a diary her loved one had given for her for Christmas. Opening the lock, Marie poured out her secret. Only the pen and paper would know. With a sigh, she rested against her pillow and locked it back up.

"Maybe Once-ler will get sneaky and try looking in," she said to herself. "Then he'll know and it won't be entirely my fault because he read it."

After what had started as a good day and ended badly, Marie twisted into the white, cotton sheets and dozed off. He would come, crawl in next to her like usual after putting the girls to bed, and not suspect something went wrong. He'd smile seeing her in his clothes and think how attractive she looked in them.

As for his day, it had been unusual. It had been involved with some trouble caused by his mother. It had all started after he had kissed his girls goodbye and went for his office while they went shopping. He said he expected the girls to show off their new shoes when they came home.

For anyone who worked at _Thneeds Inc._ it was not unusual to see The Once-ler walk on the stairway of the factory's inside as he overlooked the birthing of his precious success. All the employees tried to avoid his eyes and it wasn't easy to do considering he wore the sparkly spectacles all the time. They couldn't tell if he was looking at them directly or not. It was worse when Isabella came in and barked orders. Her eyes would squint behind her spectacles as she stalked. She would say she was in Oncie's place, but nobody totally believed her. She was a madwoman for all they cared.

The Once-ler wasn't aware of her inspections. She always did it when he was swamped over his desk. It was the same-old-same-old with paperwork and calls. Not only that, he had blueprints and topographic maps of Truffula Valley splayed out to look over. The Once-ler had just finished writing out a speech for a gathering when he thought he heard something from his open doors. (They had been closed while his family had gotten into battle in his house, preventing him from hearing.) It sounded like shouting; a woman's angry shouting.

He forgot to grab his hat and glasses when he opened the two glass doors to the work room. He peeked over the railing and saw the workers scrambling for the far corner where the Thneeds were washed before packing. Isabella was screaming nonsense at someone.

"How could you?!" came her squawking. "Look what you've done! You've ruined it all!"

The wash station had its hoses in the wall and one of them was gushing water into the large, curved basin. The drain in the sink was plugged up and spilling over the side. Water was overflowing into one of the floors drain holes, but it spilled like a swished wave on a shore making the girl's clothes soaked. A strange color of liquid blended with the clearness and some of it was on her shirt and the Thneeds she was scrubbing.

"I think its stuck Ma'am," said the rough voice of Mack Wickersham who was one of the truck drivers. He squeezed the hose's handle and by accident it spurted on the girl who began to weep from embarrassment.

"Serves you right," said Grizelda who grabbed the hose and continued to blast her down.

The girl screamed and others shouted. The Once-ler hurried down the metal stairs which rang with each footstep. He skipped the last one and felt the impact of concrete sting into his soles. The workers were in a crowd and nothing more than a sea of green vests or aprons and white shirts.

"What is going on?" The Once-ler shouted. Eyes turned to him as he stormed to his mother. "This is a factory, not a zoo!"

"She started it Oncie," whined Isabella and she pointed a finger to the floor. "She messed up the system!"

"Stop that!" he shouted as his great-aunt who wasn't halting the blasting. "That's enough! All of you out! Out!"

All obeyed and when The Once-ler gave a growl to his female patriarchs they followed. Soon the work room was empty save for two people. He recognized the girl. Arabella Diller, an employee who had been hired at sixteen and one of the first teenagers to be hired at _Thneeds Inc. _when it had just started. She was lying on the floor with tremors. The Once-ler took a dry Thneed off the conveyer belt and knelt down to get her warm.

"Hey come on," he said. "You can't stay down. Get up."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. Her hands were locked over her head as she lay in the fetal position. "I didn't mean for it to happen sir! Please don't fire me!"

"Quit crying," he said in a softer tone as he pried her up. "I have to fix those things anyway."

"Please don't fire me! Please Mr. Once-ler sir!" The girl groped at his suit and buried her face into his tie.

"Miss Diller! Settle down!"

When the girl made no avail, The Once-ler allowed himself to fully pull her up and wrap the warm blanket around her. Arabella continued to cry and cry in humiliation, fear, embarrassment and out of stress from her week.

"It hurt," she sobbed. "That hose!"

"I know, I know," said her boss who was having his patience tested. Then he noticed Arabella place a hand on her lower belly and softly rub it. "You just got wet. No need to cry over wet clothes."

"No she might've hurt-" she began but ceased when she saw his quizzical stare. "Nothing."

The softer side of The Once-ler crept out and felt an instinct he had for Marie which had lasted for a certain nine months. At first he wasn't sure about it, but the way Arabella's calloused hand moved over her it made him ask out of reflex.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked as he guided her for the stairs.

Arabella didn't answer, but gagged. She turned quick enough and pulled her tucked in shirt over her nose. The Once-ler screwed his mouth in disgust hearing her vomit. At least she had missed his shoes! Carefully, he brought her up to his office and had her sit in his chair.

"Stay here," he ordered.

Then with a swish of his coat tails around his long legs he was gone. Arabella pressed both hands to her abdomen in concern instead of wrapping herself up more. Later, her very attractive boss returned with a cup of water. Hesitantly the eighteen-year-old took it to clean her mouth. Then he stood back, arms crossed and waited for her to recover.

"Something's up here," she heard him say.

"No there isn't," she said hoarsely.

"Then can you at least tell me what happened at your station?" he asked.

"The-the hose handle got stuck," said Arabella quietly. "I couldn't get it unstuck and tried changing the water pressure on it. It got too strong and then I threw up. It clogged up the drain and then I did it on the floor which clogged the drain hole. Then-oh, the hose went wild and I slipped. Then your mom-"

Arabella didn't finish for she spilled fresh tears. They brimmed from her hazel eyes, down her rosy cheeks and they slipped into her pouty lips. The Once-ler sighed and leaned against his desk.

"She saw you and started yelling," he finished for her.

"Then that other woman…" The poor girl couldn't finish and shivered.

"I know what she did, but something's up with you." He shifted closer to her and Arabella felt her cheeks burn and her heart pound. It wasn't only from terror. "If you didn't feel good, then why didn't you take a sick day? You've been here since I started the factory and only used one the whole time."

"I'm not sick," she swallowed. She hugged herself and then he said it.

"You're pregnant," The Once-ler stated.

A minute passed. Then Arabella, who was shocked he had figured it out, gulped and sniffed as she nodded. She looked as guilt ridden as Chloe when she stole an extra treat. The Once-ler turned around and scribbled out a note after he stared long enough at her.

"Please don't tell my parents," she said meekly. "Please! They'll kick me out!" When he didn't answer she started again. "I'm sorry for not saying anything and puking on your Thneeds! I couldn't control it! Please don't fire me! I need to afford my own home before I tell them!"

"Here," the gentleman said with a swift twist. He dropped a card to her lap. "Go home today, checkup to see the baby's okay and rest. You can go their tomorrow."

"Where?" Arabella stuttered.

"Do you know where_ Little Saplings_ is?"

"Yes sir."

"You can start working there. The manager will be nice to you."

Arabella gazed at the note that had his beautiful calligraphy…which he wrote out with his long fingers. She cleared her throat and blinked as he reacted.

"What?" he asked. "Are you still here? I said go home."

"So am I fired?" asked Arabella in confusion.

"Let's just say it's sort of a promotion," he said. When she still looked puzzled he sighed. "Look, it's in town, you'll be closer to home and a hospital for when the time comes and the manager will be more sympathetic if you feel sick. You can still work there after you have the baby. You'll still have a job and get good pay."

"Really?" asked Arabella. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not heartless," said The Once-ler. "You'll like the manager there. Last I checked she's a mother too. She'll be more understanding. I know most of my employees. And one more thing…"

"Yes sir?"

"You have to tell your parents about this." He pointed a gloved finger at her, though not as harshly as Isabella had earlier. "Trust me on this. It only gets worst when you don't tell your mother certain things and if they do love you they won't kick you out."

"Are you sure?" asked the girl.

"I'm sure," he said with a small smirk. "Now go home and take a shower."

Arabella jumped out of the chair and hugged him tightly as she suddenly squealed.

"Thank you Mr. Once-ler sir! Thank you! Thank you!"

The Once-ler grunted when she let go and smoothed out his suit. He flopped down in his chair in exhaustion.

"Oh and Miss Diller?" he called out after a pause.

"Yes sir?" she said before she was completely out.

"One last thing," he added with a smile. "Don't call me 'sir.' I'm not that old."

"Alright," she said while nodding. "Thank you Mr. Once-ler." She cheerfully went down to the workroom and fetched her belongings from a locker and punched her card out.

When the day was ending, The Once-ler retreated to the balcony in thought. Moments after Arabella left The Lorax crashed in and ranted on how he was bad. He didn't get how The Lorax said he was bad. Would a bad person have done what he had just did? He was making the world a better place with who he was. He had more power and say than he had five years before. Nobody could question him and he had everything he wanted. He had just made one person's life better and if her parents kicked her out, then they'd answer to him. If there was anything he hated from his past experience with family, it was parents who didn't show love to their children. It didn't matter much anymore; his mother loved him. Then right on the moment he thought of his hatred, he had heard two of his three favorite people rush out to him in their new shoes.

The next morning, _Little Saplings_ had a new employee and Marie was the first to welcome her when she was told of the new affairs at breakfast. So far she liked Arabella who was the only girl who didn't waste lunch while ogling over magazines with The Once-ler on them.

As for Isabella and Grizelda they got an earful from their boss. As someone who thought hitting a woman was a terrible low, he did not tolerate one getting hit with a hose as if she was a delivery truck in a car wash after a dust storm. Not to mention, a girl who was expecting a baby! Then Isabella gave the usual "But Oncie she did this or that," and Grizelda grunted that she was just doing her job. No, The Once-ler was not taking any of it. Having two girls of his own, he had felt a pinch of protection while helping Arabella.

"Settle down," droned Grizelda to him after his little lecture. "It was just a spritz. She'll get over it."

"It wasn't a spritz," he said sternly. "And if you weren't family, I would've fired you! If someone had done that to Marie I would've made sure that person was fired!" He was glaring hard at both of them. "However, since you are family I'm not firing you, but if you do anything like that again; if you physically hurt _anyone_ in this company, let alone the whole factory again, you won't get a second chance."

"Of course Oncie," said Isabella with a tone as sweet as maple syrup. Then she hugged him tightly and remembered how she still had what she wanted. "Still though, you wouldn't fire your mama right?" She tapped his nose in endearment.

"Maybe not," said The Once-ler softly. He wouldn't fire her after all. Sadly, her control was too strong on him.

As weeks passed Marie felt the guilt of her secret linger deep down, but she wouldn't break the promise to Will. Her mind went back and forth over what was right. Of all things, she asked Ubb to keep the book after he asked how she felt. She mentioned she had to write it in a diary to help cope. She had enough on her plate with _Little Saplings_ and also because The Lorax started griping to her. It started on April 11th, one day before Marie's birthday, in the morning while she prepared for work. She was just fixing her hair when he came crawling up the balcony as he huffed and puffed.

"Waterfall!" he called out. "We've got trouble!"

"What do you want?" asked Marie as she peeked out from her bathroom door.

"It's him," The Lorax stated. "Do somethin' about Beanpole! He won't stop!"

"I'm not entirely in control of the company's decisions," said Marie.

"He's got to stop it," said The Lorax with exasperation. "He's makin' smogulous smoke and the Swomee-Swans can't sing! They've got smog in their throats thanks to him and don't get me started about the river! It's all smeary!"

"I'm sorry about the pipes and all Mr. Lorax," said Marie kindly. "I can assure you though Once-ler's not doing it to be evil or get revenge on you for sending him downstream." She added a chuckle at the final word. "It's not always easy to get rid of the gunk from machines so he went for what he could find."

"He shouldn't use the river!" The Lorax complained. "The Humming-Fish can't swim in that trash! Their gills will get gummed!"

"Not all the water can be ruined," said Marie who thought the river was too big to be covered completely from the gluppity-glop. "Can it?" She looked nervously as The Lorax.

"Are you blind?" snapped The Lorax. "Yes! It's all black and slimy."

"You're not just saying this because you're mad at him for chopping trees?" said Marie. Her question, in all respect, was foolish. "I don't want lies from you especially."

"You lied about somethin' of runnin' away," he said.

"Touché," said Marie. She was surprised he remembered her talking about that once. "I'll check it out."

"You really think nothing's wrong?" The Lorax didn't want to hear the answer and pressed on. "You want a bet?"

"I'm not going to wager with you. I want to be sure you're not exaggerating. There are no bets because I just want to see it for myself.

"Go on then, but I'm right. You'll see what I mean." The Lorax looked agitated of Marie being clueless. "You're just standin' up for him cause he's your mate."

"That's what mates do; we don't turn our backs on each other." Marie slipped her hair up in a high ponytail and dodged for the door after seeing the nightstand clock. "I have to get going. I'll drive up river tomorrow at sunrise."

"He's a poison to her," he thought as he watched her flee.

Marie kept her word and got up really early to drive out to see what The Lorax meant. She balanced a coffee between her knees and put on a pair of sunglasses for when the sun rose. Marie followed over the hills to the route of the river.

"I really hope he's wrong," she said aloud when she made a swerve to avoid a tree. "If he's wrong then I'll-"

Marie slammed her brakes so suddenly her mug tipped and warm coffee spilled down her legs. The reason she braked was because what she saw was terribly true. It didn't change when she pushed her glasses over her head and looked in surprise. The river was floating of a dark liquid and a smell of oil and gasoline was wafted. She jumped out with a slam of the car door and walked down a steep hill to the riverbed.

"Mercy," she breathed and coughed. She pulled up her Thneed, which had been a cute over jacket, into a scarf to cover her mouth. The smell of butterfly milk entered her senses. Sure the air had a hint of smokiness before, but now it seemed worse than the day before.

Marie lifted a pebble and flicked it in the river. It hit with a heavy plunk. Then having an idea she went back to get the empty mug and stooped over the edge to get a cupful. Once she had stood up from her collection she swished it around. The consistency was very thick. It reminded her of molasses. It was as if someone had poured gallons of goop into an empty ravine to make the river instead of something of natural beauty.

"This isn't ordinary water," she whispered. "Doesn't Once-ler realize this?"

Marie felt shame as she looked both ways at the river. The black goop stretched on and on. She regretted not trusting The Lorax and for backing Once-ler up with her encounters of running companies. She didn't remember seeing anything like a polluted stream as a child with _Diamond Waters_ or _Shaye and Neely_. Never! Or…was there a chance it had been hidden from her so well that she wouldn't expect it? From what she learned from her father at least (as if it was good advice!) was that nature was stronger than anything and no matter how hard it got trashed it would live. It was a lie.

Feeling overwhelmed by the discovery Marie looked up at the sky which was breaking out bright colors. The factory's smoke hadn't started yet, but the clouds seemed gloomier than a rainy day. With a steady hand, Marie watched the schlop ooze as she tilted the mug. She wrinkled her button nose in disgust and grimaced. It was bad enough to swim in it, it would be worse to drink it. Poor Humming-Fish who had to live in it!

"This is insane," mumbled Marie as she clambered uphill.

She was sure her famous spouse didn't mean to do it on purpose. It had to have been poor planning. Progress was progress and anyone who learned about the business industry knew that businesses had to grow to succeed. Sometimes no matter what the cost was.

The sun peeked out even brighter and Marie adjusted her sunglasses back over her eyes. She stole one more glance at the river before putting the key in the ignition. She then sped off for back home. Marie bit her lips thinking about how she doubted The Lorax. He wouldn't really lie. His only problem was his bossy demeanor.

Marie returned home to quickly change her pants after her spilled drink incident. Once she put on a new pair of khakis she was ready for work again and left her husband alone with his showering. Something grabbed her attention and she found her feet carrying her to the end of the hall. She looked up with glistening eyes and bit her lip. She watched the counter and stared at the new painting that had just been put up.

The counter said "Thneeds Sold!" and the numbers clicked away. The painting was under it with The Once-ler. A terrible smug etched his typical smile with a hand against his face. He had a Thneed scarf around his neck and his eyes were fierce. The eyes were painted in pride and greed. Marie had seen those eyes millions of times. She had watched those eyes mature from a child's to an adult's. She barely recognized them though they were the same light hue of blue. Something was seriously off. In the corner of the painting were the words printed in simple, white words.

The Once-ler. Inventor. _Thneeds Inc. _

Marie stood back of the painting and then marched down to head out. There was a huge change in him. It made her feel nervous about bringing up her new realization. Why should she be nervous? It was only The Once-ler she had to speak to. Later in the evening Marie waited for him to show up for dinner. She was in her pink flowered apron as she slammed the oven door which cooked a meatloaf and stirred a pot of homemade mashed potatoes. Running around in their aprons were Natalie and Chloe. They jumped up and down from their stepstools to get spoons and ingredients for their mommy. Their ponytails bounced vigorously with each movement.

"Is Dad going to be late tonight?" asked Natalie. Dinners without her father had been more frequent.

"He'll be here on time," said Marie. "If he has to stay late that only means he's working to make us happy."

"Can I work with him?" asked Natalie.

"What would you do?" chuckled Marie.

"I would count the money," said Natalie. "I can count to twenty now!"

"I'm sure Daddy would appreciate it," said Marie. She caught Chloe trying to dip a spoon in the potatoes. "Chloe those are for dinner!"

"Not even a teensy, weensy bite?" asked Chloe.

"Not a smidgen," said Marie. "Would you please set the table instead?"

"Yes Mommy," she said brightening up. She took handfuls of forks and spoons out of the silverware drawer.

"Natalie can you do the napkins?" requested Marie.

"Yes Ma'am," her oldest replied.

"Oh and don't touch the knives," warned Marie. "I'll get those."

The girls crawled up each chair to put down the silverware. Edwin, who had just awoken from a nap, crawled into the kitchen and circled around Marie's legs. She could feel the vibrations of his purring and the tickling of his whiskers.

"You want dinner too Edwin?" asked Marie. She gave a pat to his head. "Hold on one minute and I'll get you something."

After Marie stirred up the mixed vegetables in the skillet she took a can out of the pantry. After using the standing can opener, she dumped the juicy meat of giblets in a silver dish. Edwin had begun nibbling when the sound of a long stride was heard.

"He's here!" cried Natalie and she raced out, but was beaten by Chloe who was more athletic.

"Evening my little princesses," said The Once-ler as he kissed their heads of ebony. Natalie had taken on the job of taking his glasses and hat when he returned.

"I got them," she said as a sing-song and felt proud of herself.

"Happy birthday you amazing woman," said the man in green. He swooped Marie away from the stove and kissed her.

"Once," said Marie. "We have to discuss some kind of –"

"Save it My Beauty," chuckled The Once-ler then lowered his voice. "Tonight's all about you."

"Honey I," began Marie.

"When can we have cake?" asked Chloe as she tapped a spoon to her plate.

Seeing that the majority was not up for talking about nature's misery, Marie sighed and playfully shoved her best friend off to finish cooking.

"There's always after dinner," thought Marie. "He has to listen to me."

Marie waited to bring up the topic. She waited during the present giving, which included a diamond necklace and ruby pendant from her rich man. It was more than she expected from him. She still waited when she got the girls ready for bed and waited for The Once-ler to finish the dishes for her. Marie splayed herself on the bed in her nightdress as she planned out what to say.

"He'll listen," she thought. "He always listens to you. He's just not thinking clearly about the factory's waste."

The door slammed with an impressive force and Marie heaved herself up at the chest to see her significant other suavely crawling onto the bed. She couldn't help but smile when he did, but her mind drove her forward.

"Evening Sexy," said The Once-ler as he loomed over her.

"Hello to you," she replied back.

"I was thinking about you all day," he said as his hands trailed on her side.

"Don't you always?" Marie teased and tried sitting up.

"You may want to stay down," he said huskily and lightly pushed her back.

"I could tell him tomorrow…" she thought, but her mind snapped back. "No! No distractions! Talk about it now!"

"Look Handsome," Marie said aloud. "I need to tell you something before my birthday's over. It's the only way I can end tonight on a good note for me."

"I know the perfect way to end tonight," The Once-ler purred. He nuzzled his button nose against hers and gave a nipping kiss.

"Stay strong, stay strong, stay strong!" Marie's thoughts encouraged on as she felt herself begin to slip away to one of her attractions to him.

"In a moment," squeaked Marie. She was trying hard to resist. "I wanted to talk with you about something. It's about the-"

Marie couldn't finish as she felt warm kisses along her jawline and she began to tremble. Her dear Once, whom her love had matured along with him, was holding her close and making her greedy for him.

"Once-ler," Marie said firmly and putting a hand to his mouth. "I'm serious. It's about the river."

"What about it?" he said sounding concerned and getting up on his elbows. "Did the girls try swimming in it?"

"No," she answered and shook her head. "They don't go near it…it's too dirty to go near. Once-ler did you know it's full of black glop stuff from the machines?" When he didn't answer she spoke again. "It's all black and I'm sure you don't mean harm by it, but couldn't you do something else?"

"I'm not meaning any harm," he said. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm not saying you've done anything wrong," said Marie gently. She combed her fingers over his silky bangs.

"Marie you have nothing to worry about. I've got everything under control and we're doing great. _Everything_."

"I know but isn't-"

"Forget about it." His voice sounded hastily to avoid the subject. As if his conscience hadn't wrestled over it before!

Marie wondered for a second if he was at a war within himself over the subject. Before she could speak again, she was carried off with him. She forgot the topic until she was visited by the mustached creature again. The next morning The Lorax came back to find Marie sitting out on the balcony's edge. When she saw him she closed her eyes and rubbed them in frustration. She wasn't in the mood to talk yet. She felt a little embarrassed that she hadn't pressed on with the issue.

"Did it work?" asked The Lorax anxiously. "Did he listen to you?"

"No," sighed Marie. "He didn't feel like listening."

"He's got a head full of rocks," grumbled The Lorax.

"Not entirely," said Marie. "He gets in over his head sometimes, but he's not stupid."

"I don't care what you say," the forest guardian griped. "Don't you go on defendin' him!"

Marie looked out on the balcony and tilted her head to see the smoke rising over the rooftop. It curved and twisted around above the sun. Anymore smoke and it would block it. She rubbed her temples to concentrate on what to do.

"Look," she said. "I'll try again, but don't rush me. I'll help you about the trees, but I'm not the kind to barge in and carry on about it. I'll wait for when he's calm and not busy."

"So you see somethin's wrong?" asked The Lorax. "You see there's a problem?"

Marie saw the valley which stretched out far from her eyesight and there were patches of emptiness among the forest. She knew breaking the promise in the first place was wrong, but she always thought that the trees would never run out. When she looked over it again, it seemed ridiculous to think that. An ignorant bliss. With all the chopping the trees were fading. She had been too attached to The Once-ler to see what was wrong. She had protected his actions too much because she thought after his whole life of being at the bottom he deserved to be higher. She loved him too much to see him get put down. It dawned on her that she had to pull him into reality.

"Yes," she said with a lump in her throat.

The Lorax gave a small smile. Then he lifted a fuzzy paw to her hand and patted it. Marie looked puzzled over his action.

"You're my only other voice Waterfall," he said gently. "You're beansprouts don't understand yet. You can start by telling Beanpole that the Swomee-Swans have loose feathers now."

Marie felt the pressure of the words said in friendship. When she faced work she anticipated her speaking. She concentrated on her words that could make The Once-ler less defensive. After seeing the portrait it seemed that he had huge pride for his work.

"He seems different than before," Marie thought when she paused at the shop's window to take a Thneed dress off of a mannequin when at work.

She shifted her eyes to the window's scenery. The billboards were empty, waiting for a new advertisement. She returned back to her work where all the customers were buying. Cash registers were dinging with every sale and the chattering teen girls were working harder. Arabella was a good addition to the store and already Marie had recommended Dr. Helms for her prenatal visits. At least the job was good and it remained good until Marie locked the doors. When she went home, she still thought of her father-in-law and hoped that her birthday wish (as naïve as it sounded for her age) would come true.

_Author's Note: Here's an update as you watch the poor valley fall… I don't blame any of you for being upset of what just happened! Not everything is happy and works out for the time being. For some reason Fleetwood Mac's song "Landslide" helped with the chapter! Arabella is a name Seuss used for an adult book he did called "The Seven Lady Godivas." She'll play an importnat part when...you'll see. ;) 25 pages long... (fixed up on 05/04/13.)_

_I don't know if you're reading this story, but if you are, thanks you ilvbrownies for the favorites on my old work. Thanks for faving as well XLil MEkoX and queen-of-the-libary-and-light for my old fic and for the author fave. Thanks mickeykity.413 for the follow and review on both fics. I'm glad you like the Once-ler and Marie moments!_


	29. War for Two

GothamPrincess95 thanks for the favorite and I really like your icon. Freddie Highmore I believe? ZryNeth thanks for the follows and faves! I see you're new to the site so welcome! Mika Carrol thanks for the fave/follow for authors list. Also for my alternate fic! P.S. Consider this question which is one of the biggest ones for this story: what would it take for The Once-ler to stop his greed? 32 pages here! Longer than I thought! **Husbandy-wifey stuff later in the chapter!**

(The Lorax, and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie and her growing girls are mine! P.S. Any names I use from other Seuss books aren't mine either; they'll always belong to Dr. Seuss.)

**Chapter 29**

**War for Two**

It was an ominous night as Greenville began to have corners expanded. Workers were tearing apart land from dawn to dusk. Billboards had advertisements with a (disturbing to Chloe and Marie) cartoon image of The Once-ler. Marie still remembered how he said he wanted a big smile for how'd he look and even posed for her. As of then the three members of the Once-ler family were together for the night…again.

"What is she doing Mommy?" asked Chloe. She was staring at the television as a pretty lady moved around an ice rink.

"She's ice skating," answered Marie as she folded a pile of laundry. "It's like dancing on ice."

"I can do better," grumbled Natalie as she pulled one of dresses out of the laundry basket. "I can do better than anybody. Dad said so."

"You don't have to be better than anyone," said Marie gently. "All that matters is that you try and have fun."

Natalie made a face at her mother's wisdom when she wasn't looking. She wanted to be better at everything. She wanted to be on top like The Once-ler. She thought out of all people, her dad was the most amazing person around and though she didn't know the term, was her role model.

"May I do that?" asked Chloe who had forgotten about the socks she was in charge of. She sat upright and folded her hands together under her chin which was identical to The Once-ler's. "Please Mommy?"

"You want to skate?" asked Marie. "You'd need to practice."

"Yes, yes, yes," said Chloe eagerly. "I want to ice skate! Pretty pleeeaaasse?"

"Well if I find any ice skating lessons in Greenville we'll take you," said Marie after thinking it over.

"And for me," added Natalie. "I want to try too."

A week later, Natalie was complaining about ice skating. The new ice rink in Greenville had recently opened and both girls tried a free lesson. Natalie griped about how cold it felt, how the skates smelled, and how hard it was. Chloe stumbled a lot for a first time, but she wanted to keep trying. There was something about being the on the ice that soothed her. After signing her up for real lessons, Chloe began blossoming in personality. Little by little she grew less attached to Marie and was excelling at something that Natalie couldn't do. And that was something Natalie couldn't tolerate.

Life wasn't too bad for the girls as they lived in the factory. The girls started going to a group called _Little Ladies Brigade_ and things changed at home too. They were doing chores around the house. Marie made sure they kept their clothes picked up, toys put away, set the table and had their beds made. Chet and Brett had nicknamed the girls over time out of endearment. Chloe was called Monkey because she climbed on furniture and Natalie was given the title Sprinkles though she hated it. To think it all started because she asked for some on their birthday cake earlier that year. Natalie was voicing more opinions and sometimes Chloe followed along because she didn't know what to believe.

Marie was beginning to feel like she had all the responsibilities. It seemed that was all she had. Marie didn't mind taking care of the girls. She loved being their mother, but she would've loved it more if The Once-ler was there. He always seemed to be out. He was working later and leaving sooner. Marie and the girls saw him all the time on the weekend, but on school days he was gone.

The one who seemed to be around The Once-ler the most was The Lorax. He kept coming back to verbally fight. Oh, The Lorax had never been tested that much until that goofball of a Beanpole had showed up. No matter what he said he couldn't get through to him.

"Beanpole open up," he called out one more time during an afternoon when summer had begun. "Listen up!"

The lanky man stomped for the glass door and swung it open with a tight grip. He glared down with teeth bared at his foe.

"What now?" he growled.

The Lorax was a little surprised at first by the sudden greeting. The Once-ler seemed twice his height in the suit and top hat.

"That smoke is gettin' worse," The Lorax said after recovering. "The poor Swomee-Swans can't sing anymore 'cause they've got smog in their throats! The Humming-Fish are getting' more sick and the Bar-ba-loots are hungry. They won't last long at this point!"

"Haven't they heard of the principle of nature?" The Once-ler smirked as he crossed his arms. "The animal that wins has to fight, claw and punch. The animal that doesn't…"

"Gets eaten," finished The Lorax who already knew about nature's ways. "And that's not my point!"

"…ends up as lunch," The Once-ler wrapped up.

"You're not an animal! You're a human! You've got this huge hunk of metal that's destroyin' the forest!"

"A huge hunk of metal?" said The Once-ler slowly. "You're calling my company a huge hunk of metal? My company is trying to survive!"

"It's far from survivin'!" bickered The Lorax. "It's thriven' too much! You've got to stop this!" Green eyes locked with blue ones to plead. "Please think it over!"

"How about this," said The Once-ler slowly. "You go back to your forest and you take care of yours and I'll take care of my taking."

"Takin' what?"

"I'm taking all that is mine," the human said greedily. "Mine, mine, mine."

"Still have that pet huh? Come on Beanpole! Wake up and smell the air!"

"It smells like progress," smirked The Once-ler. He chuckled and turned to close the door, only to have The Lorax dodge in.

"I'm not done yet," he snapped. He pointed a finger in the air for a hundredth time it seemed and began again. "I am The Lorax and I speak for the trees which you have been choppin' as much as you please-"

"Must you rhyme?" asked The Once-ler. He pretended to examine his nails though he wore gloves.

"Oh! You twitch of a mustache! You can't be that stupid! You're smarter than this!"

"Oh," said The Once-ler sarcastically. "You're right. I am smarter than this!" Then he heaved The Lorax up and lifted him up to send him packing.

"Beanpole!" the yell intensified as an orange creature was tossed out onto the balcony.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" another yell followed. Then the door smacked shut.

"That stupid meathead and…" The Lorax grumbled as he stormed around the factory to find Marie.

As for the human he had taken his trust to, she was sitting at her desk writing a grocery list. The only sound she heard was the grinding of the pen to the notepad. The next thing she heard was the sound of grunting and she twisted around in her chair to see the one who caused it.

"Hello again Mr. Lorax," she called out feeling not too surprised after all.

"Oohhh," The Lorax grumbled.

"Another chat?" asked Marie.

"And he threw me out," added The Lorax.

"He threw you?" asked Marie who was now surprised. She craned her neck to see him.

"Yeah! Just picked me and I was out like yesterday's trash!" The Lorax rubbed his head and hopped up on the coffee table.

"Are you hurt?" asked Marie as she got out of her chair with worry.

"Eh, I'm fine. Nothin' can keep me down."

"Ooh!" Marie breathed out and her motherly instincts kicked in. "You've got a bump Mr. Lorax. I'm getting some ice for you."

"I don't need any ice," said an offended Lorax. "I need to go back and punch out that idiot! Waterfall?" He looked up to see she wasn't there. "Waterfall?"

He slid off the table and dawdled out. He heard a clattering from the kitchen and looked through the banister to see Marie come up with an icepack. She knelt down to place it on his head. Very gently she cupped his fuzzy face and sighed.

"He really did?" she asked to be sure.

"Yeah he did," he answered and tried ignoring how awkward it felt with how Waterfall was treating him.

"I'm so sorry."

The Lorax could've nagged more, but seeing that she was truly sorry he dropped it. After half an hour, Marie took the icepack off his head and gave him a hot pad to get warm.

"You have to talk to him," he said after she gave the pad to him.

"I will be after what he did," she said. "I need to anyway. I need to talk to him about some clothes."

"Clothes?"

"The girls want some kind of trend." Marie took her grocery list to put in her purse. "Just stay here and let me talk to him."

Marie knew that despite having good intentions The Lorax didn't have the softest approach. She was downstairs again and checked the big clock in the living room.

"Two more hours until workers leave," she thought.

Marie felt bored that the shop had closed temporarily for upgrades to install new shelves and expand space which she thought was odd. The house seemed empty without her daughters. Natalie and Chloe were at their _Little_ _Ladies Brigade_ meeting and earning patches for sashes. Natalie, who had recently learned the word underachiever from her grandmother, didn't want to be close to it. She already had ten patches and was hoping to beat one of the goody-two shoes girls who had thirteen. Chloe had only three, just three. Marie kept busy by sweeping the maple floor and dusting the lavish furniture. She was feeling tedious, especially if cleaning and not going to work was entertaining her. She did manage to walk her fingers over the glistening keys of the grand piano Isabella gave to Oncie for his twenty-fifth birthday.

The Lorax wandered down to give Marie back the heat pad. He found her in the kitchen pulling out a cookbook. Her apron was on and her hair pulled up. He gave a sad smile as he watched her flip the pages. She looked so lonesome and burdened. He felt a pinch of pity that she had to live with Beanpole and his ways. She turned to see The Lorax standing there and then he left. Marie secretly wished he would stay so she had someone to talk to.

It appeared that friendship wasn't easy to have between the two. They both agreed on the trees, but it was hard to talk about anything else with them always being in a rush of their own lives. The Lorax actually missed the old, goofy young man who drove him crazy with his Thneed idea. Marie, who still talked with her spouse when he had the time, wondered why he had changed so much.

Knowing that the girls would be served a buffet at their meeting and would go have ice cream later, Marie stored some fettuccine away for her and The Once-ler's dinner. When the last footsteps of the workers had left and she waited an extra five minutes to be safe then made her entrance. She found Brett and Chet at the end, slumping and eating a cookie from their pocket.

"Hi Marie," they said in unison.

"Excuse me I have to go in," said Marie as she carefully pushed past them. "I don't need to schedule to see Once-ler."

"Sure thing," said Brett and opened one door for her.

When he closed it Marie nearly jumped at the loud thud of wood. The Once-ler was stacking some papers away when she entered.

"Hello Beautiful," he said when he saw her. "What's happening?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "I don't think The Lorax is. He bumped his head."

"Not that graceful is he?" chuckled The Once-ler. "Very much unlike you."

"That's sweet of you to say," said a flattered Marie. "However, he told me you threw him out."

"He's lying."

"Once, be honest. You got mad at him for bothering you and you gave him the boot."

"Maybe," he said reluctantly.

"Next time you see him I want you both to apologize," stated Marie.

"Only if he goes first," said The Once-ler sarcastically. He scribbled out his signature on a page.

Marie sighed and decided to drop the subject. She sat on the desk's edge and waited for him to stop writing. Then like the early days of business he stood to draw her face in for a kiss and trace his touch down her sides.

"The girls want something." she said when they parted.

"What?" he asked eagerly when hearing about his two prides and joys.

"The girls want a pair of bell-bottoms," said Marie hesitantly.

The Once-ler's jaw dropped and he looked in disbelief as he titled his glasses down. Marie nodded and shrugged.

"They want _what_?" he asked.

"Bell-bottoms. Other kids have them in their brigade."

"I hate bell-bottoms!" The Once-ler made a face. "Always have! They're so baggy!"

"You can always tell them it's a no-go," said Marie.

"_You_ tell them no," said The Once-ler and he lightly pushed her nose. Then he adjusted his sunglasses again. "No daughter of mine is wearing hippie bell-bottoms!"

"What's wrong if you tell them?" asked Marie.

"I'm busy today," he said. "You're not."

"What do you mean 'you're not?'" asked Marie and crossed her arms.

"You don't have a full day," said The Once-ler as he sat back down in his chair. "You don't do as much work as I do so you're less busy."

Marie was baffled by his words. Maybe she wasn't the C.E.O., but that didn't mean she had nothing to do! She was a working woman and mother! She ran a store, wrangled up her boy crazy employees and handled two children! She was just as busy in her opinion. Today was just a slow day.

"I don't think so," said Marie and The Once-ler cocked an eyebrow at her. "Lately Once, I've been doing a lot of parenting. Couldn't you take this over? _You're_ the one who doesn't want them to wear those clothes. I don't really care as long as they don't dress immodestly."

"You should be doing a lot of parenting," he said dryly. "You're the mother who takes care of them most of the time while I provide."

"That's not what I mean," sighed Marie who wasn't losing her patience. "I do take care of them and a shop, but… I just feel like we don't see you that much anymore."

"I'm always here. I barely leave home. I practically work at home! Why would you think that?"

"You're not actually _there_. You haven't been able to eat dinner with us for two weeks now."

"It's only two weeks. It's not like I've missed a whole year of dinners with you."

"We still miss you," thought Marie sadly.

"Just tell them for me," sighed The Once-ler and scooted up to his desk.

Marie slid off and went around to the front of the wide table. She leaned over the desk and pressed her elbows down. She stared at him as he returned to his paper. Then she got on her hands and heaved herself up the desk until her knees touched the polished material. Then she crawled across and went on her stomach with her arms folded under her chin. Her ankles crossed as well and stuck up in the air. She stared at him, a mixture of sultry and asking. The Once-ler was started when his eyes left the paper and saw her. With a frown he stood up, put his hands on her shoulders and slid her from the direction from whence she came! Marie was wide-eyed when her wobbly feet hit the floor.

"What was that for?" she demanded.

"You're distracting me," The Once-ler said bluntly.

"Me?" Marie thought she had misheard.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "You. I'll see you later tonight Babe."

"Babe?" mouthed Marie as she meandered out. "Since when does he call me that?" she added aloud.

It was always Baby, Honeysuckle, My Beauty, Beautiful, Sexy, Roses and My Sweetness. Since when did he call her Babe? She never liked that nickname. It sounded cheap and not as tender. It was something those nasty past boyfriends of hers might've called her.

"Chet, Brett can you please tell Once-ler it'll just be us for dinner and I'm waiting for him?" she asked before she vanished.

"Sure," they answered politely.

Brett and Chet did tell him, but he still didn't arrive. Marie waited at the dinner table for over an hour for him. When she left and went to pick up the kids he still didn't leave his space. He finally came when she was bathing them.

The Once-ler went limp on the living room sofa that nearly matched his fancy coat. He looked through a schedule book for upcoming appointments with investors and a party for Mr. Dake's birthday. He rubbed one of his eyes and pondered how late he'd be in bed that night.

"Aaaaahhh," came the jubilant screaming of Natalie who was all clean and warm in her jammies.

The Once-ler shuddered at her set of lungs and heard her running. So suddenly he was pounced by her with a strong impact and nearly smacked by her waist length hair.

"Whoa! Hey!" he shouted. "Natty!"

"Dad! Dad!" she sang. "Look! I got another patch!"

"That's great Sweetie, but you're squishing me." The Once-ler lifted her off and rubbed his sore stomach.

"Daaaddy!" came Chloe's voice. "I got one too!"

She dashed in and copied her sister. The Once-ler felt more like a trampoline by that point.

"I got four patches now," squealed Chloe.

The Once-ler's vision was blurred by the sash that was pressed against his view. Then he heard the television snap on and a theme song play. Chloe crawled to the top of the sofa and kicked her feet excitedly. The Once-ler could feel the vibrations shake him in the sofa and he started feeling sympathy for what Mr. Dake said about children.

"It's on!" Chloe cheered.

"Ask Mom if we can have some popcorn," ordered Natalie as she pulled the piano bench to the television.

"Why can't you?" asked Chloe innocently.

"I'm the oldest and you have to do what I say," said her twin. "Now go."

"Go what?"

"Go pretty, pretty, please." Natalie hated it when Chloe did that correction.

"Okay," said Chloe brightly.

The Once-ler groaned when Chloe, not meaning it on purpose, tumbled off the top and landed on his midsection. Yep, more like a trampoline.

Being allowed to watch their new summer show before bedtime, Natalie and Chloe stayed with their father as he tried organizing. He resisted having the popcorn with marshmallows and remained focused. He had to get all work done before playing or resting.

"Daddy?" asked Chloe when the show was over. She tugged at his sleeve.

"What Butterfly?" he asked tiredly.

"I know we have to make believe we don't know you, but can you try coming to my skating show?"

"I'll try," sighed The Once-ler and rubbed an eye. "I'll do my best to be there."

"Good," gasped Chloe with glee. Then she kissed his cheek and skipped the best she could. "I love you! Goodnight!"

"I'll try…" the tired man thought to himself.

A month later, Chloe and her class were dolled up in makeup, hair in a tight bun and dresses of teal. Marie snuck pictures along with other proud parents. Natalie, who had no interest skating and harbored a jealousy that Chloe was better at something than her, drew. She traced her handprints on multiple pages of a notepad.

Chloe nearly lost her footing at one twist, but she recovered and was focused. She didn't look up at the crowd, but when she passed the front row that had her mom and sister she glanced up to see if her father was there. Her eyes averted back down when she didn't spot him. When the recital was done, each student was given a certificate and Chloe was thrilled. Chloe Finnegan was written on the decorated sheet. There had been times she asked when she could use Once-ler for her last name, but Marie said not yet.

"Why couldn't Daddy come tonight?" Chloe finally asked when they got in the car. She twisted a free curl around her finger.

"Daddy can't always control his work," sighed Marie. She felt sorry to see Chloe's sad expression and adjusted the mirror. "I do know though, that he'd want to be there if he could and he's proud of you."

"I guess," said Chloe and she perked up a little. As she perked up she looked for the stars, but they were covered by clouds.

What had happened to the overworked patriarch had been beyond his control. He was just finishing an interview with the newspaper when he had gotten called down to the police station where his mother and brothers were. They had gone for some drinks and got into a bar fight. The Once-ler was very annoyed that not only did he have to bail them out; he had to drive them home because they were still intoxicated. Of course the paparazzi snapped cameras at them which bothered him more and Chet vomited on the nice leather interior. Then he had to calm his mother down because she went into a fit. He didn't understand why he got the job when Ubb or Grizelda could've done it.

If that wasn't enough, Ubb called Isabella's to ask if Oncie could pick up him and Grizelda. They were very queasy from certain restaurant food and didn't feel comfortable of driving. More flashing camera bulbs and car sickness! By the time everyone was back in place, The Once-ler was half asleep and out of mind. He slowly drove home seeing that time was up. He had missed the performance, even if he could have snuck in.

"Why?" he thought in misery and guilt as the car lights guided him home.

When he arrived, hair and suit rumpled, he found the twins asleep on the sofa and Chloe's award on the coffee table. The last thought he had, was that he'd really have to buy her a pony to make her feel better.

The Once-ler didn't buy a pony and Chloe wasn't upset after what Marie said. She and Natalie knew that their dad worked hard for them so they were happy. Still, there was a curiosity of what he did. It was Natalie who saw it and decided to herself that he was too busy for their things.

It started when she couldn't sleep one night. It was early September by then and the wind was howling as the clock chimed midnight. After trying to count coins in her mind and flipping through a picture book, she got up and made her way to the master bedroom. When the door was open it was a welcome sign and if closed it meant to not disturb her parents. Seeing it agape, Natalie crept in to check on the adults. To her surprise, she only saw the figure of Marie bundled up and Edwin curled at her feet. Natalie could hear his loud purring.

"Where's Dad?" she thought.

Feeling anxious, she tiptoed to the next floor and peeked in all the rooms. She checked the office and was surprised with what she saw. She had peeked from the crack and saw the shadowed figure of The Once-ler. His hat was off revealing messy hair and his coat opened. His tie was loosened and the arm length gloves were pushed down a bit. His glasses were perched at his desk, but it was nearly hidden by the mountains of papers. He was muttering to himself as he blinked his exhausted eyes.

"Meeting with the PR tomorrow," he said weakly. "Check over factory. Meet-oh what? What was that again?"

Natalie stepped back and lay motionless in her bed as she remembered how beat he looked. That settled it. He didn't have that time anymore and she wasn't the only one who was affected by the change.

After hearing how he threw The Lorax out, Marie felt as if some other man, her husband's doppelganger if possible, had taken over. More like an evil twin. She still loved him, but she found herself longing for when life wasn't as stressful for him and the demand of being a boss wasn't so hard. She missed her old Once-ler; the one who wore a fedora, sang random ditties, acted silly and would spend all day with his little family. The struggle for her was that she didn't know how to bring that person back.

"Where has he gone?" Marie would think sadly.

He was gone and Greenville was changing too. It became a booming city with opportunity to work at a successful company. Greenville was renamed Thneedville in honor of the Thneed's creator and he was made founder of the town. A small hill that bared his name was revealed with a plaque of gold and his face engraved into it. The Once-ler gave a speech on the christening day which was filled with festivities and promises of improvements for the town. It would be completed in two years. Oh how the cameras flashed and they reflected off of his lenses! He winked at Ubb who was off in the corner in a disguise.

"Its hard to believe that five years ago I arrived to this glorious place with the heart of a pioneer. Here I am today as a C.E.O. and better off than I was before. Now I promise that Thneedville will thrive as we build this economy and its all thanks to Thneeds!" Applause thundered to reply back. When it began to subside he continued. "I am proud to say I have been able to help our home with biggering and become one of the greatest cities around! Your support as a community has been a part of it! _Nothing_ will _stop_ us!"

Cheers erupted with applause and screaming girls. Some were clutching each other as they started at his features. Marie was far in the back as she watched him on the stage. She smiled, but deep down she wrestled with two feelings. One was that she wished she could see his old self again. She was missing his old outfit too. Not that she hated his green suit, but he wore it all the time! Secondly, and that feeling was the worst of all; she felt a pinch of jealousy at how Isabella had hugged and kissed her son on stage. Even if Marie had run her own company there was no chance that her parents would do the same to her. They would never, ever be proud of her. Be it real feelings or not. So why did The Once-ler get it instead of her? Again, she hated that new feeling because she didn't want to be jealous.

"Finally, I have good news for an upcoming project for my humble company. _Thneeds Inc._ will be around forever (complain all you want its never ever going to stop!) and has now promised to give back! We will have a portion of profits donated to charity! So buy a Thneed and support a good cause!"

Then with speedy speed, he flicked a quarter from his glove and tossed it with a smart-aleck smile into a cup from an elderly man up front. Nobody realized it was Ubb and he shuffled off with a giggle.

"Ubb?" thought Marie when she saw him trot off. "What are you doing? With that cup and fake beard?"

She grimaced when it hit her. The lemonade she had gotten suddenly felt bitter and she tossed it in the garbage. Her old Once-ler would not had sunk that low to earn to a dime!

"Mom! See us Mom?" called Natalie.

Marie looked up at the Ferris wheel the twins were on. Natalie was actually enjoying the day and Chloe was swinging a little dog she had won from a game and named it Funnel Cake. Marie smiled and waved. The girls seemed unaffected by the speech who went on and on about how they could see for miles from the top.

With children blowing bubbles and running around with sparklers the twins were in a rush. Natalie showed her sweet side the whole day by holding Chloe's hand, letting her pick the games and if she won, gave her sister the prize. In turn Chloe won a box of crayons for her after bobbing for Truffula Fruit. Marie watched with a content feeling only a mother could explain when her children are getting along and there's no sign of a fight upcoming. The jealousy melted away.

By the time she had piled her children in the car Chloe and Natalie had eaten so many sweets they didn't want dinner and had a pile of stuff with them. The crayons, balloons, a chocolate cake from a cake walk, Funnel Cake the dog, and a big tiger that Chloe was still picking a name for made a mountain so high that the girls had to lean around it to talk to each other.

"I had fun today," said Natalie who smiled widely.

"Me too," laughed Marie. She was still amazed that Natalie didn't blow a fuse over getting a turquoise balloon instead of a green one. To Natalie there was a humongous difference.

They got home first and Marie very faintly heard the sound of a crowd yelling. Opening doors slammed and six people came in looking satisfied from the day. Brett and Chet carried a huge box full of cash from donations.

"That tactic worked out great Oncie," said Ubb who gave a friendly smack to his great-nephew's arm.

"And the buyers loved it," laughed The Once-ler. Marie didn't like the sound of it as it sounded sinister.

"Alright put the money box here and we'll-" began Isabella. It was her turn to grimace. "What are you doing? Get off that! Off! Off!"

Isabella was yelling at Chloe. The four-year-old was sitting on the closed lid of the piano and using a comb over her tiger. She looked startled and scrambled off as her sneaker covered feet hit the keys.

"Ginger and I are sorry," she said.

"Just don't scuff it," said Isabella with a turned up nose.

Chloe nodded and then attacked her father's long legs. Natalie came out with her balloon tied around her wrist. Marie was still thinking of the act he had pulled off instead. She even got more annoyed when she saw him lift them up to see the box.

"See all that Bunnies?" he said. "That's called donating!"

"Whose it helping?" asked Chloe as she titled his hat like she did as a baby.

"Less lucky," answered her greedy father. That was good enough of an answer.

Marie came from behind to hug him. Seeing as how he was in a good mood, she could try having a calm conversation about the trees with him and the charity scam.

"Hey Babe," he said over his shoulder to her.

"Hello," she said. "Mind if I asked you something? Alone?"

"Ooh!" teased the twin brothers.

"Sure thing," said The Once-ler as he slipped his girls out of his arms. "Where t-"

Marie grabbed his arm and was dragging him out from the group.

"What were you thinking?" she demanded when she pulled him out into the hall. "You just lied about giving money to a homeless man!"

"Funny," smirked The Once-ler. "_You_ don't have a problem lying. Remember?" He gave a pleased grin.

"That's-that's different!" defended Marie. She felt taken aback and started wondering if she had a bad influence on him.

"And how is it different?" he said as he leered over her.

"It's…" Marie's words were trapped.

"No its not," chimed Isabella who had overheard from the living room. "You've lied because you're a coward. This isn't lying!" She pulled Marie into a hug. "My poor little Sugar! Don't you see what's going on here? Oncie's helping _us _get more! There's nothing wrong if people don't know their money ain't going to a charity! It's still for a good cause!"

Marie shoved out of her and glared. Then she glared at The Once-ler and left them alone. Isabella gave a "humph!" and then compressed her son's face.

"Oh I am so proud of you! You've made me so happy to be your mama!" She covered his cheeks with kisses like on stage. "Now let's all get going!"

"Where?" asked Marie who craned her neck out from the kitchen.

"Out to dinner for us Once-ler's," said Ubb who scratched his face from his fake beard.

"Oh," she answered. "Should I-should I come?" She already knew the answer when Isabella frowned at her.

"Oh you and Oncie can't do that," she said with a very fake compassionate smile. "Besides, don't you have my grandbabies to look after?" Then she lowered her voice. "You're not a _real_ Once-ler."

Marie fumed and not even The Once-ler's kiss to her cheek to say good-bye helped soothe it. She huffed and opened the pink box of cake for _her_ family to enjoy. Isabella didn't have to be that rude and Marie hated rude people. Rude people included Isabella and that nasty PR team she hadn't met, but who had terrible ideas.

While the PR people lied with the charities, articles spread like wildfire about The Once-ler. There were rumors of The Once-ler and his factory. Some said he had a huge vault of gold bricks and others added that he had a closet with a 360 degree mirror. The biggest one was that his desk was able to elevate up to reveal a twisted staircase and that was where he kept all the money.

If anyone knew Marie was The Once-ler's wife and had asked her where the money was she wouldn't have had an answer. She didn't know either. Last she knew was that it was in a big, black safe that was in The Lurkim. She was proved wrong when Natalie didn't come for lunch one Saturday and Marie went to find her with Chloe's help. In the office was a heap of shouting and laughing. Puzzled, both females came to see what the commotion was over. Marie came in to see a sea of dollar bills all over the place and The Once-ler was flinging them in the air. Brett and Chet were hopping around, Ubb was pawing at it and Grizelda was tucking some away in her purse. Natalie was rolling around and laughing. Chloe paused and looked with her mouth agape.

"Wow!" she shouted. Then she raced in and slid.

"Once-ler what are you doing?" yelled Marie in shock.

"Celebrating Sugar," answered Isabella who sat in his chair and flipped a fan of bills.

"I love green more than ever!" hollered Natalie as she tossed a handful up.

"Natalie Viola you stop that!" demanded Marie. She put her hands on her hips. "And Chloe-Chloe Eleri don't kiss it!"

Chloe was smooching a hundred dollar bill and rubbing it against her cheek as she copied Ubb. The Once-ler stopped his joy and jumped up to kiss Marie. She nearly lost her breath when he let her go.

"Isn't it great?" he said as he started spinning around the room. "Look at all this! We're rich! It's all mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!"

"Once-ler," she began sternly.

"Oh I didn't forget you Babe." The Once-ler ended the little festivity with her and scooped up a handful of cash. He ran his fingertips over it to count it out and then shoved it in her hands. "There you go Baby. Buy yourself something pretty."

Marie looked to see she had about five-thousand bucks in her hand. She frowned, but pocketed a single bill in her jeans pocket. She'd donate to the _Save the Forest Charity_. Then she folded her arms over her chest and watched The Once-ler flop down on the polished floor. His hat fell off his head, but he didn't care.

"I've known you more than half of my life and I've never seen you act so childish," said Marie and she left.

"Don't you want to take a turn in the rolling Sweet Cheeks?" called out Ubb.

Marie didn't listen and went off to eat lunch by herself. She felt humiliated with how The Once-ler was acting. It reminded her of her parents and she was certain they never actually rolled in money. In the meantime, The Once-ler was tackled by Natalie who began pounding her fists on his chest.

"Do I get any money? Do I? Do I?" she chimed.

"Yup," he said and pried her off. Chloe crawled over and peeked from the crook of his elbow. "I've decided you two are going to get an allowance." He separated a pile of tens and handed them over. "You keep helping Mom out and I'll give you all that every Saturday."

"One, two, three, four, five," counted Natalie. "I have five of these."

"Me too," added Chloe.

"Fifty for chores?" cried Isabella. "Oncie you'll spoil them. I mean, shouldn't my grandbabies be raised to be selfless like me?"

"They deserve it," he said. "It's more than I ever got." He gave an eye roll to her and then was tackled by more hugs.

"Thank you Daddy," said Chloe. "You're the best daddy in the whole world."

"Thank you Dad," added Natalie. "Now I'm richer than that goody two-shoes Rosy Drew!"

Marie wasn't thrilled to find the girls with fifty dollars stuffed in the pockets. She didn't think four-year-olds needed an allowance. Sometimes kids just had to do the work because they had to, not just to earn something. The Once-ler didn't agree; he was knee-deep in spoiling the girls with toys and designer dresses for holidays. He got an earful of it later that evening when Marie came in with a grim face.

"Have you lost your mind?" she said and tried to remain composed. "The girls don't need fifty dollars for anything! What are they going to buy?"

"In case of an emergency," said The Once-ler who had his feet on his desk and still counting out stacks.

"What emergency?" demanded Marie. "You can't be this irrational!"

"What's up with you? It's not a big deal!"

"Yes it is! Once-ler you can't give the girls thing they don't need! They need time-"

"Marie, My Beauty," said The Once-ler smoothly as he sat in a different position. "Is all this frustration from your- oh, lady time?"

Marie stood there shocked and annoyed. Did he just ask her what she thought he asked? He just asked if she was going through her cycle because she was asking him a question! Marie frowned and took a deep breath.

"No," she answered. "When you're ready for dinner we'll be waiting." Not wanting to argue she took off.

He kept counting and counting, forgetting what she asked for. Finally, Marie decided to confront him and really order him to come.

"We've already finished!" she nearly yelled as she came back to his office. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Progress is progress and progress must grow," he said with an attitude.

"That's another thing!" Marie crawled and slung her legs over his desk until she barricaded him between his chair and herself. "The river is black from the factory's remains and I've noticed how few trees are getting! They look like they're wilting!"

Then The Once-ler stood up and was ready to go toe-to-toe and nose-to-nose with her.

"I thought you were on my side," he hissed.

"I let you get in over your head," said Marie. "I felt bad that you never got recognition and wanted you to do well! I let you go too far though!"

"Sounds like Mustache has converted you to his support group!"

"No-I. Once, that's not what I mean. Just look out the window! The trees look like they're about to die."

"Who cares if a few trees are dying?" The Once-ler yelled at Marie and she was stunned.

"I care," said Marie firmly. "Once-ler you know that I love you with all my heart, but I am worried about the trees now and so is Mr. Lorax."

"Very heartwarming," chuckled The Once-ler. "_Very_ heartwarming indeed My Sweetness. It's so nice to know you're talking with that garden club member!" He nearly spat the last three words out in rage.

"Well, maybe if you were around more often I wouldn't have to talk with him," Marie shot out.

"What?" said The Once-ler crossly. "I'm always here!"

"You are more interested in work!" retorted Marie. "It seems that's all you care about! Like that's all that matters!"

"If I didn't do these things then who else would?" he snapped. "Would you have this home if it weren't for me?"

"You-ugh!" cried out Marie and she stormed out. "Just be there for dinner for once you crazy man!"

Marie hoped neither twins had heard the fight. They had, but chose to ignore it. After hearing from some classmates who had divorced parents they didn't want to think about that life. Neither ever forgot what Simon Blogg or Rosy Drew said about their parents. Both were kids of some friends Marie chatted with on Saturdays with park dates. Things like: "First they fight and then just go away," had been said. Both adolescents were several years older than the girls, about three years their senior, so it never occurred to them how scary it sounded to a preschooler. Of course, when Chloe had the courage to ask Marie if she still loved Daddy and the answer was a yes, both let it go. Now it came back and to be shoved back again.

Aside from the divorce fears, the girls were happy. Natalie had many friends, while Chloe tagged along. When Natalie was busy with trying to draw Chloe would play outside if possible. When the Super-Axe-Hackers weren't out, she would dash around, try to jump from stump to stump and ride Melvin. The mule only allowed it if she brought him a snack. One time she used a stump as a table and The Lorax lectured to her that stumps were not to be used as tables. There were times that she played with Pipsqueak, pretending he was her baby or a fierce monster she had to fight.

One afternoon when the sky was darker than usual Pipsqueak had toddled off around the factory. He was probably looking for Chloe to play with. Instead he saw a crowd of people near the gates with signs and hollering. He found it bewildering and couldn't help but watch. Then The Once-ler descended down the steps with a cocky grin. He stopped a few feet away and folded his arms.

"So the wolves are on my doorstep again," he said very loudly. It was almost like a mocking and Pipsqueak bounded for his ankles. "I suggest you all get off my property before I file for restraining orders."

"You can't do that!" two people yelled simultaneously.

"In case you haven't noticed," laughed The Once-ler. "I can. I've got more lawyers than you will in a lifetime!" He grinned more maliciously at the attempt to thwart him.

"And the lawyers are denying," he thought to himself with such an over confidence that Natalie would envy.

"They're hacks!" replied some members of the crowd.

"You're destroying it all!" yelled out a man in a bowler hat. He carried a huge poster that had drawings of wilted trees. "This is our home!"

"Why don't you all just go away," thought The Once-ler sourly. For his exterior he smiled broadly and stood before the gate with a hand on his hip and the other in a fist. "I'm building the economy. What exactly are _you_ doing for your home?"

"You're still bad," an elderly lady screamed. She was Arabella Diller's mother and didn't care that her daughter's boss had helped her out.

"How am I bad?" retorted The Once-ler. He suddenly gripped his fingers at Pipsqueak's mouth and rubbed it around so it showed his little teeth. "Just look at me petting this puppy!"

"You fool!" a lady shouted. "That's a Bar-ba-loot in its little suit!"

"Still cute isn't it?" sneered The Once-ler. "Now get off of my land before I do something I won't regret." Then he turned on his heel and strode back up to the factory with a confident smile.

That was pretty much what happened when environmentalists showed up to badger him. Marie knew, but she tried to ignore it. Sometimes they said words to describe him that weren't necessary. She knew though that The Once-ler was going too far. She felt partly responsible for it. She had encouraged him and now he was who he was.

While the crowd still roared, Pipsqueak had stumbled after getting petted. He wobbled his way back to his feet and ran to find Chloe who wouldn't be so rough on him. He missed his old human a lot. That human didn't seem to be the same one who nearly went over a waterfall with him. When he found Chloe she was just entering the secret door with a comic book under her arm. She smiled seeing him and lifted him up.

"Natalie wants to play House," she said. "You can be the baby and I'll be your big sister!"

It was often that Natalie sought her twin out and then ordered Chloe to come play inside with her. Pipsqueak dangled between her arms and his legs wiggled. Chloe cheerfully went up the steps with him. She hummed the Thneed jingle as she entered the flower wallpapered playroom.

"Come on," said Natalie. "I'm making lunch and you're late."

"Sorry Mommy," said Chloe who played along. "Me and the baby are here."

"What baby?" asked Natalie in confusion. Then she frowned at Pipsqueak with a little fear in her eyes.

"He won't hurt you," said Chloe reassuringly. "Pipsqueak's really, really nice."

Natalie hurried out to the kitchen to get some treats out of the glass jar. Chloe sat Pipsqueak down and put a little bonnet and old bib of hers on him. She giggled and then started digging in the dress up trunk to see if there was some cloth and safety pins for a diaper. Not finding one she pulled out a doll dress of pink calico and a greyish colored fedora.

"Here," she said and carefully buttoned it up from behind for him. "Now you look like the baby!" She put the fedora over her curls and Pipsqueak was sad to see it was The Once-ler's.

Natalie came back wearing her blue checkered apron and with a big plate of goodies and a teapot of cream soda. She cocked an eye at Pipsqueak's outfit. Then with a shrug she put the plate down and fished a tiara out for her and white gloves. Then she tied a scarf around Chloe's neck and smiled at her perfecting.

"Did you hear yelling?" asked Natalie when they were sitting at the tea table.

"What yelling?" asked Chloe.

"I heard people yelling somewhere," said Natalie casually.

"No," said Chloe. Neither girl realized that their father was hated by certain people.

"Well I heard it. It was loud."

Pipsqueak perked up to see the cookies, rolls and Chewy Chompers; a hard candy with a center that was bubblegum flavored. He grabbed one and crunched into it. The outer coating of blueberry encountered his taste buds and then a spilling of soft, pink ooze followed.

"Yummy huh?" said Chloe as she sat next to him. "You want another? There's grape, lime, cherry and orange."

"Don't touch the lime," hissed Natalie. "Those are mine!" Then like a poker player winning all the chips she pulled the lime ones to her chest.

"Can't Pipsqueak have one?" asked Chloe. "Please Natty?"

"Oh here," grumbled Natalie and she slid one to him. "Stupid teddy bear."

Pipsqueak ignored it because he was filling up his tummy. Then he tugged at Chloe's sleeve and pointed to one of the windows of stained glass.

"What?" She followed his paw. "The sky?"

Pipsqueak climbed out of the chair and then pulled at Chloe's skirt which was scattered with purple flowers. She got up and followed him. Natalie sat back for a moment and then she groused and stumped off.

"I don't want to play Follow The Leader right now!" she yelled. "We're playing House and that's that! I'll tell!"

She stopped in the living room and put her feet on the coffee table. She clicked her Mary Jane's together as she waited impatiently. Then she heard Chloe come back and run out with a plate of crackers.

Out of the exit in the hideaway the animals went ravenous over the crackers. Chloe was left with not one crumb on the plate. She came back in and sat next to Natalie. Her sister was obviously irritated her game had been interrupted. Chloe gave a small smile and shrugged. Natalie rolled her eyes, huffed and marched for the playroom. Chloe, like she usually did, copied her sister's direction. The question of why the animals were hungry left her naive mind.

_Little Saplings_ hadn't been the same when Arabella left for her maternity leave. Marie missed hearing a less lustful tone around the shop. She was very annoyed by the fawning over the magazines of The Once-ler in them by now. She didn't feel comfortable with hearing the fantasies of her teen employees and it only made her wish The Once-ler wouldn't pose for another spread. Elizabeth, Gertrude, Lilly, Eileen and Carol were keeping her on her toes. They were all in high school with first jobs and sometimes they needed to be guided to stay on track.

A good day did come along in November when Arabella showed up, still pudgy from baby weight and pushing a carriage. She was glowing and her eyes twinkled with parental pride. By then the shop was closing down and Marie was alone when she heard the door's bells jingle

"Hi Miss Marie," Arabella said so bubbly.

"Arabella," said Marie cheerfully and climbed down a ladder that used was to reach a high shelf of merchandise. "How are you doing?" she asked as she gave the girl a hug.

"Better than I was during labor," laughed Arabella. She rubbed her stomach a little. "I thought I'd stop by and show you my new daughter."

"Oh how adorable!" cried Marie when she saw the little pink face in the swaddled Thneed. "What's her name?"

"Peggy," said Arabella proudly. "Peggy Marnie Diller. Born right at midnight on October 29th."

Marie looked in the carriage to see a new life. Peggy's eyes were closed and she made snuffling noises. She lifted an arm out of her swaddling and stretched it. Marie clasped her hands under her chin in delight.

"She's beautiful," said Marie. "She's such a beautiful baby girl."

"I'd like you to hold her," said Arabella sweetly. "If you're not too busy of course."

"Oh no," cried Marie with excitement. "Come on in. Tell me what's going on."

Gladly Marie did after she washed her hands to prevent germs on the newborn. They sat in the back room where lunch breaks were held. Dusk had fallen and the chill of fall loomed outside the windows. Marie giggled as Peggy flinched and yawned in her grasp.

"Peggy's a cute name," she said. "So is Marnie. It's as cute as Chloe or Natalie."

"I meant her middle name to be Marie," said Arabella shyly. "I mean you were really nice to me and if she had been a him I would've chosen The Once-ler's real name, but I don't know what it is. The nurse misheard me and she wrote Marnie on her birth certificate. The weird thing is that when I came back a week later to thank them, they didn't remember me."

"I think Marnie suits her," chuckled Marie. "It's very charming. Don't worry about that hospital. I greeted one of the nurses who helped deliver my twins a couple of years ago and she didn't remember us."

That part was relieving considering the girls were safe from fame. It had been one of Marie's concerns, but Dr. Helms reassured her that the hospital employees were too busy to remember past patients. Unlike her, she had a keen memory and never forgot a baby she delivered.

"Oh and Dr. Helms was so nice," continued Arabella. "I only wish that my boyfriend could've been there."

"You've never told me about him," said Marie solemnly.

"He's a jerk. He ditched me when I told him about the baby. He wasn't that good anyway. He always put me down and said I needed to look prettier for him. Is it bad though if I wanted him to be there?"

Eerily, Marie wondered if this boyfriend was a distant relative of Keith Kapowski, that cheating boyfriend she had in early high school and would tell her she was fat. Marie gently bounced Peggy as she cooed in response.

"Any boy who says that to you is not worth your time," said Marie. "As much as you'd want him there, I don't think Peggy needs a man like that for a father."

"Anyway, I finally know how my sister and brother-in-law feel," said Arabella with misty eyes. "I just-I feel so happy that I'm a mom now. I always be one. Not this soon, but I'm going to be better than them though. I'm not going to force Peggy to be a botanist like the family and have her own life." She then lowered her voice down with ridicule. "Seriously, my nephew Augustus is getting it shoved down his throat about plants and he's only two. Albert and Autumn are so controlling, just like Mom and Dad. They've never liked The Once-ler like I do."

Marie was silent as she listened. It sounded like Arabella had competition with Autumn who was without a doubt the eldest and perhaps favored. She felt sympathy for the young girl and hoped the best for baby Peggy too. Marie wished all the best to every baby in the world.

There was something else going on in her mind as she held the little darling. She found herself missing that feeling of having a baby. Natalie and Chloe were four going on five. It scared her to think how fast they had grown. She longed back for the days when they were tiny and able to fit in her arms. She wished she could make them little again for one more day. Not to mention, Marie was holding back stress from her arguments with The Once-ler. So having Peggy for a few minutes helped calm her nerves.

A day later at sunset and after having another meal without their patriarch, Marie found The Lorax with Pipsqueak in her room. They were at her vanity examining the objects. Pipsqueak was playing with a tube of lip-gloss and smearing it on his fur. The Lorax mashed her blush brush against the pink pigment.

"Funny stuff," he murmured. "Makeup." He would've put some on had he hadn't been invaded.

"What are you doing?" asked a confused Marie. She had just come in with a paint easel and a small canvas.

"I've been waitin' for you to show up," said The Lorax almost in relief as she set a painting of a clean stream down. He seemed ashamed of himself he was playing with her makeup. "How's the talk goin'?"

"Not good," said Marie who took her blush case from him. "He's mad at me now thanks to you."

"It's not my fault," retorted The Lorax. "It's his! He's the one doin' all that trashin'."

"I know," groaned Marie. "Don't remind me and Pipsqueak you're a mess." She lifted the cub up and carried him to the bathroom sink. "Let's get you cleaned up."

The Lorax watched Marie's motherly instinct take over as she washed the lip-gloss off with a warm washcloth and dried the Bar-ba-loot with a fluffy Thneed towel. Pipsqueak giggled and shook off as he was rubbed down. He cuddled up in the towel and smelled that good forest smell that lingered in it. Marie cradled him and kissed his fuzzy ears.

"There you go," she said. "You're all clean."

"So what will you do now?" asked The Lorax.

"I don't know," said Marie. "I can't do anything about the new roads or that Greenville is now Thneedville. I don't know what I can do Mr. Lorax. I don't run the company. It's all up to Once."

"Progress is progressin' too fast," said The Lorax. "But that won't stop me from speakin' for the trees!"

Marie flopped on her bed. She rubbed her eyes and tried to think of other ways to get The Once-ler back to his old self. The talking wasn't working and brining out his old guitar hadn't helped. He wrinkled his nose at it. She felt worn out and depressed. The only comfort had been giving Pipsqueak his quick bath. He made her feel better. It had made the whole day better. Maybe even more.

Pipsqueak climbed up the duvet cover and curled up to Marie's side. She smiled and stroked his head. The Lorax sat next to her and looked sadly at her. He could tell it was taking a toll on Marie. She was trying to help him speak for the trees, but her words were hurled back at her like his words to him. Marie's thoughts trailed off long and far as she lay. She was still thinking of Arabella's new baby and how she had felt holding her. She felt that longing come back. Now she imagined having another baby.

Another baby… All the late nights, screaming fits and colic. Lack of sleep, countless diapers and of course the labor. That had been hard for both of them. Yet, all the cuddling, giggling babies, watching them discover new things and their little quirks were precious. Two little blue eyes looking up in adoration, little hands gripping and kicking feet. The senses came back; smooth baby skin, the scent of baby powder in the nursery and soft blankets.

Then Marie remembered the Once-ler she knew. She could never forget how happy he was with their baby girls. Despite the pressure of selling Thneeds then, he was so blissful. He had smiled more than she could remember and loved his family so greatly. Not like now where he was too busy to join them for activities. Marie knew he still loved them, but she wished he showed it. Was that too much to ask?

"Oh but," she said aloud and half to herself. She sat up. "There could be one thing to pull him back."

"What's that?" asked The Lorax as he perked up in curiosity.

"I can't tell you," she said mischievously. She jumped up and went digging in her drawers. "I put them in here didn't I?"

"Put what?"

"Mr. Lorax with all due respect I don't need your help for this."

"What Waterfall? What are you plannin' in that golden head of yours?"

Marie grinned and snuck a dress under her arm before she sat at her vanity. The Lorax groaned and tapped a foot against the carpet. Pipsqueak bounded for the vanity and watched his reflection imitate him. Marie reapplied her makeup and brushed her hair out.

"You may want to leave," she warned The Lorax. "I know exactly what to do."

"Oooh," he grunted. "Do I want to know?"

"I don't think so," giggled Marie.

"Then I'm out. C'mon Pip."

Pipsqueak nuzzled against Marie's arm real quick before going and both creatures carefully bounded off of the balcony. Pipsqueak stumbled and tumbled before he scrambled to his back paws. He waved goodbye to Marie when she came out to watch them leave.

When in solitude Marie changed into a silky black nightie that she was given from Isabella as a second wedding present. She sat on the loveseat and waited for him to come. It seemed that she had figured how things could happen; she could fulfill her new desire to have another baby and that new child would bring Her Once back.

Marie crawled into bed and waited. She jumped hearing him come in, but recovered. She splayed her hair out and bent her arms seductively on her pillow. She gave a certain smile and all she could see was his dim figure.

"Hi Handsome," she said with such ardor. "I've missed you all day and-"

She stopped to see and hear her tired lover crawl up and then drop like a rock. He was snoring instantly! Marie sat upright. This wasn't the first time he slunk into bed and quickly slept.

"Once?" she whispered and gently shook him. "Once-ler? Honey?"

Not a reply. Instead of waking him, she covered him up with the cuddle blanket.

"Good night Knit Wit," she whispered.

Her plan was foiled for the night, but there was always a tomorrow. Marie thought that perhaps having a surprise pregnancy would make The Once-ler happy. They had discussed that two was plenty, but Marie's heart wanted another. Just to hold one more baby of hers! Boy or girl; either was good! Arabella had planted a sprout in her mind and it wouldn't uproot. Marie was willing to go through another pregnancy of morning sickness and food cravings. She _was_ willing.

Marie tried to catch her husband's eye about another kid. He didn't notice. He didn't notice when she talked about how the girls were as babies in moments when she stopped in his office for a second. It didn't hit him in any way that she was hinting!

"He's smarter than that," thought Marie one night as she fixed her hair. "If he could figure out that stick was a pregnancy test back then without me telling him, he should pick up on this!"

She wore different nightdresses that she had been given for her second wedding. She fixed her hair more, different makeup and casually bringing up how she wanted to spend time with him. Either he was too concentrated on work to process it or he was too tuckered out. Since hours had gotten longer, The Once-ler would crash on his bed and not move. He'd be out like a light and wouldn't stir until that pestering alarm clock rang. He'd be up early and back very late. Marie would be left annoyed that she had dolled herself up for nothing.

Marie finally gave up after a whole month every night on hopes of having another baby. Her spouse had too much on his plate for a third child, let alone two. Besides, it wasn't the end of her life. Why she didn't tell The Once-ler exactly what she was thinking about was because it felt awkward. He had said himself he loved having two girls, why would he change his mind? She had tried and her plan was tossed aside.

"So what was your plan?" asked The Lorax one evening when The Once-ler had gone out for drinks.

"None of your business," snickered Marie. "It's only for me to know. You could guess if you'd like."

"Hmm," he mumbled in thought. His mustache twitched as his eyebrows rose. "Nah! I may regret what I hear right?"

"Pretty much," said Marie. She pulled a drawer out in the closet and smoothed out a baby dress. "I will say though I've changed my mind about something."

"What's that?"

"Having another…baby."

"Another one?" shouted The Lorax in surprise. "What are you bored with your life?"

"It's part of being a mom Mr. Lorax. Sometimes a woman wants another little child to hold, but I've come to realize I don't need another. I guess I was thinking too much about how one of my employees had a new baby and how it felt with my own. I was hoping to relive it."

"Females are a strange species." The Lorax scratched his head as he spoke and Marie chuckled. "You sure you're alright now?"

"I have two," she said genuinely. "That's better than nothing. I'll be alright. I plan to relax tonight."

"And think of what you'll say to him tomorrow?" asked The Lorax.

"I think I will," said Marie. "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to read to the twins and then take a bath."

When The Lorax had gone into a fitful sleep under a weak Truffula Tree, Natalie and Chloe were already dozing off to Marie's voice. Seeing they were out like a light, she kissed their heads of ebony and whispered goodnight. Then all alone, she fetched a book to read and searched for bubble bath.

Mr. DeSalvo had invited the Once-ler family to some drinking in a new bar. The place had pool tables, darts and dancing. However, what had started as a fun night and The Once-ler playing a round of Pool took a turn for the worst. Brett and Chet who gotten very got very drunk had stolen one of their brother's gloves from his dresser and pulled a prank by using it as a target on the dart boards. That ticked The Once-ler off enough hand he stuffed the destroyed gloves in his coat and scowled. It was just like when they would tangle up his knitting as children.

When The Once-ler returned to his competing with Mr. DeSalvo Isabella was flirting with some gentleman with cigars and gin in hand. Ubb was watching the sports channel and Grizelda chowed down on appetizers. Mr. DeSalvo had brought one of his girlfriends along and she was hiccupping from too much drink and at a table by herself.

"I love a woman who can chug down martinis," laughed Mr. DeSalvo as he took a shot at the 8 ball. "Looks like the guys think the same with your Ma! Haven't you thought of finding one?"

"I don't care for romance," lied The Once-ler. He snickered as Mr. Deslavo missed and he leaned over the table to try. "I'm married to my work."

"Oh my Oncie has always made me proud," chimed Isabella in the distance. "_Always!_"

"Ignore her," The Once-ler thought. For deep down in the depths of his soul his old mind battled with his new one. "She doesn't matter that much. You've got a family who loves you for you."

"A family who'd probably prefer we were poor again after how that furry meatloaf has poisoned them!" his thoughts replied.

"Roses has loved you long before you became a success-"

That thought was interrupted and it wasn't the first or last time.

"Hah!" laughed The Once-ler triumphantly as he watched three balls clack and roll into the pockets. A rattle was heard as they landed and Mr. DeSalvo grunted in disappointment.

Brett and Chet started banging on a piano in the corner and singing at the top of their lungs. Then Ubb laughed and joined them in a falsetto voice. Grizelda started taking treats and stuffed them in her purse.

"Oh gentleman," giggled Isabella. "Really? I'm couldn't be the most gorgeous woman in the town! Oh, but I'll take up on your offer!"

The men laughed with her and they raised their glasses again in jubilation. The Once-ler tapped his cue stick against the carpet and sighed aloud in tiredness. He suddenly felt bored and out of place. He didn't want to hear anything else and felt like going home.

"Where are you going?" roared out Mr. DeSalvo who was still in a party mood.

"Home," said The Once-ler. "I'm turning in."

""Turning in? What are you five? The night's still young!"

The Once-ler ignored him and collected his hat which was perched on the edge of the pool table. He watched his family with their antics and wished they weren't with him. He could only take so much of their company and he was around them more often than Marie and their Bunnies.

"Oncie?" called Isabella when she saw her youngest leave. "Where are you going?"

"Home Mom," he said. "I've had enough of tonight." The Once-ler's suaveness for the cameras had died down.

"Oh but Oncie it wouldn't be the same without you," whined Isabella.

"Good night Mom," said her son with irritation in his voice. He could do whatever he wanted and he wanted to get away from the party folk.

"Need to sew these back up anyway," he thought grimly when he pulled the gloves out and examined them in his own covered hands.

The Once-ler could hear the faint laugher from the bar as he exited through the back and walked to his shiny Ferrari as the city's lights reflected off its finish. Thneedville's future redesign was still under wraps, but it was waiting to be remade, all from The Once-ler's plans.

The high beams guided The Once-ler past the stumps to the factory. Parking backwards in the garage down below the factory, The Once-ler slumped his way out and treaded up the curved steps, similar to a lighthouse's staircase and he found the house silent. He sighed and dropped his hat and pulled his gloves off to put on the dinner table.

Natalie was snoring and Chloe was twisted around in her comforter when he snuck in to kiss their heads good night. There were times he wished his work wasn't so heavy and it only reminded him that he couldn't do whatever he wanted. He had to work hard to give them the best. If that didn't show how much he loved his little ones than what else would prove it?

Even though he and Marie had been distant lately, he felt more than ever he wanted to hear her voice and relax. So after bidding goodnight to the twins who thought he had too much to do, he passed the doors to see if Marie was sleeping. No, she wasn't in her bed, but he did hear something like water gushing.

The water stopped running, the sound of matches being struck was heard and after a moment The Once-ler thought he smelled lavender. With curiosity his eyes scanned the bathroom's door and glanced in. Marie was wearing a bathrobe and lighting candles along the sink and tub's corners while foamy bubbles covered the hot bathwater.

"Hey," said The Once-ler.

Marie flinched in surprise. Her head snapped up to see him and she settled.

"Hi," she said.

They didn't speak for a moment and Marie's eyes averted down at her figure remembering she only had her bathrobe on. The Once-ler was leaning against the door frame and wondered what to say next. It was never awkward like that three years before.

"You're home early," she finally said. "How come?"

"Just felt like it," he said.

"Oh," said Marie and nodded her head.

"Alright," she heard him say to himself after a pause. "I'll be sewing if you need me." He left to search for his sewing kit.

Marie shrugged and went on with her bath. She read her book and washed up. As she did though, she found herself confused of why he came back home so soon. Why now after all those months? The hour passed and The Once-ler found that he was sewing very slowly. He felt drained in a way and was thinking of Marie.

"This is going to be a long night," he thought to himself. "Yes sir."

Men can be thought to be predictable, but if anyone knew The Once-ler they would've thought he was unpredictable. He had a different taste than an average man when it came to a lady. Right there, a light beamed across the floor to the bed and it distracted him. He looked up to see Marie coming out of the bathroom in the black pajamas he gave her for their first Christmas. Her hair was damp and she smelled like fresh wildflowers thanks to her soap. With her makeup off and barefoot she looked more real and beautiful. That look she had was more appealing than all the lacey dresses she had worn for the past month or before.

"What made you leave early?" asked Marie.

"Nothing," said The Once-ler. "Mom got too crazy. Brett and Chet started singing with Uncle Ubb. Aunt Grizelda was stuffing food in her purse. I just wanted to get out of there."

Marie crossed her legs as she sat next to him. At a slow pace, she rested her head against his shoulder. The scent of her shampoo now lingered. That sweet and airy smell was familiar. The Once-ler found himself remembering the tree blossoms back at Blue Fountain Park in Palmer.

"Besides…I missed you."

By then he had been fidgeting with his pocket watch, but he gazed at her. His expression was far from sarcastic, greedy and prideful. He was sincere and longing. Marie felt those soft eyes mirror hers and she couldn't explain the lump forming in her throat as she questioned him.

"You missed me?"

He nodded seriously. Marie gently nuzzled her forehead against his, letting hair of dark and light caress. She couldn't find the words to fill in the moment, but perhaps it wasn't necessary. For The Once-ler traced along her jaw and the gesture spoke enough. She inhaled when she felt the calloused fingers for it had been so long since she actually felt his hands uncovered.

"I-I've been thinking of you all-" began Marie. She swallowed and hoped she wouldn't get too emotional while simply sitting with him. "There's-things I couldn't find words to s-say."

"Easy," The Once-ler whispered gently.

"I should've told you about…how I've been feeling instead of-"

Marie didn't finish because The Once-ler's hand was pressing through and in her curls and pushed her forward into a tender kiss. In that moment, Marie's near confession ended and pulled him close. So close that he lay partially on her, legs dangling and an arm resting under her waist. Both forgot the time or what had happened for the past months. Marie felt that for the first time in a long time she had her old Once-ler. He was closer to how he was before the corporation took over his mind.

"Once," she moaned when they parted. "Once-ler."

"What?" he whispered as he stared into her misty eyes.

"Nothing," she said shyly. "I just felt like saying your name. That's all."

"And I love hearing it…Marie."

With that said The Once-ler brought their lips back together. Deeper than the last one, Marie shifted under him and gripped him tighter. He gave a moan when she brushed a hand over his ear. She gave a giggle when she heard him. Her giggling broke the kiss and then down he went to her neck, making her weak.

"I love you," said The Once-ler. He was near panting. "I love you Marie."

"I love you," she said faintly as her feelings took over. Maybe she had gotten him back after all. "I always have. And I-"

Interrupted again, The Once-ler passionately kissed her. She didn't care; he was with her. Full of ardor in the cool room it slowly felt warmer, but not from mere temperature. Suddenly Marie was on air. At least that's how it felt when The Once-ler slipped an arm under the crook of her knees and lifted her bridal style. Both of them would be free for the night and until the first ray of morning.

Then it seemed like nothing had changed. He was back at work and living in his limelight and feeling that pride again. Marie went back to work thinking of how she should've told him her scheme. Still, no change came to The Once-ler it seemed when she didn't see him for the rest of the day.

That is until when Marie was preparing for bed again she was surprised to see The Once-ler come early and take her in his arms. It happened for nearly two weeks. Spending time together had to be a step towards progress romantic or calm. Had Marie really done it? Pulled her best friend for life back to a good reality?

It seemed too soon to say, but until early December pulled in things seemed a little brighter. It was then that Marie jumped to a conclusion when she got sick at work one morning. Arabella had come back by then. Marie was standing on a ladder for one of the stocking shelves while the girls dusted or mopped before opening.

"So how's Peggy doing?" asked Elizabeth as she reapplied her lip-gloss.

"She's doing amazing," piped Arabella with a gleam Marie knew too well. "Her hair's growing out a little now and she's sleeping all night for the first time! Oh and yesterday she-"

Arabella halted because Marie suddenly gagged. She put a hand to her mouth and clambered down the ladder. She raced for the nearest wastebasket and vomited. Elizabeth made a face. Marie clutched her stomach and breathed heavily.

"Um," said Arabella who felt queasy around sick people. "You okay Miss Finnegan?"

Marie has always agreed she and the girls would go by Finnegan and Palmer barely recollected who she was from its past since she had been cast aside by her parents.

"Not really," coughed Marie. She stood up and covered her mouth. "Keep working and I'll be back in a second."

When alone Marie found her stomach churning and bubbling. Cold and flu season was starting, but what if it was something else? When lunch break rolled in, she knew she had to go get something. She went to the drugstore to get a special box with a stick. Alone in the bathroom, she waited anxiously for the test to give its results. Marie sat on the ice cold floor and tapped her toes. She creaked the door open and saw the time on the small wall clock in the hall. She had waited long enough.

"Please be positive," thought Marie as she lifted the test to read the results.

There wasn't any hesitation or fear like the first time. This wasn't unknown. She already knew the expectation and joy of having a child. She was looking forward to it. Two pinks lines could await her and make everything alright.

Her eyes found the two lines and then the test dropped from her fingertips. Her eyes watered, but it wasn't from joy like the first time. The tears were from despair.

Author's Note: Cliffhanger and I listened to the original Thneedville demo for this! I think Marie is being too patient with her husband right now and she should've told him about her baby thoughts even if he was too busy. She's got to step up more! Who agrees? I'm feeling stressed out with this story because I don't know if I'm doing a good Greed-ler! Not to mention, though she's not a huge character I don't want any new characters I bring in to sound like Mary-Sue's! Also I've got two other stories I haven't updated in forever and I feel awful about it!


	30. Broken Hearts of Love

_(I forgot to say this last time! (Arabella and her baby are related to someone from the future. See if you can guess who and I named her kid Peggy Marnie in honor of two people Seuss knew. Peggy is named after his niece who was like a surrogate daughter to him and Marnie was the name of his sister. When she passed away, he was so upset about her passing, he never spoke about it. Also the teachers: Miss Chrysanthemum and Miss Pearl are after a pretend child Seuss dedicated a book of his to.)_ Writer's Block 420 thanks for the fave! **I hope nobody is too mad at me for what happens here and heads up for some real sadness and losses in this part!**

(The Lorax, and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie and her growing girls are mine! P.S. Any names I use from other Seuss books aren't mine either; they'll always belong to Dr. Seuss.) Posted on June 1st because it would be Marie and Once-ler's anniversary!

**Chapter 30**

**Broken Hearts of Love**

_Negative. _

Two blue lines. Negative.

What little hope Marie had suddenly of a third child was scrapped. Sure she had accepted what she had, but with being sick that morning…there was a possibility she could be expecting. It was official though; no baby.

"Miss Marie? Miss Finnegan?" called Arabella. "Are you alright?" She knocked on the restroom door softly.

Marie wiped her eyes and sighed. She wrapped the test up in a paper towel and crammed it to the bottom of the wastebasket. Then she stuffed the box of pregnancy tests in her purse which she had with her. Then she slipped out with a meek smile.

"I'm fine," she said. "It's just a flu bug."

Arabella eyed the box that was sticking out of the purse, but didn't question it. Marie went back to work behind a cash register, but her near encounter of being a mother for a second time didn't leave. She felt empty. Life seemed to grow slower. Her thoughts were dimmed as the registers dinged, the front door jingled, bags crackled and customers rushed.

Marie left the shop to find snowflakes falling. The pavement was sprinkled with white and the lampposts turned on earlier. When she arrived at _Thneedville's Nursery School_, the teachers were bringing out lines of their pupils. Miss Pearl, the twins' teacher, led them out and they were singing. Of all things, they were singing the Thneed jingle. The children lined patiently and each mother came to pick up her baby. In Marie's case, two babies. When Chloe saw her mother she raced over and hug so tightly Marie's broken heart began to heal.

"Mommy, look what I made for you," she said. She held up a painting of a snowman. "We're learning about weather and now its winter so I made-I made a snowperson!"

"It's beautiful," chuckled Marie. She looked up to see Natalie plod over. "What's wrong Sweetie?"

"I hate boys!" said Natalie.

"Oh you need a hug!" said Marie and pulled her in. "You can tell me what happened when we get to the car."

"Boys are goofy," grumbled Natalie.

Marie led them safely down the sidewalk to where other cars were temporarily parked. Into the cold car they went and Marie turned the heat up. Soon it was cozy. Chloe watched in fascination as the snow gently fell. It reminded her of powdered sugar from a sifter to put over brownies. Natalie brooded as she sat in her car seat. She didn't speak yet and Marie knew that Natalie didn't like to be pushed into talking.

"Boys are yucky," said Natalie and began to ramble. "Rosy's cousin is in our class. He's mean and pushy. He pushed me on the playground and laughed at me. So I pinched him back and we got in timeout."

"Natalie," said Marie firmly. She made a turn at the corner and past some charity collectors. "What have I told you about pinching?" She watched Natalie grunt and cross her legs. "Natalie!"

"To not do it," mumbled Natalie.

"Did you say sorry to him?" said Marie.

"Yeah, but he didn't say sorry to me!"

"Sometimes people won't say sorry. Even if they don't, you have to be nice back."

"That's not fair!" Natalie twisted in her seat and huffed.

"Life's not always Natty," said Marie with empathy.

"Do you want to come skating me?" asked Chloe who was trying to make her sister feel better.

"I don't like skating," said Natalie who had never gotten over that her sister was better at it.

"How about while Chloe skates we get some hot chocolate and you can help me write out a list?" said Marie.

Natalie's gloom ended and she perked up. She loved helping Marie write out lists because Marie would let her take charge.

Half an hour later, Chloe was at a practice and learning a new jump. Natalie cheered up with her marshmallow free hot chocolate. Marie took out her notepad and prepared for a list.

"Now what do we need?" she asked. "Do we need…carrots?"

"Yes!" said Natalie. "And we need pancake stuff!"

"Do we need some milk?" continued Marie.

"Yeah!" said Natalie and she nodded her head with vigor.

Marie's pain no longer felt raw. As she wrote out a list with Natalie and watched Chloe skate, she knew she was happy with two girls. Wanting another kid had been from Arabella's new baby and thinking it would help bring _him_ back. She knew though, it wouldn't change. Deep down, she knew. He would be working harder and it wouldn't be like the first time when he was with her every minute. Another baby wasn't necessary and it had only made her hide something from him and Marie didn't feel good about that.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him for now," thought Marie when her conscience battled her about telling him.

He came to bed late that night again. She was sleeping then and stirred when she felt his impact. She saw he was still clothed and not under the blankets. She crawled to the bed's edge and pulled the cuddle blanket up to him. Then she lay close to him and sighed. It was as loving as she could get with him for the night or find comfort from him after her day.

It seemed that winter in Truffula Valley was nearly bothersome to The Once-ler. When it was winter the trees seemed to freeze. The tufts would be stiff and the bark needed an extra chop to bring it down. It was tiring. The Once-ler had to come up new ideas to improve like adding a thicker bit to the axes. The Lorax didn't stop with his visits and he was getting more tired of it.

"I am The Lorax who speaks for the trees!" he shouted that day while Waterfall had made her sad discovery.

"Now what?" The Once-ler growled. "How did you get in here?"

"Now what?" mimicked The Lorax. "It's none of your business of how I got in! You…" He pointed out the large windows. "Fix it! Now!"

"Why don't you?" exhaled the Once-ler. He rolled up a blueprint. "You have "powers," why haven't you used them yet?"

"I don't do it that way," said The Lorax. "That's not how it works!"

"Some guardian of the forest you are," scoffed The Once-ler. "You can't even stop me!"

"You don't get it," said The Lorax. "You humans will never get it!"

"Brett, Chet," shouted The Once-ler. "Weed him out!"

The brothers came in and obeyed. They lifted The Lorax up and shoved him outside. They slammed the doors and The Lorax pounded on them in fury.

"I'll be at a meeting," said The Once-ler to his older siblings. "Make sure he doesn't come in!"

"Yes sir," they said in unison. That was pretty much all the conversation they had with their little brother.

Isabella typed away on the typewriter in the hall. She and The Once-ler barely acknowledged each other. Every time he passed that space, The Once-ler only wished Marie was there. He adjusted his blueprints tucked under his arm and went down to the garage for his sacred Ferrari.

Marie was not surprised to find him gone. It was so predictable. It was back to lonely nights as well. With Christmas coming, Marie wasn't sure what was going to happen save for one shopping event. Since joining _The Little Ladies Brigade_ the girls were required to spend to get new presents for orphans. Bright and early, on December 15th Marie bundled up to take her girls shopping. They were dressed in little Thneed scarfs, designer trench coats, sunglasses perched on their button noses and polished boots.

"Now remember this isn't for you," said Marie when they entered the first store. "You're shopping for a little girl who doesn't have many toys like you."

"I can still pick right?" asked Natalie. "I can pick whatever to give to her."

That's how it started, but minutes within arrival things went amuck. The new toy store was huge and bursting with excitement. Chloe was speechless and ran around each aisle in wonder. Natalie grabbed whatever she could reach and balanced boxes in her grasp. Marie was breathless as she chased after them. She had to catch boxes that Natalie spilled and put back the stuffed animals Chloe had hugged.

Then the shop became true chaos. Brett and Chet came in dressed in burly coats and read over lists. Then a lanky figure followed behind, using a scarf to cover his face. He was covered in a black coat as well and kept his distance from the public.

"I want to get them some trick handcuffs," said Brett to the figure. "Remember when I put you in those when four?"

"No trick hand cuffs," said The Once-ler sternly. "Keep it down. This is the only free day I've got to shop."

"What are you going to do if they ask you why you're buying girly toys?" asked Chet.

"That I'm donating," said his brother who was losing his patience. "They won't know where so it doesn't matter. Brett, give me the list."

The three brothers pushed around their carts and filled them with board games and dolls. The Once-ler kept ducking under shelves and his cart to avoid people seeing his face. He had gone as far as to ditch the gloves and wedding ring to not be suspected. Brett and Chet liked to stop and play with some samples. Every time that happened The Once-ler had to yank them by the sleeve and give the eye. Shopping for Christmas presents stressed him out more than ever.

The event also included avoiding the girls when he saw Marie. She gasped seeing him and gestured for him to go to another side. Hastily he did and hoped the girls hadn't seen their gifts. It wouldn't have mattered since both were too fascinated by a Ferris wheel toy. Brett and Chet kept debating about who wanted what.

"Which one does Monkey want?" asked Brett in one aisle.

"The yellow one you idiot," said Chet and he reached up to grab a fish with a star on its stomach.

"Hurry up," said The Once-ler who was half dead from shopping. Two hours of it and he was ready to go home.

"Oh! Mr. Once-ler" came a squeal.

The three men jumped and saw Liz Billing, one of the charity leaders. She clasped her frostbitten hands over her heart and began gushing.

"Oh how sweet of you! You're buying presents for needy children!"

"I-yes," The Once-ler recovered. "It's all for a good cause from _Thneeds Inc_.!" He gave a pleasant smile, but inside he was fuming.

"Oh how lovely," said Ms. Billing. "We'll see you at the toy drive tonight then! You're going to make some little girls so happy!"

"I thought that we were shopping for the twins." whispered Chet when she was gone.

"Don't remind me," said The Once-ler with a tired sigh and rubbed his face. "Now that she's seen all this stuff she's going to expect it all there! Great! Now we have to do more shopping!"

"Why can't Marie do it?" asked Brett.

"She can't get them all. They wouldn't be coming from me then!"

Nobody else stopped him as another set of hours went on. Before the charity idea came up going incognito to get presents was easy. At the end of it both parents were exhausted. Marie had gotten a workout from chasing the girls around the store and The Once-ler got pulled into the toy drive and had to shop for double. Chloe and Natalie weren't tired from shopping and spent the rest of the day playing in the snow covered park. They were proud of themselves for getting some dolls that had pull strings in their backs for their group's good deed. Simon, Rosy, Jerry and Yolanda Alderman were there with their mothers. Abigail Blogg, Hilda Drew and Vera Alderman sat with Marie and watched their kids play together like every Saturday.

"So what are you ladies doing for Christmas this year?" asked Vera. "We're going out of town."

"Oh Christmas is going to be a thrill this year," said Hilda as she brushed her fingers over her red hair. "Rosy and my nephew Jedd are going to help me make a gingerbread house this year."

Marie ignored the fact that this Jedd was the boy who bothered Natalie and she had pinched him in revenge.

"The in-laws are coming over and I am calm about it," laughed Abigail. "Simon's excited to see his grandparents."

"What about you Marie?" asked Vera.

"Oh me?" asked Marie who felt off guard. "I'm still working out our plans."

"What do traditions do you have?" asked Abigail. She adjusted her hat over her brown hair.

"The girls cuddle in my bed on Christmas Eve and I read to them," said Marie. "I've done that since they were babies."

"You know," said Hilda slowly after a pause. "We've never seen you husband."

"And you don't talk about him much," added Abigail.

"He's not at home because he's far away," said Marie slowly.

"What is he in the army or something?" asked Vera.

"You could say that," said Marie.

She hoped they wouldn't dig deeper on the subject. She watched Natalie and Chloe slide down as a train. Then behind them came Yolanda who was a year older than them. It reminded her of how lonely her childhood was. Having to attend the dinner parties, art galleries and have some children ask her how she lived were not good memories. Life became better when she met her best friend and she knew he was still there underneath the fancy clothes and hiding in the factory. She couldn't give up on him no matter what life threw at her.

There was a little bit of suspicion among Abigail, Vera and Hilda. They had never seen Marie's husband and wonder if she was telling the truth. She could've been lying about it. Maybe he was dead and didn't want to talk about his death. Maybe she didn't have a husband and the girls were illegitimate. It had puzzled them for years and had left them to gossip among themselves when she wasn't there and would be in competition with Isabella about diving into personal lives.

"Now Oncie you know what we're doing that day," said Isabella after the toy drive was over. "We're going to Mr. DeSalvo's for Christmas dinner and that huge party with other entrepreneurs who admire you."

"I'm only staying for half of it," said The Once-ler who was already wrapping up gifts in his office. "I can't miss this Christmas."

"Oncie it won't scar my grandbabies if you're gone for one Christmas," said Isabella. "Besides, we've got lots of traveling to do next year."

"What traveling?" asked The Once-ler.

"I told all the companies in the country that you'd visit. You'll be going to countless cities and meet people almost as good as you."

"I'm not traveling," said The Once-ler indignantly. "I have a factory to run!"

"It won't be every day," said Isabella. "Oncie this will be good for your company's image and your mama. You'll make your little girls so proud of you if you do!"

She had him. She knew that whenever she brought up the twins in a situation he would obey. They were his weakness; anything to not fail them.

Two days before Christmas, Arabella invited Marie over to a party at her parent's house. It was an annual event and Arabella thought that Marie and her girls should come. Marie would never forget how Arabella had asked; a little note with a candy cane taped to it. After helping her that year it was the least she could do to thank her. It had been a nice party. Marie had lived in the factory for so long it felt strange to be in an actual house. The wooden stairs, wide, clear windows and backyard in snow were mystical. The huge aluminum tree was decked out with tinsel and bulbs of red and gold. Marie felt reminiscent of those old days back in Palmer at her parents' holiday parties. Chloe and Natalie were welcome to decorate miniature gingerbread houses for themselves and play in a huge pile of snow outside. Arabella had Peggy in a poufy red dress and Marie held her often.

With holding Peggy the longing wasn't strong. She had accepted it. For now, Marie could only hope that Peggy would grow up to be a wonderful young lady and Arabella would never give up on her dreams. It'd be a special morning when all the children would hurry to open their gifts and Arabella, Marie and all mothers would know they already had the best gifts in the world.

It had become a tradition since they were babies that the girls would snuggle with their parents on Christmas Eve and they'd all be awaken together on Christmas morning. For a babies' first Christmas, at nine months old, the young couple had taken them in their rickety bed and read a couple of Christmas stories from a book Marie bought. That was one of Marie's favorite memories. That Christmas though, with the girls in their warm jammies and cuddled up with her, it wasn't the same. He wasn't there because he attended a Christmas party at Mr. Dake's penthouse.

"The end," said Marie softly and she shut the book carefully.

"When's Dad going to come?" asked Natalie. She pushed Kitten nearer to her chin.

"I don't know Cutie," sighed Marie. "We have to be patient."

Natalie said nothing and inched closer to her mother. Chloe was already asleep and flung her arm from under the covers. Marie felt Edwin jump onto the bed and he rested on her chest. She lifted a hand to rub his ears.

"At least you're here," she whispered to him and listened to his purring.

When morning came, Marie awoke and heard a brisk sound. She sat up to hear spitting and knew he was there. It was barely dawn.

"Morning," The Once-ler said tiredly when he left the bathroom. "Merry Christmas and all."

"Merry Christmas," said Marie half-heartedly. "We kept waiting for you."

"I know," The Once-ler said apologetically. "I'll be back later on. Tell the girls I'll be home tonight."

"You don't have to listen to your Mom," said Marie as she watched him fix his tie.

"If I don't go then they'll…"

"It's fine Once." Marie interrupted in defeat and turned over to sleep again.

"Marie? Quit acting like that."

Marie ignored him and shut her eyes. Natalie continued to snore and Chloe kicked her leg out from the cover. The Once-ler tucked it back into the warmth of the bed and kissed just the two children for goodbyes.

"You idiot," his good side thought as he left. "You'll break their hearts."

"I'll be back tonight," his greed lashed out. "I'll still see them on Christmas. They'll be too busy playing with their toys all day anyway."

He was right. It was mid-morning when the girls got up and they tore open the wrapping paper. Oh, the huge box of designer candy, a baby carriage for Natalie and that little plush fish with a star on its belly for Chloe! A tiny Ferris wheel, velveteen dresses of green, board games, four dolls with curly hair and little books! Natalie's delight beamed when she got a huge drawing kit with fifty colored pencils. After Chloe named her new fish Shish-ka-bob she sorted through her new special edition comic book.

Marie found she had more jewelry. Pretty, but she didn't care for it. Her jewelry box was crammed with bracelets, necklaces, and rings that she didn't want and were too elegant for work. She had hoped The Once-ler would give her some flowers or a new watercolor set for her. She did find some handy napkin rings from Betsy and bottle of perfume with the scent of strawberries from Rufus. All things sent to her were sent to Grizelda's apartment and then she'd drag them begrudgingly to the factory. Same with whatever The Once-ler anonymously purchased.

After the whole day of playing inside and out, the girls were settling in front of the television with Christmas specials. Snow swirled outside and The Once-ler returned looking more forward to seeing them instead.

"Have you been good for Mommy all year Bunnies?" said The Once-ler who had snuck behind them and was kneeling with four boxes.

Smiling, little girls turned around to attack him with hugs. Natalie immediately searched for the box with her name on the tag. Giggling madly Natalie tore apart the shiny red paper.

"Oh thank you Dad," said Natalie quickly and kissing his cheek before she completely demolished the wrapping to find a little teacup of blue china.

"No problem Cutie," he laughed. "How was Christmas morning?"

"Perfect!" cried Chloe while Natalie got too wrapped up with admiring her present. "I played in the snow all day and went sledding!"

"Did you skate?"

"No. Not today."

"You should go tomorrow," said The Once-ler. "And you should take these with you." He pushed a box into her arms.

Chloe slowly opened the box and began to shake. Then she screamed an ecstatic scream at what was inside. Two beautiful, white skates, never used and smelling clean. The blades were sharp and shining like silver.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" screamed Chloe. "I've got skates! My own skates!"

Marie had been in the pantry searching for spices to make a pumpkin pie. She heard the scream and raced out with her apron covered in flour.

"What happened I-oh." She was relieved to see it was only a giddy Chloe.

"Hey," said The Once-ler seeing her and giving a small smile.

"You kept your word," chuckled Marie in astonishment.

"I said I would." The Once-ler got up with one small box and held it out. "I've been waiting to give this to you."

Marie found inside was a new watercolor set in a tin so bright and shimmering. Engraved were roses and violets in the cover. All the many colors and fine brushes of bristles! It wasn't jewelry. It was something she actually liked.

"It's…Once-ler it's amazing," she choked.

"Like you," he said coolly.

Marie yanked him into a hug and squeezed him tightly. She trembled and then gave him a kiss to his jaw.

"I love you," she said and was pleased to see the nice side of her husband.

Before he could say anything Chloe and Natalie had crawled their way to hug Marie's waist and press between them. So it had been a good Christmas after a rough start. Marie was beginning to feel life was starting to improve for Her Once and she didn't have to rope in another child to try converting him.

A new year rolled in. Marie was relieved that January was slow. January was said to be a depressing month and it almost felt like that with the slushy rain. With slow days The Once-ler was home an hour earlier and took up making dinners. Partly because he knew that once traveling began in February he wouldn't be around that often again. Of course Marie had hated hearing that, but when The Once-ler promised he'd call every night she settled down.

With a new year, came a tougher schedule. Mondays were busy. Wednesdays were busy. Fridays were busy. Mondays were about ice skating and a pottery class. Wednesdays had ballet and _Little Ladies Brigade_ meetings. Fridays involved drawing lessons, piano lessons and ice skating again. This also included visits to the park on Saturdays and free trips to the ice rink. Not to mention preschool every day led by Miss Pearl with lessons on colors, shapes, and silly songs. The piano lessons were against the will of Chloe who wanted to play the guitar, but she was told it was best to learn piano first.

Natalie wanted to learn how to make her own pottery and was in a beginner's class. She had also shown an interest in drawing. A community center in Thneedville had classes for all ages and certain prodigies. It was led by Miss Chrysanthemum, whose brother just so happened to work at _Thneeds Inc._ and Natalie was proud that only she could pronounce her name right. All the classes ended when summer approached and there was excitement in that knowledge.

Having their father away for days on trips wasn't easy, especially when Chloe would weep. Natalie wasn't too emotional and looked forward to when he'd come back with souvenirs. Anywhere he went The Once-ler brought a little teacup and stuffed animal for the girls. Soon he spent a free afternoon building a new shelf to put up for Natalie's pottery. Chloe's only question was if she could go with him and finally one summer she got her wish.

Isabella announced they were all going to a shore which had a convention for The Once-ler to attend in its town. That would be the first summer vacation for the girls. Like she had before Marie followed the Ferrari of The Once-ler's to the place and after nearly a whole day of driving. She took her girls to her hotel room which she booked under her name. Three floors up were the many suits for the "official" Once-lers. The Once-ler already was working out what he had to do the next day. He reviewed the list of people he would meet and what he would say in a speech. He always looked over his itinerary for the next day. There wasn't guilt of his wife and daughters missing him. They had much to do for the next two days.

That was true. It became true when he had left early in the morning and the girls asked Marie what they would do.

"We're going outside," said Marie with that feeling she had as a child back in Thrush Towne.

"Are there stumps?" asked Natalie. It had been so late when they came to the hotel they couldn't see in the dark.

"You'll see," said Marie.

The girls followed her outside, still in their skirts and Mary Jane's. Their collars were stiff from being ironed and their hair still tangled from sleeping. Then what a sight they saw, when they turned the corner of the building and saw past a parking lot, left them with loose jaws.

No stumps or hills. An ocean view under a sky as blue as their eyes! The waves crashed on the beach with foam and rolled back in a dance. The little boardwalk led to the beach of pale sand that glistened under the sun. There was the sound of some birds cawing and the air smelled salty but fresh.

"It's a beach," said Marie. "Your first ocean to see."

The little girls who were now five-years-old had never seen such a place in real life. They stared for a long moment and then an adrenaline rush came over.

"Are we going to play here?" asked Natalie distantly."

"All day," said Marie. "After we get breakfast and- Girls!"

She couldn't stop them for Natalie and Chloe ran down the boardwalk. Their shoes clacked against the chipped, painted wood. They were laughing and screaming. They ran, quite wobbly on the sand, into the waves. As they did, Natalie stopped to pry her shoes and socks off. Chloe kept running until she was in the waves. With little regard for her nice and expensive clothes, she jumped and landed as a wave tumbled in. She was soaked to the skin, but didn't care. She splashed with her arms and kicked her legs.

"Wait up!" yelled Natalie. Then of all children who hated nature, she joined her twin. She ran around and twirled.

The saltwater was cold and brisk compared to the blackened river at home. Not a stump in sight or city. The sand meshed and dissolved their footmarks. Chloe kept jumping around like a whale and landing on her rump. Natalie hopped as a wave came in and she ran away to escape it for fun.

"Natalie! Chloe! Hold on!"

Marie ran after them as she collected Natalie's cast aside clothes. She had kicked off her flats at the boardwalk and hurried on the sand. She sighed to see her girls at bliss. She giggled when she saw Chloe leap up and chase after Natalie. They never got such an experience from the little pool at home.

"Girls you're clothes!" cried Marie. "I should've gotten you in swimsuits first if I knew you'd do that."

"I'm okay Mommy," chortled Chloe as she kicked her legs in the soaked sand.

"I'm never leaving this place!" yelled Natalie. "Never! Never ever!"

"I know you're having fun, but let's get your suits out and then you can spend all day out here," said Marie.

Obediently to their mother, the girls gathered themselves. Marie had managed to pry the girls away to the little carnival inland. If anything Chloe kept asking if they could go back to the water. It was a huge deal to them for the water had never looked so blue or clean before. Especially to someone who loved being outside and wanted to swim, Chloe loved it. She could've lived there if she had the choice. While they stayed a safe distance in water, Marie painted on three small canvases the deep blue sights.

At nightfall on their first night, Natalie and Chloe were crashed out from playing. Chet and Brett had stopped by to Marie's room very late with saltwater taffy and gumdrops for the girls. Also they had been sent to see if Marie had a moment for a certain someone. Of course she knew who.

"What does he want?" she asked Brett before going.

"I don't know," he said. "He just said he wanted to see you."

The uncles sat back to watch television as their nieces slept. Marie cautiously went up the elevator and out. Nobody was around. Quickly she went down the hall and hoped nobody would see her through the door's peepholes. She knocked on the door of golden numbers where her spouse was staying.

"What?" The Once-ler called out.

"Room service," said Marie.

Immediately the door opened and she was pulled in. The suite was huge with all beautiful exteriors. Marie couldn't stare because quite suddenly The Once-ler pulled her into a kiss. He was glad to spare some time with her.

"Evening Babe," he said when they broke apart.

"So you called?" asked Marie who felt light after the kiss.

"I didn't want to be alone tonight," he said. "I hate being alone in hotel rooms."

Marie smiled and sat on the huge bed with him. She saw on the night table there was a little teacup with seashells painted on and a stuffed sea lion.

"So Natalie and Chloe are getting presents tomorrow," she observed.

"Nothing unmanly with buy cute things to support your girls' interest," he said with a slick smile. "No sir!"

"Did your day go well?" she asked.

"It was good. Mom bragged about me and everyone liked the speech. I'm just glad to be here."

"Me too," said Marie and she smoothed out his bangs. "The girls love it too. They were playing at the beach all day."

"I was hoping they would," said The Once-ler and he lay back.

Marie inched further in to be comfortable. Then The Once-ler suddenly crawled up and rested against her. Seeing him lie down, head against her knee, Marie felt peaceful. She could live with it if her husband could be awake to see her and they could have a night or two from the trips just to communicate. The Once-ler sighed and caressed her other knee. For a moment he wasn't thinking about _Thneeds Inc._ and other pressures. He wished he could've stayed there with Marie forever. An hour had passed and Marie looked at the time. She shuffled up and awoke a half asleep Once-ler.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh," said Marie. "I thought I should go back to my room where our twins are."

"Oh no you're not," said The Once-ler and he pulled her back down. "I sent Brett and Chet down on purpose. I thought we'd spend some alone time. I even got some of your favorite cookies in the fridge."

"Really?" said Marie. "I like the sound of that."

She kissed him hard and then cuddled against him, feeling the silkiness of his dress shirt and striped tie. She could definitely live the way they were. It was a nice vacation with quality time and being in a more serene landscape.

Then it all ended when autumn came back and work was stressful again. The principles of business came back and fought its usual battle with the principalities of nature. A week before school began, something worse than The Once-ler's tactics and The Lorax's intruding happened.

Marie had finished dusting the shelves when she heard the phone in the back ring. Seventeen-year old Carol was the one who answered it with her ponytail bouncing madly.

"Hey Miss Marie Finnegan?" she hollered. "Somebody's calling for you! They said it's an emergency!"

"Thanks Carol," sighed Marie who worried it was something going on at one of her friends' houses who took the twins on summer days to play if she didn't bring them with her. "Hello who is this?" she asked.

"Baby Doll?" It was Betsy. "Can you come to Palmer please? It's Rufus!"

"What's wrong?" asked Marie and felt her heartbeat rise.

"Marie," sniffed Betsy. "Rufus was in a car accident on his way to work and he…he got hit very badly."

"What?" Marie whimpered. Her employees peaked into the room with concern.

"He didn't survive..."

There was a pause and then a sob from Marie. She dropped the telephone and sunk down. Then she hurried up and switched the closed sign for the door.

"Where are you going?" came a chorus of questions from the girls.

"Something's come up," Marie managed to say. "I have to leave! Just go home for now!"

She ran out with her purse, drove to pick up the twins and then back to the secret entrance of the factory to quickly pack. Chloe and Natalie didn't seem to understand what was going on. Irrationally, Marie scribbled a note out for The Once-ler and sped off down the road for her old home.

"Are we meeting Daddy later?" asked Chloe.

"No," said Marie who stopped her tears when she picked them up. "This is just for us. We're going to where I used to live."

"Why?" asked Natalie who didn't like being in cars for too long.

"I tell you when we get there," said her stressed out mother. Then on she drove until she found the familiar dusty roads.

They passed the old farmhouse The Once-lers lived in and she remembered the honeymooning she and her husband had experienced. The last time she had seen the place was under a blanket in the hot summer weather. Marie felt like a foreigner in Palmer. The city didn't feel like home. The only person who recognized her was Annie Lloyd who said she and her friends thought Marie had divorced The Once-ler and that was why he was successful. Marie didn't bother to correct her. She had to say goodbye to Rufus.

When Marie pulled up to the house on Knox Lane she grew up in, she felt bitterness at seeing the trees and flowers. Betsy ran out with a tear streaked face.

"Oh you're here!" she cried and hugged Marie tightly. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"I left so fast," said Marie with a lump in her throat.

"What's wrong?" asked Chloe when she tugged on Betsy's skirt.

"Oh," said Betsy gently. "I'm sad of what happened. Don't worry about me Chloe."

The positive side was when Betsy took them in, smothered the twins with hugs, said how much they had grown and gave out cupcakes for them. While the girls kept themselves entertained outside, Betsy told Marie what had happened.

"He was driving out for here," she said tearfully. "A driver wasn't paying attention and slammed into him. By the time paramedics had arrived, Rufus was barely breathing. Marie…he was crushed so badly. They couldn't do anything. He's gone."

"When is the funeral?" asked Marie. "Where's it at?"

"There isn't one," said Betsy and she sounded near anger. "The moment Clarisse and Dashiell heard about it, they had him…you know. They put his ashes in a hole in the graveyard on their own. They're not doing anything else. When I was grieving I ordered for a headstone. They'll put it in later today."

"They wouldn't do anything?" yelled Marie. "Nothing?"

"No and you'd think after how he worked for them half of his life they would! I'm going when they put the headstone in to pay my respects. I'll put flowers down. We'll give him a nice goodbye on our own."

"I don't understand!" Marie put her head in her hands and fell deeper in the sofa she was seated in. "I don't understand why he's gone or my parents' insensitivity!"

"He was an old man no matter what," said Betsy. "I didn't want him to go that way though. Your parents still need me so I'm still staying here."

"I don't know what to tell the girls," said Marie sadly. "I've never explained the concept of death to them. School's starting soon and nothing's going my way!"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Betsy. "I haven't heard from you all in a long time or seen any articles about you with Once-ler. Oh then again, you did call me about keeping the twins safe."

"I don't want to hear anything about him right now," muttered Marie. She wasn't happy that things were going back to the way they were. "I don't want to see any more of his mother's smothering of him especially! It's annoying!"

Betsy noticed there was a certain look in Marie's eyes and she thought she saw some green in her sapphire colored irises...

Marie didn't plan on staying for long. It took all day to drive to Palmer and back. So later that afternoon, she marched her way out to the grave where Rufus was. On a headstone in slate, nothing decorative, was his full name; Rufus Donald Ponce. His birthdate starting in on the 12th of January and having ended on September 6th was engraved down below. Marie stared at it for a long time before she put down the daisies.

Natalie and Chloe were still and didn't cry. They seemed confused, but they knew something sad had happened. All they knew of death was that Rufus wasn't there. They didn't understand that he wouldn't come back.

"I'll always love you," Marie thought to him. She didn't want to speak aloud or the girls would see her cry. "You were a wonderful man. You were always kind, loving and helped me grow. I can't thank you enough for being there in my life. I don't deserve someone like you to help raise me, but you were there. Thank you for everything and always supporting me."

She and Betsy put daisies of white, a flower that always reminded him of his late wife, over his name. While the girls quietly left, Marie wandered to the one grave in beautiful marble. The one that held her stillborn sibling was covered with leaves already falling. She knelt down to brush them off. She reached in the deep pocket of her coat and pulled out a pink carnation. She laid it nicely down under his name. Nathan would've been thirty-one if he had lived. Marie wished she could talk to him and hear some sort of older brother advice from him.

"Why did Rufus go?" asked Chloe when she met up with Betsy. "Wasn't he happy here?"

Betsy didn't know what to say at that moment. Explaining life wasn't easy, let alone explaining it to a child. She knelt down to Chloe and took her hands and looked kindly into her eyes. Chloe waited patiently for her to start.

"Of course he was happy," she said. "He loved being with us, but when you get really, really old you have to leave and you aren't able to come back. That's not always a bad thing. It's just another part of living and no matter what you'll always have Rufus in your memories. That's where he will always live. Do you understand Chloe?"

Chloe nodded in response. Natalie in the meantime was standing still and watching her mother. She didn't know that the grave was of an uncle she never knew. Also more importantly, though Marie never said it aloud to anyone, was named not only in honor of a special Christmas, but also in memory of him. Had one of her daughters been a son, she would've considered Nathan for them.

If Marie was sad enough about Rufus's sudden passing and angered enough that her parents refused to see her, then she would've been more furious to learn how The Once-ler handled it. He had come home around midnight and read the note. He had felt sad to read that Marie was going to a funeral for Rufus, but he wasn't sad for long. He had progress to do and he didn't even cry about it. He spent the next couple of days alone and drew out the next ideas to show the PR team. Also he was trying to ignore The Lorax when he was trying to work.

Then to his sad confusing he realized his little girls were going into Kindergarten. The only one who seemed excited was Natalie who loved school. To Chloe school meant starting over with learning and making friends. The day Kindergarten started was a day The Once-ler didn't hurry to his office so fast. Marie was surprised to find him at the kitchen table and looking at the black and white tiled floor.

"Why aren't you at your office yet?" she said.

"No one's there yet," he said gloomily.

"It's almost eight, people should be here by now," said Marie as she poured some coffee.

The Once-ler shrugged and hoped she wouldn't notice the sound of grinding gears when she left or she'd know how he really felt. While Marie got out the new lunchboxes made of tin the girls had gotten for their birthday he dawdled in kitchen with a mug of tea when he heard Natalie come in all dressed up and with her satchel.

"I'm ready for Kindergarten!" she cheered.

"You've been ready for weeks," laughed Marie and twirled her daughter around. "You look lovely! Doesn't she look lovely Honey?"

"Very," said The Once-ler with a small smile.

"Chloe are you ready?" called Marie.

Chloe slowly waddled into the kitchen with a frown on her face. Her hair was decorated with little bobby pins and she had on a cute red jumper. She dragged her satchel to the ground. In her mouth she had the thermometer.

"I'm sick," she moaned.

"Nice try," said Marie when she took it out to see it was at ninety-seven degrees. "You're not sick Sweetie and you're going to school. You'll like it."

Marie gave Chloe a hug and went to get their little Thneeds. The Once-ler had made special edition ones temporarily that were in different colors. Natalie's was pink (much to her chagrin) and Chloe's was purple.

"Mom! Hurry up," hollered Natalie. "I don't want to be late!" She then turned to The Once-ler and hugged him. "See you later!"

"I'm going to miss you," he said when she let go, but he held on.

"I'm not," said Natalie cheerfully. "I'm a little lady, not a baby anymore."

"You'll always be my little baby," said The Once-ler who didn't mean to say it aloud.

"Well I'm not," said Natalie indignantly and pulled away. She folded her arms. "You and Mom always treat me like I'm a baby, but I'm not. I'm five now! I'm a little grown-up. Dad, are you listening?"

The Once-ler didn't answer for as Natalie gave her monologue he went back in time to when she had been a baby and reliant on him. Then of course Chloe who was moping on her footstool made him think the same for her. It couldn't have been five years since they were only a couple of pounds, little bits of blonde hair growing and capable of only crawling!

"Dad?" asked Natalie.

"Huh?" The Once-ler mumbled out of his stupor.

"I'm a grown-up," said Natalie. "Not a baby."

"Let's go you two," said Marie who came back with the coats. "It's chilly outside so get bundled up."

Natalie snatched her coat and eagerly waited by the door. Chloe sulkily obeyed and then hugged her father. The Once-ler could tell she wasn't happy and he didn't blame her. Kindergarten for him had been boring because he had such a stickler for a teacher.

"I'll see you when you come home," he promised.

"Can't I go to work with you?" whimpered Chloe.

"Can you drive a Super-Axe-Hacker?" asked The Once-ler.

"Yes," said Chloe desperately.

"You'll be fine," said The Once-ler. "Natalie's going with you." He tried putting her down, but Chloe clung to his neck. "Chloe, let go. Sweetheart let go!"

Marie giggled to herself at the adorable sight of Chloe hanging off of her very tall daddy.

"Okay we need to go," she said gently. She pried Chloe off and carried her to the door where Natalie was tapping a foot like an impatient rabbit. "Chloe I won't leave until you feel alright," added Marie.

"Will you stay all day?" asked Chloe pitifully.

"We'll see how you feel," said Marie.

The Once-ler collected his hat from the coat rack and kissed Chloe's head.

"I love you," he said.

"If you love me you won't let me go," said Chloe.

"Come on," said Natalie. "We're late!"

"We're on time," reassured Marie.

"I love you too," said The Once-ler who knelt down to kiss Natalie goodbye.

She shrugged off to wipe her lightly freckled cheekbone and huffed. She felt too old for hugs and kisses. Marie was surprised by her husband who kissed her real quick. Then they all departed. The Once-ler actually felt sad that he couldn't take the girls with him, but he knew what would happen if he did. Besides, Marie was better at letting the girls become independent and had encouraged both of them to try new things.

Chloe looked like she was on her way to her death with how miserable she was. Marie watched empathetically in the mirror. Kindergarten had been exciting for her because she felt similar to Natalie; wanting to be a big girl and learn new things. When she pulled up Chloe frowned again.

"Kindergarten will be fun," reassured Marie.

"You sure I can't watch television to be smart?" asked Chloe.

"You're not going to learn much from television," said Marie. "You'll have a nice teacher and Natalie will be in the same class with you."

"School's hard," whined Chloe. "Making friends is hard." She held her breath when the car stopped.

"Come on come on," said Natalie before she ran up the pathway lined with yellow flowers. "I want to see my classroom!"

Chloe clasped onto Marie's hand and her mother wondered if she'd really be staying all day. At some point, Chloe had to calm down and like something out of the day. The classroom was welcoming except to Chloe and a couple of other students. Two other kids were clinging to their mothers, both who worked at _Thneeds Inc._ and were running late.

"Isn't this a pretty room?" asked Marie trying to gain Chloe's interest. "You've got blocks, books, little cars, and crayons to play with!"

"This is like getting a sticker before a shot," thought Chloe.

"Do you want to play with some toys right now?" asked Marie who got down to her daughter's level.

"No," said Chloe who blinked tears and hugged her mother.

Before Marie could do anything to reassure again that things would be fine, a little hero jumped in.

"Chloe do you want to see the water table?" asked Natalie.

"What table?" asked Chloe who balled her fist to shove tears back.

"It's over here," said Natalie excitedly.

Then she took her sister's hand and led her over to the deep tub for a table that had about ten inches of water and little boats and sea creatures.

"It's just like the beach we played at," said Natalie. She cupped her hands together and made a stream pour at her hands and squeezed a little toy fish and it squirted water from its lips. "Do you want to play? We can make waves and you can have one of the fish!"

Chloe had begun to smile as her sister showed her the water table. She nodded and took a little fish toy. Marie couldn't help but grin at how Natalie had stepped in. There were times Natalie didn't want to play with Chloe and bossed her around. Today though, she had shepherded her sister into liking something. Soon Chloe's hands were wetter than her eyes. Marie got up to see the water table and it only reminded her how the water in the tub was cleaner than the river. She shook it off though and focused back to her timid child.

"Do you want me to stay?" Marie asked to Chloe.

"I'm okay," said Chloe. "Can we make all the tables at home like this?"

Marie laughed and hugged her one more time. She hugged Natalie too and felt so proud of how she had helped her sister.

"I'm proud of you for helping Chloe," she said.

"Why are you still here?" asked Natalie with a cocked eyebrow. "Go to work Mom! You'll be late!"

Marie left feeling confident that Chloe would like Kindergarten and that Natalie's wanna-be-adult-attitude had been handy. She did felt that little pang in her when she arrived to _Little Saplings_. Her girls were getting bigger and wouldn't stop growing. Then off in his factory and filling out orders and drawing blueprints to make the Super-Axe-Hackers' engines go faster, The Once-ler was thinking the same thing.

Chloe didn't have any more problems with going to class and looked forward to going with Natalie. Kindergarten was no small feat for the twins. Instead of having sweet and middle-aged Miss Pearl from preschool the girls got a very young and peppy environmentalist named Miss Thorndike. She wore her long red hair down and had it flat. She wore necklaces of beads and her dresses were always pretty with flowers. It turned out she was related to Arabella's brother-in-law and if Marie had met her she would've understood a little of why Arabella didn't like that side of the family.

"So why do we love nature so dang much?" said Miss Thorndike one morning.

"Because it's good!" shouted her students, except Natalie.

"That's right! So we talked about flowers and water so today we are talking about trees!" she said. She had a Truffula Tree scribbled out on the chalkboard and wrote down in her best cursive "Trees." She rocked on her toes and prepared for her lesson. "Now what's something we know about trees?"

"They're tall," said Chloe quietly when she raised her hand.

"What was that Chloe?" asked Miss Thorndike. "Speak loud and strong like the wind!"

"They're tall," repeated Chloe.

"Good one," said Miss Thorndike and wrote it on the chalkboard. She called on the next student, a boy who sat next to Chloe at their table.

"Why do we need trees?" asked Sean Spring.

"We need trees to give us a thing called oxygen," said Miss Thorndike. "Oxygen is what we breathe to live. It's air! It's all around us!" She twirled around with her arms up and reminding Natalie of the opening of a movie she had seen. "But, we must breathe good air and that's why some people don't like The Once-ler's business because it hurts the air."

Natalie put her hand up with a huge question she had for adults.

"Yes Natalie," said Miss Thorndike. At her permission she watched the little girl stand with her hands behind her back.

"I have a question," said Natalie who wasn't hesitant like the other students. "If people don't like the way Mr. Once-ler makes the Thneeds, then why do they buy them?"

The students looked confused and Chloe looked a little embarrassed by her sister's attention. Miss Thorndike's face turned pink and her mouth puckered as she tried finding an answer. Not bothering for one, Natalie pressed on.

"If you don't like how something is made then why would you get it? Buying one would be sup-supporting."

"That's-because-what was your question?" stuttered Miss Thorndike.

"I said why do people not like the way Thneeds are made, but they still get them?" Natalie asked very loudly.

"It's time to move on to story time," said Miss Thorndike quickly and grabbed a book from the story corner.

"It's not story time yet," said Natalie to herself.

She didn't object though and sat on the rug to listen with the rest of the children. Natalie had asked a deep question about trees. She had wondered for a long time about these people who carried around signs saying they didn't like her dad, but she noticed they wore Thneeds. If they didn't like him, then why did they wear them? Natalie didn't like the environmentalists anyway. They were nothing but, as she heard The Once-ler once mutter to himself "maniacs."

Everyone had their opinion of The Once-ler so it wasn't unusual for him to hear remarks about himself. Businessmen liked him and always invited him to social events. His workers seemed alright with him despite complaints of work hours. Teen girls still fawned over him and boys thought he was cool. People who had views like The Lorax hated him, but they did like the use of Thneeds. Of course, his mother loved him now and that felt like a huge achievement.

As for Marie she still loved him like always, but with him going on the long trips she felt that things were drifting back to square one. Not only that, every time she asked him if he'd think of ways to make work less hard on the valley he shrugged it off and said he was trying. All Marie could do was hope for the best and she didn't want to fight like the year before. Fighting would only make things worse.

Anyway Marie knew she couldn't bring up all issues to The Once-ler. There were some beyond his control. There was nothing he could do to stop her employees from having crushes on him. Marie could barely stomach it once when she had to listen to either it was Elizabeth or Lilly who talked about a fantasy they had of him and Marie gritted her teeth. It was her husband they were talking about!

At least Arabella didn't say much and if she did like, like him she kept it private. Private was better. That is until one very early morning when it was around holiday shopping again and they were getting ready for a flood of customers. Arabella seemed forlorn when she came to work and wanted to get something off of her chest.

"I can ask you something Miss Marie?" she asked. "What do you think of The Once-ler?"

"He's a busy man," said Marie casually. "I think he has a lot of ambition too."

"Do you think he'd like a girl like me?" Arabella said softly.

"Pardon?" asked Marie awkwardly.

"I mean he's like the perfect guy so do you think he'd like a…not so perfect person like me?"

Marie stopped putting up a display and bit her lip. She went to the backroom to get some more garlands and Arabella followed her.

"So what do you think?" she asked again.

"Well," coughed Marie from a dust bunny coated box. "It sounds like you have a crush." She didn't know what else to say.

"I know it's stupid," said Arabella abruptly. She spluttered little sobs as her stress released. "I know he's too old for me, I just… He was so nice to me and I've dreamed that he'd feel the same and maybe marry me. He's so nicer and even cuter than my boyfriend was! I hate it that my family hates him! How can someone be bad after what he did to help me?"

Marie felt stunned to see one of her employees cry. She fetched some tissues for her and Arabella took them generously. Then Marie sat down and realized she had quite a lot in common with the young lady than she realized. She saw before her a person who had a low self-esteem thanks to her favorite picking parents and overachieving sibling. Someone who was very lonely, someone who didn't have any real companionship and that made her feel awful. At least Marie had been blessed to have Betsy, Rufus (dear old Rufus whom she still missed,) and The Once-ler.

"Well," Marie cleared her throat and used her kindest tone. "It was very gracious of him to help you like that. I remember the novels I read in high school when women got kicked out of work if they had a baby out of wedlock. It's not as serious now, but to me it sounds like you have a boss who considers things for his workers. However, he'd probably look for a woman who's closer to his age, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care for you. He gave you a chance and stood up for your little accident. It's just not meant to be romantic."

"He's still better than my two-faced jerk ex-boyfriend," said Arabella.

"He doesn't want to see you?" said Marie.

"Yeah," said Arabella. "I know a baby's hard work, but I thought he'd at least visit. Now I have to look for Mr. Right again!"

"He's out there," said Marie. She sat next to her with a cup of coffee. "You'll find him someday and he'll find you."

"You think the right guy is out there for me?" asked Arabella. Her eyes seemed watery. "I'm-I'm scared there isn't anyone for me."

"It's alright to be afraid sometimes," said Marie. "Now take it from personal experience; the right guy may take a while to find, but that wait is worth it. Same for Peggy."

"Personal experience? It took you a long time to find Mr. Right?"

"Longer than you realize. It turns out he was before me the whole time. Maybe instead of looking for a boyfriend, you look for a young man who can just be your friend."

"Just as my friend?" Arabella twirled one of her blonde locks around a finger. "How would that help?"

"Well I think if you have a friend who's a guy you'll have more than one friend in this world. You said you have only one right?"

"Yeah."

"A male friend can be that one guy who you can easily talk to and if he cares for you he won't let other guys hurt you. It's almost like having a brotherly figure in a way."

"That sounds nice," admitted Arabella. "Really though Miss Marie, I want a boyfriend."

"A friend who's a boy, just may end up as your boyfriend if you have mutual feelings for each other," said Marie and she took a sip of her drink. "Maybe he'll become something more."

"You think so?"

"You don't know until you try," said Marie warmly.

"Well, I do have a next door neighbor I could try getting to know better," said Arabella thoughtfully. "I don't want to look like some boyfriend digger though."

"Even if there's no romance there it's better to have a friend than nothing right?" Marie got up and gave Arabella a side hug. "What I'm trying to say Arabella is, don't try growing up so fast. All your dreams and hopes can happen, but don't rush them. For now, make a friend and worry about romance later. If I had considered that sooner as a pre-teen my love life would've been saved from unnecessary heartbreaks."

Heartbreak. It was a word Marie didn't like. She had experienced it before and didn't want to cause to anyone. It was often she wrote down in her diary how she felt and how…_he_ had made her feel better even just as her friend. Then deep in the pages in the small printing she wrote down her longing from nearly a year before.

Well it so happened that Isabella caused more damage to the couple who were happier before she came. She came in one morning to rouse The Once-ler when he overslept for a meeting.

"Oncie!" she ordered and smacked his arm. "Get up! Chop-chop!"

"It's five right now," The Once-ler mumbled who had gotten only four hours of sleep.

"Doesn't matter," said Isabella. "You're running late! A businessman should never, _ever_ be late!"

The Once-ler growled and fumbled his way to the wardrobe to get a fresh coat and brush his hair. While waiting for him, Isabella spied Marie's diary, splayed on her chest from late writing. With a gleam in her eye she strutted over and cautiously picked it up. She flipped through the pages until that one secret caught her eye. She read Marie's confession thoroughly and then smiled to herself. She had found another way to keep Oncie at work instead of being around_ them_.

Later that night, Marie creeped in to see The Once-ler hunched in his desk with a shocked look. His eyes flared when he saw her come in.

"Do you want me to iron some clothes of yours before you leave tomorrow?" she asked. "I'm doing the Natalie's blouse and other outfits right now so-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said in a sharp whisper.

"Tell you what?" asked Marie.

"What you were planning," he said with bitterness.

"I don't know what you're talking about Honey."

"Another baby Marie! Another baby!" The Once-ler bolted up and smacked his hands to the desk.

Marie froze and when she didn't speak The Once-ler fired again.

"Mom told me all about it! How you tried having another without talking about it with me! She read your diary and I'm glad she did!"

"She read it?" yelled Marie. "It's-it's none of her business!"

"Why didn't you tell me this? Why?!"

Marie felt shame and she swallowed. She opened her mouth, but couldn't talk.

"No words!" he scoffed.

"You didn't tell me about the tree chopping that one day!" protested Marie.

"This is more personal!" he snapped. The Once-ler crawled over his desk and Marie felt intimidated by his extended height thanks to his hat, but she wasn't afraid for a war of words.

"It's no different!" she retorted. "Besides, I can make my own decisions without you and it doesn't matter now anyway! I've let it go! I let it go when I took a pregnancy test and it came back negative!"

Then she thought for sure she saw a glint of betrayal in The Once-ler's eyes and his mouth twisted into a pained frown. Then with his breath heavy he poured out his feelings.

"How could you do this to me? I-I don't know what to say! You tried changing this family without telling me! We both agreed that twins were enough! Now you want another? Well I don't! I never even dreamed of having two kids, let alone one and now you want to change it? You gave me a hard time about changing anything!"

"Not anything," said Marie softly.

"I am so glad I'm going away for two weeks," The Once-ler muttered and brushed past her. "There better not be another switch in this factory when I get back," he said aloud and slammed the glass door.

Marie huffed and sat in his desk chair. She sat there long enough with dark thoughts and then slowly they deceased into shame. Her secret, her lie had hurt him. All because of some little phase and hope, but it wouldn't have made things better completely. It would've made things worse. Now she had lost his trust. Hadn't she learned by now that secrets like that had gotten her in trouble before? She still didn't understand though why The Once-ler would not want another.

As for The Once-ler he had stormed out to the half empty valley and sat on a stump to cool off. The cloudy sky seemed ominous than usual, but he didn't care. The sky could shoot off fireworks of their own and he wouldn't care as long as he got progress going. He couldn't imagine any more family members including meeting the father he never knew. Two lives counting on him was enough and he was worn out from it. He had to change the business back then to help them and how would what Marie wanted help them? He didn't understand why Marie wouldn't tell him or try to discuss it at least. All the while it happened; Isabella leaned against the two doors and listened with glee.

The Once-ler left without saying goodbye to Marie and did his usual calling at night to the twins, but if asked if he wanted to speak to their mother he refused. When he got back they didn't talk. For him it was out of feeling hurt and for her it was because she felt guilty. Only Isabella was happy that her driving them apart made The Once-ler work more to avoid Marie. The Lorax was on Marie's side and didn't like it when she admitted to him while she sulked on the balcony about what happened.

"What's the big idea?" he demanded when The Once-ler came back from his trip. "Waterfall's mopin' and writin' in that book of hers! You got her upset!"

"She upset me," said The Once-ler as he threw a paper aside with a scratched idea. "She's none of your business."

"Maybe," said The Lorax. Then he shouted out in his bossiest voice. "But the trees are my business!"

The Once-ler threw his hands up in frustration and slumped back in his seat. The Lorax hopped onto his desk.

"There are not many trees left! The Lorax pressed on. "Thanks to you it's gettin' worse and the animals are barely survivin'!"

"Look here," The Once-ler sassed. "If you hate what I've been doing then use your powers! I won't stop you! If fact Mustache…"-here his eyes burned with a challenge- "I dare you to! Go ahead! Use them!"

"I've told you before! That's not how it works! I didn't think you were that bad with memory!"

"So you just basically said that you have no powers!"

"No! That's not the point!"

"If you did have powers then you'd use them against me! If that could save your forest then you'd save your quote-unquote precious trees from wilting."

"Wilt?! Some could die out there!" The Lorax shouted in anger.

"Who cares if some things are dying?" hissed The Once-ler and shoved his face at The Lorax so hard that the poor thing fell off.

Then The Once-ler felt an idea spark off! He smiled wickedly as it stretched across his face. With a quick dive he dug into a desk drawer. He threw the Thneed at The Lorax who caught it and before he could blink The Once-ler snapped a Polaroid shot at him.

"What? What was that?" snapped The Lorax as he flung the Thneed away.

"Just something I like to call business," said The Once-ler as he watched the camera slide the tiny photo out. "Thanks for participating." Then with a laugh he put the photo on his desk and started dialing for one of the PR people.

"I'm still speakin' for the trees!" shouted The Lorax.

"Shut up," hissed The Once-ler. "I'm busy-hello? Hey it's me. Guess what I've got for our next advertisement." The little photo became clear through the grey view and a full picture of The Lorax with the Thneed appeared right one cue with his scheme.

The Once-ler scribbled out a sketch based off of the picture and presented it. The following week, much to The Lorax's horror the billboard had him on it! "Lorax Approved" was the caption and it was a hit! People, who didn't know The Lorax was real, liked the use of a mythological character. Only the Once-ler and his family knew and they never brought him up. Environmentalists had used him as their example for saving nature, but he was a myth to them too.

"That'll shut them up once and for all!" thought The Once-ler when he first saw it up.

Parents applauded the billboard because they thought it'd get their children interested in reading if it used a creature only found in books. The part about kids digging into books because of the billboard did work because Chloe spent her hefty allowance buying books with words she couldn't read yet about strange creatures. Natalie was disturbed to see pictures of half human things and twisted monsters. Chloe liked taking her big book and showed if off for show'n'tell to Rosy and Yolanda which only made them scream.

Marie and The Once-ler were more distant than ever. The routine of coming home late and leaving early was more common than ever! The girls barely saw their daddy. They got up early in the mornings just to see him. The Once-ler always came in at night to kiss their little heads. Every night, no matter how late it was, he remained loyal to that. He couldn't escape to go to parent night at school or attend dance recitals. If he hadn't had them it wouldn't be so hard on him deep down. If he was alone he would've been more than happy to work all the time and bask in his own glory.

That's how it went all year. The only bright spot had been The Once-ler's birthday when he got himself a two-necked guitar, had a thick marshmallow shake and he got tickets to send the six-year-old girls to the circus. Marie was disappointed to find a box with a name plate necklace for herself on her birthday. Another piece of jewelry! Natalie and Chloe had ones too and adored them.

Marie stayed on task with her work instead of fussing with The Once-ler. She did fight in some ways. She left little drawings of Truffula Trees on napkins that he'd use in the morning at breakfast. That only ticked him off more and made his conscience confront him.

In early August, the day that Marie and The Once-ler had confessed to each other their true feelings long ago in that little grove they had called Fin-ler, something blew up between them. Marie came home early and left the girls in their playroom. She sat in the kitchen with some tea. She didn't like this avoidance and felt it had gone too long. That was quite the understatement! At one point she looked out one of the windows and saw Chloe had snuck outside.

The little girl had spent all of her summer outside at a camp with Natalie and going to sleepovers. She wanted to spend the last month in the valley which was nothing but a sea of stumps. She was sitting at one stump like it was a table and playing with Bunny and her new white swan that she named Marshmallow. Seeing Bunny, Marie's old toy reminded her of the blue pajamas The Once-ler had and didn't wear anymore. Seeing Marshmallow reminded her of the Swomee-Swans and all the poor Bar-ba-loots and Humming-Fish who were suffering.

She got up and went to her closet. She pulled out one of the many drawers and found stuffed way underneath some old baby clothes were a vest, cotton shirt and jeans. Marie pulled out the old striped trousers of The Once-ler and smoothed a hand over the hem. She gathered the clothes and hugged them to herself. She smelled potpourri on them and heaved a sigh. Thinking of her youngest playing outside in such a dreary land and feeling her husband's old clothes made something hit her like a thunderclap.

She thrashed out and not caring if she went down the hallway. The only ones who saw her was Isabella, Chet and Brett. They looked so blank seeing her come out. Marie stood before the painting of The Once-ler and stared at her brother-in-laws.

"You want to see him?" asked Brett.

"Cause you can't," added Chet. "You'll need an appointment to see him."

"I don't need an appointment!" said Marie briskly.

"The Once-ler says so," they said in unison.

Isabella smirked at Marie's fail, but that woman wasn't giving up. Marie grabbed the door handles herself and swung them open. She slammed them and saw him at his desk with a smile and bags under his eyes.

"I've had enough of this!" said Marie. "Since when do I need an appointment to meet with you?"

"Since I made it a rule," said The Once-ler easily and he examined a building on a model he had made.

"Quit playing with that model!" Marie planted herself at his desk and felt an urge to knock the model of Thneedville over.

"I'm not playing with it," growled The Once-ler.

"Sure looks like it! That's probably all you do now isn't it? Playing make-believe with your future city!"

"I designed it!" defended The Once-ler.

"I don't care if your mother designed it or not!" stated Marie and she crossed her arms.

"Well what do you want?" he asked after a pause.

"I want this to end!"

"End?"

"All of this! I don't want you to work here anymore! I want things the way they were! I'm tired of living this way!"

"The way things were?" said The Once-ler. "Oh right! You want me to go back to being a big nobody and a joke to my family?"

"If that gets you to change, then yes! I'm tired of going to sleep by myself, not seeing you often and the girls miss you! Why can't you divide time for them?"

"Working gives them what they need!"

"No it doesn't! They need you! For real and you'll listen to me about this!" Marie wasn't near pleading. She was demanding.

"_I'm_ going to listen to you about this?" The Once-ler snarled and he stood up. "Why should I listen to you? I know what's best for me!"

"Sure you do," said Marie sarcastically. "You've made so many good ones for the past four years! I'm starting to wish you had never made the Thneed!"

The Once-ler's eyes blazed and his teeth gritted. His fists clenched and he leaned far over his desk to loom at her. Marie didn't budge and copied him.

"I have more than I had because of the Thneed," said The Once-ler coldly.

"No you don't," smirked Marie. "You had a lot more when it was just us four in that little cottage! You had so much more!"

"You don't know the half of what I've had to live with!" The Once-ler spat and Marie jumped back. "I had nothing! You never had to live with nothing! You don't understand what it's like to live poor and be a laughing stock!"

"Oh you think you had it bad?" retorted Marie. "Don't get me started!"

The Once-ler came around and then stood right in front of her. He glared at her and Marie realized she was aligned with him. If she had been a foot taller her nose would've been touching his.

"I don't care what you say," said The Once-ler. "I deserve all of this and I swore I would make my girls lives better than what I had!"

"It'd be better if you didn't work all the time and destroy everything," hissed Marie. "All the trees are dying while your Super-Axe-Hackers roll over like machines of war!"

"And it's all so gratifying!" shouted The Once-ler in a disturbing delight. He raised a fist dramatically and smiled wickedly. What had started as innocence in business had become a goal to bring out the best for himself.

"This is not the Once-ler I grew up with," said Marie firmly while her heart felt shattered. "This is especially not the Once-ler I fell in love with!"

"If you have a problem with what I've done or have become then too bad," said The Once-ler.

"I have no problem," said Marie. "You do!" She marched for the door to win her fight when The Once-ler shot out another remark.

"You're jealous," he smirked.

Marie halted and her arms stiffened. As her fists clenched The Once-ler grinned in satisfactory. He had gotten her!

"Jealous?!" screeched Marie. She turned on her heel. "Why would I be jealous of you?!"

"You tell me," scoffed The Once-ler. "You can't stand it that my mom loves me and yours never has or will!"

Marie got back up in his face with her eyes boring and nostrils flared. How dare he accuse her! She rocked up to her tiptoes and to no avail was still small next to him.

"I'm not jealous of you!" she hissed. "I ought to smack you for that! I am not envious of you and I don't need you to tell me how to do anything!" She raised a fist up, but it barely moved.

"Just keep in mind," said The Once-ler and he seized her wrist. His hot breath wafted against her hair. "You wouldn't have come this far if it weren't for me! You'd be a poor, lonely woman raising the girls alone!"

"That actually sounds like what I've been doing the whole time," snapped Marie and she freed herself from his grip.

"You have not!"

"Yes I have! Ugh! I can't believe you are this stupid! I wish I had never, ever encouraged you-in fact-in fact! Then Marie screamed out with true venom. "I wish you were back to failing under that garden th-thing in Greenville with tomato juice dripping off of you and coming home all miserable!"

She whirled away and before she was an inch away from being outside The Once-ler yelled one more insult to injury.

"I should've never let you come with me in the first place!" Then he slammed his two doors on his own with his brothers looking bewildered at what had happened.

Marie went outside with her purse underarm. She went past The Lorax as he walked sadly to the factory.

"Waterfall?" he said when he saw her. "What's goin' on?"

"I hate that man!" yelled Marie. "I can't stand to be around him!"

"Wait-Waterfall!" The Lorax called and tried keeping up. "What did Beanpole do?"

Marie ran and the poor forest guardian couldn't keep up. She didn't know where she was going, but she wasn't going home yet. She hurried past the stumps and was in Thneedville. She didn't want to be there either. The highways were beginning to stand and buildings were growing taller. It was more of a metropolis than it was five years before. Then seeing those billboards, those condemned billboards! Marie's stress couldn't stand it and she sat on the park bench. Then a peal of thunder hit. Marie didn't care if the rain was sprinkling on her. While the civilians got out umbrellas or used newspapers for shelter she sat and allowed tears to mix with the rain. The Once-ler probably thought she deserved to be out in the wet weather. He'd be upset the tufts were wet and they'd have to be dried. That's all that mattered!

"That idiot," muttered Marie. "That _idiot_!"

"Marie?" called a voice. A warm and feminine voice was beckoning her. "Baby Doll!"

Marie craned her neck to see in the greyness a familiar figure. Then she was dry from Betsy under an umbrella.

"Marie what are you doing out here?" said Betsy in a motherly tone.

"Betsy?" whispered Marie.

"Come along, let's get you warm." Betsy pried her up and took her hand so she could lead her to a familiar car. "We were just about to go to your house."

"Don't bother," said Marie grimly.

She slid into the leather seats and saw her mother and father up front. Marie scoffed and braced herself for what they'd say.

"Oh my darling!" cried Clarisse as she twisted in her seat. "We've been so worried about you!"

Now that was something Marie had not braced herself to hear that! Since when did her mother, the one who wished they'd gotten rid of her due to not being a son, called her "my darling?" Marie's arched brows furrowed.

"What do you want?" she scoffed. "Are you here to pour more salt on the wound?"

"Oh no," said Clarisse. "Not so!"

"We'll go to _Thneedville Plaza_ first," said Dashiell. "We'll get you dried off."

Betsy gave Marie a side hug and smoothed out her now unruly curls. Marie didn't mind going with Betsy, it was the other two passengers she didn't want to communicate with. At least they weren't taking her home and Marie wasn't ready for that. She listened to the rain pitter against the tinted windows and knew the girls would stay inside if it rained. They followed her rules.

They pulled up to _Thneedville Plaza_ and gave the car to a valet. Marie didn't take the time to admire the chandelier in the lobby or the deep red carpet. She was guided up the alabaster stairway and to the third floor where Betsy was staying. Inside it was cozy and homely. Betsy got a towel for Marie and wrapped it around her. A worse storm would be brewing very soon when thunder and lightning mixed in.

"What were you doing out in the rain?" asked Betsy. "We wouldn't have stopped had I not had spotted you in the park! We would've gone right past you and left you to catch a cold Baby Doll. You have no raincoat or umbrella! I thought I raised you better than that. Remember how you got sick that one time when you-"

"I hate him!" shouted Marie as her feelings burst out. "I can't stand him! The nerve he had to say that to me!""

"Once-ler?" asked Betsy in puzzlement. "Did something happen?"

"I can't stand him!"

"What happened Baby Doll?"

"We fought!" snapped Marie. "We fought! We got into a stupid fight and now I hate him!"

"You don't mean that," said Betsy gently. "It's just a fight."

"No! He's-I can't take it!"

Marie flung herself on the bed and hyperventilated. Betsy looked afraid. She had never seen Marie so stressed before. She patted Marie's back and shushed her. It didn't calm her and Betsy put a blanket of hers over her and left her alone to tell her parents that something had to be wrong. It was a mistake though when she went back up and The Finnegans smiled two devious smiles. Their wish was happening!

"Marie, Baby Doll," came Betsy's voice again. "Tell me what happened. Please. I made sure your patents won't disturb you. Tell me what's wrong."

Marie lifted her head and frowned. She was ready to spit her words and get Betsy on her side. She paced around the room with mixtures of sobs and shouts. She told all about the fight and how the past couple of months and years had gone. Everything Isabella had said to her during that time and how she had felt.

"And finally," Marie retorted. "He has the nerve to say I'm jealous of him! I am not!"

Betsy said nothing. She sat patiently and listened carefully. Then she patted the bed for Marie to sit. Marie plopped down with arms crossed and a tight mouth.

"Marie," she said. "I know you well enough after all these years and I want you to be honest. Why would Once-ler think you're jealous of him?"

"Because he has a better bond with his mother now and he's popular!" hissed Marie. "He probably thinks that I wish I was as famous with my parents' company! I can't believe he'd say that!"

"Are you?" said Betsy. "If you were I wouldn't blame you. It's hard to watch someone get a hug and kiss from their mother when yours barely gave you any. Or see them sitting pretty with the world adoring them."

"I am not," said Marie indignantly.

"I'm not sure, but it sounds like you are not just angry about the accusation. It sounds like your hurt by more than that."

"Well of course I am! He hurt me!"

"Sometimes what hurts is the truth and it's a terrible blow when a loved one says it. I remember you were complaining about something when you came for Rufus' funeral. It sounds like you didn't like it and there was more than one reason."

Marie softened and then she felt horror. Betsy had broken her inner secret. It was true. She couldn't lie that she had that jealousy.

"Fine," she cried. "I am! I am jealous of him! I don't understand why, but I've been upset about it and…ohhhh. I can't believe he was right!"

"You're jealous because of what I just said aren't you?" Betsy stroked her arm. When Marie nodded she hugged her.

"Oh, Betsy!" whimpered Marie. "I-I lost it! I never fought like that before. It was the worst ever! I didn't mean it!"

"I knew you'd come around," said Betsy. "You always get mad and then cry when you realize the truth. I know you didn't mean to get mad either Baby Doll. I'm sure the same goes for him."

"He still shouldn't have yelled at me though," defended Marie.

"_Both_ of you shouldn't have," said Betsy. "From what you said, you're both at fault for the fight. It takes two to argue. Also it takes two to apologize."

"It'd be nice if he apologized first," said Marie sulkily. "He yelled first."

"I've never seen you act this badly," said Betsy.

Marie huffed and crossed a leg. She felt that Betsy needed to go talk to The Once-ler first about what he did. He had been acting worse.

"Marie," said Betsy. "I want to tell you a story. It's about something I did when I was a little younger than you. I've learned much in my lifetime and this was one lesson I had to learn the hard way. When I was your age I was very reckless back then. That's a quality that never brought good things. First off though, some family history."

"My husband and I were raised differently like you and Once-ler. Neither of us was rich, but we had different lives from each other. Charles was raised in a huge family. He was the only boy and third oldest of eight children. His family worked in markets and they were very clever when it came to cooking. With a large family they all had to be. Charles had to learn how to cook when there was an outbreak of fever 'n' ague when he was a young boy. Only he and his older sister were healthy and made all the meals. He was more responsible than I ever was. That was one of the things I loved about him."

"Now I on the other hand had a more carefree life. I lived on the tracks. Sometimes I was the on wrong side than the right. I didn't have that many siblings, goodness my older sister was nearly thirteen when I came along. By the time I was five I was an only child. I lived with my aging grandmother and parents. My father was a railroad worker and my mother was at home. My grandmother sat in her rocking chair telling old stories. I played outside and would come home all muddy and with leaves in my hair. My life had no worries or responsibilities."

"Betsy what exactly are you saying?" asked Marie.

"Marie," said Betsy firmly. "Never interrupt an elder when they're telling a story, especially one where it can teach you something."

"Sorry," sighed Marie.

"Now," continued Betsy after she gave a friendly tap to Marie's nose. "My mother and grandmother were more independent than women back then and didn't want me to learn household work. My father who hoped for a son on both times of my mother's pregnancies was more than happy to teach me chores that a woman didn't do back then. You could say the Fitzsimmons family was ahead of their time and I perhaps went a step backwards with my career as a housekeeper. I learned how to hitch up the buggy for our Sunday socials, help him with the coal and tend the garden. Not once was I in the kitchen. I was outside and was considered too rebellious to play with other little girls. So I played with the engineers' sons and nephews." Betsy chuckled to herself. "I was the best when it came to climbing trees! Dress, pinafore and all!"

"That all changed when I met Charles and we were courting. We were different, but we shared the same ideas. Not only that, our favorite food was apple pie. The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach, but my mother was the one who won him with that. I suppose he figured having a mother-in-law who was great at cooking as much as his was like special treatment. Strangely my mother was a good cook for someone who didn't want me to do so. We were nineteen when we tied the knot. The first three months of our lives was perfect…and then the fight."

"What fight?" asked Marie when Betsy didn't continue.

Betsy, who was seventy-nine-years of age, looked older than she already appeared. Her green-brown eyes watered and she rubbed them. She heaved a sigh and cleared her throat.

"I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone," she said after another pause. "Not Rufus, not Clarisse, not Dashiell, nobody!"

"Nobody?" Marie felt nervous for she had never seen Betsy so down hearted.

"I know you've always loved my food Baby Doll, but the truth is because I never learned from my already modern thinking mother, I didn't know how to cook. The best I could make was ice or brew tea. Charles still worked in the market, but he made our dinners. Due to the fact we were in a lower class, we didn't have a housekeeper or butlers like you. So Charles would try teaching me and so did his mother. All his sisters tried too. I liked learning, but I didn't have the patience back then. I got a fiery temper sometimes when corrected. That was my pride. I felt so mollycoddled and jealous. I felt a little envious when Charles whipped up an elegant meal and mine was all burnt and poorly seasoned."

"Then one day I decided I would cook all by myself and I thought that Charles would be so proud of me and he'd love it. I was…wrong."

Marie sat upright. Betsy? Not a good cook? Unbelievable! All her life Betsy had made the best things for her and had helped her get interested in baking. Betsy knew everything about cooking from how to make icing to stuffing a turkey!

"I made a roasted chicken with all the potatoes and vegetables. I put my own spices on the food and I hadn't even tasted it yet. I felt too proud of my hard work and was looking forward to what Charles would say. He came home, tired from work, and tested it out. He didn't like it. He said I used too many spices. So I blew a fit and yelled at him. He had told me nicely, but I was too upset. Then we got into a fight. Our first fight as a couple. After yelling at each other all over something as silly as a chicken, Charles got his coat and hat. Then he said to me 'That chicken better be gone by the time I'm home.' Then he left."

"While I cooled down I took a taste of the chicken and I realized he was right. It was too spicy and I realized a little thing like just a sprinkle of salt or pepper would've been enough. I felt terrible for fighting and I decided I would apologize. Charles had more experience with cooking and I should've trusted him. I waited for him to return from his walk. After two hours I was afraid something had happened. I was right."

"What?" asked Marie in soft of disbelief.

"The police showed up at our house and asked if I was Charles Winston's wife. When I said I was, they told me that Charles and seven other civilians had drowned. They were all on a rickety bridge and the bridge broke. People back then didn't have swimming lessons like I had been fortunate to learn. Ever since then…I've regretted that the last time I spoke to my husband was in anger. I shouldn't had been so furious over a dinner and his opinion. I loved Charles and he loved me, but even we get mad at loved ones. It hurts most when we yell at them. I let the sun go down on my anger and I've lived with that memory for the rest of my life."

Marie was silent with her head bowed. She never imagined Betsy could be so easily frustrated. She knew her husband had passed away, but the fight never came to exist to her knowledge. Betsy sighed and held Marie at her shoulders.

"Marie," she said solemnly. "Don't let any fight come between you and Once-ler like this. You've been married longer than I was and it's not time to throw that commitment away. You've gone through more than I have with someone and you both know how to work things out. From what I'm hearing he needs to apologize for his words and you need to apologize too. You both got mad and lost your temper. It doesn't matter who started it."

"What if he doesn't want to?" asked Marie who felt shame wash over her.

"If I know that young man well enough, he will. Doesn't this sound like that silly fight you had as teenagers that prevented you from talking for a month? Don't let it go that long. Don't let it be too late to make things right. In fact, I'll go down with you tomorrow and talk to him about this. I won't go until you're both alright."

"Really?" asked Marie. "You'd do that?"

"Of course," said Betsy. "I care for you both. It'll be fine."

Marie felt a sob deep in her body as she looked into Betsy's eyes. Never would've she had imagined her motherly figure had gone through so much. The loss had to have been great. She didn't understand why it had to happen to her.

"I never knew you went through that," said Marie with a lump in her throat.

"I never told anybody, not my family or his. I always felt it was my fault that he left and even worse that the last words we said were in anger. So as for you, you both need to let your defenses down."

Marie bit her trembling lip. The fight came back and she saw how terrible she had been. The yelling right in his face, screaming she wished he was back in his previous state, and storming out. No matter how angry she was, she shouldn't have lost control.

"Baby Doll, it's okay to get angry sometimes," said Betsy gently. "We all do, but we need to try to not let that anger get the best of us and hurt those we love."

"Should I call him?" asked Marie.

"You could, but I think face-to-face will mean more. Goodness, you look tired too."

It was nine at night and Marie was surprised to see the clock's hour. She had been gone for a long time. When did she leave again? It was sunset or maybe five or six? Four hours or three, she was exhausted. Marie's eyes drooped and Betsy stroked her cheek.

"I'll call Once-ler to tell you where you are," she said. "I'll even walk you home."

Marie lay on the bed and slipped off to sleep when Betsy dialed. She tried calling again and was forced to leave a message. Then she pulled the cover over Marie and sat in one of the comfy chairs to watch television. She tried ignoring the migraine that was coming back.

In the morning, Marie felt better and hungry. She realized she hadn't eaten the night before. It was very late in the morning for her to be up, another hour and it would be noon. She found Betsy hunched over in her chair and holding her gray covered head.

"Betsy?" asked Marie in concern.

"Just a headache," said Betsy. She sat up slowly and got up to find some medication in her bag. "You want some breakfast Baby Doll?"

"I'm starving," chuckled Marie. Her stomach rumbled in response.

"Let's go," said Betsy and linked her arm with hers.

They carefully went down the staircase to the appeasing smell of eggs benedict down below. Marie's mouth watered. Suddenly Betsy went still and put a hand back to her head.

"Betsy?" Marie said again.

"Ohh," she answered. "My head still hurts." She clamped her eyes down.

"Do you want to go back to your room?" suggested Marie.

"Just let me sit," panted Betsy. "Get me some water please."

Marie got a tall glass of water and shoveled eggs on two plates. As the dining room grew fuller with people, Betsy seemed more in pain. She rubbed her head and breathed heavily. Marie slowly ate and watched her. Finally, after watching long enough she decided something had to be done.

"Why don't we take you to a doctor before going back home?" Marie held Betsy's hand as she spoke.

"Marie I've had migraines before," said Betsy. "It'll go away. The pill will work."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. We'll go up, get our purses and then go."

Marie led her up and watched Betsy grow weaker up the steps. Betsy bit her lip every other moment. When in her room, she sat on the bed. She moaned and Marie couldn't take it anymore.

"Betsy I'm taking you to the doctor. Something's wrong."

Betsy didn't answer. She nodded to reply. By the time they were back on the first floor, Marie realized she had forgotten their purses! The whole reason they went back upstairs!

"I'll be back," she said hastily.

Marie ran and ran up the stairs. She scrambled to open the door with the key from Betsy's pocket and back down with the purses. When she did she saw a small crowd in the lobby and the concierge on the telephone in panic. Marie pushed her way in to the crowd and found Betsy passed out against the wall.

"Betsy!" she cried. She knelt beside her and took her wrist to feel her pulse. It was fast.

Then before Marie could blink an ambulance arrived and Betsy was taken on a stretcher. Before the doors closed Marie jumped in shouting.

"Wait! I'm her family! I have to come!"

"Are you her daughter?" asked the male paramedic.

"Close enough," replied Marie.

She stood next to Betsy and held her hand. Betsy's eyes were closed and she faintly breathed. Marie never felt so worried for her in all her life. Betsy never seemed physically weak to her; she was always in good health. It was the image of perfection she had imagined and then believed her to be since her youth. At the hospital Marie called the factory and hoped more than ever that The Once-ler would pick up.

"Hey," she started. "Um, I'm at the hospital right now and Betsy's not feeling good. I'll call you back."

When Marie had hung up she was surprised to find Clarisse and Dashiell rush into the waiting room. They, out of all the emotions they could have, looked worried.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Well we get to the hotel and find people talking about some old lady who passed out and a curly haired girl following her," said Clarisse haughtily. "Why else would we come?"

"How's she doing?" asked Dashiell.

"They're examining her right now," said Marie. "I don't know what could be wrong."

"She better not be too sick," said Dashiell as he sat. "We need to her still. Who'll mop those floors or cook our suppers?"

"Taking care of the house has been so much harder since Rufus died," said Clarisse casually.

"Why can't you try doing some of the work?" asked Marie suspiciously.

"Marie, Marie, Marie," said Clarisse with pity. "Why haven't you accepted the fact that you don't have to work to keep your house? Why not let someone else do it? That's why we hired Betsy twenty years ago."

"Thirty-three years," corrected Marie. "She went to work for you when you were twenty-four and she was forty-five. Back when you were newlyweds, remember?"

"It's been that long?" said Clarisse to herself. "Doesn't feel as long. I don't remember her being there in those early years. Dashiell didn't we hire her after Marie came along?"

"She was in the hospital when I was born and Rufus was there too," added Marie who crossed her arms in disappointment at her mother's remembrance.

"I don't remember that," said Dashiell who still stared at the newspaper he had recently picked up.

"You had Nathan at twenty-six; I came along when you were thirty-one," said Marie bluntly. "Betsy was at Nathan's funeral; she has pictures of it. She stayed extra hours to take care of me."

"Don't say his name," hissed Clarisse.

"I'll say my brother's name all I want," thought Marie bitterly and moved to the far corner of the room.

The hours seemed painfully slow. The hospital seemed slow too. Many patients were coming in complaining of breathing problems and Marie didn't want to think about that. She called twice again to The Once-ler, but he didn't come to the phone. She wondered why he hadn't picked up for surely he had to be in his office.

"He's not avoiding you," Marie told herself. "He's just not in the office, that's all."

Every now and then a nurse came out to give an update…which never felt like an update. It seemed more of repeating. They said Betsy was getting checked over and that was all. They were taking tests and that was all. Betsy's eyes hadn't opened yet and that was all. Finally it was almost four in the evening and Marie had called five times to The Once-ler. The last one she had sounded near tears.

"Well," said Dashiell when the nurse came out for the fourth time. "What does she have?"

"We've taken some scans of her brain and there's no easy way of saying this," said Nurse Lynn. "Ms. Winston had a stroke."

"A stroke?" Marie trembled and tried to remember what she had learned about it in biology during high school.

"I'm sorry," said Nurse Lynn. "We're sorry it's taken so long to diagnose this, but we're also taking care of children who have breathing problems too and elderly folk. Ms. Winston's symptoms have gotten worse."

"Worse?" echoed Clarisse and her brown eyes got large.

"Ms. Winston's left side is paralyzed and her speech is slipping. Doctors think there's a chance she'll survive if she has surgery, but there's little hope. Scans have shown us that she's affected in the right hemisphere of her brain; she has a huge clot growing there." The nurse took her clipboard and checked a page.

"Now Marie is it? Marie you said she was suffering from a migraine this morning? Did she show any other symptoms?"

"All I noticed was that her head was really hurting. She kept rubbing it and moaning. That's all I really know Ma'am." Marie felt her hopes sink as she gave the information.

"Did she have any migraines earlier on?"

"She was complaining of one three days ago," said Clarisse. "She said it was nothing to worry about. Then she had another one the next day."

"Two migraines in two days?" said Nurse Lynn. "Why didn't she go to the doctor?"

"She's stubborn," said Dashiell.

"No," snapped Marie. "I bet its because you wouldn't let her go because you had a stupid dinner at your house and wouldn't let her rest!"

"No matter what happened she didn't go," said Nurse Lynn who was surprised by Marie's fury. "Did she have pain yesterday?"

"Yes," said Marie. "She took a medicine. You can help her right?"

"We'll do all that we can," promised Nurse Lynn. "You can come back and see her off before surgery."

"She'll be fine," brushed off Clarisse. "She'll be back in work before we know it. This is her summer break."

Marie wanted to slap her mother for the remark! Determined to not be frantic over Betsy's health she went to see her. Poor, old Betsy! She was lying in the hospital bed and hooked to machines. Her heart beat was slowly moving and her chest heaved to breathe. Marie came close to her head and stroked her head.

"Betsy," she whispered. "Can you hear me? They're going to have surgery to help you. I'll be here when you wake up and I'll bring the girls to see you. When you're out I'll have Once-ler see you too. You'll be alright."

Marie swallowed and pulled a chair. She held Betsy's left hand which she had to uncurl to hold. Marie wasn't going to say good-bye yet. She was going to talk as if they would see each other again.

"Did I ever tell you my first memory?" said Marie. "My first memory is my third birthday. I remember I got up really early. The sun wasn't out yet and I crawled out of my little bed. I played with one of my toys-Kitten. Remember that toy cat of mine? Natalie has her now. I got out of my room and came to the stairs. The door opened and it was you. You came in with a big pink present with a silver bow. You looked right up at me and said 'Good morning Baby Doll!'"

"You came right up the stairs and hugged me. Then you took me to the kitchen and gave me a cupcake for breakfast. That present you gave me was a box of finger paints and after the party Mother and Father threw for me with their friends (to show they were good parents) you put out newspaper for me and you finger painted with me. I wanted you to know that so you can dream of that while you're under. Maybe memories will help you out. I hope they do."

Marie was sure Betsy could hear her because her heartbeat went a little faster. Marie knew Betsy wouldn't want her to worry, so she wouldn't. She'd be optimistic. _Irrationally optimistic_. Betsy always encouraged her to look for the bright side.

Minutes later Marie was back in the waiting room. Her eyes were glued to the clock. Six, seven, eight and more passed. Marie called home the office again and again. She called the house too on its separate line and found no answer.

"Honey," she said on borderline of pleading when the night clouds rolled in. "Please pick up. Betsy's in surgery and I need to talk to you. I'll call back. Bye."

"This is the longest night ever," mumbled Dashiell. "I could've brought some work with me."

"Don't blame me," said Clarisse. "Blame Betsy; she had the stroke."

Marie slammed the payphone down. She felt aggressive with all of Clarisse's comments as if it was Betsy's fault. She couldn't control it if she had a stroke or if there was a chance they ran in her family. She'd hold her tongue for now and picture how Betsy would smile when she awoke from the operation.

Six hours had passed since Marie had chatted to Betsy and the young woman questioned how long surgery could be. Though it was shorter than her time of giving birth, it felt so long! The waiting was the hardest part. When the clock struck she heard footsteps. Eagerly she hurried to the doorway to see the same nurse.

"How is she?" asked Clarisse desperately with her hands folded to her chin. "She can work right away again right?"

The woman looked serious and almost sad. She sighed and cleared her throat and Marie felt a pinch of anxiety.

"Well," said Dashiell impatiently.

"I'm sorry," she said. "We did all we could, but…the clot in her brain was huge and her heartbeat got strained. She's gone."

…

"No!" screamed Marie and she fell back in the chair. "She's not gone!"

"What?" gasped Clarisse. "Why couldn't you do more for a housekeeper?"

"We did everything we could do in this case like we would with other patients Ma'am," assured Nurse Lynn. "She was also very old and considering that factor it was sadly her time. The chance of her surviving was small, but we tried."

"She's not gone!" screamed Marie. "Betsy! She's not gone! No! It's not true! No!"

"Marie," said Dashiell who stood her up to shake her. "Marie! Pull yourself together!"

Marie clung to her father and sobbed. Dashiell hesitantly held her. Marie kept wailing over her loss. Dashiell dragged her out to their car and back to the hotel and put her in Betsy's room.

"Stay here," he said. "We'll take care of the funeral arrangements right now. Don't fret over them."

Marie sat on the bed's edge and hugged herself. She shook and stared at the wall before her. She felt so lonely and every memory of Betsy flashed in her head. Marie found herself wishing she could've done more. Something could've prevented Betsy's passing. One of the three people who made her childhood a little less sad was gone. It only reminded her that Rufus had been gone for almost a year in September.

Fresh tears spilled and Marie crawled into the center of the bed to cry. She saw on the nightstand the picture frames of her and Charles with Betsy. Marie thought of how many times Betsy must've looked at each photo. Thinking of how the little girl in the picture would grow up and how the young woman with the gentleman was once happy. It was strange to see Betsy in her late teens and in the wedding dress of her time. An oval face with pouty lips and dark hair pulled up with flowers adorn. No wrinkles, grey hair, or age spots on her arms.

Marie took the frames and hugged them to her chest. She wept again wanting to hear her voice again or any kind voice. Marie's grief subsided when she fell asleep. She woke up every other hour and she'd weep some more until drowsiness came back. Marie finally slept without pain when it was early in the morning. When she blinked her eyes, her face was tearstained and her hair greasy. The frames were imprinted into her arms.

Marie saw faint light through the curtains, but she didn't bother to open them. She tangled her fingers in her hair and looked around. It was a new day. She crawled off the bed's edge and checked her face in the bathroom. Red and puffy; no surprise after crying so hard. She wasn't ready to go out just yet. Instead Marie shed out of her clothes and took a long shower.

"It's no one's fault," she thought. "She was old you know. She lived a good life and loved you so much. She did what she had to do." Thinking of that sounded like something The Once-ler would say to her before his greedy days.

It was difficult to put back on two day old clothes after getting clean, but Marie didn't want to put on Betsy's clothes knowing they wouldn't fit anyway. Her sleeping habits were askew after the two previous nights, but it wasn't a huge issue. Marie packed up Betsy's things and took the suitcase with her. She felt more than ready to go home.

"Oh Marie!" cried Clarisse when Marie came in to the lobby. She hugged her daughter. "We've gone over everything for Betsy's funeral and as painful as this event is we wish to speak to you about another important matter."

"It can wait," said Marie glumly.

"There's plenty of time to grieve," said Betsy as she pushed her daughter for the dining room. "It's not now though. We have something very serious to discuss with you!"

The dining hall was serving lunch, but Marie's appetite was patient while her heart felt impatient to go home. She didn't want to be gone for so long. Dashiell put away his cigarette in the ashtray when he saw his daughter and wife come in.

"Oh Marie we have something to discuss," he said. "Sit down my dear."

"_My dear?_" thought Marie. Her guard went up for what she'd hear.

"Have some bisque," said Dashiell as he pushed a bowl to her. "We don't want you to starve."

"I'd like to leave so say you what you want," said Marie sharply.

"Marie we originally came here to make an offer and after hearing what happened to you and that fool we've decided we _must _help you," said Clarisse.

"Help me with what?" asked Marie.

"Your problem," said Dashiell. "Betsy, may she be in peace, said that you were miserable last year. We have thought it over on how to help you and we've come to the decision."

"We wouldn't make this decision if you and he had kept your promise of marriage," said Clarisse. "Since you're here though we want what's best for you."

"Since when have you felt like this?" questioned Marie.

"We would like to make the huge choice to take this burden off of your shoulders," said Dashiell who brushed off her question.

"We want to buy _Thneeds Inc._ and make it our own," said Clarisse.

Buy it?!" Marie grabbed the table's corner. "What do you know about Thneeds? All you know is wine!"

"A company is a company isn't it," said Dashiell. "We can help you and him live a more simple life like you always wanted."

"He has a name," said their daughter coldly. "You don't want to make me feel better! You think I learned nothing from your business? I know more than you realize. I heard you both, ten years ago, on the phone trying to buy another company in another town. When you hung up you both spoke of how richer you'd be. As if you didn't have enough!"

"That's not true" lied Clarisse.

"It is true! You've done it before! Betsy's told me! You tried doing it after Nathan's birth!"

"Don't ever say that name!" yelled Clarisse.

"That old biddy is a liar," said Dashiell. "She's always been a liar."

"If you knew your own housekeeper you would know that she never lied! As for Nnnnathan, I will say that name all I want! You know what? It is so beyond petty with how you are acting. You two and Isabella; whining how you never got the child you wanted! Be happy with what you have for crying out loud! I'm sorry I couldn't replace Nathan, but I wasn't meant to and that has been out of my control! He would be horrified by how you've thought of me!"

"You fool!" hissed Dashiell and he grab hold of Marie's wrists. "It is your fault! We put all our hopes into a son and you failed us! We have every right to change our past and make sure we prevented you!"

Marie yanked away from him and stood solid. At that moment the whole room of people were starting at them. Many mouths were agape and glaring at Dashiell and Clarisse. They didn't realize the argument was attached to the famed entrepreneur.

"I can't believe I envied him for getting affection from his mother and that I never got it from you!" yelled Marie. "You're not worth my time! I should've remembered that! That's the whole reason I left home in the first place!"

"And how are you living now?" said Clarisse. "Working at a shop with loony girls!"

"I'd rather have that than your jobs," said Marie harshly. "Now you are both going to leave Thneedville and never, ever come back." She lowered her voice to a whisper so nobody could hear again. "You know he can make that happen."

Then no longer feeling burdened, Marie took Betsy's bag and a pastry off the table and left a stunned Clarisse and Dashiell. Never would she see them again.

Marie paced her way out of the hotel and down the street. There was a sunset and she knew she was going home. It would be alright. Betsy reassured her things would be, but she had to go on her own. Betsy Winston and Rufus Ponce had done enough in her life, now she had to go alone. She thought of the pictures and stopped at a bench to pull it out. She looked back at the young woman.

"I'll make things right," she said to herself. "I promise."

She kissed the frame and made her way out of the city and didn't notice the changes. She was too focused on her future. She was going to let down her walls and forgive. The hardest part though was that she had to tell what happened. That part was hard.

"It's a new dawn," thought Marie. "Or at least tomorrow will be."

The last part of the city faded from her view and she was back in the gloomy landscape. The only beauty was the pinkish glow and long shadows across the dry grass. As she walked, Marie heard in her head the song of traveling madness that her husband had sang seven years before and she began to smile.

_Author's Note: 49 pages! All corrected in less than 24 hours! Sorry if this made you sad! It's not how I hoped it would be. To make it extra emotional, I listened to "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts. It sounded like something Betsy would think for Marie and even Will for his three sons… I took some liberty with the lorax board. I think the lorax wouldn't just show himself up to people; he'd be more private and only focus on the one person who cut a tree. Aslo Thneedville would be too wrapped up in their lives to believe in "fairy tales" and think he's a myth. So I preferred it best that The Once-ler interacts with him and his family is trying to forget him. So letting The Once-ler do the picture would just be another low for him and being hands on._


	31. What It Takes

(The Lorax, and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie and her growing girls are mine! P.S. Any names I use from other Seuss books aren't mine either; they'll always belong to Dr. Seuss.) Sorry for the sad chapter last time everyone! This one shouldn't be too sad, but if you do cry I hope it's from tenderness, not sadness. And Beatrice Den! A cookie for you for learning who Arabella is related to! :) I actually like the name troll! It makes me giggle because it reminds me of Bugs Bunny whose been trolling since 1940! Poll is up on profile until June 13th and you may give two votes. Edited as of 06/09/13.

A special inspiration from _Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' _song "Your Guardian Angel" that helped for this chapter and for the next chapters to come! And I dare you all to listen to the last two minutes of _The Lion King's_ "To Die For…" towards the tearful parts!

**Chapter 31**

**What It Takes**

The Once-ler had slammed his office doors in rage when Marie had stormed out. He brooded at his desk with his feet perched upon it thrumming his fingers at his thigh. Marie's words rang out in his head and he felt irrational about it. He couldn't bear it that she had been so vicious or how some of her words had cut him up.

"Everything alright Oncie?" asked Isabella when she peeked her head in.

"No," The Once-ler growled. "I can't stand her!"

"Oh did you have a fight?" said Isabella pitifully. "My poor baby, how could she talk to you like that? Shame on her, for making you mad! Tsk, tsk, tsk! She's not worth your time if she thinks that way of you! Oh, I knew she was trouble."

Her long nose was wrinkled in disgust at the thought of Marie. The Once-ler huffed with a shrug. Isabella strutted up to his desk and then kissed his cheek. Lipstick smeared over his freckles and he wiped it off just like Natalie would do.

"Forget her Oncie she's not worth your time," cooed Isabella. "It goes to show you, she's not one of us! I was always being nice to her and now…what a pity!"

"Mom," ordered The Once-ler. "I'll deal with her later, just go back to your desk."

Isabella smiled and kissed her son one more time. She smiled to herself as she exited his elegant office. She felt satisfied with knowing Marie was probably gone for good and wouldn't distract her son. Now, she had to figure out how to get the distraction of the twins away from him.

"Don't forget we have a meeting with the PR team tonight at seven," she added. "Don't be late Oncie. It's important. We've got new ideas to discuss. Kisses!" She blew another kiss to her son and vanished.

"Can she ever leave me alone?" the stressed out gentleman thought. Then he scoffed aloud to the thin air. "What does Marie know about a business? Nothing!"

"Funny," his inner thoughts said nonchantly. "Isn't she the one who took notes for you back in her college classes for you to learn from? Isn't she the one who was raised in the industry?"

"She watched from a distance," the dark and greedy side sassed back. "She's done squat to what I've done!"

"But she-"

"But nothing! Mom's right!"

The Once-ler groaned and rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to hear anymore and forget the fight. So he went back to some drawing ideas for the next advertisement and hoped it would distract him from his inner consciences. By the time the sun had disappeared he left early to his house to mentally prepare himself for the meeting.

Feeling exhausted, The Once-ler shed out of his hat and sunglasses and he retreated slowly for Once-ler Hideaway. He slumped down on the sofa and rubbed his eyes as the fight kept flashing back. The pressure of that meeting he had at seven made him ponder why he had scheduled for it then. He just wanted to forget the day. Part of him was ready to sleep, but it looked like he'd have to fix dinner for the three of them. The secret house felt quiet; too quiet. He didn't feel comfortable with the silence and questioned why he felt uneasy. Then it occurred to him he hadn't heard from the girls since he arrived.

"Natalie?" he called out.

Nothing…

"Chloe?" he called out even louder.

Nothing again…

Thinking the girls were playing he got up to find them. As he did he called out for them again. "Girls? Where are you at? Come on!" Then what had started off as exhaustion became panic. The kitchen, playroom, their room, all the rooms were empty! The room that had a pool for them had no occupants. He opened every closet and even ducked under the bed to see if they were playing a game. Had they had wandered out of the house to see him?

The Once-ler dashed all around the factory with his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't care if anyone wondered why he was acting frantic or if they saw the girls now. It didn't matter anyway since they were all leaving for the night and punching out there cards. If they were missing then he'd find them. He went as far as to pulling the delivery trucks open to see if they were among the boxes. There was no sign of them in any work area.

As he had searched it started pouring of rain. Lightning and thunder crashed among the dark skies. Finally he collapsed in his chair. Feeling hot and worried, he started the intercom. He knew nobody was there anymore; all the workers had left while he searched.

"Natalie, Chloe," he said into it. "Get in my office now so I know where you're at!" He paused for at least three minutes and then sounding mad called again. "Natalie Viola! Chloe Eleri! In my office…now!"

Five minutes of waiting and no sound of footsteps sent a shiver through him. Fear took over and even worse than before. On cue, lightning sparked outside and he looked at the windows. Then he felt his heart in his throat. Hastily, he dug in his drawer for a small flashlight he used for fixing the machinery and the flung a glass door open. On the balcony's platform rain drummed and caused a huge puddle. Down the steps of concrete he went and skipped the last two with a jump. The rain was so strong that mud was forming in the bare patches of grass. The Once-ler didn't care as he dodged and ran past each stump in his path. His beam of light only showed his destruction and the drops of water in the wind.

"Natty!" he yelled out. "Chloe! Where are you? Girls!"

The only answer was the harsh wind and darkness. His voice was lost among the natural force. He was freezing from the chill and his clothes plastered against his skin. Still, nothing would stop him from his mission. He had to find them. Then out of the search came a familiar voice.

"Beanpole!" came the sound of The Lorax. "Beanpole! Come quick!"

"Mustache?" called out The Once-ler and his light fell upon a soaked forest guardian.

"Come quick!" said The Lorax. "Hurry! Brook's in trouble!"

Hastily they ran through the slick earth. With the short and bouncing steps of The Lorax the long stride of The Once-ler came at his side and outran him. He halted when he saw something black and moving. Then his whole body felt dead frozen.

The river. Black, thick, and ferocious slowly churned from the storm. The Once-ler wasn't sure how far he had gone, but he recognized a landmark. It was the little bridge of rock over the river that he had crossed many times while selling the Thneed. Just several paces away was where his cottage had stood. Then near the bridge in the river was one of the rocks underneath the current and something was holding onto it. Or _someone_ was holding onto it.

The Once-ler felt the worst fear in his life as he saw that the little person was Natalie! His worst nightmare that he had dreaded from when she was infant was actually happening. Not thinking twice that he would get his best suit ruined, he tossed the flashlight down and slid down the bank. He dug his fingers into the mud and thanks to his long arm reached out to Natalie. He grabbed her by the sleeve and pulled with all his might. She broke through the strong waves and was brought to her father's chest. The Lorax watched on in shock to see his foe going to such lengths to save her.

Quickly holding her with his arm The Once-ler crawled and slipped his way to the shore. He panted as he felt the solid ground under him and immediately lay Natalie down. With the flashlight in his muddy glove he checked her over.

"Natty!" he shouted against the wind. "Natalie! Can you hear me?"

"Brook?" called The Lorax and shook her shoulder. "Brook!"

The little girl didn't speak, but she was breathing. From the shoulders down she was coated in gluppity-glup. Her hair was stuck to her back and camouflaged with the reeking gunk. At a peal of thunder The Once-ler clasped her close to his chest like he did when he and Pipsqueak were saved from their river incident.

At that moment Pipsqueak stumbled among the slick ground towards them. With frightful growls he tugged at The Lorax's paw. The Lorax looked down where the river turned and The Once-ler's gaze mimicked. Then he came upon a horrifying realization. _Chloe wasn't with her_.

"Down there," The Lorax said and started rushing away. "Pip found her!"

The Once-ler felt partially relieved as he was that Natalie was free. He lifted her up and shielded her face from the pounding rain. He went past The Lorax and Pipsqueak. At one point he wasn't sure how far he had gone until he had to halt to see a fork in the road or a fork in the stream. The one direction went off which would be smoother without rain and the other, well he already knew. Out of instinct he ran for the rapids, but was called out.

"No she's not down there!" cried The Lorax. He pointed to the other way where he had intended for the human to go years before.

On the other side of the usually calm bank were most of the animals hurrying down. Melvin, whom The Once-ler had barely seen for a long time, was galloping so madly The Once-ler could've sworn he saw foam at the corners of his mouth. The Lorax looked around desperately for find a way across and made a sharp turn to the little bridge with Pipsqueak. The Once-ler didn't.

Oh no. He took a risky move and crawled into the river. What had been schloppity-schlop up his hips was now at his shoulders. He kept Natalie's head above the surface and plodded his way through the thick floor of the rapids. They weren't too close to them, but yet not too far off either. They were mostly safe unless the waves got over their heads. When on the other side, which hadn't been too far for him to walk, The Once-ler changed positions for his arms by holding Natalie as if she was a baby. Then with the rain becoming more blinding and he could only see the blur of orange as The Lorax was helping with a log. He rolled it slowly down over the ground with hopes it would work to spare Chloe from a tragic fate.

And little Chloe? The area was pushing her against a set of rocks compared to Natalie who had been holding onto it. The impact was too much for a little girl and Chloe wasn't in her comfort zone for swimming. It kept pushing and shoving her with a great force. Then suddenly she went under! The Lorax and the animals dropped the log in despair and then in shock. The Once-ler put Natalie safely down and then made a jump.

"Beanpole no!" The Lorax yelled.

He couldn't stop him. The nasty water surrounded the tall human and he dared to not open his eyes. The river had never been so terrifying in that moment in the darkness, silence and thickness. He knew he wouldn't be able to see. He reached around and kicked frantically until he was sure he felt something. A small shoulder in the curve of his hands! Quickly he pulled the little person he had found forward and then shot up through the surface. The Once-ler coughed and shook his head. He blinked his eyes open and then half walked and half swam to the bank. Poor Chloe was in no better shape as he did. The creatures raced back to the bridge to greet the rescuer and the rescued that he carried.

"Creek!" The Lorax said in joyful relief to see her when he crossed over. "Way to go Beanpole!"

The rain beat against the three figures causing the glop to form streaks of black down their faces. The Once-ler let out a low growl as he passed The Lorax as if it was all his fault. Pipsqueak had tried running up to him, happy to see all three were safe. No. The Once-ler wasn't taking anything from anyone as he stomped his way back to the factory which included bumping his shin into one stump. The truth was The Once-ler wasn't angry at The Lorax. He was angry at himself. A million thoughts raced in his head as he trudged. His main goal for now was to bring Natalie and Chloe back home to get them dry.

Pipsqueak looked at the backside of the human and then back to The Lorax. The Swomee-Swans, Humming-Fish and Bar-ba-loots looked blank aside from the lingering illness and hunger they all had. The Lorax crossed his arms because he was still upset about getting a growl from The Once-ler. Then Melvin's brown eyes looked into green ones with a seriousness a mule could give. The Lorax grunted and sighed.

"Oohhh," he said knowingly. "You're worried about Creek and Brook. Come on. Maybe Beanpole will let us visit."

Then a little crowd of animals went along the valley to catch up. The Swomee-Swans couldn't even fly with some loss of feathers they had from the smoke. Still on they went to check on Creek and Brook. Then again, maybe not Brooke and just see Creek because they saw her more often. The factory's light shined a golden shade in the windows. They went up the balcony and with some strength of the Bar-ba-loots; they pushed the glass door open which had been barely shut. Into the warm building they headed and found the secret door open. The Lorax slid it shut, thinking Beanpole forgot. Melvin went straight to the kitchen and found a box of chips on the counter to snack on and the hungry creatures took samples of cookies from the jar on the counter.

Nearly sliding on the marble floor the poor man trekked upstairs to the girls' room. The moment he entered he carefully sat them up in their Roman style bathtub, clothes still on them and got the hot water running. He didn't care if their outfits got wet; they needed to be washed anyway. The girls were shaking violently from the cold. When The Once-ler watched the water rise he slid his gloves off. His hands weren't touched by the terrible slime. Immediately, he got their shampoo and scrubbed their hair. He grunted in disgust at the how thick the schlop was as it came off in clumps. The water began to turn from clear to murky.

"Gross," The Once-ler muttered.

"Nasty huh?" came The Lorax from around the corner.

The Once-ler felt too tired in the soul for rebuttal. Chloe slumped farther down and her nose nearly went under. The Once-ler pulled her back up and took a washcloth to wipe both girls' faces. The Lorax stood in the doorway as he watched the slime covered human help his little ones. Pipsqueak peeked on too at his friends.

"Beanpole?" The Lorax said after a long pause. No reply except the water's continuous running spoke back. "Beanpole! You may want to go clean up yourself. You'll get sick if you don't."

"I'm fine," The Once-ler said sourly.

"Trust me you need to get out of that stuff. Look at how the Humming-Fish are!"

The Humming-Fish had schloppity-schlop running and sticking on their scales. They spluttered from their gummed up gills and hugged themselves. The Once-ler pursed his lips and pushed the warning aside. He had bigger concerns than himself. Then the worst had to happen.

"Oncie!" called Isabella from the bottom of the stairs. "The meeting's in ten minutes! Don't be late! You know your old mule is in here too?"

"Seriously?" said The Once-ler in exasperation. "What? It can't be now! It can't be!"

"I can stay here if you want," said The Lorax. "We'll help them get clean."

All of the eyes of the forest creatures brightened a little and The Humming-Fish jumped into the bathtub. The Swomee-chicks did too and splashed their wings. It may have been a little hot for their liking, but it felt better than outside. Pipsqueak crawled to the tub's edge and patted Chloe's head. The Once-ler was ready to protest, but The Lorax held up a hand.

"Go already meathead," said The Lorax. "At least get that schlop off of you!"

"Just don't make a mess," hissed The Once-ler who for once listened to the guardian. He paused to see the sickly animals and heaved a sigh. "You can swim in the pool downstairs," he added.

Quickly, he dodged out of the room and through the little crowds of animals. He hurried with a shower and put on fresh clothes. He wore a spare suit and rushed to the meeting while tugging on some gloves. Isabella stood impatiently with the PR team's head honchos. Jeffrey Tompkins, Eric Findow and Ichabod McPherson, all men with thick mustaches and round rim glasses sat around the round table in the meeting room.

"Oncie you're late," said Isabella when she saw him stumble in.

"No need to fret ma'am," said the enthusiastic Mr. Tompkins. "Let's start rolling. So Mr. Once-ler have we got a great idea for you!"

The Once-ler didn't want to be in the green and beige colored room. He sulked in his chair and stared at the large clock on the wall. The sound of Mr. Tompkins, Mr. McPherson and Mr. Findow was so faint he felt like he was the only one in the room. He kept worrying about Natalie and Chloe. Not even ten minutes into the meeting he could no longer bear it and broke. He had every right to call the meeting off and he didn't give a dime for what Isabella would say.

"So we think by adding a new jingle we may bring a new appeal to Thneeds," said Mr. McPherson with such pizzazz.

"I'm sorry," The Once-ler said.

"Pardon?" asked Mr. Findow and he stroked his blond mustache. "You do not like the idea?"

"Oh, but Mr. Once-ler I know your old jingle is personal to you," said Mr. McPherson. "Trust us though when we say it's good to have change and we-"

"Oncie think of what the jingle could-" interrupted Isabella to push him into more fame.

"It's not about the stupid jingle," shouted The Once-ler and bolted up. "I can't do this meeting right now. I have something else going on!"

"Oh," said Mr. Findow. "Well we can reschedule if you'd like."

"No rescheduling," said Isabella firmly. "Oncie we have to do this meeting! You can't just stop in the middle of it! What can be more important than this for taking your company further?"

The Once-ler yanked her to the side and whispered. The three men didn't know what was said, but it was an awkward moment having to wait. Isabella only rolled her eyes when the whisper ended.

"You want to help?" she said wryly. "Then stay here! Listen to your mama on this. You'll fail if you don't and you don't want to fail do you?"

"Not this time," said The Once-ler slowly, but surely.

"You're staying here Oncie!" Isabella raised her voice. "You run this company! You can't leave this meeting! I forbid it!"

"I'm not a kid," said her son sternly. "I can do whatever I want!"

"If it's really an issue we can-" began Mr. McPherson.

"It is!" yelled The Once-ler. "Something serious has come up! I have to go!"

"I've supported you too much to let you ignore this," hissed Isabella. "Do you want to cause this heartbreak to your mama?" She put her hands over heart as if it'd break.

"Yes," said The Once-ler bluntly.

"How could you do this to me?" cried Isabella. "Oh Oncie! I expect more from you!"

"Just stop it Mom!"

The Once-ler headed for the door, but Isabella grabbed his wrist. She glared at him, but her son shook her off. Isabella dashed in front of him to block him and was eye-level with his furrowed blue orbs.

"I don't care how old you are or if you are in charge," she said. "You're still responsible! If you walk out of here then-"

"Dad?"

A meek voice spoke. All five sets of eyes widened and found the direction of where it came from. Then standing in the wide doorway, shivering and wet, was Natalie. Her hair was clean, but sticking to her back and she only had her dress slip on. Her left arm was tucked behind her and her right hand clenched.

"The water got too hot," she said in a shivery reply. "Chloe threw up on her dress and then she…threw up on me. And then I threw up."

McPherson, Tompkins and Findow looked stupefied at the little girl. By the color of her eyes and hair it left them in deep amazement of who she possibly was. Isabella looked terrified for a split second, but she recovered and grabbed Natalie's free arm.

"Did I tell you that Oncie's taken in some orphans for a couple of weeks?" she said. She squeezed and released Natalie roughly. "You know for the summer? We meant to bring it up."

"Natalie," whispered The Once-ler sympathetically. While his mother tried to cover up his child's identity he stooped down and draped his expensive green coat over her. His gloves stayed on his arms and he lifted her up with a sad sigh. "Poor baby."

"Sir?" asked Mr. Tompkins in shock.

"If you give word out of this you'll_ all_ be fired," said The Once-ler who flashed his eyes threateningly at them. "Now if you'll excuse me, she's sick and needs me."

"Oncie!" yelled Isabella in anger. "Ignore her! She's just acting spoiled! On-Oncie!"

Her son didn't listen this time. He just hugged his cold and frightened child. Natalie kept her right hand clinging to his shirt. She blocked out the image of Isabella from holding her and tried to not worry about being in trouble. She knew she was to never, ever, _ever_ to interrupt her father when he was at work, but she felt helpless with Chloe.

Natalie had awoken around the time The Once-ler headed off to the meeting. The moment her eyes opened, Chloe had accidentally vomited on her blouse and skirt. Natalie had felt queasy after being used as a puke bucket and threw up on herself in disgust. The Lorax and Humming-Fish had just been as disgusted. So Natalie got out and shed out of her messy clothes save for the dress slip. Pipsqueak had followed her out to the stairs where she stood wondering what to do. She had felt extra small and afraid after the day.

"Dad," she thought tearfully. "I want Dad."

Then making a brave choice and a smart one none the less, she went out and slowly made her way to the meeting room where she heard the voices. She felt weak and sore all over, like she had just been flung into a brick wall like characters in Chloe's favorite show. She didn't feel so afraid anymore as she was in her father's arms. She was glad he had come with her and so was he.

The Once-ler went back home and put Natalie on her bed. He kissed her damp, but clean head and then found poor Chloe slumped far in the tub with the Humming-Fish out after her vomiting incident. The Lorax had a washcloth and was wiping around her mouth.

"She's must've had somethin' bad for her tummy," he said seeing Beanpole. "I sent the rest downstairs in case you didn't notice."

"Chloe," the child's father whispered sadly. "Oh this is a bad day."

He checked to see she was scrubbed over from the schlop and then he pulled her out. Grey water spilled from her dress and puddled into her socks. Her father tried getting her to stand, but she only sunk to her knees. The Once-ler took a Thneed towel and wrapped her up in it. Chloe's eyes didn't open. Not even when she was changed into pajamas and tucked in her bed.

"Is she sick?" asked Natalie.

"She's just tired Sweetie," said The Once-ler who didn't want her scared. "You both need to rest."

"It's not bedtime yet," thought Natalie. She still shivered and tugged at the coat of emerald around her.

"Natty I'll be right back," said The Once-ler. "I'll get dinner for us."

"Not hungry," murmured Natalie. She rubbed her left arm and it wasn't unnoticed.

"Did you hurt your arm in the river?" asked The Once-ler.

"No," she lied. "It's nothing. Actually I'm hungry, can we eat?"

The Once-ler didn't totally believe her, but went off to get something for them. He put some canned soup on the stove and hesitated with place settings. He wasn't sure if he should grab four or three bowls. Then he looked out the window. Marie wasn't home and he felt doubt in him. After what happened that day, he was having second thoughts of what she would do. What if she didn't come home?

"It wouldn't hurt to put a bowl out for her," he thought. "Heh, you never know."

He did leave one out after all and also put a few plates of mixed vegetables out for his guests. Melvin ate five ripe apples left for him and felt a little soft when his master gave him a pat on the muzzle. Carrying a tray, The Once-ler came back to find Natalie in her pajamas and on her stepstool. She was watching her reflection and looked worried. With her was a washcloth, a clean one on her arm, and she was rubbing it.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," gasped Natalie. She hid it behind her back.

"What's wrong with your arm?"

"Nothing Dad!" Natalie sidestepped out of the bathroom and jumped into her bed. "I bet Chloe's hungry!"

It wasn't true. Chloe, who always seemed to be hungry, didn't want to eat. She lay in her cot and pulled the downy covers over her head. Natalie ate her bowl full with her free hand and balanced it in her lap. The Once-ler forgot about eating as he sat on the floor next to Chloe. He felt concerned in that she didn't want to eat. He was distracted when he noticed Natalie nearly dropped the bowl when she should've used two hands to put it away.

"Natalie," he said. When she looked at him innocently he pointed to her limb. "Let me see your arm."

"No," she said and dove into the sheets. "Nothing's wrong! You can't make me!"

"Natalie." The covers were flung off of her and she was exposed from her position.

The tone and eyes said enough to make Natalie obey. She sat up and pulled out her arm. Her creamy colored limb had a bruise of red. The Once-ler knelt down and gently held it in dismay. He was baffled at how Natalie could get such a mark.

"Where did you get this?" he asked. Natalie didn't answer. "How did you get this?"

"I don't know," whispered Natalie. The usually brave and sometimes bossy child looked timid.

"Natalie, tell me how you got this," said her father firmly.

"Nobody gave it to me," she said. It gave enough of a hint.

"Nobody?" The Once-ler felt an anger boil deep in his soul. "Who gave you this?"

Natalie trembled and shook her head. She mumbled something with a hand over her mouth.

"Natalie Viola!" commanded her father.

"Grizelda did!" shouted Natalie in frustration. "She did it! Isabella got mad at me and Grizelda took hold of me!"

The Once-ler had a look his mother never had. A look of fright and fury split on his face. Then as The Once-ler thought of his great-aunt grabbing hold of Natalie with one of her strong hands, the fright increased to more fury until that was all he had.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" cried Natalie and her face turned red. "It wasn't my fault!"

"That old battleax," The Once-ler muttered and suddenly took her up. "She thinks she can get away with this?!"

"It's not my fault," shouted Natalie desperately. "Dad! It's hers! Not mine!"

In the kitchen where the phone was hooked into the wall Natalie watched her dad dial rapidly. He balanced the ear piece into his neck and hitched her up in his grip when she started to slip. It occurred to him that she wasn't as small as she used to be. She heard the ringing once, twice…then finally came a voice.

"Hello?" came a gravelly voice.

"What were you thinking on hurting Natalie?" demanded The Once-ler.

"She got fresh and Isabella told me to discipline her," said Grizelda. "She ran away after I did."

"You do that again I'll fire you!" said The Once-ler with his voice building up to a fiery crescendo. "You don't ever lay a hand on either of the girls! Never!"

Natalie felt fearful hearing his angry voice. She noted that his fist clenched harder over the phone, his nostrils flared, and his eyes got so big she thought he would be able to see through walls. Then he slammed the phone down and went outside to the hallway.

"Mom!" he yelled. "Mom!"

She was gone. McPherson, Findow and Tompkins were gone too. With a terrible frown he took Natalie back inside and put her down on the counter. He fixed up an icepack and by then he settled down. Gently he put it over her bruise and carried her back up. Natalie was placed back on her bed and The Once-ler propped his wadded coat under her arm.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked.

"You're not in trouble," said The Once-ler. "_If_ you tell me what you were doing outside in a rain storm?"

"Running away," said Natalie who didn't want to get on her dad's bad side like Isabella and Grizelda already were.

"Why?" he asked.

"I got mad and didn't want to stay."

"Do you know why Chloe was in the river?"

"She's _always_ playing outside. Sometimes she walks by the it, but she doesn't swim. Then she comes inside with shoes all dirty and muddy." Natalie added the last part with some bitterness. "I didn't mean to fall in. Stupid bridge was too slippery."

"You're-you're safe now," said The Once-ler. "That's all that matters. Keep that icepack on a little longer." He kissed her forehead and picked up all the towels and wet clothes from the girls to put in the hamper.

"When's Mom coming home?" asked Natalie hesitantly.

"I don't know," said The Once-ler meekly. "Just stay in your bed." He noticed Chloe's cheeks were brightening and put a hand over her face. He could feel the heat seep in his gloves. "Where does Marie keep the thermometer?"

"In the kitchen, first drawer on the left," said Natalie stiffly. She wasn't going to say were the icky, yucky medicine was though!

She watched him leave and waited impatiently. She looked at the windows of stained glass and heard the rain clink against them. She heard footsteps again and The Once-ler came back with the thermometer and cups of water balanced between his arm and stomach. He put the thermometer in Chloe's mouth and sat on the rocking chair.

"Where's the fluff ball?" Natalie asked.

"You mean Mustache?" asked The Once-ler. He resisted a laugh at his offspring's nickname for The Lorax.

"Yeah," said Natalie bluntly. "Him."

"They're downstairs," he said. "They won't come up and bother you."

"Dumb animals," thought Natalie.

Chloe's temperature was at ninety-nine, so The Once-ler dismissed it that she was still warm from the bathwater. Natalie took the icepack off and turned over to sleep. Her father turned the lights off and sat back in the rocking chair. Then to his surprise, Natalie got up and went to a corner where she switched the nightlight he made long ago for their nursery in the cottage. Flowers danced on the walls from the illuminating light.

"Chloe doesn't like the dark," said Natalie and clambered back in her daybed. She tossed his coat out to him before turning over.

The Once-ler slipped it back on despite it being wrinkly. Then sitting back he felt his mind swim in waters so deep of horrors and possible nightmares he'd have if he shut his eyes. Images of Natalie and Chloe drowning kept coming back and he felt terrible guilt knowing that the horrible river, so polluted was his fault.

Chloe whimpered and he got up. She felt hotter. Not knowing what to do, he put the thermometer back in her lips. The second time it had three numbers that made him nervous; one, zero, one. The Once-ler got her little Thneed, the one he made for her before she was born, out of their little cabinet and soaked it with cold water. Carefully he patted her face and draped it over her head. He was puzzled at how her temperature had gotten high so fast and not to mention she hadn't eaten or drank.

"If she gets any worse…" he thought. "I'll hate myself."

The Once-ler felt so tired and overworked. Stress from the fight, nearly fatal incident and his mother whirled around and back. He looked up at the ceiling and thought of the huge factory he had put his mind to and how he compared it to an animal trying to survive. All his social events, meetings and work nights returned like shadows. He gazed at the dim figures of his daughters. He had been working more often than simply speaking to them. All the richness he had earned, success and fame seemed…evil when he thought it over. A near panic attack came to his heart and he trembled.

"What have I done?" he thought. "Oh, what have I done? I've ruined them!"

He couldn't see the trees in the dark, but he knew, he had always known they were decreasing! There were so few left, perhaps only a dozen standing forlorn in the valley. The Lorax had been right about so many things. He wasn't the man he used to be. What had he done to himself? If he looked at his reflection right there he still would've wondered. He was far gone from the happy and optimistic person he was when he first showed up. No wonder Marie wanted it to end. She had to live with him as did the girls and all the valley's inhabitants. Those girls could've, yes, could've died not just from the river, but from the condition of it. If they still had bacteria lurking deep in their bodies after their ordeal, then they'd get sick and be in the same state as The Humming-Fish.

Then Marie jumped back to his thoughts. He had been treating fame as if it was his true love, but it wasn't. Marie was his true love. Natalie and Chloe were more important than all those press conferences, meetings and social events. All that talk of working harder to give them the best wasn't what they needed. They needed _him_ to be there. That's all they had needed and wanted. He had deprived himself from them. All the things he did; the charity stunt, buying things to replace him, the inventions to destroy trees and listening to his mother! As soon as dawn broke he would make her leave. She didn't belong with his side.

He wouldn't take it anymore. No more. No more of it! He didn't want to be what he was anymore. His own factory's design had nearly taken what he already had! That had to change. It would start with turning down his mother and changing _Thneeds Inc._ for good! His family couldn't live the way they were anymore. He'd give up his career if he had to. He could always find something else if he had to or find a better way to make Thneeds. He wasn't his mother's puppet. He lived for only three people again.

_The_ Once-ler was gone…

He breathed deeply and stared back out of the stained glass. He was too out of touch of his senses as he remembered the horrifying thoughts of Chloe and Natalie's previous state. He was so far from reality that he didn't hear a bed creak or little footsteps patter. Then he was yanked back when he found Natalie crawling up into his lap and burying her head into his chest. She rested as if she was a baby in his arms and Once-ler brushed the strands of her thin waves out of her face. Once-ler held Natalie close as the night slowly progressed. Her face was pale and cool. Her snores rumbled in her throat reminding him of Edwin's purring. Holding her that way reminded him of when she was a baby. Back when things were much more simple and uplifting.

He never thought he'd miss the cottage. He suddenly wished he was there; there when the grass was green, water so pure and skies so blue. It seemed more warm and inviting than the factory. Even the small and rickety bed that creaked and was bent sounded better than the California king-sized mattress in his room. It would be even better if Marie was there with them. Then a disquieting thought broke.

What if Marie did leave him? She might've had enough and hit the road. Once-ler hoped with all his heart that she wouldn't. He would never find anyone like her in his life as a friend or better half. No woman with an exact pear-shape, thick thighs, and long legged figure could be as beautiful as her or have as deep of blue eyes. Nobody could have such a kindness, encouragement, loyalty or patience to a friend like she had for years with him. Then when he thought it over, he felt some reassurance. Marie wouldn't leave. She's come back; she always did. Eventually it'd be like that dance when he found her hiding in the janitor's closet after a close encounter with danger and she tackled him with a hug.

Hopefully… As of now, much to his unawareness, she was off in _Thneedville Plaza_ with Betsy.

Darkness faded and grew brighter. A ray of sunshine awoke him and his sight was blurry after a long night. Once-ler felt his back pop at straightening out thanks to the position of sleeping in a rocking chair. He stretched his arms out with a grunt from holding Natalie. The little girl still slept and twisted around so that her hair made a waterfall over the armrest. Once-ler put her back in her bed and stumbled to Chloe. She was flushed and still hot so he pulled her covers down a bit. Out of the attending, he heard footsteps.

"Marie?" he called with some happiness.

Instead it was Edwin. The tuxedo cat wrapped his way around the doorframe and then around Once-ler's long ankles. He sighed in disappointment.

"You're not Marie," he said.

Edwin meowed and then flopped against the floor to stretch. Once-ler shook his head and mentally prepared himself for the day. It'd be the start of a new beginning. All the animals, including The Lorax were stretched out in the living room. Once-ler shrugged off the fact that there was fur, schlop and feathers stuck in the carpet. He made himself busy with pancakes, something he hadn't made in a long time.

"As soon as Chloe gets up she'll come running for breakfast and Natalie will take two helpings like usual," he thought.

He overheard someone coming down and into the kitchen. To his shock Natalie had rushed in and was hugging his legs. She buried her face into his apron.

"Morning," said Once-ler to his eldest. "Is Chloe coming too?"

Natalie shook her head and kept a watchful eye out for Grizelda or Isabella. She felt afraid after what had happened. Yesterday had been a huge realization to her; she couldn't handle everything. She had needed her dad's rescuing when she was in trouble and for so long she thought she could do anything. She wasn't as grown-up as she thought she was.

"You still like plain pancakes right?" asked Once-ler. He felt unsure of what changes had happened with him always gone early and being late.

"Yeah," said Natalie softly. "Is Isabella here?"

"No Cutie. She's not here. Nobody's here yet, it's too early. In fact-could you get some paper please?"

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Moments later, Natalie came back with some blank sheets from the playroom. Once-ler found a black marker in the junk drawer and scribbled out a note with his signature. After turning the heat down on the stove he went outside. He had written a notice that the factory was closed for the day and there'd be something else happening later on. Natalie sat at the table and practiced her writing, hoping it would be as lovely as her dad's. When he came back she clung to him again.

"Natalie can you sit until breakfast is ready?" he asked. It was hard to work against a stove with a child in front of it.

"I don't want to," she pouted.

Once-ler sighed and shuffled around the stove with the flipping of the batter. When done he sat with Natalie and ate slowly. He had at least two major things to do for the day and it would take no small amount of courage. It would take much! It would've been nice to hear Marie's encouragement for the upcoming moment, but Once-ler knew he was alone in it.

Natalie said nothing and ate her portions. All that bothered her was that Chloe wasn't with her. She rubbed her eyes when done and took her plate to the sink. She scrubbed it and her fork then put it in the emptied dishwasher.

"So if Mom's not here," she said with her hands on her hips. "Who's going to look after us? If its Brett and Chet I'll stay in my room. I don't want to try playing airplane or be called Sprinkles again."

"You're staying with me," said Once-ler and put a fresh stack of pancakes on for Chloe. "I've got only two things to do today. Now be my little helper and take this to your sister."

Natalie marched up to give her sister breakfast. Chloe though was deep in sleep. She was like a bump on a log with her sheets twisted around her from her constant tossing. Natalie put the plate on the little table that had her tea set.

"You better get up," she said. "Dad actually made us breakfast! Pancakes; my favorite."

When Chloe didn't listen, her eldest sibling rolled her eyes. With a shrug Natalie came into the master bedroom where Once-ler was putting on a pressed tie. She sat on the loveseat and watched. His usual routine followed of checking his face for any facial hair and if any found, he buzzed it off. Seeing nothing, he sprayed some cologne on his wrists and neck.

"So what are you doing for today?" asked Natalie.

"I'm still thinking about it," said Once-ler as he brushed his hair.

When he was done he got a fresh coat, which he had many for his signature look, and motioned for Natalie to stay close. She eagerly followed. The factory hadn't opened yet, in fact it was not around the time the twins would awaken.

Knowing he also had a sign plastered to the entrance; Once-ler wasn't worried about anyone seeing Natalie come with him. The girl kept up with his pace and then laced her hand in his gloved one. It had become a habit to wear the elbow length accessory. Playfully he lifted her up with a grunt so she swung from his grip. She smiled and went to clasping his wrist for the next time.

"So why am I coming with you?" she asked before he swung one of the red doors ajar.

"It's take your firstborn to work day," said Once-ler.

He sat at his desk and pushed aside the maps of Truffula Valley. He took a spare sheet of paper and a fountain pen when he began writing. Natalie looked out the window at the dying valley. When that bored her she peeked over Once-ler's elbow to see what he was writing. She couldn't tell what he was saying. For one, his penmanship was too sophisticated for her though she admired it. Secondly, he was using words she didn't comprehend.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"It's a speech," replied Once-ler.

"What are you going to tell them?" questioned Natalie as she scratched her head. "Are you making special Thneeds again?"

"No," sighed Once-ler. "I don't know what's going to happen with Thneeds really."

Natalie twirled her hair at his sigh. It sounded off for Once-ler to not know the future of Thneeds. It almost made Natalie feel twice as afraid. She had been petrified enough from the previous night, now she had to worry about losing their house?

"Are we going to lose our house?" she asked. She pinched his sleeve nervously.

"We're not losing our house," said Once-ler reassuringly. He smacked the paper's end against the wood when finished. "I'm taking this company to a whole new direction."

"Ooh!" Natalie jumped and gasped. "Are you going to make Thneeds that are green?"

"Maybe," chuckled Once-ler.

"Are you going to make us more rich if you do?"

"We'll see how it goes Hummingbird."

Down the hall back to home they went, hearing nothing except the clunk of boots of an adult and pitter of a child's bare feet. After checking Chloe again, Once-ler sat in the living room and thought over what he wrote. Natalie was in her playroom and gathered a bag of marbles and Tiddlywinks. Then she checked on Chloe again who moved around while she held her stomach.

"Chloe," said Natalie. "Guess what? Dad's not working today. You want to play Marbles? I'll let you go first if you get up!" Then came a zero response save for a twitch at Chloe's eyelid. "Tiddlywinks? I won't get mad if you win. I'll play whatever you want, but you _have_ to get out of bed!"

"Natty!" called Once-ler. "Can you come down here please?"

"Morning," said The Lorax after he called. "How are Brook and Creek?"

"Broo-Natalie is fine," said Once-ler. "Chloe must've had a hard night. She didn't get up yet."

"You sure she's not sick?" asked The Lorax. "I know what a hard night is. I had one! That floor feels awful!"

"Dad can you get C up please?" asked Natalie when she headed down. "She's acting like Melvin and she keeps holding her stomach."

"Alright I'll go check on her again," said Once-ler. "Can you take a huge bowl and fill it with marshmallows for me please?"

"_You'll_ get sick," said Natalie.

"They're for our guests," said Once-ler.

Natalie griped, but obeyed. The Lorax seemed happy to see her in a good condition at least.

"You look great Brook," he said. "We were worried you wouldn't make it."

"We?" she asked as she dumped the bag of marshmallows in the mixing bowl.

"Sure. Pipsqueak, Melvin-"

"Here's your breakfast," sighed a frustrated Natalie. "Don't bother me today or Dad okay?"

"What?" The Lorax was surprised by her order.

"Don't talk to Dad and tell him about trees. _I'm_ talking to him today! He's _my_ Dad!"

"Alright, alright," breathed The Lorax and dragged the bowl back to the pool room where some were swimming at the moment. "No need to get huffy about it!"

"Augh!"

Two heads locked to the voice. Natalie came back up and found Once-ler pulling Chloe out of her cot. Her eyes were half open and her mouth agape. Natalie was repulsed to see Chloe had vomited again all over her sheet and jammies.

"Natalie, get some pajamas for her," said Once-ler and he dragged Chloe to the bathroom to clean her.

Natalie brightened and got out one of her pajamas which were too frilly to her twin's taste. Once-ler laid Chloe down on the bathmat and tore the bedclothes off for the laundry. In his closet he got a new bedspread just in case she did it again and only put the new comforter down with the cuddle blanket as a mattress cover. When Chloe was cleaned and redressed she was put back in.

Natalie witnessed a new progression of her father as he ran around looking for medicine, a bucket, and cups of water. Chloe's fever hadn't faded and she whimpered every few minutes. Natalie wasn't as worried. She just felt lonesome without her sister at her side. Chloe had been sick before and so had she. She'd be better and then she'd stuff her face like always.

"Chloe come on," encouraged Once-ler as he pushed a spoon to her mouth. "You have to take it." The sticky purple syrup slipped between her lips and down her chin.

Chloe groaned, but swallowed. Then she slumped forward and Natalie pushed her up.

"You don't want to get a bump like a camel," she instructed.

Once-ler was anxious with his youngest being out of shape. Marie hadn't come home, Chloe was knee-deep in sickness, his plan seemed foiled for the day and his conscience was still spinning. At least Natalie was helping. She was becoming his source of courage.

"What's the second thing you were going to do?" asked Natalie.

"I'll do it later," said Once-ler. "Let's make sure Chloe's okay first."

The Lorax poked his head in during the attempts of curing. By then it was noon and Marie was taking Betsy up to their temporary room so she could rest. In the mean time, the poor little girl was limp and aching. Once-ler grew worried. She was trembling a little like The Humming-Fish did from the river and she looked as queasy as The Bar-ba-loots. He hoped she was stronger than the animals were and she'd overcome if she had anything.

"You want any help?" The Lorax asked.

"No thanks," said Once-ler who felt ashamed of not listening to him before.

"I'll stay with her all day," offered The Lorax. "I can take care of a Bar-ba-loot cub, how's she any different?"

"She's a person," snapped Once-ler. "She's a person! No matter how small she is, she's a person and she doesn't need help!"

"What about your other thing?" asked Natalie who had begun to brush Chloe's hair.

"Just…" Once-ler rubbed his faced down. He sighed a long sigh. "Alright, Mustache if you want to help, just sit here and hold the bucket for her."

The Lorax sat in the rocking chair that was pulled up to Chloe's side. He held the bucket in his arms and Natalie wondered if he knew what he was doing. He had to hold it if Chloe erupted again and that was not a pleasant job. She was relieved from duty and went away only to push around Chloe's little skateboard, a new toy and future hit for kids.

Once-ler sat on the floor feeling helpless with Chloe. The Lorax felt awkward with the stillness and even more when the animals, a few by few, peeked in. Pipsqueak came in and rubbed his paws seeing her.

"So…Creek's a brave kid," said The Lorax after a few minutes.

Once-ler ran his hand over his hair and shakily exhaled. The Lorax gave a small smile and continued.

"She took Melvin yesterday and started ridin' him. She was doin' great. She said she'd give Pip a ride, but uh…" He noticed Once-ler's eyes burn into him in anticipation. "Uh, she got off him and led him over the bridge. That's when the storm broke out and she got spooked. Melvin got spooked too and Creek didn't know what to do. I was on the other side and called for her to not panic. Funny thing though; she panicked. She started sobbin' sayin' she wanted Waterfall and you. Then I heard Brook scream and I found her at that rock. Poor kid. I know she hates nature like you."

"Anyway Pip saw Creek try to swim across, but as you know that river's dangerous. I guess it was too dark for her to try walking back and she went for the next thing. Good thing I found you. I knew a boulder couldn't save them. That was brave of you to jump after them Beanpole. You've done good."

"Good?" swallowed Once-ler. "I'm not good."

"Maybe not to the trees, but you are for Creek and Brook."

"It's my fault," said Once-ler and The Lorax was amazed to see his eyes water. "I ruined the river and it's worse. It was worse than before. They could've been killed." Pipsqueak caressed Once-ler's leg to comfort him. "All I wanted was to protect them; instead they nearly drowned in my mess. I-I-I failed them and I never wanted to do that. Never! And now, I may have lost Marie forever."

"Ahhh come on," comforted The Lorax. "Waterfall likes you too much. And listen to me Beanpole; you didn't fail Brook and Creek. You saved them. That's not failin'. That's doin' the right thing. Failin' would've been leavin' them there!"

"You were right," said Once-ler quietly. "You were right about everything. The trees, the smog, the river, everything! I should've seen it sooner and all of this could've been prevented." He looked sincerely to The Lorax. "I'm sorry."

"I can tell, but there may be some hope yet if you feel that way."

"How Mustache? There's barely any trees out there."

"If they give seeds then…" The Lorax waited for him to catch on.

Once-ler turned away in despair for he had no optimism as he sat there wallowing in sorrow. It'd have to take a miracle to save the destructed valley. Pipsqueak cuddled up to him and Once-ler stroked his head. In a way it was an apology for using him that one time, but Pipsqueak didn't seem to be grudging about it. Then something caught his blurred sight.

"Beanpole?" The Lorax leaned in his seat to see Once-ler go down and crawl army style to Natalie's bed.

He reached a long arm and felt something like glass. He pulled, or more like rolled as it was round, and it was a huge jar. An old jellybean jar with a screw on lid and instead of colored candy it was a shock. Three pairs of eyes, green, brown, and blue widened.

Seeds! A jar full of seeds! There must've been hundreds! All brown with a swirl design on the side!

"You've got to be kiddin' me?" gasped The Lorax and he dropped the bucket. A long pause of uncertainty followed. Then out of nowhere…

"Natalie!" laughed Once-ler and he joyfully dashed out with the jar. "Sweetie! Come here!"


	32. The Last Strike of Despair

Onc3l8rWagon thanks for the author favorite. Don't worry everyone about Chloe. She's sick, but she's not going to die. You didn't think I'd kill her off did you? Pardon if you get sickened from the mentions of vomiting from Chloe. Poor kid…it's a symptom. I have been pumped to do this chapter since…since I thought of an alternate story so I'm glad to have this done! Pumped, but also sad. Not a bad time to update with it being Father's Day and with what Once-ler does here...I'll edit this soon!

(The Lorax, and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. Marie and her growing girls are mine! P.S. Any names I use from other Seuss books aren't mine either; they'll always belong to Dr. Seuss.) **Sadness alert! Emotion alert! Family feels alert!**

**Chapter 32**

**The Last Strike of Despair**

"Natalie!"

The six-year-old looked up from the pool table where she had been moving the balls around and trying to balance on her sister's little skateboard.

"What?" she called.

Once-ler raced up to her, put the jar down and grabbed her hands. He looked ecstatic with nearly watered eyes.

"Natalie," he said. "Did you know you had this?"

Natalie looked at the jar and frowned for a second. Then she perked in remembrance.

"Oh that?" she said. "It was for a thing in Kindergarten. We had to collect 100 things and I had Chloe help me find seeds. We'd go out sometimes after school and find them before the axe hackers crushed them. I didn't take them though. Miss Thorndike's niece brought the same thing so I showed my box of 100 colored pencils instead."

Natalie bit her lip in irritation as she remembered how Miss Thorndike hugged and patted her niece's head, what was her name? Ava? Yeah, Ava had come in all perky with her collection and then she threw the seeds in a trash can outside the cafeteria. All for show.

"Little kiss-up," muttered Natalie.

"Natty if you're not going to use them then I'll take them," said Once-ler smiling brightly.

"Sure," said Natalie. "Do what you want it was a waste of time to get them."

"No," said Once-ler in soft bliss. "It wasn't. Everything's turning out alright."

"What is?" asked Natalie and she got off the skateboard.

Once-ler only hugged her and put the seeds in her arms. Natalie forgot how heavy the jar had been and actually wondered if there were billions inside instead.

"Promise me you'll look after them," he said with seriousness.

"Okay," said Natalie, but she didn't understand why.

Then Once-ler went back to the living room and found his speech to look over. After an hour of rehearsing to himself and Natalie sitting on her new big girl bike while watching the seeds on the floor, he went to fix a quick lunch. It felt nice to cook homely food again. So often he had strived to make delicacies for himself when at one point he got tired of finding cold food for him when he came late. Natalie was hungry again and eager to find that he had made good old fashioned PB&J for her. Grape jam of course; the only kind she liked.

"He remembered," she thought.

The last time Once-ler had made her lunch was a year ago when Marie had gotten sick and forgot thanks to her clouded mind. Once-ler was hesitant on making something for Chloe since she hadn't eaten and he didn't want to waste food, but he didn't want her to go hungry and have to eat hours' old pancakes. So he put together a sandwich of peanut butter and banana, something she asked for when he made them lunch that one time. Not much to his surprise Chloe hadn't touched her breakfast so thanks to his clever thinking, he had covered the plate with tin foil to keep it from drying.

"Hope you don't mind I eat these instead," he whispered to her as he switched the plates.

After kissing her he noticed she was still hot so he soaked her Thneed again, put it on her forehead and went back down to get some cold juice for her. After he did, he nibbled on her neglected breakfast. Why let food go to waste? He had to put her portion of soup in a Tupperware the night before.

"What does C have?" asked Natalie. "Is it con-conta-gee-ous?"

"Contagious," corrected Once-ler. "I don't think so, but she still has a fever."

"How long does it take for a fever to stop?" asked Natalie.

"It shouldn't be too long," said Once-ler. He didn't want Natalie afraid; one person being afraid for Chloe's health was enough.

When putting the plates away, Once-ler put some dry cereal out for his guests and The Lorax was left with a nap he was taking on the sofa. Edwin was on one of the shelves weaving his way around before he leaped onto Melvin's back. The mule only turned his head and then went back to eating a thick carrot Once-ler gave him. Then Edwin circled around three times and sunk down with his paws dangling.

"Nice to see them getting along," thought Once-ler after he opened a can of cat food for Marie's pet.

Seeing it was pressing on in the afternoon he decided he had to get going with the second thing. He doubled checked all the doors to make sure they were locked. Then he folded the paper up for his coat pocket and adjusted his pocket watch. Natalie struggled to pick up a cue stick to attempt at pool when he began to head out.

"Natalie," he said. "I'm going to be right back. Don't go outside, don't use the stove and don't answer the phone!"

"Where are you going?" asked Natalie.

"To make things right," said Once-ler. He adjusted his tie and coat buttons before exiting. "Look after your sister and don't try waking her."

"Dad wait!" called Natalie. "Don't forget these!"

She held up his sunglasses and stovepipe hat. Once-ler knelt down and slowly took them, touched that she still took on that little job. However, before he did anything, he put them aside and hugged her tightly. Her small arms copied. Then after kissing her cheek he gathered his things. Natalie didn't wipe her freckled face like usual.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised. "If Mommy comes back tell her I'm fixing everything. Trust me on this."

Natalie nodded, but when he left she felt lonely. She knew the house was safe. Once-ler had always kept in mind that there was no way anyone could break in. The windows were double layered, locks couldn't be broken and of course with the ground level they were on, it was near impossible for anyone to use a ladder to peek in. Also all the windows were of stain glass and those were hard to look through unless on the inside. Only Isabella had a copy of the house's key.

Then she had a clever, but foolish idea. Natalie got a _very_ clever, but foolish idea! She pulled a chair to the kitchen's telephone and dialed Isabella's home. She had learned dialing long before.

"Hello?" came an answer. "Oncie? Is that you?"

"Hey Isabella," said Natalie in a sing-song voice. "Dad's going to kick your butt and there's nothing you can do about it! We've got seeds to make things better! So eat that!"

Then she slammed it down and didn't bother answering it when it rang again for surely it was her grandmother trying to get back at her. Natalie did her best to get the last word.

"Dad said I couldn't _answer_ the phone, but he said nothing about me _calling_," she thought smartly.

She retreated to the living room, feeling some comfort from the animals. To add extra company she turned on the television to a talk show which had topics that went over her head. Pipsqueak seated himself by her at a safe distance for he knew how cranky she could be. While the show progressed, some of the animals made themselves comfortable around the house. The Humming-Fish went in the pool again for another dip and some of the Swomee-Swans joined them. The others roosted on the shelves and all the Bar-ba-loots piled up together and lazily settled back. Melvin paraded back and forth with Edwin still on his back.

Then suddenly Natalie was started when she heard loud clopping. She jumped up to find Melvin trying to get upstairs! Edwin had jumped off with his fur standing on one end.

"Melvin no," commanded Natalie. She stumbled ahead of him and took the reins that Chloe had put on him for their ride. "You can't go up here! You're too big!"

Melvin snorted and Natalie jumped back in fear she'd get sneezed on next and covered in mule nasal cavaties. Melvin plodded up and then headed for her room.

"No!" yelled Natalie. "Don't ruin my room!"

Melvin wasn't ruining her room at all. It hadn't even crossed his mind as much as he disliked Natalie's attitude. He was at Chloe's side and gently nudged her. He nickered over her dark and wispy curls, feeling how damp they were from sweat.

"Get away from her!" snapped Natalie who felt protective of Chloe. "She doesn't want you now!"

Melvin nipped the air and Natalie jumped back. He pushed his nose under Chloe's hand until it looked like she was stroking him. He gazed sadly at her and bobbed his head a little as if to ask for her to wake up.

Edwin followed pursuit and curled up in the curve of Chloe's legs which were tucked up. Natalie shrugged and decided to change her pajamas. Once-ler didn't say at all that she had to change her clothes so she took it as a sign that he was letting them do what they wanted. She changed out of her pink striped nightgown and put on some silky long ones that had a monogram on the chest pocket. She admired the sophisticated calligraphy of the "N" and brushed her long hair. Then out of nowhere she heard a gagging.

"Oh no Chloe," cried Natalie.

Melvin waddled back and Edwin was alerted. Chloe coughed and hit her pillow after the spilling from her mouth. Natalie huffed and rubbed her face down. Then puffing out her chest with determination she strode over, flipped the duvet off, yanked the cuddle blanket out from under Chloe and then succeeded in dragging her out.

"You haven't worn these in a long time," said Natalie and she pulled out an old pair of pajamas that were silky pink with ruffles.

She slipped the old clothes off of Chloe and struggled to put them on her. It took a while because Natalie had to sit her back up sometimes. Oh, but at last Natalie managed to get her sister changed and took the spare bedspread for her. She didn't know how to put it on and left it for Chloe to wrap herself in like a cocoon. (Or chrysalis to be more precise.)

After Natalie tossed the ruined bedclothes and pajamas in the hamper, she was exhausted and plodded down with Melvin slowly following her. Edwin stayed upstairs with Chloe and when she turned over on her belly, he rested on her back. His purrs were almost like a massage to her.

"Dad please come home," thought Natalie when she collapsed down on the sofa next to The Lorax.

"Humpf," he muttered and was wide awake from his nap. "What happened?"

"Nothing exciting," said Natalie and she took the remote back from the coffee table.

She changed the channel to find something else. All eyes were glued to the screen and Melvin began chewing on a vase of flowers. The channels became fuzzy with each quick switch. Then suddenly The Lorax spotted something.

"Wait!" he shouted. "Go back! Go back!"

Natalie flipped back to the next channel, seeing it was fourteen, she knew it would be a boring story about the news. Then it became not so boring! Once-ler was on the screen on a platform set up for him in the same circle he first tried selling his invention. All listened intently and Isabella was off on the side with a smug grin. Once-ler didn't look at the paper he had written and found his heart taking over.

"Thneedville I am here to announce that there's new progress growing for this industry." Cheers erupted and people clapped. "I have decided that _Thneeds Inc._ will undergo serious changes for the better of all of us." Cheers again. "I've had enough time to think it over and I'm going to follow through. I have-I have been selfish of my company and now is the time to clear things up. I need to fix my mistakes."

"Marie I hope you're listening to this," Once-ler thought to himself before speaking again.

"_Thneeds Inc._ will…no longer produce Thneeds with chopping and new technology. Instead it will be safer for the environment. I will be halting all productions until further notice."

Now yells of anger rang out. Isabella's grin which had been in hopes of him turning back to her was released and she frowned. Things like "We want Thneeds now! You can't do this to us! You're a fool!" were spat at Once-ler. He kept his ground though and imagined that only Marie was standing there and listening to him.

"The trees are very few right now and if we save them now and let more grow than you can have your Thneeds. They'll cost more but, they shall be handmade. Nobody will lose their jobs! All who work for me can still stay."

"No! No! No!" the crowd yelled.

"Listen to me," ordered Once-ler. "Things can't go on like this! If-if none of you are willing to see the damage I've caused, then I might as well should shut down the whole company!"

"No! No you won't!" was the fiery reply.

Once-ler felt frustrated. Even the environmentalists in the crowd looked angry at him. They still held a grudge against him for being destructive in the first place. Now people were mad that he was quitting. Thneedville was so fickle! Once-ler had always known they were like that and he knew it from the moment they came to his cottage wanting Thneeds after ridiculing him.

"There are reasons I cannot share of why I've felt this way," said Once-ler sincerely. "My reasons though, I hope you understand, are only because my heart has been full of guilt."

"There's no guilt in a business!" yelled Isabella. "None!"

"Then I'm making it final," said Once-ler on that note. "If none of you are open to getting your Thneeds in a slower way and to protect your home, then I'm shutting it all down! I'll find you all new jobs, but now it's final! _Thneeds Inc._ is over!"

Then the crowd started chanting "Who cares for trees! Give us our Thneeds!" Isabella grabbed her son's arm once more to protest, but he yanked back and gave a terrible glare at her to not stop him. Then feeling proud of himself and free, he left to go back home. His little girls needed him. Little did he know that Isabella wasn't done yet. When he left in his Ferrari she took over with a most awful idea brewing under her blonde head.

"Everyone," she said aloud. "Do not be upset! _I _will make Thneeds for you all! If my Oncie won't then I will because I care for all of you more than he does! How selfish he is to not think of you all and your needs or…or mine!" She added a little sniffle of pity to earn sadness from the audience. "I though, will produce your Thneeds and they'll be even better than any he's ever produced! And I won't do any mistakes like he's made! I won't steal your money for my own good from the charities!"

A gasp filled the crowd with horror. Liz Billings who ran most of the charities in Thneedville looked like she'd faint. Isabella had a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Yes isn't it awful?" she raved. "I tried to make him stop, but he was too greedy! Oh the shame of it! What have I done for my son to be like that? I am so sorry to you all! I would never do such a thing to your money! I will give you better!"

Once-ler was only thinking about getting home while her tirade went on. He felt good. He really did and he felt like a great weight was off his shoulders. Thneeds didn't matter anymore and he felt his irrational optimism come back full force and he found himself singing nonsense. When he pulled back in the garage and went up he was whistling. Natalie, who hadn't seen the part of her grandmother's new plan and had changed the channel skipped out to him.

"You showed them," she giggled while the animals still celebrated to themselves with growls, squawks and hums with The Lorax in the living room.

"Nothing hard about telling them off," said Once-ler brightly and heaved her up for a hug. "No sir!"

"Are we really going to be alright?" asked Natalie when he went to check on Chloe.

"Yeah," he said. "We're going to make it. We're going to plant those seeds, let them grow and then protect the valley. Then those trees will have more seeds and there'll be more trees! Besides, you know I have millions hiding around here so there's no way we'll be poor Sweetie."

"We're really going to be alright," said Natalie and she was reassured. "You're staying with us too?"

Once-ler put her down next to Chloe and knelt before her, hands over her small cheeks.

"I'll never leave you three again," he said. "Nothing will take me away from you."

Then it was Natalie's turn to jump up and hug him. Once-ler returned it and squeezed Chloe's limp hand in the process. Then to his relief, though her eyes were still closed, she squeezed back. A real comfort that she was aware of her surroundings made the day feel better.

For the rest of the day, Once-ler kept Chloe out of her bed and in his secure arms. He stayed in the living room with all the animals and The Lorax who had gone back to sleep. The television was off and Natalie came in with some books.

"I'll read this one," she said and took the notebook of the story Marie and Once-ler had written. She read slowly and most of the time had it memorized with each word until she stumbled. "Once there was a kingdom under water and it was ruled by a duke and duchess. They lived in a big house of pink cor-all and had many serv-ants."

Once-ler didn't correct her on coral or servants because he was too pleased to hear his child read. She had been considered advanced in Kindergarten, but Marie wouldn't let Natalie go ahead a grade so Chloe wouldn't be alone.

"They had a…Dad what's this word?" she asked when she couldn't figure it out.

"Daughter," he said.

"They had a daughter who had hair like gold, a tail of silver and eh-eyes as blue as the sea," she read on. "She was called Marina." The name she knew how to pronounce because she knew it sounded like her mom's name.

When Once-ler noticed that Natalie was getting winded from reading he took the notebook and continued. She coiled up next to him to listen.

"She saw the young merchant on his aging steed and the parcels tied with brown paper and string. Curious of the human she rested on a rock to watch him. She found herself growing lost, looking at his eyes which reminded her of the clear sky and his hair as dark as caverns underwater. Marina could've sworn she had never seen such a wonderful human."

The story kept going which followed with what became a friendship and then a forbidden romance between the merchant and mermaid. The duke and duchess forbade Marina to visit the merchant, Wilhelm, but they still met and fell deeply in love as years passed. Then having it all end happily when the mermaid became human after trying to sacrifice herself to protect Wilhelm from her evil parents and he fought back at them until he almost drowned.

"How about another Beanpole?" asked The Lorax who had awoken towards the end.

"Do you want one about trees?" asked Once-ler dryly.

"Nah," said The Lorax shaking his head. "Any stories fine; how about that one you just finished?"

Once-ler rolled his eyes, but did read it again. He didn't bother showing the little drawings he had made of the merchant and mermaid. When he was done reading, he dozed off like his girls had and The Lorax left the three humans to rest while he tried playing Canasta.

The sleeping habits were thrown off for the whole day and not once did Once-ler hear his office phone ringing or any phone for that matter. It was around eight at night when he woke up and found Natalie watching a sci-fi program about grass growing. Chloe was limp and still hot. Any degree higher and she'd be hospitalized.

"Poor Butterfly," he said to himself. Then aloud he asked for Natalie. "Hey Sweetheart can please get something for Chloe drink while I take her upstairs?"

"Sure," said Natalie who was being his little helper.

Chloe was back in her cool bed with less covers and her twin brought her a tall glass of water with a straw. When brought to her lips, she stuck her small tongue out and let it pull the straw in. Her mouth closed and she slowly sipped. Her eyes remained half opened, but seeing her drink was positive since she had refused to eat.

"Good girl Sweetie," said Once-ler when she stopped.

"Will that stop her from being hot?" asked Natalie.

"I think so," said Once-ler. "I bet she'll feel better by tomorrow and she'll be starving for pancakes."

"We should let her go to a place with chickens," said Natalie.

"Why?" chuckled Once-ler who found it the most random thing Natalie had ever said.

"So she can get chickenpox," said Natalie. "That way I can see what a person looks like with spots on their face."

"Chickenpox doesn't come from chickens," said Once-ler.

"Then why are they called that?"

"I…I don't know."

Chloe would've been upset hearing that her sister wanted her to get chickenpox, but she wasn't too aware of what was being said. She felt too sleepy to be conscience. When she finished drinking she wobbled back and thumped against her pillow. Feeling a little better that she had kept something down, Once-ler went to make a late dinner. Much later on, when he started running the dishwasher, Natalie tugged at his sleeve for a question.

"Dad, can you promise me something?"

"Anything," he said and meant it.

"Well," began Natalie. "_Little Ladies Brigade_ has a dad and daughter dance and…we missed it this year and the year before. So can you try coming next year? I mean, if we don't have to hide anymore?"

"Natty," said Once-ler empathetically. He felt guilty. "I'll do what I can." He hoped he could. He didn't like hiding the girls and avoiding usual things fathers did with their children.

"Good," said Natalie with bob of her head. "I want to try dancing sometime."

"Really?" thought Once-ler. "Is that so?"

Natalie gave herself a bath and changed. While she combed out her hair she sat with Chloe. Edwin nuzzled his chin and jaws against her shoulder. Then he rolled over and licked his paw. Natalie wondered what would make Chloe give some attention. Then she brightened up and crawled under Chloe's bed. Sure enough underneath was one of her stuffed animals that Chloe had hidden to avoid going into the washing machine.

"Hey C," she said cheerfully. "Look who it is! It's Nutmeg the Squirrel!" She yanked out and shook a little auburn colored squirrel.

Chloe only turned around. Natalie gave a frustrated sigh and put Nutmeg along the border of her bed. She rolled her eyes at the miniature zoo Chloe had along her daybed's frame. Everything from her swan and dog was around her.

"Dumb animals," thought Natalie. Real or stuffed she disliked them, except for Kitten.

"Naaammm," mumble Chloe. She clutched her stomach more.

Natalie was too wound up for the night to sleep, but with it past her bedtime and not wanting to disappoint Marie anymore Once-ler put Natalie in her bed. That had only earned him a struggle from a high energetic Natalie.

"Why can't I stay up?" she whined. "Whhhy?"

"Mommy will kill me if you're not in bed right now," said Once-ler firmly. He had to lift her up from the tea party she had started with her dolls. "Just stay in your bed until you fall asleep."

She grouched about it and tossed back and forth when the lights went out. It wasn't just that she felt cranky; she didn't feel safe with Once-ler out of their room. The previous night had been nicer with him in the rocking chair. So she got out at midnight and pried at Chloe.

"Come on Sis," she said. "Let's get going."

Chloe was pulled at the waist and then she rolled to the floor with a thump. Around her body came her tangled blanket. Natalie dragged Chloe at around the chest until they were in the master bedroom.

"Dad's a deep sleeper," thought Natalie. "Mom's said so." She felt Chloe's head slip in her arms and then hitched her up again.

Once-ler was half asleep in the center of the bed. His mind weaved in and out of reality. Not to mention, the large bed felt too empty without Marie there. He yawned for what seemed the fortieth time that night and hugged his pillow tighter. His suit would be the wrinkly from sleeping by morning, but he didn't care. Then suddenly he felt a weight on the edge. The weight was followed by a grunt of someone lifting something. He craned his neck around to see Chloe getting pushed up. Then Natalie heaved herself up and crawled over him.

"Natalie?" he started. "What now?"

She didn't say anything except that she stretched out on her back and went into sleep mode. Chloe was curled up on Once-ler's other side. He looked back and forth at his daughters. Feeling tired from the day he decided to not send them back. Instead he copied Natalie's position, one he had done for as long as he could remember, and felt his eyes and mind wander. As Natalie, who had calmed down in a safe presence, snored away, Once-ler recalled too many nostalgic moments.

Once-ler found himself recalling all his memories of Marie. As far back as to when they first met to milestones of falling in love. Everything from buying Melvin at the fair with her that one fall to their first honeymoon night as husband and wife which had been engaged in a shyness, but sweet love. Their first secret wedding and their vow renewal. Their first worse fight and the last one they had. That part was the worst of his recalling.

He was going to make things right, both his family and the trees. He wouldn't let anything come between them again. Sleep took over and he wandered far from the destroyed valley to his past. The last thing that he thought was all the words he had said with her.

_"You like me as in dating like? Why didn't you tell me earlier Once?"_

_"It's kind of hard to tell your best friend you've fallen for her, especially if she has a boyfriend. I couldn't…I was worried."_

_"I've been worrying too. So we've both…"_

"_Fallen for each other. Is that bad?"_

_…_

_ "Have you had your first kiss yet? I mean three boyfriends and all. I know I haven't."_

_"I've never had my first kiss. I never did it because I didn't feel comfortable with it. I think it's because I didn't know my boyfriends for half of my life. Like I know you." _

_ … _

_ "I hated today. It was too long, too tiring, I missed you too much."_

_"I missed you too. I missed you a lot…Beautiful."_

…

_"Congratulations Handsome." _

_"I only thought of you when I was talking." _

_"I loved how you mentioned me. I didn't know I meant that much to you."_

_"You do. You do because I love you." _

…

_"You don't love me anymore?" _

_ "No, no, no! That's not it! I love you! You're my favorite person!" _

_"Then why have you been taking a vow of silence lately? I love you and I can hardly get a word out of you!"_

_"Because I've been wanting to… I love you so much Marie. You mean a lot to me. I would do anything for you and you've always been there for me. I've known you all my life and I wouldn't change any of it. I want to spend the rest of it with you. I need to spend the rest of it with you. Marie…Marie I love you…will you marry me?" _

"_Yes." _

…

It was half past noon when Once-ler awoke. He was on his side and could feel the kicking of Chloe against his shin. He stretched and yawned knowing it was time to get up.

"Morning Butterfly," said Once-ler warmly. He gently shook her to see if she was awake. "You think you can keep some breakfast down?"

Used to not hear her speak by now, he took her. He thought he smelled something in the kitchen and his senses were correct when he realized it was pancakes.

"Marie is that you?" he called as he passed the last stair. Then the questioning became a panicking shock. "Natalie!" he yelled.

She was standing on a chair, using the spatula with two hands and her apron tied in a knot that she learned from her scout group. She had changed into white lacey pajamas and had given herself a bath early that morning. She had two pancakes on a platter and one in the frying pan. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and with flour on her arms.

"What?" she asked as if there was no danger.

"Get down from there," yelled Once-ler as he lifted her off the chair. "I've told you to never touch the stove!"

"I've done it before," said Natalie. "I did it one morning while you were on a trip. Mom was surprised!"

Once-ler had never expected that one of his childish habits, making pancakes on a chair, would ever be repeated. He had done that since he was left home alone as a toddler. The counter had measuring cups, spoons, the bag of flour, an empty carton of milk and egg shells on a saucer.

"You're turning into me," said Once-ler almost to himself.

"I am?" said Natalie who felt pleased. "So I can take on whatever business you do next?" She watched with pride as he examined what she made.

"You made these?" Once-ler felt impressed even if they were a little blackened.

"Yeah," said Natalie. "I've seen Mom to do a lot so I know what to do and she's showed me which cups and spoons to use."

"No wonder she's been suggested to move up a grade," thought Once-ler. "She's smarter than I was."

"C you'll love these," said Natalie to her twin. "I made them!"

Once-ler didn't know whether to scold or hug Natalie for making breakfast, but he was too hungry to decide. So while he and Natalie ate, Chloe yawned and snuffled in her seat. Natalie didn't mind that Once-ler got up to make some more for them and she cut a forkful on Chloe's blue plate.

"Here," she coaxed. She held the fork inches from Chloe's mouth. "It's yummy just like you like it."

Clanrrring! The fork was smacked away and it hit the tile. Chloe's one sense came alive and she had flicked the fork away. The smell of the breakfast was too strong for her and made her tummy ache. Natalie didn't like being provoked and took the spoon from the jam jar to try again. Clanrrring went the spoon in a lower pitch!

"Stop that!" commanded Natalie.

"Hey," said Once-ler firmly. "Settle down!"

Then Natalie scooted her chair to a corner and faced the wall. She sat as if she had been glued down until Once-ler noticed.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he served seconds.

"I'm in timeout," said Natalie. "I'll say sorry in a minute. Let me know when time's up."

Ever since they were at an age to be disciplined, the rule was if either girl did something wrong they sat in time out for five minutes and had to apologize. A hug was optional too. First time they used the rule was when Natalie whacked Chloe on the shoulder at lunch while they lived in the Lurkim. She had screamed in rage over it, but after Natalie apologized and embraced Chloe she got a taste of her own medicine. Chloe turned the tables and smacked Natalie on the shoulder so she got in time out too.

Once-ler didn't think it was too necessary for a time out, but let it go. Neither seemed to be in real trouble. Natalie eventually let herself out and hugged Chloe. Once-ler cleaned up the kitchen's mess and then went to find the jar of seeds. Natalie had turned on the radio to classical music while she had cooked so by then a sweeping piano piece rang out. Once-ler put the jar on the coffee table and sat to look at it. He felt a smile come on and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Beautiful huh?" said The Lorax who had been sitting on top of the television. "Just seeds, but they're special."

"You're still here?" asked Once-ler.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" asked The Lorax.

"Not anymore," said Once-ler with a tongue click. "Why haven't you gone back out?"

"Eh," shrugged The Lorax. "Brook's not a bad cook and-I'm just supportin' Creek. She's as sweet as butterfly milk. Is she any better?"

"No," sighed Once-ler. "All she's kept down is water; water that I've filtered for this factory while everyone else lives in glop."

The Lorax hopped down. He poked a finger at the jar and smiled too. He had gotten through to Beanpole at last and there was a promise that things would improve. It'd take a long time, but it'd be worth it.

"Brook's interestin'," he said randomly. "She's like a Truffula Fruit; tart and sour, but bite in deeper and it's soft. She's goin' to be like you Beanpole. Just don't let her chop trees!"

"She's my oldest," sighed Once-ler as he recalled holding her first at her birth.

"She and Creek are like saplings, but they mean a lot. Kinda like seeds. These are not just more than seeds, any more than their just kids."

"Hey Dad," came Natalie. She looked nervously at her father. "There's something I need to tell you. Chloe's sick because it's my fault."

"Sweetie it's nobody's fault," said Once-ler gently. "Except mine," he thought. To an extent of sadness, Natalie shook her head deep in melancholy and then crawled on the sofa next to him.

"She fell in before," admitted Natalie. She kept her eyes down to avoid Once-ler and The Lorax's concerned glances. "She was too scared to tell anyone and begged for me to not tell."

"When did this happen?"

"About five days ago," said Natalie and she lowered her voice. "She was playing on the bridge thing and she fell. She got out and then went inside. I helped her wash it off, but I wanted to tell Mom. She told me to not tell so I didn't. Now she's getting sicker and sicker. I'm sorry I didn't do?"

"Why didn't she want us to know?" asked Once-ler feeling choked. He felt a knot in his stomach upon hearing Chloe had fallen in the pollution before.

"She was scared she'd get in trouble. That was a bad secret to keep wasn't it?"

"It's-I know what it means to keep secrets," said Once-ler gently and side hugged her. "Sometimes though you have to tell if someone's in danger. I would know." He felt lonesome thinking of Marie.

"Mom said something like that," said Natalie to herself.

"About secrets?"

"No. Mom said there's a lot you know. Chloe's not going to…leave is she?"

"She won't," said Once-ler who figured Chloe was slowly healing. After all, she had drunk some water and that was good.

"Oh Beanpole," asked The Lorax as he tapped on the glass and heard the seeds rattle. "Did Waterfall come back yet? I saw her go blowin' a fit."

"No she didn't," said Once-ler. "She hasn't-wait!" He fixated on The Lorax. "Did you see where she went?"

"Maybe down to the city," shrugged The Lorax. "She was ragin'."

"Where?" said Once-ler half to himself. Then after a pause his oldest spoke up.

"Isabella yelled at me," she said who felt more honest after revealing her secret. Once-ler's eyes went to her in interest. "She was saying you don't have time for us because…you prefer working than seeing us."

"What?" he said and held his anger at Isabella down.

"So I got mad," she continued. "I yelled at her. Then she yelled for Grizelda to take care of me. So she tried slapping me, but I got away. I fell off the bridge when it rained and that's all. I say it's her fault. You can punish me all you want, but I still think she's bad." She rubbed her arm that had the bruise.

"Who said I'm punishing you?" asked Once-ler. He took up the jar. "As for Mom, I'm going to take care of her."

"How?"

Once-ler didn't say except that he went back to find Chloe slumped on the table. She was out again like a light. Not tired of picking up either of his girls, Once-ler put her on the sofa for a change.

"Poor Creek," said The Lorax.

Then Once-ler got an idea with the music still playing. He lifted Natalie up on his feet and moved around. She was astonished by the sudden movement.

"I thought I'd give you a dancing lesson," said Once-ler. "So you'll be ready for that brigade dance."

Natalie smiled and let her father twist and turn her around. She giggled when he lifted her for a dip. It felt reminiscent of the vow renewal dancing back when she was only two! The Lorax chuckled and sat with Chloe. Then Natalie jumped off his feet and spun, loosening her ponytail. Then she hit the sofa with a laugh.

"We'll keep practicing," chuckled Once-ler. "I taught your mom and I can teach you."

Natalie just beamed. She adjusted one of the sofa's pillows under Chloe's head and then searched for the television's remote. When she found it she clicked it on and searched for a show Chloe liked. While that happened, Once-ler went down to his office. He decided to get some blueprint paper and try to sketch new ideas for a greenhouse for the precious seeds they had found. Pipsqueak had followed him out while the rest of the creatures had retreated to the pool room. The cub crawled up into his lap and watched the pencil strokes form. Once-ler liked the company and even dug into one of his desk drawers for some marshmallows to spare. After several minutes of the peace and quiet, especially since nobody had come to the factory, Once-ler's small telephone rang.

"Hello?" he answered and half expected it to be an angry worker of _Thneeds Inc._ with complaints.

"Hey there you crazy man," said Mr. McPherson. "You've got moxie for what you did yesterday!"

"Uh, thanks," said Once-ler. He was perplexed by the friendly call.

"But you're stupid," added Mr. McPherson. Then again, it wasn't friendly.

"Really?" said Once-ler sarcastically.

"What kind of fool are you to suddenly give up all the success you've had? You've come a lot farther then most and now you're throwing it away! No wonder your mom is taking over!"

"Taking over?" said Once-ler in puzzlement. Pipsqueak sat up to hear. "What are you saying?"

"Didn't you hear?" asked Mr. McPherson. "After your little conference yesterday, your mother said she'd give what the people want while you selfishly let it go."

"No!" shouted Once-ler. "She can't do that!"

Then disturbingly right on cue, he heard the sound of gears grinding. He dropped the receiver in horror. Pipsqueak jumped down and Once-ler ran to the factory's insides to see the machinery moving. Workers were back and gave him furrowed eyes. Brett was down below at the loom as pink thread was stretched.

"Brett!" yelled Once-ler. "What are you doing?"

"Working little brother," Brett called back. "Mom told us to get to work!"

"Mom!" Once-ler was in disbelief. "I said no more Thneeds!"

"Yeah well," said Chet from behind with a tool box. "Ma said she's taking over if you won't do it. She also mentioned that charity stunt we did. Boy people are mad."

"Charity stunt," said Once-ler and felt panic. He was going to get pelted with garbage again no matter what he did now.

"Yeah so Ma's making Thneeds today with just us," said Chet.

Once-ler stormed out and back to his home. In the living room, The Lorax and Natalie were sitting there with eyes widened. The station was talking about _Thneeds Inc._ being taken up by Isabella.

"I didn't know you let her do that," said Natalie when Once-ler came in.

"Somethin' tells me you didn't Beanpole," said The Lorax to him.

Once-ler swallowed and slumped against the wall. This couldn't be happening! It couldn't! Things were just getting better and…they still could!

"Natalie," he said. "I need you to protect the seeds."

"Me?" she questioned when he dodged out and hurried back with them.

"I'm going to compromise with Mom," he said. "You hold on to these since she doesn't know about them."

"Uh," said Natalie haltingly. "What if she does know?"

"What?" said Once-ler and felt his soul coil in fear.

"I called her saying you were going to kick her butt with the seeds," admitted Natalie.

Once-ler groaned in frustration. Natalie definitely knew where she got her habit of the hands-to-face-and-groan-in-annoyance gesture seeing her dad do it. She started thinking that it had been a crummy idea to blab about the plan.

"Take it easy Beanpole," said The Lorax and he jumped off the sofa. "As long as your mom doesn't get the seeds it can work out."

"Oncie!" came a drawling voice.

"Aw great," thought Once-ler. He gathered his hat to show his authority and tugged at his gloves since they had loosened.

Natalie felt terrible about her actions and then ran around to find a place to hide the jar. The Lorax rounded up the animals to get out of the house in case more danger was threatened to them. Pipsqueak reluctantly obeyed the forest guardian.

Once-ler was burning inside to see his mother sitting at his desk and filing her nails. He didn't want to get mad at Natalie for what happened and would face his mother himself. He should've done it long before and all the chaos would've been avoided.

"So there you are," said Isabella wryly. "Playing hooky from work are you? Did my grandbabies rope you into playing House?"

"No," said Once-ler firmly. "If you have a problem with me quitting then you ought to tell me instead of this sneak attack."

"Sneak attack?" said Isabella dramatically. "Don't be silly! You want to quit all that I've supported you in, then it's your problem! I'm not cleaning up your messes."

"Messes!" Once-ler's fists clenched up. "What messes? I've done nothing but take care of yours and everyone else's! I missed Chloe's first ice skating recital because of you! I missed everything because of you!"

"Now that's not true," said Isabella. "You didn't miss anything important. Ice skating is silly anyway. The girls won't be scarred for life."

"That's why I quit," shouted Once-ler. "I don't want them to be! They need me!"

"You're so funny Oncie," chuckled Isabella. "You and your brothers have come farther along than any with a father. The girls don't need you; doesn't Maggie have it all under control?"

"Marie!" Once-ler's voice rose and he slapped his hands down to the desk. "Say her name right Mom! Say it! It's Marie and it's not funny! It's-it's unfunny! They're mine and I've been neglecting them! All three of them!"

Then Isabella frowned. Her beady eyes bore into him and she stood. If she was going to use height to scare him, she had many inches to grow to do that! She tapped her foot against the carpet.

"_You_ don't deserve them," she said coldly.

"What do mean _I_ don't deserve them?"

"Why is it that you get two little girls Oncie?" said Isabella. "I bet you didn't even want them until that girl spoke up! Hmm? She popped two buns in the oven! I wanted a daughter more than you did! I should've gotten one, but look what I got instead…you."

Once-ler thought his breath was getting sucked out him when he heard her. He couldn't believe that his mother had just said in a way that she didn't want him. Then it all came together as quick as blinking. _His mother really didn't love him._ All that time he thought that despite all the jeering she had done in his life to him, he always thought that deep down she loved him. All mothers loved their kids…unless it was Marie's and now his.

"I didn't plan on two girls," he said after clearing his throat. "I didn't even expect twins, but that's not my fault or Marie's. It's nobody's fault you didn't get a daughter either." He jabbed a finger at her face and she stuck her nose up with a sneer.

"I may have not planned on what happened," said Once-ler using fury to hide the hurt. "But I love Natalie and Chloe! I will never call them failures! I will never use them for my greedy gain! If they were in danger I would save them! You, Mom; I'm seeing that _you_ wouldn't!"

"You really think that I loved you?" said Isabella with an evilness in her eyes. By now the four Once-ler family members had peeked in. "That I wished you all the best? I never did Oncie. When you gained notice with that Thneed I decided to trust you. I thought for a moment you were nothing like your father. He had failed me by not giving me what I wanted. Then here I go hoping that you would do better when that stupid invention of yours got noticed! I should've known you'd fail me like he did! You are supposed to give me what I want, that's the way love works. You have to always make me happy, don't you?"

"Not that way," said Once-ler with his pain building up. "Not when you hurt someone and why are you bringing up Dad now? You've never let us ask questions about him!"

"Because now I see how much you are like him," she said with her arms folded. "I thought if I left him you'd boys would never act like him! Looks like I was wrong with you!"

"Ma," said Brett hesitantly. He came in looking anxious. "Are Chet and I like Dad?"

"No," said Isabella with a head shake. "You're not that bright, but I prefer that!"

"I like Dad," said Chet and his words ran like a speeding train. "He had lots of stories when he was here to visit…"

Chet froze to realize he had exposed the long time secret of Will's arrival. Once-ler looked at him with a face that would be imprinted in his mind for ages. Ubb took off his hat and wrung it.

"He was here?" asked Once-ler.

"Uh," stuttered Chet. "Maybe?"

"He was," said Ubb softly. "Isabella made him leave."

"Before you blame me," said Isabella coolly. "You ought to know that your little Hot Cakes lied about it. Didn't you get mad at her when she didn't tell you about another baby?"

"Oncie," said Ubb with his hat at his chest. "Don't be mad at Sweet Cheeks. She was told to not tell by your dad. He didn't want to upset you. I bet she was really torn about it. I think she wrote it down in that diary of hers."

"Good riddance," said Grizelda. "I never liked Will. He was a lazy, good for nothing slacker."

Once-ler went around to his desk and sunk down. He felt his heart pounding in his ribcage and his face screw up like one did to stop tears. Then he hovered down and closed his eyes.

"Now Oncie," said Isabella in her faux sweet tone. "I know what could make this all better. If you just let me take over the Thneeds. Seeing me happy will make you happy right?"

"How could you?" screamed Once-ler and making her flinch. "How could you do all of this to me?!" He shot up with his misty eyes flaring. "I've done all this to make you happy for no reason! I should've never even called you!"

"Not for no reason," said Isabella. "All for me like a good son should."

"You were happy with just me gone!" answered Once-ler. "I was out of your life and I should've kept you out of mine! You've kept me away from my family on purpose so I would pay attention to you and that's not fair! It's not fair that my little Hummingbird and Butterfly nearly drowned in the river two nights ago and you didn't care!"

"Not fair," scoffed Isabella. "A lot of things are not fair, like having a third child. I would've prevented you if I could do it again. Like I told your father, I'm only making that mistake _once_."

Brett reached out to touch his little brother's shoulder, but Once-ler shrugged him off. The Lorax sat outside on the railing and hearing everything. Beanpole didn't deserve that human for a mother; she was a monster. Then he spotted someone from the office doors who had heard it all too. Natalie had come to tell Once-ler she had hid the seeds, but was burdened with the conversation. Chet noticed her and gave her a side hug.

"It's okay Sprinkles," he said to comfort her.

Isabella spied her granddaughter and brewed another idea. Once-ler though pushed past his relatives and snatched Natalie away from her uncle. Then to get the last say, he yelled back to his mother.

"Get out of here and don't come back!"

"I guess we're leaving," said Grizelda when he was gone. "I knew this was pointless."

"No," said Isabella slyly. "We're not leaving just yet."

Once-ler retreated back home and hoped Natalie wouldn't ask anything about what she heard. She didn't because she was sadly surprised. She had never seen him so sad. Chloe still slept and Once-ler turned the television off. He didn't want to hear anything. He just wanted to stay in the quiet company of his girls.

"Marie," he thought longingly. "I have to find her."

He would. He'd find her and if she was still mad he would do anything to prove he had changed. Little did he know, she was just waking up from a night of grief. Both had been hurt. The first one from a loss of a one beloved and the other one from a painful truth; all caused by maternal figures.

"Dad?" asked Natalie. "Did you want to know where the seeds are?"

"Huh? Oh sure," he said and cleared his throat. He let go of her hand. "Show me the way."

Natalie went up with Once-ler slowly trudging. She led him to his room and in the closet. She pointed to a drawer which was partly opened.

"It's stuck," she said proudly. "But I hid it! Isabella won't come in here!"

The jar was crammed in, bulging among some old baby clothes. Once-ler knelt down to try fixing it. All in all, it was a good idea. Little dresses he had made and knitted booties were shuffled around. He pulled some more old clothes out and barely acknowledged them. Natalie, who liked dressing up and had considered getting out of her pajamas, examined each piece.

"Was this mine?" she asked and held up a little blue dress.

"Yep," said Once-ler with a smile. "I made that for you one Christmas. Your first one actually and Chloe's got a red one just like it."

"And this?"

What Natalie held made Once-ler feel warm. She had his old vest. Marie had put the clothes in the corner when her new courage hit.

"That's mine," he said and felt nostalgia. He crawled over to see what else there was. "All these are mine."

The cotton shirt, vest and pants were a vast contrast to what he wore at that moment, more humble and comfortable. He never forgot how Marie had given him two different shades of jeans for his sixteenth birthday and he remade them as trousers to fit his long legs.

"Marie gave me the stuff to make these," he chuckled as he held them up.

"Dad," said Natalie with a cocked eyebrow. "Those are weird."

"They are not," laughed Once-ler. He felt his heart being lifted and shoved his mother's words away. "Your mom has always thought I looked hot in these."

"You would be," said Natalie who didn't understand the adjective's alternate meaning. "I'd hate wearing those in the summer."

Once-ler still laughed and refolded them for later. He put them under his pillow and bolster. Then he went back to fixing the drawer to hide the jar. After stuffing it far in the back, he went down with Natalie for a late lunch. Just when Once-ler had gotten plates out, he heard knocking from far away. It was The Lorax in the secret entrance and the second he jumped in he looked frazzled.

"There's only four left," he said. "Thanks to your mom it's gotten worse!"

"Four?" said Once-ler. The day was just getting worse.

"You've got those seeds safe?" asked The Lorax sharply.

"Where Mom will never find them," said Once-ler with confidence.

"Good," said The Lorax.

"She's not going to stop me," thought Once-ler. "Nothing will."

"Waterfall's still not back?" The Lorax had walked with him to the kitchen and hoping for a bite for all his friends. "She must really be on the move!"

"I'm going to get her," said Once-ler though part of him told him she'd be home in due time. "I'm really missing her right now Mustache."

"Me too," agreed The Lorax. "She'll help you with trees."

"I know she will." Once-ler started looking for some bread in the fridge when he heard a click. "Marie?" he called.

Isabella strutted in without a word or stares and went to the living room. She had unlocked the door with her spare key. Once-ler braced himself for anything she'd do except for the fact there was complete silence. He carefully creeped out of the kitchen when he felt a hand, likely Brett's, at his shoulder and tensed up. He whirled around to see him with a guilty expression.

"Um your office phone was ringing so I told him you'd answer it," he said.

"Who?" said Once-ler gruffly.

"Mr. Drake," said Brett with a shrug. "He said it's important."

"Don't bother the girls," ordered Once-ler. Then he paced down the hall.

Oddly, for the first time since he had come down the hall of red carpet and shiny lamps, he had just noticed the Thneed counter was slowly ticking, much slower than usual. It wouldn't matter; it would stop soon.

"Yes Dake," he said when he held the receiver. Brett had mispronounced his name!

"You're an idiot," said Mr. Dake from his elegant office. "Why did you let your business go Kid? You're at the top of the world!"

"None of your business," said Once-ler for he was tired of people's questions. Then just like that he hung up.

He slumped back in his seat. How much more of himself would he have to hear until sunset? Once-ler wasn't even aware anymore of what hour it was.

"Oncie," said Isabella. She came in with a sad expression. "I'm leaving right now with my family." If she was trying to get a second chance, there wasn't one anyway.

"Bye," said Once-ler without any emotion. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"You sure you don't want to say goodbye to anyone?" asked Isabella.

"No," said Once-ler. "Just go."

"Fine then" said Isabella. She was about to turn when she looked back at him. "However, I do recall hearing something about seeds from one of your little crossbreeds. Would you like to compromise the seeds with something I offer?"

"Not a chance," muttered Once-ler. "I don't want anything from you." He scooted his chair around to the window.

"Alright," she said. "We're off." She was gone as quietly as a breeze.

Once-ler waited until he was sure she was out of the factory before he returned to Once-ler Hideaway. It was just him and the girls. Them and The Lorax too.

As for The Lorax he had gotten a rude awakening. The moment Once-ler was about to push the sliding door open of his home, The Lorax was smacked against the floor. Once-ler cringed at his friend's hit from the open door. Open door? The front door to the factory was open.

"I guess nobody has the decency to shut it," he thought sarcastically.

"Quit standing there Beanpole!" The Lorax yelled while he rubbed his sore face. "Get out there!"

"Aunt Grizelda won't fling you again," said Once-ler. "It's not worth it. She's going."

"No!" The Lorax yelled even louder. "They've got them! They've got Brook and Creek!"

It was right there that Once-ler first noticed the hall carpet was twisted at one corner like from a struggle. The noticing was followed by a scream from a child. Then from where he stood he could see the back of the RV and he bolted out faster than he had ever run.

"Mom!" he roared as he galloped down the many steps.

With a temper so terribly alit and a face that could char all the marshmallows in the world, Once-ler sailed to the RV. Natalie was being held by Brett. Though he wasn't holding her roughly she was squirming while he held a hand over her mouth. He seemed to be attempting to calm her. Chet had Chloe who was numb and wrapped safely up in a blanket. Grizelda was flinging her huge purse into the front. Isabella sat in the driver's seat with a terrible smile.

"Get your hands off them," growled Once-ler and pried Natalie and Chloe from his brothers. "I said to not bother them!"

"Ma said they're coming with us," said Chet innocently. "And why is Monkey sick?"

"Without their own luggage?" said Once-ler steely.

"Mom said-" began Brett, but he was ignored.

"Mom!" snapped Once-ler. "What are you doing?!"

"I said we could compromise," said Isabella as she checked her compact. "You didn't want to so…"

"You were going to take them?!" Once-ler felt Natalie hug him even tighter. "They're not yours! If you think for one minute that their yours-"

"They are my grandbabies," said Isabella. "Everyone else get in the RV."

"Why would _you_ care for them? If you did you'd let me spend time with them or visit Chloe whose sick!"

"What was she going to do?" asked Natalie timidly.

"Oh," said Isabella sweetly and she got out. "My favorite grandbaby, I was going to take you with me and raise you. Daddy hasn't done a good job." She pinched Natalie's cheeks and gave a pitiful frown to Once-ler. "I want what's best for you Natalia."

"Natalie," said her son and granddaughter together.

"Oh whatever," said Isabella with a chuckle. "Close enough."

"You're not taking them," thundered Once-ler. "That's final!" He was about to march off, when Isabella struck up her bargain.

"You can keep them…if you give me those seeds. That's my only offer Oncie. Or do you want me to tell the newspapers that you and your curly top have done child neglect so the child services will send the girls with me?"

Ubb and his nephews looked in horror at Isabella while Grizelda raised an eyebrow. The Lorax watched from the entrance and he knew very well what Beanpole would choose. He left the building and went off to round up the animals to warn them. Once-ler felt Natalie clutch tighter to his neck and was sure he felt a tear fall from one of her dark blue eyes. She was silently begging for him to not let her go to that awful woman. The only one not disturbed was Chloe. Once-ler went back in and minutes later, he slowly came back out.

"Very good Oncie," said Isabella. "I knew you'd come around."

Once-ler looked up to see that the sky was getting darker and all the light left was a faint glow. What a fitting scenery; gloomy with hope fading fast. Grimly, he dropped the sturdy jar to the ground and then pushed it off with his foot. Isabella strutted up and dusted it off.

"Thank you Oncie. I'll take care of these and when they grow I'll have my own Thneed business while you have nothing. Tell Molly I wish her the best."

"Say her name!" ordered Once-ler. "Say it!"

"If I do will you feel better?" chided Isabella. "Fine then. Her name is Marie the Miserable because that's what she'll be when she sees all this damage you've made. Hmmm…that does make your father seem like a better man after all."

"Just get out!" spat Once-ler. He stalked up to her. "Get your face out of here and never come back! I don't ever want to see you in this land again!"

Isabella turned on her heel and strutted to the RV with her new prize. She slammed her side's door and then the transportation started. Once-ler didn't even wait for it to vanish. He marched back inside where his children were, safe and sound in his room.

"Dad!" cried Natalie when he returned. "Why didn't you just give her some buttons in a jar or something?"

Once-ler sighed and mussed her hair. Natalie looked furious. Her face was red and her fists clenched up. She started stammering and then she rushed out with fitful screams. She was so confused. She was confused about everything that had happened for it was beyond her understanding. Once-ler looked out the French doors and felt one last chance was available. Holding to his hat, he started running out, but was halted by Chloe's whimper.

"Oh," he said and quickly took her. "I've got you."

He went past a thundering Natalie who had gone into a tantrum in her room. She picked up Chloe's stuffed animals and flung them around. In those moments it was best to let her cool off then discipline. Once-ler went to his office and safely put Chloe in his chair. Then he mentally kicked himself for not using the intercom sooner and started it up.

"All of you!" he raged into the microphone. "Shut it all down! Now!"

The machinery still chugged on. Nobody regarded him anymore. They didn't notice any of the turmoil that had happened during the last couple of hours. Not even when Natalie who held down some shrieks came into the office. Once-ler slammed a door open and ran down the concrete stairs.

"You all," he yelled at the top of his lungs at the nearest Super-Axe-Hacker. "Production's over! Stop the machines!"

They didn't hear him. The Lorax came around the corner with a downhearted face. Once-ler stopped yelling and bit his lip. The mood changed. He prepared for a nagging and a lecture. The Lorax only walked up to him and nodded his head.

"She couldn't take them," he said.

That was all. He understood and had predicted what would happen. At least Beanpole was a better parent than this mother. Once-ler felt that he should still defend what he did. He was about to say something when they heard it.

A horrible and clanging loud whack! A Truffula Tree creaked, barely with a sway, and then it fell down with a smack. It seemed like it echoed in the empty valley. The smoky wind whipped, giving the only sound. The tree lay lifeless.

"Well that's it," said The Lorax solemnly. "The very last one."

Once-ler looked all around after he stared. He had hoped it was only a nightmare. Yet no matter how long he had stared it didn't change anything. The view was nothing, but rolling hills covered in stumps. His actions stared back at him. The lone tree on the ground gave the only color to the desolation under the sky, all bad smelling. He felt his feet shuffle backwards and feeling a weight so heavy on his soul he treaded back up.

"What was that?" asked Natalie quietly. She was sitting under his desk with her knees against her chest. "A tree?"

Once-ler nodded then he sunk down. Eye level with Natalie he took her hands. He squeezed them a little to make sure one good thing still existed.

"Don't ever think that I don't care for you," he only said. Then he slowly walked for the hallway.

He looked at the Thneed counter. It would stop the moment the last Thneed from the last tree was formed. Then he stood there like a statue and watched for the numbers to stop. They did and then he heard the sound of workers leaving. He knew they'd be tearing down his billboards and spread news about him like wildfire. He couldn't do anything to change it. He had made a choice that any good parent would do; he gave up those seeds to protect and keep his children with him. The Lorax wouldn't harp at him for that for he wasn't without morals.

After standing there for a long time he went back to his office. Natalie was standing out on the railing. Chloe, Once-ler was actually grateful she wasn't aware of the trees, for certainly if she knew she'd be bawling and he wouldn't be able to calm her until she stopped on her own. She barely moved and unknown to her father, her temperature began to skyrocket. At a snail's pace he went back out, right where he had stood when the last one toppled. Natalie watched him for a long while. He stared at the ground and held back an urge to shed tears. He didn't want to cry in concern it'd scare the girls.

Natalie came down at last with the grickle-grass rough under her feet. She leaned her head against Once-ler's hip. Then he put an arm around her and remembered that precious first day he had found the place. It felt so hauntingly different to think the most beautiful he had seen was history.

"Now what?" asked Natalie after a pause.

"I don't know Hummingbird," swallowed Once-ler. He really didn't know.

Natalie let her toes curl over the dry grass and wished she had some shoes on. Then suddenly they heard the sound of a car rumbling. The blasted RV pulled up and Natalie buried her face in her father's coat. She didn't want to see them again! Once-ler sadly looked up, feeling his shame overwhelm him. Isabella rolled down the window with a pompous expression.

"Son," she said for another blow. "You have let me down. Brett!" Her twins were alerted. "You are now my favorite child."

She gave a grin and a wave while Natalie grinded her teeth and thought dark things about her grandmother. Brett and Chet looked shocked and also guilty. Once-ler felt another blow to him though he knew in the deepest corners of his mind that he had expected it after the confrontation of the day. Then the RV's engine was revved up and it zoomed away kicking up dust. Once-ler and Natalie watched it become smaller and smaller until it was out of sight.

Then Natalie saw The Lorax stand on a pile of stones and the animals behind him. She gasped and then ran up to the balcony. Once-ler was reminded of how when he first showed up he had been confronted before by the animals after tossing his things out of the wagon in jubilation. It was an eerie mirror of the first and last day.

"Hey look," he said raising his hands a little. "I don't want any trouble because I didn't mean _this_ to happen."

"You won't get any," said The Lorax. "Not from us. There's nothing even if you tried to help. They can't live here anymore. So I'm sending them off."

Then the animals made a line starting with a mother Bar-ba-loot carrying her cub and steadily, but wearily marched. Natalie gripped the iron in her little hands and actually felt sympathy seeing them go. It seemed so disheartening to think the little creatures had to leave their homeland.

"Where are they going?" she whispered to herself.

"Hopefully they'll find a better place," said the Lorax as if to answer Natalie's and Once-ler's questions.

The line kept going from the factory, past the stump with a ring of rocks from Once-ler's first tree, all the way to the steep mountains. Once-ler was very sad to see them go and wished he could at least turn back time so they could all have ninth helpings of pancakes in that cottage. If Chloe had watched, she would've cried even harder when Melvin joined the line.

"Melvin?" said Once-ler in disbelief.

The mule paused, but didn't turn around. Once-ler realized he would go with them. It wasn't fair that he should get apples and oats while the rest starved. Not only that, Melvin used to eat the grass and fruit. Now it was all gone. Melvin gave a bob of his head as if to bid good-bye. Once-ler hurried over to at least give him one last pet. With one stroke to Melvin's muzzle Once-ler allowed his one loyal steed to depart. It was difficult to believe that he had once been a year old foal sold at a fair.

Then out of nowhere, Once-ler felt something very soft rubbing against his ankles and he saw it was Edwin. The tuxedo cat nudged his chin one more time and then trotted to Melvin. He halted ahead of him, crouched, wiggled his tail and then leaped up on the mule's back. He rested on his haunches and didn't look back. Even the cat was taking off! All Once-ler could think about then was what poor Marie would say when she found out her precious birthday cat was gone.

"Hey," said Once-ler halfheartedly seeing an old friend of his. "Pipsqueak?"

The cub ended his pace and saw Once-ler pull a marshmallow out of his pocket. Pipsqueak came back, but not for the marshmallow. He pawed Once-ler's leg with a sad smile, his eyes huge. Once-ler still held the treat out for him.

"Hey," he repeated softly with a hopeful smile.

Pipsqueak gave one last pawing and then returned to his group. Once-ler really was at a loss for words that Pipsqueak had rejected a marshmallow. The little cub he had nearly lost his life with slowly wandered away and blended with the Bar-ba-loots.

"I regret this," thought Once-ler when he glanced back at the factory. He was losing friends left and right.

On the Swomee-Swans, Humming-Fish and Bar-ba-loots went. Their trail curving around into the distance so Truffula Valley's inhabitants became nothing but specks. Melvin and Edwin stood out until the line was out of view. Then Once-ler, with his heart sinking far down into fathoms of misery turned around to see it was only The Lorax and him.

The Lorax didn't speak and neither did Once-ler. The part time friends and rivals stood alone. Once-ler removed his hat out of respect to The Lorax. He wanted to say something, but his words were caught in this throat. Words to maybe to apologize or ask for advice on what to do could've been said. The Lorax only shook his head.

"Will I ever see you again?" Once-ler thought.

The Lorax thought the same and with a sad glance prepared for his exit. A light beamed down to him and he lifted himself by the seat of his pants and slowly rose up over his friend. Once-ler held out a hand as if to say good-bye, but he watched as The Lorax was lifted away and disappeared through a hole in the sky. Natalie looked just as amazed as Once-ler and both of their eyes watched him leave. She never felt as sad as to see someone go and bit her lips.

A light in Once-ler's eyes faded and the sky was dimmed again with dank greys and purplish hues. He heavily sighed and his shoulders slumped. An exodus of the valley had happened because of him and there was nothing promising that things would work out. He was at the lowest low of his life.

Then he felt something familiar around him. Arms. Marie's arms went around his chest and she pressed her head into his back. She held back a sob and swallowed for she had seen the last of The Lorax. She had come back when all had left.

"Are you going to leave me?" whispered Once-ler. He felt doubt drown him that she still hated him and even more.

"I could never leave you," said Marie tenderly and she held him tighter as his free hand caressed hers.


End file.
